The Romance of Jadason
by Chocolatelover2001
Summary: Jade Rogers and Jason Smith have had anything but a normal childhood. They've dealt with a lot, and this is the aftermath. Many OCs and it is set 26 years in the future after Agents of SHIELD Season 3 premiere, AoU, and TWS. This is the story of the Avenger's and the SHIELD agents' children. First Story! Please Review and Follow!
1. Backstory

So this is a story about the children of the Avengers, AKA me and my friends. I'm Jade Rogers by the way, daughter of Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers. My best friend and boyfriend is Jason Smith, the son of Agent Smith and Agent X, who are the two newest Avengers, however are and always have been the best shield agents ever, even better than my mom and Uncle Clint. Then there is the others too, but this story primarily focuses on me and Jason. It's basically the story of growing up as the Avengers' kids. Now don't get me wrong, it's exciting to live in Avengers Tower with the world's mightiest heroes and all that jazz, but sometimes it would be nice to just be . . . normal. Considering most of our parents didn't get the best childhood, they all agreed to let us have a fairly average one, I mean as average as it can get when your life is danger.

Oh yeah, one more thing that's a bit important, after the inhuman conflict was over Coulson revealed himself to the Avengers and got pretty mixed reactions. Then they all made up and Coulson's team came and lived in Avengers tower with our parents. They had us all around the same time, except for Natalie (Agent Smith and Agent X) and Edward (Coulson and Audrey) who were born 10 years earlier. Nat and Eddie have been dating for 6 years now and Eddie is going to propose soon. At least that's what Jason told me, who found out from his mom, who found out from Eddie. Oh yeah and I also read his mind and know for a fact that he is planning to propose within the next few days, just a minor detail there. You know, no-biggie, I just read someone's mind. Well, I promise that I will explain it all. ALL of it, it might take a while but I have to live through it again anyways so I guess I'll let you guys in on it too. I swear this was Uncle Tony's idea. Something about "awareness" and whatever.

But anyway, this will be from varying points of view, more often than not mine or Jason's. Don't ask but for some reason all 14 of us children ended up getting boyfriends/girlfriends within the group. NOBODY has a significant other outside of the 14 of us. Call us exclusive if you want, I won't argue.

Back on topic, it all started this afternoon:

"Hey Red! I'm in here!" Jason called from the back by his laptop. His blond hair was messed up and everywhere and his deep brown eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Hey Jase, by the way you do realize you don't need to tell me where you are. I'm a telepath remember?" I said, brushing some red curls out of my face. "What are you looking at?"

" Well, I was looking through some files searching for my old essay draft, and I stumbled upon this. It says 'The Romance of Jade and Jason'," He looked up at me grinning goofily, "It's a compilation of the best moments in our childhood together, specifically parts that include us together. I don't know where they got some of this footage though. Wait a minute. JARVIS! Who put together this file?"

"It was me, Mr. Smith. Sir asked me to take all of the moments of your childhood together that represent the relationship of Jadason." replied JARVIS immediately.

"Jadason?" I asked simply, raising an eyebrow at Jason. He shrugged.

"Jadason is the ship name for Ms. Rogers and Mr. Smith, ma'am."

Jason and I looked at each other and simultaneously rolled our eyes. I love these moments, when we just know exactly what the other person is thinking. I mean, I always know what he's thinking, I've tried many times to block him out of my mind but it doesn't work. But sometimes it seems like he can read my mind too. To be honest, I probably know Jase better than I know my own parents. Don't get me wrong though, my parents and I are extremely close.

"Well," he said breaking the comfortable silence between us, "I think we should gather everybody and watch this with them." He looked at me with those eyes, those eyes that are so deep, so unique. I really love his eyes, in case you couldn't tell.

"Everybody?" I asked. He nodded, "Well what are we waiting for, gather whoever you see and meet me in the common room. We can watch it on the big holo-screen in there." I lent him a hand and pulled him up. I have super-soldier serum coursing through my veins, as well as black widow serum, which will just prolong my life span. So yeah, I could basically carry a building if it came down to it.

He pecked me on the lips and then we set off in different directions and started to look for our friends.


	2. Babies' First Words (Jason POV)

"So!" I shouted at everyone, trying to quiet them down, "You all know why you're here. Let's get started. It's going to take us a good week or so to finish this video."

"Yes, well I certainly have better things to be doing," muttered Natalie, my big sister, sarcastically. She has a broken leg and Eddie is being paranoid and overprotective. She's been really grumpy since she broke it.

"Oh lighten up Nat." I chastised her. Yes, she's ten years older than me. Yes I am 16. But she has been acting like a bratty child, so I'm going to treat her like a bratty child.

"Shut up, Jason." she replied. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Seriously, that's the best you can do?" I mocked her. Ah, sibling bonding time.

Nat opened her mouth to reply but before she could, Red stepped up next to us and glared at me. I swear if looks could kill, I'd have been dead many years ago. That girl can glare. "That's enough! Jase, Nat, you are both acting like stupid children. Nat, grow up. You're 26, act like it. Jase, you're fed up, deal with it. Do I make myself clear?" She scolded us.

We both nodded sheepishly.

"Good." she said. She pecked me on the lips and sat down. I sat down next to her. "It's time to start." The video started playing. It showed the two of us when we were maybe one year old sitting on the carpet together with our moms.

Natasha and Agent X were holding us in our laps and attempting to introduce us to eachother.

"Hey Jade, that's Jason. He's going to be your friend." Natasha cooed to her daughter. Jade just looked at her mom with a look that said 'Really? What do you think I am? Dumb?'

"Jason, look, that's Jade." Agent X said to her son. He gave her a similar look. then the two babies looked at each other. Jade had bouncy red curls pulled back into pigtails with bright green eyes like her mother. Jason had his mother's eyes, dark chocolate brown, with his father's hair. Unruly blond.

Suddenly Jade pointed at him and said "Jase" Natasha and Agent X looked at each other. DId Jade just speak her first word? "Jase!" she said it again, more excitedly. "Jase!" she was clapping now.

Jason just looked at her confused. Then his face lit up and he pointed to her and said "Red."

Agent X corrected him "No honey, that's Jade."

He looked at his mom indignantly and said again, more firmly, "Red."

Jade, seeing what was happening, decided to chime in. She crossed her arms and said

"Red."

"AWWWWWWWW! That was just about the most adorable thing I've ever seen! And I personally think that I am pretty adorable. Oh yeah, and Robert is pretty adorable too when he makes puppy dog eyes." said Naomi Stark. Daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Oh yeah, and Robert is her boyfriend, son of Bruce Banner and Dr. Betty.

Red and I sent each other looks as Dianna Fitzsimmons chimed in, "Well, scientifically speaking," she was cut off by a groan from Sarah Campbell (Daughter of Skye and Lincoln).

"Di!" said Red, "This was an important milestone of our childhood, and you want to talk about it scientifically?"

"I for one encourage her scientific tendencies," started uncle Fitz

"It is great for young minds to stimulate themselves daily by thinking about things," continued aunt Simmons, leaving no gap in between their speech.

"In a critical manner." finished uncle Fitz.

Everybody groaned together. Especially Coulson's team. They had many more years of

experience with Fitzsimmons.

"and is anyone really surprised that Jade said her first words before Jason? Cause I'm not. She was born first, spoke first, probably walked first too. I mean I think we can all agree Jade has always been more advanced than Jason." said Johnny Barton. Son of Clint and Laura Barton, girlfriend of Sarah Campbell.

I was downright offended and Jade looked amused. Jade spoke up, "Actually, Jase walked before me, but that was just because he used me to prop himself up if my dad recalls correctly. And yes dad, before you ask, I did just read your mind, and no dad, there is no need for you to lecture me about people's privacy."

Natasha started laughing, and Steve just looked at her with a mock hurt expression on his face. "Sorry Steve, but she's right you know. And she definitely gets that wittiness from me." she said as she tried to stifle her laughs. Raising a child really did help her lighten up and express herself more often.

"Well, that was touching! Now if you'll excuse me, I have more Iron boy and Iron girl suits to build." said Tony Stark.

"Tony! I told you already," ranted Pepper "You can't build modified Ironman suits for Tanner and Naomi! It's unsafe! And-"

Tony cut her off, "Are you implying that my inventions aren't safe?" he feigned offense. "Because if you are, I'll have you know that the suits are state of the art! Better than my own even! Naomi, Tanner, I can't wait for y-"

Pepper shrieked, cutting off her husband, "You already built them?! JARVIS! Lock up all of suits so that only I can access them! And if Tony ever tries to build more, I want to be notified immediately."

"But mom!" Tanner, Naomi's twin brother protested, "That's not fair."

"Yeah mom! How could you? I thought you loved us!" shouted Naomi over-dramatically. Pepper sighed and rolled her eyes at the pair.

"Yeah, you two really are Tony's kids." Tanner and Naomi looked at each other as their mother said that.

"We take that as a compliment." Naomi said.

"Yeah! Go kids!" cheered Tony enthusiastically. But a glare from Pepper silenced him. "Sorry Pep." He muttered.

That got everybody laughing. As much as we loved Tony, sometimes it was nice that there was somebody to rein him in from his antics. Ok, who am I kidding, it's always nice to have somebody to tame Tony Stark. That's usually Aunt Pep.

"Hey Jase? Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" Red asked me. She looked up at me from the computer where she had moved during the Stark family exchange with an anxious, worried expression on her face.

"Yeah sure. What's wrong?" I said as we walked out of the room. She looked at me warily, almost as though she was . . . scared? But that can't be right, Jade doesn't get scared unless . . . no, it can't be.

"Why do you think something's wrong?" she asked me.

I rolled my eyes, "Please Red, I know you better than the back of my hand, and I can feel your emotions remember?"

"Yeah, well about that, I was looking through the videos and it shows y-your transformation, and m-my" She stopped suddenly, and it was understandable, I knew what she was getting at. It was not a happy time for either of us. It's also the only thing that can make her scared.

I stepped forward and grabbed her hands gently, "Hey, if you want, we can just skip over it."

She looked up at me, her anxiety replaced by a sudden burst of determination. "No, let's watch it. We need to move on." she told me.

I smiled at her and we walked back into the room. this was going to be harder than I thought.


	3. Stepping Stones (Jade POV)

**A/N: So I forgot to add in the disclaimers and stuff in the first two chapters but I will start doing that so don't freak out! Anyway, for the first couple of chapters I will be adding a lot of character commentary before and after the video clips, just because I want you guys to have an understanding of the characters' personalities before you see their younger selves in the video clip and are left wondering "who is that?" Just thought I'd let you know that it's not always going to be like this. Of course, there will always be commentary from the characters, just not as much as it is now. Also, the flashbacks are usually longer! This one was just really short. All of the video clips from here on out will be italicized. I've already written all the chapters on paper, so I'll try to type and post them as soon as I can. there is going to be around 50 chapters. I will try to make each chapter at least 1k words. Oh yeah, and last but not least, the POV will be listed in the chapter title. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own my OC's, basically the children, Agent Smith, and Agent X. I do not own the Avengers, Agents of Shield, or the world that they live in.**

"Hey guys! Anybody want popcorn?" I asked, shouting over the many side conversations going on in the room.

"Yeah sure!"

"Yup"

"yes please"

Ok then, I thought. I turned around to go to the kitchen. I could just ask JARVIS to do it of course, but I kind of just need some time to think, without everybody else's thoughts fighting for attention in my brain. I long ago learned how to block people out, everybody but Jase, but it's still exhausting when you have over 25 people in the room with you and you're trying to block out each and every one of them.

I heard footsteps following me. Jase, I thought. "Hey Jase. What's up?" I asked him. Of course I knew why he followed me, but I usually like to just pretend that I don't know. It makes me feel kind of rude, always invading people's privacy like that. I don't try to, but it takes me extra effort to block them out, and if they surprise me I can hear every thought that runs through their brains. I sighed, I never asked for these powers.

"Are you ok? I don't know you seem kind of stressed out. I just came to check up on you." He told me. concern evident in his eyes.

"I'm fine, just exhausted. People think too much." I joked with him. I took a good look at him. His eyes were kind of tired and his hair was messed up. I looked at him with concern in my eyes.

"Just needed some space?" he asked, I nodded, "Yeah me too. I don't know. If they react this strongly to our first words, how are they going to react when we watch-"

I cut him off, "Don't finish that. We'll come to it later. Right now we just have to try and deal with our pasts. It's not going to be easy, reliving it, but we have to do this. We'll never be able to move on otherwise. We'll just have to support each other, like we always have." I said. i was worried too, but right now he didn't need that, he needed someone to reassure him that it was going to be alright.

"You're right. You're right. I'm still worried though. And I know you are too. I just don't know. I'm not sure if it's the best idea to let everybody else see that, how broken we were."

"were, that's the important part. We were broken, but we put ourselves back together." I said, looking in his eyes. All I saw was pain, and sadness. He was already reliving it. Just like we both did every night from the nightmares. Then he leaned in and kissed me.

It feels like how it always feels, like there is nothing else but me and him. It makes me feel on top of the world, like we can do anything, which given our powers, we probably could.

"Ehem" somebody said, "Must you guys make out constantly? It's kind of scarring to walk in on your sister and her boyfriend making out." of course, Juliana, my 14 year old little sister.

We separated and looked at her. I sighed and she just stared at me. This kind of thing happens all the time. We all walked back into the common room where we were met by different faces. Our parents' friends looked amused. Our parents looked serious and friends also looked amused, except for Alana, who looked disappointed.

"What!? You didn't even get the popcorn? I guess you two were too busy making out to even think about my popcorn!" said Alana Garner (Daughter of Melinda May and Andrew Garner). She was outraged.

I looked at Jase wondering how she knew we had been making out. Then I got it. Jason's lips were red and his hair was all messed up, I probably looked the same. We both blushed deep scarlet. "Yeah, sorry Alana. It's ok, we can have it next time." I told her.

"Fine." She grumbled in response.

"Ok let's just start watching. I guess." JARVIS started the next clip.

 _Steve Rogers and James Smith were sitting on the couch talking as their children were sitting on the floor playing with their toys. They looked to be around 1 year old._

" _Jase." Jade called out to her playmate, "Up-Up! W-wa-walk!" She said, with a triumphant expression on her face._

" _Wa-walk?" he asked confused._

" _Yes Jase, Walk" she replied patiently waiting for him to figure it out. His face lit up in recognition._

" _Yes! Red walk!" He said excitedly. Their dads were now watching them in interest, waiting to see if they would succeed._

 _Jason grabbed Jade's shoulders and used her to prop himself up, eventually putting his hands on her head of red curls. Then he pulled her up too, steadying them both. They were holding hands and very warily took a step forward at the same time. They both looked at each other in shock when they didn't fall. Then they rapidly took a few more steps before they tumbled down. Laying on their backs, giggling together, they said at the same time "Walk!" before erupting in another fit of giggles._

"Well that was cute I guess. Now if you'll excuse me, Di and I need to go. We'll be back later." Said Elliot. Elliot Garner, Older brother of Alana Garner, He's a year older than the rest of us.

"Oh? Where are you going?" asked May. She looked at her son questioningly.

"Oh-um, we're uh- We're um- uh" He stuttered, his cheeks bright red. He looked at Dianna for help.

She chuckled, "Oh you're so cute when you're flustered! We're going on a date Auntie Mel." If it was possible, Elliot's face got even pinker.

"Oh go on you two, we'll watch more tomorrow." said Simmons, laughing.

"Well, the rest of you kids can go to bed, it's pretty late." said Bruce as he saw Jason yawn.

Jason and I walked over to the elevator. "Goodnight Jase. I'll see you tomorrow. Try to get some sleep ok? Don't worry too much."

"NIght Red, you get some sleep too, I know that you are more worried than you're letting on." he replied. The elevator opened and we headed to our own rooms.


	4. Doofus (Jason POV)

**Hi Guys! So, I skipped age 2 and 3, and the older they get, the more video clips there will be, so for example, I have 10+ chapters planned out for age 14. Oh also, it starts out as Jason's POV, goes into 3rd person POV, and then goes to Jade's POV. So yeah, please review! This is my first story, so any constructive criticism is appreciated! Just no harsh words please!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Agent X, Agent Smith, and the kids. Everything else is not mine.**

All I could feel was fear, and it wasn't my own. The only person who I'd be able to feel from that far away is Red. Nightmares, figures, since I've been having them too. I sighed. I wish she and I didn't have to deal with this. I got up to put on a shirt and go to her floor, but then there was a knock at my door. I opened the door to find Red standing there, a haunted expression in her eyes.

"Nightmares?" I guessed. She just nodded simply and raised an eyebrow at me. Questioning me without saying a word. "Yeah, I was having them too. How did you guess?" I asked. She gave me a 'seriously' look. Right, she can see my nightmares. Then she gave me another questioning look gesturing to my bare chest. Oh right. I'm still not wearing a shirt. I could feel my cheeks go scarlet and she smirked at me, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. I just stuck my tongue out at her and then gestured for her to come in, grabbing a t-shirt while I was at it.

"You died." she said quietly, her voice barely a whisper. "You died and she said that I killed you and that I was a monster. I believed her." she let out a soft sob. I was immediately alert.

"Who?" she looked at me confused, tears still in her eyes. "Who told you that you were a monster?" I asked, ready to kill whoever said those things, even if it was just a dream. Nobody gets to say those things to Red, NOBODY.

"I don't know. She looked familiar and the hate in her eyes made me feel like I should know her, but I don't . . ." She replied, her eyes swimming again.

"Hey, it's ok, you aren't there anymore. I'm alive." I said tilting her chin up so she would look at me, "and never let anybody tell you that you are a monster. Ever." I said. She just looked at me, her green eyes dull. I pulled her in for a hug. I could feel her tears soaking my shoulder but that's okay. I don't mind. I never will. Eventually we sat down on the couch that was by my desk. I was still holding her close as she cried on my shoulder. Her sobs started to dwindle until we were just sitting there in comfortable silence, and I don't know when but we ended up asleep on the couch, me still holding her and her still clutching my shirt as though it was a lifeline.

IN THE MORNING (WITHOUT JASON AND JADE):

"well now that we've all eaten we can go continue those videos!" said Tanner, ready to gether more blackmail material against Jade and Jason. Sarah and Naomi, obviously thinking the same thing, started a mischievous evil laughter going. Alana, Johnny, and Robert all rolled their eyes at their immature boyfriend and girlfriends.

"WAIT! where are the two lovebirds?" shouted Tony above everybody else. "We can't start without them! There might be some stuff that they don't want us to see."

"Wow Tony, I didn't think you would care about their privacy." Said Steve, a bit confused considering that this was Tony Stark.

"Of course I care capsicle! I need to know where the juicy stuff is so I can invade their privacy!" Cap just rolled his eyes and sighed. If something involving Tony Stark is too good to be true, it always is too good to be true. He should have learned that by now.

"Whatever. JARVIS! Can you pull up a video connection to Jade's room please?" He asked.

"Ms. Rogers is not in her room, Captain." JARVIS replied. Now the captain was a bit worried.

"Well, where is she then?" he asked, a bit frantically. "C'mon!"

"Honey, relax, she probably fell asleep somewhere else. Calm down. Not everything

means that she was kidnapped." Natasha soothed him.

"Ms. Rogers is in Mr. Smith's quarters. They are both asleep" Steve growled, Natasha glared at nobody in particular. JARVIS, able to sense their discomfort, quickly assured them, "Ms. Rogers and were talking and fell asleep on the couch. I will bring up a video connection."

The video showed up to show Jason and Jade curled up together on the couch, her head resting on his chest, she was practically on top of him. He had both arms wrapped tightly around her, and they could see his shirt shoulder was slightly damp and she had tear tracks down her eyes. "NIghtmares." Natasha and Steve said, visibly relaxing.

"I don't like that position though." said Steve, jumping into overprotective dad mode. He was very supportive of the Jadason relationship, he just thought she was a bit too young to be sleeping with somebody, even in the strictest sense.

Suddenly Jade's eyes snapped open and she looked around panicked before realizing where she was. Her eyes snapped to the video connection. "Ever heard of something called 'privacy', guys? I mean seriously were you watching us sleep!?" she snapped.

Jason woke up then, and then Jade seemed to realize her position. They both blushed really red and shifted. "Um… Yeah, we'll be down in a minute." She said blushing.

BACK TO JADE'S POV

"Oh man, that was the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me." I told Jase, groaning as the video connection went down.

"Oh, I don't think that was the most embarrassing thing." He said smirking. "I remember that one time when-''

"Oh shut up Jase. I'm going to change, you should change too, your shirt is kinda wet." I winced as I said the last part. I turned around to leave.

LATER

"Okay, now that the lovebirds are done, let's watch this video!" exclaimed Tony. everybody groaned, including his own children.

 _Jade and Jason were sitting in Jade's room, around age 4, playing chutes and ladders. Jason had a cup of water next to him and was in the middle of taking his turn. He shifted to reach across the board and knocked his water on to the board._

" _Oh! Sorry Red! I'll clean that up." He said standing up to go get a towel, nervous at her reaction, last time somebody messed up her chutes and ladders game, he didn't see them for a week._

" _JASON TRIPLETT SMITH I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled at him as he left the door. His face blanched and completely forgetting the towel he ran for it._

 _He started searching for a good hiding place, and settled in the vents. suddenly a sound could be heard coming towards him. He shut his eyes and held his hands up in surrender. "please don't kill me!" he shouted, and opened one of his eyes to find his uncle clint there next to him._

" _Now why would I kill you?" Clint asked, an amused expression on his face. He looked at Jason visibly relaxing once he realized who it was._

" _Red is going to kill me. I spilled water on her chutes and ladders game." He looked honestly scared._

" _Well then," Clint said seriously, "You might want to stay up here for a little longer while she cools off. The last guy who didn't take her threat seriously was too scared to talk to her for a week. I'll stay up here with you."_

 _Jason just nodded. Eventually Clint left and he heard another person climbing through the vent. He saw Jade crawling towards him but she didn't look mad._

" _Sorry Jase. I was mean." Jade said apologetically. Jason just looked at her wondering if she was for real._

" _It's ok, I guess, just don't do that again. You scared me. And who told you my middle name?" He asked, getting over his anxiety._

" _Jase, I know everything about you. You're such a doofus." She said back, giggling._

" _What's a doofus? Is it bad?" Jason asked confused._

" _It's a very silly person." Replied Jade, still giggling._

" _I'm not a doofus."_

" _It's ok, you're my doofus."_

 _Jason sat there dumbfounded as Jade began to crawl out the vent. "Are you coming doofus?" Jade called._

 _He grinned stupidly and began following her._

"Aww. So THAT'S where your signature line came from!" exclaimed Alana. She had been trying to figure out why I could call Jason a doofus and he would just say 'Yeah, but I'm your doofus' and grin

"Whatever Alana, let's just watch the next clip." I told her exasperatedly.


	5. Best Friends (Jade POV)

**AN: HI PEOPLES! So this chapter is one that I've had the idea for for a while, so I was excited to get this posted. I will basically be posting only on weekends, but several chapter on the weekends, I'm only posting today because I had finshed the chapter yesterday and forgot to upload it. Please Review!**

 **Disclaimer: None of this is mine except for Agent X, Agent Smith, and the kids!**

"Ok, next clip!" I told everyone. "So this one is kind of important and I'm sure you guys are going to be cooing over little us by the end, BUT SAVE IT FOR THE END."

"Yeah yeah Jade, that's what you said the first time, and were we cooing?" said Jack Barton, Juliana's boyfriend.

"Yes, you were, so if you want to keep that mouth that you kiss my sister with, I suggest you close it." I sniped back at him.

"OOOOOOOH, you just got ROASTED!" exclaimed Tanner overdramatically. Everybody rolled their eyes.

"Jade, I don't appreciate you threatening my boyfriend." Juliana said, frowning at me. I tended to be overprotective and quite threatening to any guy she's gotten close to since she was 5.

"Yeah? Well suck it up and deal Jules, I'm your big sis, and I'm gonna threaten him till it's drilled into his puny brain that he better not ever hurt you. Or else he's gonna get it. Bad." I told her, pointedly glaring at Jack. That kid always had a bad attitude.

"You don't have to protect me, Jade. I'm 14 and know how to defend myself. I'm not going to die or anything." She muttered.

"You don't know that! You don't know that you won't die. You don't know that you'll be a normal 14 year old girl going about her every day business one day, and a scared frightened one the next! YOU JUST DON'T KNOW. So don't talk to me about 'not needing to protect you', because I am always going to protect you, whether you like it or not!" I yelled at her, turning on my heel and storming out of the room. I could hear everybody's concerned thoughts as I left the room, taunting me, reminding me. The nightmares have been getting worse, and I can't think to imagine what's going to happen after we see the video footage. I sank to floor and just put my head down. I'm done crying. I am just so done. At this point I doubt tears would even come.

"Stop it Jade, you're being pathetic. Just get up and pull yourself together. You're feeling weak but nobody else has to see that." I got up, steeled my nerves and started walking, so focused that I didn't even notice anybody there till I slammed into them. It was Jason, of course it was Jase, I swear he would follow me anywhere, and I appreciated that so much words will never be able to explain it.

"Hey Jase." I said, pulling free of his grip and looking at him. "I'm fine, just needed to breath."

"You're lying." he told me simply, giving me a questioning look. "Please, I could feel your emotions from all the way over there. C'mon Red, just tell me what's wrong."

"You know what's wrong Jase. She just doesn't get it. She doesn't know what it's like." I sighed and looked into his eyes. "I promise, I'll tell you everything later ok?" I leaned in and kissed him.

When we finally parted I sighed again and we headed back into the common room holding hands. I ignored everybody's inquiring looks and concerned gazes, and when I caught Agent Smith staring I glared at him harshly. Maybe a bit too harshly.

"Let's just watch the video ok?" I said, cutting the uncomfortable silence, my voice sounding cold even to my own ears. I winced ever so slightly that nobody would notice it, but I know that Jase did, he always does.

 _Jade, Jason, Alana, Elliot, Dianna, Sarah, Johnny, Robert, Naomi, and Tanner were all at the park together. Boys were playing together and the girls were playing together as well. All of them around age 6, except for Elliot, who looked to be around 7. Jade eventually went up to the boys who were on the monkey bars together._

" _Hey Jase? Who's your best friend?" Jade asked Jason. Seemingly innocent, although_

 _the giggling from the other girls said otherwise._

" _Why do you want to know?" Jason asked her in return, blushing a bit while nervously looking at the other guys._

" _Oh, just cause. No reason really. But who is it?" She asked persistently._

" _Oh, um- uh-, I don't think you know them?" He said it almost like a question, seemingly unsure. He was scarlet now, and kept nervously glancing at the other boys._

 _Jade looked crestfallen. "Oh, ok then. I'll talk to you later I guess." She said, trying to act like she didn't care. Her friends could tell though, she was hurt. Dianna sent a harsh glare at Jason, who was taken aback that Dianna, who was always sweet, was giving him a glare that could have come from Alana._

 _The boys looked at each other, then back at Jason. "What's her problem?" asked Elliot obliviously. Alana, hearing this, came over and smacked her older brother hard on the face, and when she was done a bright red hand print was visible._

" _Geez Lana! What's your problem?! Girls! Who need em'?" He exclaimed furiously, holding his flaming cheek._

" _My problem?! You want a matching hand print on the other cheek?" She said as her brother started rapidly shaking his head no, "I didn't think so. Mom was right, boys are clueless, hopeless, stupid idiots." She muttered, going back over to Jade._

" _Really Jason, I thought that you would be more considerate than that. I second what Alana said! Boys really are primitive creatures aren't they Sarah?" said Dianna, sending a vicious glare at Jason. Sarah just nodded and said yes although it was obvious she had no clue what 'primitive' meant._

 _Jason looked embarrassed and looked at Jade confused. She looked at him sadly, her pigtails bouncing as she turned and walked away from him towards the top of the slide. That was the 'girls only' spot. Boys aren't allowed up there._

 _He followed her anyway. "Red? Can I talk to you?" He called her, still oblivious as to why she was so upset._

" _Don't call me that. And no, you can't talk to me." she said, sniffling. Jason still didn't get it._

" _Fine! Jade, can you come down so we can talk please?" He asked, using her real name. He made a face. That was the first time he had ever called her that._

" _Actually on second thought, don't call me that. It sounds weird coming from you." She said, climbing down the ladder of the slide. "So? What do you want?" She asked, no sign of her previous tears visible, her eyes stony and cold._

" _Why did you and your friends get so upset? I don't get it. I didn't even do anything!" he protested to her. He really didn't get it._

 _Jade looked at him, surprised that she saw nothing but honesty in his brown eyes. He actually had no clue what was going on. "I thought I was your best friend." She said quietly._

" _Oh, well I mean, um, you are my best friend, I just-" He stuttered, turning pink again. Girls had cooties. That's what Elliot said. He didn't want them to make fun of him._

" _You just what?" She demanded, all the anger was gone, she was confused now._

" _I was embarrassed!" He blurted out. "Elliot said that girls have cooties, and I didn't want the other boys to make fun of me and-"_

" _Really?" she was laughing hysterically, so hard she was crying. "You are such a doofus!"_

" _Yeah, but I'm your doofus." he said grinning, not realizing that everybody else had gathered around them._

 _Then suddenly Jade leaned in and pecked him on the lips. She skipped away after that, still giggling, leaving his face bright red._

" _DId she just kiss you?! Girls have cooties!" exclaimed Elliot. Alana slapped him again. "Owwwww! Lana!"_

 _Jason pondered this for a moment, then looked Elliot in the eye and said, "Not Red." and walked away to follow his best friend._

"Oh my goodness! That was absolutely the most adorable thing ever! I was there of course, but it's even cuter in person!" gushed Dianna.

"I still think girls have cooties." muttered Elliot. "Especially Lana." he muttered. Alana glared at him ready to get up and renew the hand prints.

"Elliot Johnson Garner! Apologize to every female in this room this instant or I refuse to go on another date with you ever again!" Dianna told him sternly before Alana had the chance to do anything.

"But Di!" he protested.

"NO BUTS! You do it or I'll take away kisses too." Dianna told him firmly. Agent May was smiling, she really liked this girl. Simmons was chuckling, and Fitz was muttering 'poor lad, poor lad' over and over again.

And so Elliot went around and apologized to every girl in the room, including his sister and mother.

Jason and I just looked at each other and smirked. "Ok guys, time for lunch." I told them, well we were certainly in for a long week.


	6. The Mission part 1 (Jason POV)

**OK guys! So I just realized that you are going to need more background info on Agent X and Agent Smith. I will be doing a prequel to this that will go into detail on their backstories. SO this chapter is going to be extra long! I will have the first part as the basics of their backstories, and the rest of it will be the normal chapter that I originally had planned.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Agent X, Agent Smith, and the kids! I've said it before, and I'll say it again. At this point you can probably just skip over it. you know what it is.**

Agent X is the older child of Jaiyang and Cal, name of birth was Lily. They had a thing for flowers. However she changed her name to Sapphire. So she is Skye's older sister. What basically happened is that Cal and Jaiyang didn't like Agent X because she refused to use her powers for the evil things that they wanted hor to use them for. They put her through terrigenesis She was the most powerful inhuman born of her time, with the power to see all things that have ever happened to a person simply by looking at them or a picture of them. So once Skye was born before they could put her through terrigenesis, she took her and ran away. She was 6 and Skye was a newborn. Eventually Skye changed her name from Daisy. She raised Skye for 6 years, but when she was 11, she came across a shield family who took them in and earned their trust. Eventually they were killed , with their last words being "If you ever come across shield, ask for a badge and ask to see agent Phil Coulson. Tell them my name and they'll help you." After that they fled again, but while they were sleeping, Sapphire was kidnapped. The people who took her replaced Skye's memories and put her in an orphanage, making it seem like she had been there her whole life. For 4 years she was tortured and experimented on because these people too wanted to use her powers. She found a way out as shield was raiding the place. Coulson happened to be on sight and took her back to the hub where she became an agent in training, and nobody knew her name, her being called Agent X. Her partner was assigned as Agent James Smith, who eventually became her best friend and then husband. She and him were the best agents in the industry, even better than Agent Barton and Romanoff. She had Natalie when they were 28 and raised her for 3 years without anyone finding out. But then she was kidnapped, leaving Agent X broken once again. They joined Coulson's team a year later. They found their daughter while on a mission, but couldn't tell anyone. Natalie had been put through terrigenesis, and Coulson wanted to send her away somewhere where she could be safe to control her telekinesis. Coulson eventually found out that Natalie was their daughter and allowed her to stay on the bus. Then it was revealed that May and him had a child, and that was where they went every week when they weren't on missions instead of staying on base. Eventually they brought him back too. Agent X and Agent Smith were recruited to the Avengers, and that's when the Avengers and Coulson's team got together. Eventually they all became pregnant, some for the second time, and decided to move into STARK tower permanently. Their children all grew up together there. And that brings us to the present!

"Ok guys! So, JARVIS made us sandwiches. Uncle Steve, Red, he made extra for your super-soldier sized appetites. There's tuna, turkey, BLT, veggie, and PB&J. Take your pick. Then we're gonna go back to the video." I told everyone as they flooded into the kitchen.

Steve and Natasha shared a look, then came over to me and asked in a hushed tone, "Hey Jason, can we talk to you for a minute," My eyes flickered over to Red, "Alone?" Ok now, I was confused.

"Ok, so what's up?" I asked fidgeting around. They were practically radiating nervousness and anxiety. Not to mention their serious faces were scaring me. It is never a good thing when your girlfriend's parents ask to talk to you in private. NEVER.

"Jason, you can relax, we aren't upset with you." said Steve, looking at me concerned. "We just had a question for you."

I looked them straight in the eye, "So? What do you need? Your nerves are speaking volumes, so tone it down would you?" I straightened my posture and braced myself for whatever embarrassing question this will be.

"Sorry, we were just wondering if you and Jade were going to show everyone the parts of the video that are . . . particularly sensitive?" Steve asked me, concern oozing off of him.

"Yes. We need to move on, this is a decent way to do it. I mean, I don't think it will completely get rid of our problems, but it's a good place to start." I told them, not hesitating at all.

"Ok, are you sure? Have you talked to Jade about it?" Natasha asked me, her facade totally gone as she asked about her daughter.

"Yes, we're fine. We talked about it, and we decided that no matter how hard it is, we have to do this. It's a necessary thing for us." I told them, remembering our conversation in the kitchen the other day.

"She didn't seem fine this morning, Jason. Are you su-" I cut him off abruptly.

"That's because she's not fine, nor am I. We've basically been waking each other up every night because of the nightmares, but at least we can fall asleep separately now. It's going to be a long time before we're fine. But we're getting there. I'm probably better off than she is, but between you and me, she's regressed back to how she was a year ago. I can always feel her nightmares, it wakes me up too, but last night, last night it was paralyzing fear. She wouldn't even talk to me. For heaven's sake she walked in on me shirtless and didn't even make a snarky comment about it. But at least she's talking to someone."

"You know Jason, I'm glad that you're there for Jade. She needs someone like you," Said Natasha, her eyes soft, "But don't ever tell anybody I said that." She continued, slipping back into her usual demeanor.

"Just, keep us posted ok? We worry about her." said Steve, looking at me for a second before walking back into the kitchen with Natasha and I.

"Hey Jase! Where were you? I saved you a seat." Called Red from the table. Her short curls were pulled away from her face into a ponytail and her green eyes were sparkling, something I haven't seen in a while.

I took the seat next to her, "Oh, your parents just wanted to talk to me," I said, then lowered my voice to a whisper, "They wanted to know whether or not we were gonna show the more intense videos." then louder. "Couldn't you have just read my mind?"

"Please, do you know how loud the hulk thinks? I was too busy trying to block them out to hear your thoughts." She told me, shooting a pointed look at Bruce and Robert.

" HEY! I can't control that!" Robert shouted at the same time that Bruce shouted out, "I don't even know what he's thinking how do you know?!"

"Um, ok, well uncle Bruce, if you're interested, Hulk is thinking about how the pretty red-head girl is stupid. Gee thanks Hulk." she sniped back.

"Um 'The pretty red-head girl'?" asked Robert, shooting a puzzled look at her. Bruce looked at her similarly.

"HIs words not mine! Why Rob? Do you NOT think I'm pretty? Because your alter-ego has a different opinion." She teased, "Wow, the hulk certainly has a high opinion of you. He says 'Rob rude, Rob no funny!'", she said in a deep voice attempting to imitate the hulk.

Everybody started laughing at that impersonation. I looked at her and smiled. She was happy, truly really happy, for the first time in a two years. No worry or hate dragging her down. It was nice to see some of the old Jade still there. But she's been having mood swings, maybe I should ask her about that.

"Ok, if everyone's done eating, let's go watch more videos." I said, partially distracted by Jada's mood swings.

 _Jason was standing in front of his parents outside of their floor. "But Mommy! Daddy! I don't want you to go! Stupid mission! I hate Shield! Why can't you stay!? It's not fair!" he complained loudly._

" _Honey, you're seven years old. Director Coulson told us we have to go back to work now. Just for a little bit. You'll be staying with Jade, so you'll be fine." Agent X told him, kneeling down to his height. She hugged him and pulled back, and was shocked to see him smiling._

" _Does this mean we get to have a sleepover?" he asked excitedly. The Agents rolled their eyes._

" _Yes, Jason. This means you get to have a sleepover. JUst don't bother the other parents too much okay?"_

" _Ok!" he said and skipped off to find Jade. The agents watched him leave, chuckling,_

"Well, that was short. I think there's a second part to this though." I said, still pondering over Jade's mood swings. "Hey Red, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure. What's up Jase? I'm gonna go take some medicine so let's go to the kitchen."

"Wait why are you taking medicine? Are you sick?" I asked her concerned.

She hesitated for a moment, "Yeah, sure, something like that." She said, avoiding the question.

"Red, what's wrong? You've been having mood swings and now you need to take medicine for no reason? I'm starting to think that something is really wrong with you."

"Jase I'm fine, I promise. Stop worrying so much."

"You're still avoiding the question!"

"I'm FINE!" She yelled.

"Mood swings. See what I mean? Something is wrong maybe you should go talk to Uncle Bruce or Aunt Simmons."

"Jase, I'm fine, I'm on my period! Does that answer your question!?" She yelled exasperatedly.

"Oh. Um- Uh- sorry." I stuttered, my face bright red.

"You're such a doofus."

"I'm your doofus." I said back and leaned in and kissed her. We just stood there kissing passionately before we realized we should probably get back to our friends.

We walked into the room to find all the guys' faces red and all the girls' faces amused. Naomi was stifling a laugh

"Hey Mimi, what happened?" I heard Jade ask.

Naomi started laughing, not able to hold it in anymore. "First of all, don't call me that, and second of all we heard your whole conversation, and the aftermath."

"Oh. All of it?" I asked, my face getting red. "Well that's awkward."

"Oh you think that's awkward!?" Jade asked me, "They all know now! Geez, I can't trust your mouth, can I?" She teased me.

"Oh well, apparently you can trust it enough to kiss it." I teased back.

Jade was about to open her mouth and sass me some more, when suddenly we hear a cough, "Ehem, could you not do this here? I'd really rather not see my daughter and her boyfriend making out. It's a bit awkward." Said Steve, still bright red and rubbing his neck.

Jade smiled wickedly and turned to face me and leaned in. Seeing what she was doing I smiled a similar smile back and we started kissing again.

"Get a room you two!" Shouted out Uncle Tony.

"Tony!" came the cry from all of the mothers.

We all laughed.


	7. The Mission part 2 (Jade POV)

**So I'm home from school sick. Being sick sucks. But anyway, I'm sitting at home with nothing to do so I thought I would write some more! So I just wanted to say that you are probably wondering when you are going to find out why they have nightmares, why their parents are so concerned about them, and why they both get really emotional. Well that will all be explained in due time. It is just going to take a while, I have to add in certain elements that will sort act like prep so that you have an idea of what's going on.**

 **Disclaimer: Agent X, Agent Smith, and the kids are mine. Everything else is not mine! You know the drill by now.**

"Well, um, I think that's enough for today. I'm going to take a shower, I'm sure you all have much better things to do than watch these all day." I told everybody. I needed to clear my head. My nightmares are replaying over and over again in my head and they won't stop. I know they aren't real, but I just need proof. I need to see with my own eyes that they are just fading scars and not bloody gashes. I shuddered involuntarily.

My mom followed me out with Jase and my dad hot on her heels. "Jade, what's wrong? You've been acting off all day." my mom asked me.

"It's nothing mom, I'm fine I promise. I'm just going to take a shower. Jeez people. Can't a girl take a shower in peace?" I turned away from them and closed the elevator before any of them could follow me.

Once I was in my room I took off my shirt and looked at my back and arms in the mirror, sighing in relief. I'm not crazy, I know that they are just dreams, but it just seems so real. I took a shaky breath. Just get it together Jade. You're stronger than this. I told myself, not sure if I entirely believed that. "Man, I'm messed up. What happened Jade? You were fine a few days ago. You were getting better. Now what?" I whispered to myself.

"You aren't messed up. You're gonna be okay Red. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." I heard Jase say from behind me. I didn't even notice him come in. I took another shaky, broken up breath. A few days ago I would've cried, but now, I don't think I could even if I wanted to.

"You realize I'm still not wearing a shirt right?" I told him, still wearing my denim shorts and bra. I hid behind my wall of snark. It usually works, not against Jase, but what do I have to lose? Besides, even if he didn't know me so well, he can feel my emotions.

"Well, I've seen it before, remember? In training you just wear a sports bra and shorts, it's not like it's anything new. And don't try to sidetrack the conversation. Just talk to me. You don't have to be strong all the time." He told me, concern laced through his words.

"I just- it's been two years, Jase. Two years since then. I thought I would be ok by now. I knew I would be a different person, but I didn't think I would be still totally broken. It's just not- it's not ok Jase. I don't know if I'm ever going to be ok. I just don't know."

"You might not know, but I know. I know that you'll be ok. You'll be fine, I swear on my life that everything is going to be ok." He told me, taking my hands. I refused to look at him.

"How can you be so sure? How do you know? How can you promise me that?" I asked him, avoiding his gaze. I rubbed my wrist, feeling a little bit self- conscious about the scars now.

"I love you. that's how. Don't be unsure. Things will work out." I looked at him finally to see that his eyes were shiny and wet.

"I love you too Jase." He pulled me in for a hug, we just stood there like that, holding on to each other tight as I tried to steady my breathing. I felt safe like this. I smiled a little bit. Even if jase wasn't my boyfriend, he would still be here, because before any of that, we are best friends, always have been. "I love you so much." I whispered again.

"I love you too." He just tightened his grip on me. The shower that I was supposed to take forgotten. Little did we know that we were being watched.

(THIRD PERSON POV, WITHOUT JADE AND JASON)

"JARVIS! Show us Jade and Jason." Said Pepper, noticing Natasha and Steve's distress. The video showed up. They all watched in silence until the end of their conversation.

Jason and Jade were holding each other close. Jade was only wearing a bra and shorts, revealing the scars on her back, legs, and arms. "I love you so much." she whispered to Jason.

"Oh Jade," Murmured Dianna as she saw one of her best friends breaking down. Jade had always been the strong one, and they knew the basics of what had happened, but nobody would tell her details.

"I know sweetheart, I know." murmured Fitz, rubbing his daughters back soothingly. as Elliot held her hand.

(BACK TO JADE POV)

I was so comfortable, I could have fallen asleep like that, even though we were standing. I didn't want to pull back, but I really did need to take a shower. I looked at him, "Thanks Jase, I needed that. But I really do have to take a shower." I told him, smiling faintly.

"Ok, just call me if you need anything. I'll see you later." He told me. He leaned in and kissed me briefly before leaving.

(LATER)

"Ok, well, we've all eaten? I think we can watch one more video." I told everybody, a smile on my face. Wait a minute, what was that? Did Di just? No. My expression turned cold. "Were you guys watching us? How dare you all do that? I didn't want you guys to see the scars. The only people who have are my parents and Jase. Nobody else was supposed to."

"What are you talking about? We never watched anything." Dianna lied to me. I glared at her harshly.

"Shut up Dianna, you're a worse liar than your mother, I can read your mind. Don't lie to me, ever. You all just invaded my privacy. All of you." I glared at each and every one of them. Some of them backed away from the thoughts shouted at them. It was times like right now when I lost control, my angry thoughts shooting out to all of them.

"Jade, calm down. You're losing control." My mother told me gently. I wasn't angry at her, or my dad or Jase. I took a deep breath and willed my thoughts to come back to me. Now all of their thoughts were shooting at me and I couldn't breath.

I could feel the walls closing in on me. My heart was beating like crazy. I sank down to the floor clutching my head. I could make out voices but didn't know what they were saying. Tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't see anything and my vision was red. I felt like collapsing. Now I was screaming and shouting but what I was saying I had no clue. I could hear their voices taunting me, I could see images of my scars. I was reliving my nightmares. Then I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in some sort of hospital room. Suddenly someone was walking in the door. It was Jase, but he looked tired, worn out. "Jase, how long have I been out?"

"Red! You're awake!" He crushed me with a hug, and starting kissing me. I kissed back obviously, a little surprised, but seriously how long have I been out for?

"Jase, what happened? How long was I out?" I asked again once we separated. I really needed to know.

"Well, once you got control of your powers, you started having a panic attack, you were screaming out for us to 'not do this'. To leave you alone, and then you started calling my name. you were crying and screaming and I- I didn't know what to do. Then you just blacked out." His eyes looked tired and his dark circles had come back. HIs hair was totally messed up, more messed up than usual, and he looked like he hadn't been sleeping. "You were out for a week."

"Have you slept since I blacked out?" I asked him concerned. He shook his head no after a moment's hesitation. "Well you mister, are going to come over here and sleep. Ah ah ah! No buts! Get in next to me. You aren't getting up until I say so." I told him sternly.

He smirked at me, "Fine." He got in next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist while I put my arms around his neck. He fell asleep within a few minutes. I stroked his hair. He looked so peaceful sleeping. I sat there thinking about my stupid powers and how I never wanted them. I thought about how I could possibly lose control like that. I haven't lost control in 2 years. I probably really hurt them.

Mom and Dad walked into the room, stalling my thought process for now. They also looked like they haven't slept in a week. They looked at me, surprised to see me awake with Jase asleep next to me.

"Jade! You're awake!" My mom exclaimed and rushed over to hug me, careful not to wake Jason.

"You scared us so much. Don't ever do that again!" My dad told me and gave me a hug too once my mom had moved out of the way.

"Sorry, you two haven't been sleeping have you? Of course you haven't. As soon as I get out of here you two are going to sleep and not waking up until I let you. And yes, I can do that. I can make you sleep forever if I wanted to. But I wouldn't do that." I told them, smirking at their shocked faces.

"So, what are you doing cuddling with Jason hmmm?" my mom asked me, an amused expression on her face.

"What? I can't cuddle with my boyfriend?" judging by the look on my dad's face, I'm guessing the answer is no. But whatever. I could care less.

"Yeah, but his arms are around your waist." My dad said frowning at my waist. He was going into overprotective dad mode again.

'Yes dad. How observant of you," I teased him. "He's seen me in nothing but a bra and shorts before, I'm pretty sure putting his arms around my waist isn't gonna hurt."

"Oh don't remind me." He grumbled. Having a 125 year old dad and a 121 year old mom has its downsides. My dad is still getting used to all this 21st century stuff but my mom at least gets it.

"Well, Bruce said that you can get out of here as soon as you wake up, but I guess you don't want to wake him up." said my dad, gesturing at Jason.

"Nah, it's fine, he's been power napping." I told them and shook Jason awake. 'Hey, Jase? Time to wake up."

"I don't wanna." He mumbled, snuggling closer to me. I snorted.

"You're acting like a baby. Get up. I don't want to stay in here any longer." I told him. Holding back a smirk.

"Fine, I'll get up." He grumbled reluctantly. "You're such a meany. I was having such good dreams."

"Yeah? And who do you think gave you those dreams hmm?" I asked him, I really hoped JARVIS was filming this.

"I don't care. I want to sleep more. Not fair." He grumbled some more, picking himself off of the bed.

"I'm going to go change. DON'T GO BACK TO SLEEP. I'll know." I told him sternly. I just realized, I was wearing a hospital gown, with nothing underneath. Ok, awkward. If this wasn't Jase I probably would have been bright red by now. I heard him flop on the bed. I sighed and turned back towards him.

"Ok fine, we'll make a deal. If you get up now, we can cuddle more later." He got up at that, still grumbling and went to wash up.

I sighed overdramatically and went to go change my clothes, maybe take a shower. Huh, I never did take that shower.

Once I was done I went downstairs to go watch more videos. I walked into the common room where I was ambushed by a certain genius girl. She tackled me in a hug and was practically sobbing into my shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. We shouldn't have watched the video without your permission. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Dianna, it's fine. I'm ok now. I'm not upset at you guys. I just didn't want you guys to see that. But it's ok now." I told her, rubbing her back.

"Well, now that Red is back let's watch another video before lunch." said Jase, rubbing his neck, remembering now what he said while he was half asleep.

" _Jase!" cried out Jade. "Your mom is gonna be here in a few minutes. You should go say hi. You haven't seen her in a week."_

" _Really?" He cried excitedly, getting up to go greet them. He ran over to the doors and sat right in front of them, waiting for them to come home so he could tackle them with hugs._

 _They walked in the door, almost tripping over Jason. Agent X started to reprimand him "Jason! What are y-" She was cut off, being tackled to the ground by her son, who apparently was strong enough to do that. He was hugging her tightly. Then he got off of her and did the same to his dad, but Agent Smith was ready for it, so he didn't fall down to the ground. When Jason got off of them he started frowning._

" _Jason, why are you frowning?" asked Agent Smith, puzzled._

" _Does this mean no more sleepovers?" He asked his dad sadly. He looked completely shattered._

 _Jade walked over to him, "Jase, we live in the same building, you doofus." she said, giggling._

" _Wow, I really am a doofus aren't I?" he asked, a puzzled expression on his face._

" _Yup, you really are. But you're my doofus. C'mon let's go finish our chutes and ladders game." His face brightened at that, and they raced back to the room together laughing._

"THAT WAS SO CUTE OH MY GOSH." shouted out Skye. "I am literally fangirling about you guys. Speaking of which, did you know that there is fanfiction out there about you two? Some of it is a bit gross but, like some of them ship Sarah and Jason together, talk about gross. And then some of them ship Lincoln with Jemma! Like, have you people got no respect? They're both married! Jeez people. Oh and look at-" Lincoln clamped his hand over her mouth before she could continue.

"Thanks honey, but I think you're going to start scaring the children." He told her gently. She shot a cross look at him and moved away his hand.

"Okay, so we have an announcement to make!" Jason's mom said holding Agent SMith's hand.

"I'm pregnant again." She said to Jason and Natalie's shocked faces. The two just looked at each other, then at me and Eddie sitting next to them. They looked at their parents and then got up and left. Eddie and I got up to follow them.


	8. Vacation (Natalie POV)

**Hi Guys! Ok, so I know I said that I will only be posting on weekends, but I've already posted three chapters on weekdays. So just don't get mad if I don't post a chapter on a weekday. It is not something to be expected, more like an added bonus if I don't have a ton of homework that day. So you know, there are going to be days when I get busy, but otherwise I will try to post really often. I'm really sorry about the long wait! I had a lot of homework to make up after my absences so I was busy. This is an important chapter! This is a necessary chapter to move along the plot. It's going to be really long. Also a list of**

 **Characters was requested so That will come first. This is from Natalie's POV! First one I'm doing that isn't from Jade or Jason's POV! Exciting! Please follow and review! Feedback is appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Marvel except for agent X, Agent Smith, and the Kids.**

 **AGENT X/AGENT SMITH**

 **Natalie Smith: 26**

 **Jason Smith:16**

 **BLACK WIDOW/ CAPTAIN AMERICA**

 **Jade Rogers: 16**

 **Juliana Rogers: 14**

 **BRUCE BANNER/DR. BETTY**

 **Robert Banner: 16**

 **TONY STARK/ PEPPER POTTS**

 **Naomi Stark: 16 (twins)**

 **Tanner Stark: 16 (twins)**

 **DIRECTOR COULSON/AUDREY NATHANS**

 **Edward Coulson: 26**

 **AGENT MAY/DR. GARNER**

 **Elliot Garner: 17**

 **Alana Garner:16**

 **SKYE/LINCOLN**

 **Sarah Campbell:16**

 **HAWKEYE/ LAURA**

 **Johnny Barton: 16**

 **Jack Barton: 14**

 **/AGENT FITZ**

 **Dianna Fitzsimmons: 16**

My mom is having another kid? What!? I thought Jason was going to be the last one. I mean they are in their 50s now, I was not expecting this. This complicates things for Eddie and I. It was an accident I swear. We never meant for this to happen! But I'm 26 so it's not like it's that big of a deal . . .

"Hey, you ok Nat?" I heard Eddie ask me. I turned to look at him. He had brown hair like his mom and dad, but his eyes were an odd shade of greenish gray.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him, then I lowered my voice so that my brother and Jade couldn't hear us, "But this complicates things."

"Nat, what aren't you telling us? Because I know exactly what you aren't telling us, but I think Jase deserves to hear it from your mouth, not mine." Jade told me. I facepalmed. Lowering my voice would do no good. Even if she wasn't a mind reader, she still has super soldier hearing. Jason looked at me, his arms folded across his chest with a look that said 'Well?'

"Well, Jason, um- I'm- uh" I stuttered. I didn't think this would be so hard.

"She's pregnant." Eddie finished for me. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. Jason's jaw dropped open.

"Your leg isn't broken is it? You were just being moody because of the hormones. Wait a minute. I'm going to be an UNCLE? I'm too young to have a niece or nephew! Now that I think about it, your child is going to grow up with our baby sibling. Ok this is messed up. Nat, you have to tell mom and dad. They won't get upset, I mean, you're 26. You aren't that young anymore. But what if they do get upset? Then what? I won't be an uncle? But I was just getting used to the Idea!" Jason ranted. I gave up trying to comprehend what he was saying a while ago.

"Jase, calm down. It's not like it's your baby. If it was, I would probably kill you. So you wouldn't have to worry about it then either." Jade told him. I smirked, she probably would kill him.

"Sorry Red. But why would you kill me? I mean it's not my fault if it was." He said, looking at her curiously.

"Really Jase? Must I explain to you how babies are made? I thought you would know this by now. I would kill you because either it means a) you cheated on me, or b) you and I did it. I don't know which one is better, so I would kill you for either. End of story." She told him rolling her eyes.

"Oh, right. Yeah, you don't need to explain that." He said, his face fire engine red. He looked at me for help. I just shrugged and smiled evilly at him.

"You're such a doofus." Jade said, doubling over in laughter.

"Yeah, but I'm y-" He started, only to be cut off by Eddie.

"Guys, now is not the time to start making out, ok? Jeez, and I thought we did a lot of PDA." He told them, exasperated.

"Whatever Edward." Jade said, rolling her eyes. She then leaned in and kissed my brother on the lips. I looked at Eddie who just sighed. We walked back to the common room without them.

"Where are Jason and Jade?" My mom asked me, looking concerned, with a slight tinge of anger in her expression.

"Where else? They're making out of course. What else would they be doing. I swear those two can't go 5 minutes without mentally scarring us for life." I told them all, sighing overdramatically.

"Nat, when were you going to tell us that you were pregnant?" My mom asked me. Well, that explains the anger.

"Well, um, I only found out this morning and I was going to tell you but then you told us, and now this makes things awkward, and honestly you guys have no say in this because I'm 26 and old enough to make my own decisions. I'm keeping it, whether you like it or not, and there's nothing you can do about it. I mean, my son or daughter is going to grow up with my baby sibling and I mean they are probably going to be best friends even though one is technically from the same generation as me and-" Eddie put a hand on mine, calming me down. I was rambling and my powers had started spinning out of control, random object levitating and spinning around the room, including one of the chairs. I took a deep breath and everything came crashing down to the floor. I winced visibly. "Sorry." I told them. By the way, I'm Telekinetic.

"It's ok honey. It's understandable. They're called hormones. You'll be having a lot of episodes like that." My mom told me gently.

"Well, I want to get ultrasounds done on both of you before we do anything else." Said Simmons, reverting to her usual science mode.

"How about after another video?" came Jade's breathless voice from in the kitchen. She abruptly stopped talking. They were still making out. Man, I didn't think it was possible for people to make out nonstop for this long. It's been like 10 minutes.

"I'm going to go stop this. Those two are taking it way too far." the Captain spoke, sounding slightly sick. He got up to go to his daughter.

"JARVIS, can you please pull up the video connection?" came Aunt Tasha's evil voice. She wanted to see her husband embarrass himself.

We saw Jade and Jason making out passionately, one of his hands on the small of her back, the other on the back of her head. Her hands were in his hair. They were leaned up against the counter, Jade's back pressed into it. We saw the captain come in, his eyes bugged out. He immediately puked on the ground below him. He left to go wash up and when he came back, They were still going at it. His face turned slightly green again. He strode over. "Young lady, what do you think you're doing?"

They separated reluctantly, their lips swollen and red, and their cheeks a similar shade. Both of them had severely messed up hair. "Sorry sir." Jason said sheepishly.

"DAD! Why do you do this to me? Get with the times. Ewwww did you puke?! Gosh Dad! Is it your personal mission to be that embarrassing threatening overprotective dad? Jeez!" she rampaged. Jason just looked at her strangely, her dad looked at her like he wanted to ground her, and Aunt Tasha looked like she wanted to punch something, she looked like that often.

"My personal mission is to protect you. You are still a kid. Act like it." He told her sternly. She glared at him.

"You, me, and everybody watching us right now knows that I have been through too much in life to be considered a kid. You can't hold me by normal standards, so don't try and pretend that everything is alright. You and mom are concerned, I get it, but you don't have to hover over me. I was in a secure facility with a bunch of psychopaths and escaped on my own. I can take care of myself. The rest of you are no better, avoiding me. One would almost think that you are afraid that I'll lash out at you over nothing. Oh wait, I know that you are afraid of me. Don't be. You all just treat me like I'm broken, and I'm not. I've proven myself alright time and time again, but you can't seem to accept that I'm different than I used to be. I'm never going to be the same girl I was then. Ever. Don't hold your breath. I know what all of you are thinking at any given moment of the day. Do you think it's easy, having to constantly block people out, or try to focus in on your own thoughts? You all talk about headaches but do you know how it feels when no matter where you go you get no peace? You think you know pain but do you know how it feels to be reminded of it every time you look in a mirror, or wear anything that isn't totally covering your whole body. You think you have nightmares but do you have them so often that you can't even sleep at night? I never asked for this, any of this. It's not some kind of great gift, and if I could get rid of it right now I would. These powers have only given me trouble and nothing more." Jade told us all, making us all feel guilty and sad. Even from over here we could feel Jason radiating anger. If Jade hadn't already done it, Jason would kill those people who did that to her. Jade just gave one last long look at her dad and then us, and walked away. Jason started to follow her."Jase, don't follow me. Not this time."

I sighed. Well, maybe we can watch a video. That ought to lift everybody's spirits. "Well, why don't we watch a video right now? I know Jade's not here but it's alright." I told them.

"Yeah ok." Jason said reluctantly. He was preoccupied, I could tell. I'll just let him deal with it this time. We'll go out of order this time. I want them to see this one. It'll make them smile I think.

 _Jade was looking bored out of her mind. She looked to be around 12. "Mom! I'm so bored I'm dying. Can we go to the airport and pick them up now? I can't wait." She said._

" _Fine, let's go. Get in the car." Natasha told her. She got up fast as lightning, her super soldier speed kicking in. Her long red curls were a blur as she raced out of the room. Natasha laughed lightly. She went to go follow her daughter._

 _The car ride was apparently too slow for Jade, who eventually climbed out of the car, much to her mother's annoyance, and started running. She got there 10 minutes earlier than her mom._

" _Jade Elizabeth Rogers don't you ever do that again." Natasha told her giving her a murderous glare. Jade didn't seem fazed._

" _What did you expect mom? Jase is coming home! Finally. Jeez how long does one person need to spend in the Bahamas?" Jade watched as all her friends started oouring in to greet the family back home._

 _Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes. Jade had been sulking for the past week because the Smith family took a week long vacation. Then she saw them. The family was coming down the escalator. Jason walked off first, unsuspecting. Jade jumped on his back. He stumbled forward a bit before regaining his balance and looking over his shoulder at Jade, who was grinning wildly._

" _Well somebody missed me." He teased her. He had no trouble carrying Jade. He was surprisingly strong for a 12 year old._

" _Gee, I wonder who." She teased back, sticking her tongue out at him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her legs were wrapped around his stomach._

" _Are you going to get off any time soon?" He asked her. She tilted her head as though considering it._

" _Nope. I like it up here." She said decidedly. Jason shrugged, almost throwing her off as he did. She starting laughing hysterically. "Jase! Don't do that!" He grinned evilly and did it again. She shrieked. "JASE!"_

 _He started laughing with her. Then Jason headed over to say hi to his other friends, JAde still on his back. "Um Jason? Why is Jade on your back? Can't she walk?" asked Elliot upon seeing this._

" _I guess she just missed me." He said smirking._

" _Oh don't pretend you didn't miss me too." She said, sticking her tongue back out at him._

" _What if I didn't?"_

" _You're such a liar." She hopped off his back and glared at him lightheartedly. Everybody was watching them now._

" _Oh am I?"_

" _Doofus."_

" _Your's truly." Suddenly he leaned in and kissed her. Jade's eyes widened in surprise. When they were done they just looked at each other shocked._

" _Finally!" said Tony. Everybody turned to stare at him."What?" he asked. Everybody rolled their eyes, everybody except for Jade and Jason, who were staring at each other still._

" _Oh hush Tony! They are trying to have a moment!" said Pepper glaring at him._

" _Wow." They said at the same time. Then: "Hey!" again at the same time._

" _Stop that!" consecutively._

" _I'll talk first!" simultaneously._

" _Just don't talk!" together._

" _AGH!" Then they leaned in at the same time and kissed again. This time there were cheers and applause from the background._

" _Well that worked." They said again at the same time. Then they both laughed. Steve was clenching his jaw trying not to say anything. Natasha put her hand over his chest._

" _Calm down Steve they're just kissing." She said laughing lightly._

" _Yeah, but next thing you know they'll be going on dates and then they'll be-" He cut himself off with a groan. "They grow up too fast! She wasn't supposed to have her first kiss until she's 16 if I had any say in it. Which clearly I don't."_

" _Please dad, our first kiss was when we were 6." Jade said rolling her eyes as her dad looked like he was about to faint. "Come on! You stomached your way through world war 1 and you can't handle a kiss? You certainly don't mind when you and mom are making out in the living room. And doing other stuff." She said._

 _Steve blanched. "You saw that? You weren't supposed to see that!" He exclaimed loudly. Everybody laughed. They knew exactly what she meant when she said other stuff._

 _Natasha finally spoke up, "Steve, she's my daughter, I would be severely disappointed if she didn't know how to sneak around without being detected."_

 _Everybody laughed again as Steve's face turned green imagining what things his daughter has heard or seen._

"Yeah, no need to be disappointed mom, I still got my stuff." said Jade from the doorway. She walked into the room and sat down by Jason. Jason looked at her pointedly. She looked back at him. He nodded, then cocked his head as though asking a question. They're having a telepathic conversation. Interesting.

He grabbed her arm gently and led her out of the room. She sighed and followed him. Jason looked angry. Really angry. I've never seen him this angry at Jade before. Natasha caught my eye. I nodded and went to go eavesdrop


	9. The Crush (Jason POV)

**Hi again! Nothing really important about this chapter! But it is really long! I mean REALLY long. Just to clarify, last chapter the videos went out of order just because it was essential to the plot. SO YEAH! please review and follow!**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for agent X, agent Smith, and the kids. Nothing! NADA!**

I wasn't angry at her, I was just frustrated. Why wouldn't she tell me what she was doing? Unless . . . no, she wouldn't. Would she? I don't think so. No that's not it. It's something else.

"Red, why won't you tell me?" I asked her. She just sighed and pulled her arm away. She started fingering with the ends of her shirt sleeves. Wait a minute. That's not the shirt she was wearing earlier.

"It's nothing Jase, I swear there is nothing wrong. It's not something I can show you anyway."

"Why did you change your shirt? Red please, tell me if something is wrong. Please. At least just promise me that it's nothing that I should be concerned about." I told her. Why doesn't she just tell me? I don't get it!

"My shirt got bloody, that's why. And it's nothing you should be concerned about. It's not like you could do anything anyway. It's not important." she insisted. Why was her shirt bloody? Why does she do this to me? I threw my head back towards the ceiling.

"Are you hurt? Why was your shirt bloody? Please Red just tell me what's going on. Don't tell me it's . . ."

"No no! Nothing like that I swear!" she said, her eyes wide. I sighed in relief. I focused on her emotions. She wasn't nervous or anxious at all, just in pain.

"You are hurt! I can feel it. Where is it? Do you need to have Aunt Jemma look at it?" Now I was really worried.

"Fine! I'll tell you. Just stop worrying. One of the cuts, it reopened. It's one of the worse ones," she paused and swallowed, her eyes getting glassy, "I've never shown anybody that one before and I don't plan to now. I restitched it and it will be fine. It just never healed right the first time. It never became a scar." She said, a single tear escaping before she shut her eyes and regained her composure.

"Why didn't you show anybody? Or at least me? I mean how could you hide it?" I asked her. "Wait, where is this cut?" I asked her.

"On m-my chest." She pointed to where it was, right above her heart. I am going to hunt down and kill every single person who ever laid a hand on her. I wish I could get the guy in charge, but Red already took care of him.

"I'm fine Jase, I promise. Oh and Nat is behind that wall over there listening to us. Nat, nobody finds out about that cut, got it?"

"Red, maybe you should show somebody, the last thing you need is to get infected." I told her. She just shook her head no. I just nodded. She made up her mind, there's nothing I can do about it now.

"Do you know the time?" I asked her as she started yawning.

"It's 11:00. But you could've just looked outside." She told me walking over to stand by the window. I followed her, the few stars that you could see through the new york city lights glimmered and sparked. The city lights below shone up onto her face as she gazed up to the sky.

"Yeah, maybe we should go to bed now." I told her. It was kind of late. I mean of course we sleep later than this, but it's been a long day. "And you did promise me more cuddles earlier." I reminded her.

She stuck her tongue out at me, "Fine." I smirked at her. "Doofus." She muttered.

"Hey! I am not being a doofus this time!" I told her. She laughed lightly and looked at me. Her green eyes thoughtful.

"Yeah, maybe. But I like saying it anyway. It reminds me of the good times." She said. I looked at the ground. Oh how I missed those days. Those days when I could be happy and carefree. Not stressed out.

Red came over to me. She tilted my head up to look at her. "Hey. You know I don't blame you for that right? I never have and never will."

"Yeah but- I should have tried harder to block him out. I should've-" I started. I felt so guilty for that.

"It's not your fault. If anything it's my fault. I should have been able to tell that something was wrong. I should've been able to fix it faster."

"Red no. You can't blame yourself for that. You did what you could and at the time you barely had control over your powers. It's my-"

"Are we going to keep sitting here playing the blame game?" she asked me sadly. She looked down.

"No, we're not. We need to stop blaming ourselves." I said, to her and myself. I honestly didn't know who I was trying to convince though.

"Yeah," she agreed quietly. I leaned in and kissed her. I pulled away slowly. She looked at me.

"I believe I owe somebody some cuddles." She said smirking. I laughed and scooped her up bridal style. She started squirming around. "Jase! Put me down!"

I looked down at her. "Nope." She started laughing uncontrollably and stopped squirming. I put her down on the couch and got some blankets.

She curled up against me and I wrapped my arms around her. We just laid there in silence for a few hours until eventually we fell asleep.

(LATER)

I was thrashing around and screaming and I couldn't control myself. I felt somebody shaking me, trying to wake me up. I suddenly woke up with a start and looked straight at Red's face which was only a few inches from mine. I took a shaky breath, trying to bring my heart rate back to normal.

She was rubbing my back soothingly and murmuring soft things to me. I wasn't comprehending anything she was saying. Everything that happened last night came rushing back to me. I let out a breath. "Jase, you're ok. You're fine. You aren't there." She told me as my breathing started to quicken again.

"I'm ok, I'm fine." I told her. She smiled at me. She had a faint bruise forming on her chin. "Are you ok? Where did that bruise come from? Did I?"

"Yeah, but it's ok. It'll be gone in an hour," she shrugged, "Super soldier healing." She looked at me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I- I did all those things to you. I was watching myself hurt you and I couldn't do anything about it." I choked back a sob.

"No Jase, you didn't. I'm fine now. Do you need to . . .?' She asked. I nodded at her, thankful that I didn't have to ask myself. She took off her shirt. "I'm fine, see?"

I let out a sigh of relief, only to draw it back in again. I saw a hint of angry red peeking out from under her sports bra. She caught my eye. "It's just the cut remember? Last night? I told you about it?" I nodded, but it was making me queasy. I can't stand looking at her hurt. Looking at her scars always makes me want to punch something.

She caught my eye and indicated to it. I understood the silent question. Did I want to see it? I nodded again. She pulled down her sports bra slightly so that I could see it. It stretched from the top of her shoulder down across her upper chest towards her stomach. It looked pretty deep from what I could see. She pulled it back up and threw her shirt back over her head. she just kissed me lightly and we got back under the covers. She wrapped her arms around my waist. I sighed and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

(IN THE MORNING, NATASHA POV)

I went over to Jade's room to see if she was going to get up soon. She had been asleep for a while now. "Jade?" I called quietly. No response. I looked around the room. She's a light sleeper, if she ever does sleep. Huh, not in there. I went to Jason's room, that's the only other place she'd be, and after yesterday she probably ended up there.

I looked around, not here either. Well she has to be somewhere. "JARVIS? Can you please tell me where Jade is?"

"Ms. Rogers is asleep on the living room couch." Well that's odd. I don't think she'd ever be able to fall asleep there.

I found her and Jason curled up together on the couch. Jade had her head next to his chest with her arms wrapped around his waist, and Jason had one arm wrapped around her and the other arm on the back of her head. Their legs were tangled up together and Jason's shirt was discarded at some point in the night. I noted how peaceful they looked. They don't look this peaceful by themselves. I smiled slightly to myself and left. I needed to see what happened last night. I know Nat told us but I need to see it.

I left and started watching the video. I watched at Jason carried her and teased her. I watched as she lovingly called him a doofus. I watched as she woke him up from a nightmare. I watched as she pulled down her bra and showed him the gash. I watched as the bruise on her face slowly faded away. I watched as she woke up and felt his forehead, then removed his shirt. I watched as he woke up in a cold sweat and just looked at her before going back to sleep. I watched as she started whispering and murmuring and he woke her up. At some point Steve had come behind me and was watching too. And so had Agent X and James. We just watched as our children dealt with their nightmares. I finally understood now. All those things that happen between them behind closed doors. Or when everyone else is sleeping soundly.

"I can't believe it. What those two deal with. I mean we've all been through a lot. But they are 16." James said. His voice sounded tired and worn out.

I sighed and looked down. Steve just rubbed my shoulders comfortingly. I looked up at him. We smiled at each other.

(JASON'S POV)

I woke up to the sound of someone else breathing. I looked at who it was. It was Red, her head resting on my bare chest. Wait where's my shirt? Whatever. Her arms were around my waist and one of mine was over her and the other was on the back of her head. Our legs were tangled up. Well I guess I not getting up until she does, but I don't really mind.

I thought back to that gash from last night. Why would they even do that to her there? I mean, I remember how I found her that day but I didn't think that they would've . . . I threw my head back in exasperation. And then I noticed the surveillance camera pointed right at us. I waved to it and glared.

Jade stirred and looked at me. "You ok?" She asked me. Well isn't that hilarious. She wants to know if I am okay. I should be asking her that.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" I questioned her. I really wish she wouldn't worry so much.

"Oh please, you can't fool me. You are worried about me, and before you ask, no they didn't do anything like that. I swear. But they did see me, like that. I guess it was just to make me feel vulnerable. It worked." She shuddered and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her. She just turned her face completely into the crook of my neck so that I couldn't see it. We just sat there quietly for a while before I realized that the sun was near the top of the sky and it was probably around noon.

"Maybe we should get up before somebody else comes to get us." I said. She sleepily lifted her head up. I guess she fell asleep again.

"Ok fine. But we should go outside today. I don't want to be around everybody after yesterday. And besides, It's summer vacation, we need to enjoy it while we can." She said.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "You know that you need to face them eventually?" I asked her.

"Yeah just not today." She said. I nodded and got up. She followed suite. I grabbed my shirt and started pulling it over my head as we left the room, but then I saw everybody standing in front of us like an angry mob. They looked angry and sad and disappointed all at the same time.

"So much for not facing them today," I muttered sarcastically, glancing over at Red. She was clutching her head tightly, her eyes shut tightly. She was groaning. I started pushing everybody out of the hallway. This had happened before. Whatever they had just thought was hurting her physically.

She drew in a sharp gasp. She was letting in and out shaky breaths. Regaining her composure, she leaned against my side for support. I wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "Hey, you doing ok?" I asked her.

"No. They saw it Jase. They saw the cut. They had an alert this morning and were going through the security footage and they- they all saw it. They didn't mean to. But they- they think I did it to myself."

"Hey, it's ok. It's fine. We'll tell them what's going on. You are going to be be ok, I promise." I pulled her in for a hug. She was still breathing heavily, in a shaky irregular pattern. I just held her tighter until her breathing started to return to normal. She pulled away and went back into the living room. I followed her. She went in front of the giant decorative mirror that was there and pulled off her shirt and just looked at the scars. She did this often. It was her way of reminding herself that it was two years ago. That she's safe now.

She looked at the image in the mirror and ran her fingers over the cut. Seeing the angry red gash peeking out was simply too much for her. She punched the mirror and it shattered into a billion tiny shards littering the floor. She just sank to her knees in defeat. Her feet and knuckles were bloody now. I gingerly stepped around the broken glass and got to her. I picked her up and put her on the couch. Sobs racked her body and I just didn't know what to do.

I sat by her side and put my arm around her. She leaned into me, pressing her face into my shoulder as if she wanted to disappear. Steve rushed into the room first to see what the noise was, and was quickly followed by Natasha, my parents, Nat and then everybody else. they all took in the scene before them. I glared at them. Everyone except for my parents, her parents, Nat, Eddie, and Juliana, and the rest of the kids. Everybody else had caused this. The people excused from my anger knew Red well enough to know that she would never hurt herself, ever.

The others just looked at me terrified. I had basically just unleashed all of my emotions towards them. And right now I felt angry. Really angry. I was in physical pain because of these people. All of their emotions were flooding me and I was getting overwhelmed fast. I felt Red next to me rub my back comfortingly. I took a few deep breaths and got my powers under control again. They all looked terrified of the situation. They looked as if they wanted to run and scream but they were also angry at both of us. I could feel it like a throbbing pain in my skull.

"Red, are you ok?" I whispered in her ear. She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"What about you?" she asked. I shrugged back. People were staring. Right, they don't know why she has no shirt on. Feeling them stare at her and probably hearing their thoughts about it she folded her arms across her abdomen and turned her face back into my shoulder. I'm sure right now the only thing she wants is to disappear. I just glared at everyone again, causing some of them to take a step back onto the glass. But they were all wearing shoes, unlike Red, who's knuckles and feet were still bloody.

"Get out. All of you. Except for Mom, Dad, Aunt Tasha, Uncle Steve, Nat, Eddie and Juliana." I'm guessing my death glare was all the incentive they needed. They all left except for Aunt Jemma.

"I am going to examine that wound whether you like it or not. Understood Jade? You could be seriously hurt if you don't get that treated. Although why you would even do that, I have no clue." She said stubbornly.

Jade looked up sharply, her eyes dark and deadly. "You think I did this? You think I would do that to myself? Have you forgotten that I was kidnapped for a month? Have you forgotten that I am covered in scars? Do you think I want to add to that collection. What do you take me for? I know the value of my own life. I came close to losing it twice. Don't assume things, especially things that don't concern you." She said, practically growling at her friend's mother.

Everybody but her parents and Nat looked shocked. They weren't used to this side of Jade, the cold and deadly side. Honestly I didn't know that Jade had this side to her until after the incident. I don't know if it even existed.

"Get out. Now." I told her in a low voice. I was ready to punch something and it just might be her face.

"I am not getting out until I treat that wound." She said stubbornly, although she felt guilty. "I think you need to talk to Dr. Garner Jade, you don't seem to have a handle on things right now."

"You know what? Maybe I will, after you get out. I'm a super soldier, I'll be fine in a few days." Jade responded to her hotly.

Aunt Jemma hurried out quickly. Avoiding the shattered glass that had specks of blood littered over it like the plague. Her knuckles were still bloody. I sighed and grabbed the first aid kit from the shelf.

"Hey Red, are you really ok?" I asked her as I put the final bandage over her knuckles.

She just shook her head and then got up and left. She went to her room and grabbed a shirt, throwing it over her head. We sat next to each other on the bed. I had no clue what she was going through right now. The fact that these people thought so little of her. . . they need a reality check. And they're about to get one too.

"Do you think it would help if I talked to Dr. Garner?" she asked me. I thought for a moment.

"Yeah I think it could. But if he pushes you too much it might make things worse. I think you should do it, under the condition that he'll stop if you ask him too." I told her. I kind of didn't want her to do this, but at the same time it may be better in long run, and we both trust Dr. Garner. I mean we live with the guy don't we?

(LATER)

We walked back into the common room where everybody else was. Maybe we should watch another video. It's been a long day and we just woke up a few hours ago. It might be relaxing to just watch some happy memories.

"Hi guys. Um, sorry Aunt Pep, I think you might need a new mirror." said Jade. She was fidgeting around on her feet. She isn't usually this nervous.

"No no Jade, it's fine. It's just a mirror. We can get a new one." Pepper quickly reassured her. Tony grumbled something inaudible to my ears and Pepper slapped him hard on the head.

"Ow! Pepper! That actually hurt. It's not like she could hear me." He said. I sighed. People tend to forget who she is and what she can do.

"Super soldier hearing, remember? And besides, , you're a billionaire." Red said curtly, using his formal address for emphasis. "Oh and Dr. Garner, is it ok if I talk to you later?" she asked.

He nodded his head. Jade just sat down and I started the video, not bothering to ask if anybody else wanted to.

 _All of the kids were sitting around on the grass in a circle. They were all around 9, except for Elliot, who was 10._

" _So, Jade, Jason, are you guys excited? It's your 10th birthday tommorow." Asked Dianna, bubbly as ever._

" _Yeah, I guess so." said Jade, a bit preoccupied looking. She was playing with the grass at her feet._

" _What do you mean, you guess so? I can't wait!" said Jason excitedly. He was practically bouncing._

" _Yeah we can see that Jase. I can't wait either." She said dryly. Jason looked at her strangely._

" _Is something wrong Red?" He asked her. She was usually way more excited for their birthday._

" _No." She said simply. That was even stranger. When Jade was excited, she acted like she was on a sugar-high._

 _Jason and Jade were born in the same hospital room with nothing but a curtain separating them, on the same day. Jade was born 29.5 minutes earlier than he was on May 5th, 2022._

" _You're lying," He told her, "You are always excited before our birthday." He looked confused._

 _She looked at him-_

"Oh my gosh. Jade had a crush on Jason but Jason had no clue. WOW. Talk about DRAMA." said Sarah after pausing the video, who was there, but apparently didn't realize this at the time.

"Thanks for that stunning summary Sarah. Now back to the show." said Johnny in a TV announcer voice. Sarah glared at him playfully. I sighed.

 _She looked at him differently today. It was odd. And her cheeks were slightly pink. What? Jason looked at her really confused._

" _Whatever Jase, it's nothing." She said. Alana, upon seeing this, immediately called a girl's only meeting._

 _All the girls went to the top of the slide, and Jason crept up the slide to eavesdrop. "So? Spill Jade. Now." said Alana, taking charge as per usual._

" _Well, um what is it called when you look at somebody and it feels like there are butterflies in your stomach and you feel like you're blushing but you have no clue why?" asked Jade._

" _Are you nervous of that person?" asked Dianna, "My mom says you get butterflies when you're nervous."_

 _Sarah and Naomi looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Well, Dianna, your mom was right, but this is different." said Naomi._

" _Yes, Jade, is this person a guy?" asked Sarah. Jade nodded. "You have a crush!? WHo is it?"_

" _Um, I don't know, You don't know them?" She said almost like a question. Now it was her turn to not want to tell anybody about her feelings over Jason._

 _Jason frowned at this, then once he realized he was frowning, he frowned even more. Why did he care that Jade had a crush on somebody else? Wait, somebody else? Else? He went and called a guys meeting._

" _Um guys, so I just found out that Jade has a crush on somebody and I feel weird about it."_

" _Well, young caterpillar, that means that either you like her back, or that you really hate her. And we all know you don't hate her." said Elliot, grinning evilly._

" _WHAT?! But she doesn't like me back, so whatever." He said dejectedly._

" _Jason, you are either really stupid or really delusional. She has a crush on you! It's so obvious!" said Tanner_

" _Well, I heard her! Why else would she say that the other girls don't know that guy?" He said sullenly._

" _Because, you two are so similar it's kinda creepy. Remember when you didn't tell us that Jade was your best friend because you thought that we would make fun of you? Yeah well she's doing the same thing. Also, this is Jade we're talking about. She knew you were there listening. She knows you better than she knows herself. And she happens to have super soldier hearing. She could probably hear your breath. She also is the daughter of Agent Romanoff, who is one of the best at espionage." Elliot explained._

" _Oh." was all he said._

"Aw. Poor them, now they know that the other has feeling for them and they reciprocate those feelings, but they won't do anything about it for two whole years!" said Sarah dramatically.

"And another beautiful summary by the wonderful Ms. Sarah Campbell." Johnny followed. Everybody started laughing.

"Hey it wasn't that hard. We were practically already together after that, we just didn't say anything because then my dad would have a heart attack." said Jade smirking.

"Jade! Don't do that! He's still prone to heart failure in his old age." Natasha said teasing her husband mercilessly.

"Natasha, maybe you shouldn't laugh so hard, you might have a seizure." Steve teased back. All the adults started laughing at that.

"Great Jade, Now they are going to be making old people jokes for the rest of the day." muttered Tanner sarcastically.


	10. Uh oh (Jade POV)

**So last chapter was really long! Over 4k words! So now you guys have a bit more of a clue as to what happened to Jade. This chapter Jade is going to talk to Dr. Garner and you are going to get a small idea as to what happened to Jason. This chapter will be shorter than the last couple, I hope. Please review and follow! Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the kids, Agent X, and Agent Smith.**

I can't believe I broke down like that. I need to be strong. Why would they think that. They all thought that I would hurt myself. I would never in a million years do that. I remember how Jason found me that day, broken and afraid. Just like what they wanted me to be. I felt my face twist into a frown.

They wanted to break me, they wanted me to do what they wanted with the powers they gave me. They used my friends against me. They wanted me to lose all hope and just be lifeless. They wanted me to betray my family. After I left, that's what happened. I didn't do what they wanted, but I was just a shell. Jade Rogers was gone, she had disappeared somewhere in the back of my mind. I just curled up on the floor and waited for the world to deal me my cards, because at that point, either my new powers worked or they didn't. For all I knew back then, Jase responding to my telepathic message could have been a simple hallucination. They didn't fail me, Jase found me and took me home.

I was sitting by myself in my room on the floor thinking about this. About how I used to be. Surprisingly no tears came. I just sat there thinking about what had happened to me. Asking myself over and over again, why me? I sighed. I just wanted to be . . . ok. Not volatile and scary. I don't want my friends to be afraid of me, but I know that they are. I wish I didn't know. I wish I could live in blissful ignorance like everybody else can but I can't. Every time I see them their thoughts bombard me. I've gotten used to hearing Jase's thoughts nonstop. I can't block him out no matter what I try. It's comforting though, to know that he's always there.

I got up, I have to go talk to Dr. Garner in a little bit. Maybe I should ask Jase to come with me. Or maybe I should just do it by myself. Maybe I should try to be more independent of him. I sighed again. Why did life have to be so difficult for me? He has his own problems, he doesn't have to be weighed down by mine. I didn't realize until last night just how dependent I was on him. He probably needs his space sometimes. I'll just go by myself. It doesn't matter. I'm not going to have him by my side always. He needs to live his life without me.

I steeled my nerves. I'm being ridiculous. I can hear his thoughts and never has he thought once that I was a burden. I am being a pathetic child. get yourself together Jade. I walked over to the living room where he was talking with Dr. Garner. Wait he was talking to Dr. Garner?

"I know that she always says that it's not my fault, but I feel so guilty for that. Those things I said to her. She knew that I would never say those things to her, she knew that it wasn't me, but I just . . . Someone took over my mind! I saw everything that I was doing and I wanted to scream out to her but my mind wasn't listening to me. I tried so hard to resist it but I just couldn't." She hung his head low . I sighed audibly as i walked into the room. He snapped his head up.

"You heard . . .?" He asked me. I nodded. I sat next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Jase, I could hear you in there. You know that right? I could hear you screaming out that it wasn't you doing those things. And even if I didn't hear all that, I would still know that it wasn't you. I would always know." I told him.

He looked at me sadly, "You could hear me?" I was shocked. I thought he knew. I should've told him that I heard him.

"Yes. Every word of it. I swear. Don't you ever think that I blame you for that. Ever. I know you better than I know myself. Don't ever question that." I told him.

Dr. Garner coughed from behind us. Whoops. I forgot he was there. "Well, that was a successful session. We can talk more tomorrow." He nodded at us and left the room. Jase and I just looked at each other confused.

"I love you so much." He told me.

"I love you too, doofus." I said back.

He grinned at me slightly. "How about we skip all the usual stuff and go straight to the fun part?"

I grinned back and leaned in and kissed him. We just sat there making out for a while until we were both breathless. We flopped back on the couch. Our faces were still only inches apart.

I sighed disappointedly. "As much as want to that again, we should probably go eat something. We haven't eaten anything all day."

"You're right. You're right. I'm starving too. What should we eat?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"I think we have shawarma leftovers in the fridge." I told him. I really am hungry. We forgot dinner yesterday too.

We ate pretty much in silence, the only sound being our chewing. And that was only because I have super soldier hearing and could hear it. We finished our food within 5 minutes. Although I eat four times as much as Jase does.

We walked back into the common room where everybody was waiting and staring at us. I waved, "Hi guys. Um why are you staring at us?"

"Well, we need to talk to you two. All of us do. So sit down because we're going to be here for a while." I glared at Eddie, who had spoken.

"What if I don't want to talk to you? You can't make me. You can't make me do anything." I said harshly. I don't want to talk to them about my scars or my past or any of it. It's my choice.

"Red, what do they want to talk us about?" Jase whispered in my ear. I tilted my head up to look at him.

"14." I said. He understood. 14, the age I was when our whole world started crashing down on us.  
"Please, we want to know what happened to you. The only people that know are your parents and Jason." said Aunt Betty.

I gave her a look, "Yeah, we all want things. I want to forget that whole year. I want to be normal again. I want to not be covered in scars. Did I get any of that? No. So don't talk to me about wanting things."

"Jason, what do you think about this? You don't have to agree with everything she says." Agent X said to him. He grit his teeth. I personally think that Agent X never liked me because I beat her in a fight.

"I don't have to, but I do. Besides mom, if I didn't agree with something she was about to say, she wouldn't say it. She can read my mind remember. Besides, do you really think I want to talk about that either?" he said.

"Jade, Jason, you have to talk about this. If we have to we'll make you." I snapped my head over to look at Agent Smith.

"How many times do I have to say it. You can't make me do anything."

"You want to bet on that?" he asked.

"Gladly, but how about you skip the false bravado and just fight me."

"Fine. Gym in 5." He said smirking. He thought he could win this. They never learn do they?

"Red, are you sure you want to do this?"Jase asked me as we walked towards the gym. I had already changed into my catsuit.

"Yes, Jase, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." I told him

"I always worry about you." he replied. I pecked him on the lips before entering the gym. He was standing there in shorts and a t-shirt. He was a foot taller than me but that won't stop me. I had some tricks up my sleeve.

He charged at me. I flipped him over onto his back and quick as a viper pinned him down with knives thrown precisely in between his skin and shirt so that he couldn't get up. I smirked. "Well that was easier than I thought it would be." His eyes were burning with rage and I could hear Agent X coming at me from behind. I quickly ducked as she swung out her leg towards my head. I flipped into the air landing behind her and aimed a hit at her back. She quickly side stepped throwing a punch at me.

I caught her fist and used it to flip her over on the ground next to her husband. She got up but I kicked her in the stomach causing her to fly back against the wall. She quickly recovered and came at me again, kicking my legs out from under me. I smirked. That's exactly what I wanted her to do. As my back hit the ground I shot my legs up into her thighs and she fell down. She got up and I swung my legs out so that she fell on the ground next to Agent Smith and had knives pinning her down too. Then suddenly they both got up. I was planning on that. Those were faulty knives. I would never risk hurting them. No matter how angry I am at them, they are still Jase's parents.

They lunged at me from either side and I jumped straight into the air so that they looked up at me. They couldn't see me. I had landed behind Agent Smith and landed a kick in the small of his back, he turned and started to throw punches at me left and right while Agent X was launching kicks at me. I dodged and blocked every move they made. They were sweating but I was still full of energy. Then it was my turn to lunge at them once they had ended up next to each other. I used one arm on each of them to flip them on their backs and had training guns pointed at each of their throats. They were both giving me the death glare but I could care less.

"I told you before and I'll say it again. You can't make me do ANYTHING. I just beat both if you single handedly. Don't underestimate me. I may be 16, but I'm the most dangerous 16 year old you will ever meet. Don't cross me." I turned on my heel and left. I really don't feel like standing around waiting for someone to reprimand me.

I just needed some time alone right now. I am so done with people underestimating me and my abilities. I needed to let off some steam. I made sharp turn and headed for the punching bags. Once I got there I threw my dad's ultra sturdy bag over my shoulder and attached it to the vibranium hook and chain that would basically hold his strength. My strength was slightly less than his, so I should be good.

I started throwing punch after punch. I just kept on punching. Eventually I added in kicks. Now I was letting out all of my emotions into this bag. I saw myself there, in that horrid place. I started having flashbacks and now I was punching this bad mercilessly, imagining that it was the face of that lowlife that did those things to me. My knuckles were bloody again, even though I had wrapped them. With one final punch to the bag it gave way. Flying to the other end of the wall and snapping the vibranium chain. It now had a giant hole in it. I stood there with my jaw dropped to the ground, and behind me, I heard someone coming down the stairs into the room.

It was my dad. He was looking at the scene in front of him, his arms folded across his chest. "Was that my bag?" He asked.

I nodded sheepishly. "Sorry." He just shook his head and starting examining my hands. He wasn't mad at all, just in awe that I was able to break that bag when he never could for the past 10 years.

"It's fine. I'm not upset at you. Just be more careful next time. Your knuckles are hurt, again." he said aloud. I nodded.

'So, what were you thinking about?" He asked me. I laughed lightly. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing. I was thinking about lots of things. Having lots of flashbacks. I was imagining that the bag was his face." I told him.

He smiled slightly. "You know, right before I joined the Avengers, I was doing the same thing, except I didn't have the ultra sturdy bag, so I went through quite a few different ones." He said.

"I was remembering the war. But mostly Peggy and Bucky. I miss them more than you know."

"Do you still love Peggy?" I asked him. I knew he loved my mom, but sometimes there was room for two in your heart.

"Of course I do. There will always and forever be a part of me that loves Peggy. But she would've wanted me to move on. I did too. So now both your mother and Peggy have a place in my heart. Peggy wouldn't have wanted me to mourn her loss. And I love your mother just as much, if not more than I love Peggy." he told me, with a tinge of sadness in his voice. I smiled.

"You know, I think that's exactly the answer mom wanted to hear. And yeah dad, she's on top of the stairs listening. You can come down mom." I said, still smiling. My knuckles were sore but it was ok.

"You know what. I was wondering whether or not you still love Peggy. I know you visit her grave whenever we go to the cemetery. I've seen it. But I always knew you loved me, no doubt about it."

"Jade, did you ask me that for her sake, or yours?" he asked me. But I was already gone, smiling to myself as I walked away towards the common room where I knew everybody else was.

"Hey Red. Where were you?" Jase asked me. He looked at my hands and then back at my face. "Just so you know, we watched you when you were at the punching bag. Don't freak out when they all start thinking about it. And by the way? They won't be underestimating you anymore." He said. I smiled at him and walked towards the couch. We were watching another video.

 _Jason and Jade were sitting together on the swings, both of them 11 years old. Jade suddenly got up and started walking back inside the building, looking queasy and sick. And nervous, very very nervous. Jason got off the swings and followed her._

" _Where are you going?" He asked her._

" _Um, bathroom." she replied, not looking back, " you don't have to follow me." she said nervously._

" _I'm going to sit inside. I don't want to be outside alone. It's getting dark out." he said. Jade went into the nearest bathroom and Jason went over to the living room where everybody was gathered._

 _Jade came out 10 minutes later looking frantic. She started talking rapid fire to her mom in Russian. Jason didn't know russian at the time, so he was just as clueless as everybody else. Natasha looked concerned and Jade looked like she was about to go into a panic attack. She was still ranting in Russian loudly. Her mom was talking back, asking questions and trying to calm her down. Eventually they both left._

" _What was that about?" Jason asked. All the women in the room looked amused, while all the kids and men looked clueless._

" _You'll find out soon enough Jason. Don't worry, she's fine." said Agent X. She was smiling slightly._

" _How do you know? Do you speak Russian?" He asked._

" _No, I don't speak Russian, but Aunt Tasha signed me what is going on. I know sign language."_

 _He just nodded and waited for his best friend to come back. She was gone for a while. When she came back, her cheeks were flushed but she looked a lot more calm._

" _What happened?" he asked her nervously. He hoped nothing was wrong. Her face got even redder._

" _I um," She glanced at her mom, who nodded, "I got my period. . ." She whispered to him. His face got red too. He knew what it was, he just didn't worry about it because he was a boy and didn't need to._

" _Oh." He said awkwardly._

" _Yeah . . ."_

" _Well um, are you ok now?" he asked_

" _Yeah I guess so." she shrugged._

" _Great! Let's go play chutes and ladders!" he exclaimed excitedly. She laughed and followed him._

"That was nice. Now I have some big news. Adults, you all remember Bobbi and Hunter?" He got several nods in response. "Well they and their family are coming to visit. They will be here for a month." said Uncle Phil. I grimaced and looked at Jase. He had a similar expression.

"That's great! Are Rosa and Matthew coming?" Asked Skye excitedly. Who were Rosa and Matthew?

"Yes, they are. Rosa and Matthew are their children, they grew up in England. Rosa is 15 and Matthew is 17. A few things to note. Hunter has the tendency to come off a bit cocky, but he grows on you. He calls every girl love and every guy mate. It's just something he does. Bobbi is one of the greatest agents I've ever worked with. They have no idea about what we've been up to these past years. It's up to you whether or not you want to let them in. Just so you know, they are some of the most trustworthy people I know. Well, except for that one time. But it worked out eventually. Their kids are great, I'm sure you'll get along well. And that's about it. They'll be here in the morning and will be staying in the guest floor." he told us. Well, I am not going to lie and say that I'm not nervous.

They know nothing about me, or what I've been through. It might be like a clean slate, but they'll also have no clue why Jase and I sleep together every night. No idea why I have breakdowns all the time. Then if they watch the videos . . . I think I'm going to be sick. I don't know if I want them to see that. Jase looked at me.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked concerned. Apparently my face is green and I'm practically exuding nervousness.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I got up and left. He followed me. It was getting late and I'd really rather not think about tomorrow morning.

"They'll be fine. If you don't want to tell them, it's alright. You don't have to." He told me as we entered my room.

"Yeah, I'm definitely not going to say anything, but what about them finding out of their own accord? You and I don't have the normal relationship that those two are probably used to. They will not know why we do things the way we do. Why I break down so often, why we sleep together. And that's just the tip of the iceberg." I sighed. He just wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry so much. We'll be fine." he said. I sighed again. He left to go get ready for bed and I got ready myself. When he got back we got into bed and tried to sleep, but I don't think I'll get any sleep tonight.


	11. Bad Hair Day (Jason POV)

**Hi guys! So you are finally going to meet Hunter and Bobbi's kids! I'm so excited! And by the way, I got the scene where Jade was punching the life out of that poor bag from Captain America. I had just watched it again yesterday and I thought it would be cool to add in a reference there. So yeah. Please review and follow!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Agent x, agent smith and the kids.**

I was nervous, really nervous. We had woken up a while ago and Hunter and Bobbi are coming right now. The cargo bay of the plane was opening and they were walking out. Hunter was pretty short, I'm probably taller than him, but he looks intimidating. Bobbi is tall, maybe 6', wearing heels that make her dwarf Hunter even more. Rosa had long blonde beachy waves like her mom and hazel eyes. Matthew had brown hair and blue eyes and was as tall as me, so taller than his dad. But there was another person with them. A tall, muscular African American guy. Huh, Uncle Phil never mentioned him.

All the adults rushed up to greet them, and Aunt Skye gave excessively long hugs to everybody, including the tall guy who she called Mack. The kids came over to us warily.

"Hi, I'm Jason and that is Jade. And back there is Elliot, Dianna, Alana, Tanner, Sarah, Johnny, Juliana, Jack, Naomi, and Robert." They smiled

"Thanks, but our parents told us who is who on the plane." Said Matthew

Rosa smiled at us. "Yeah. So I have a few questions for you guys."

"Ok. Let's go inside and you can ask all you want." Said Alana, taking charge as usual. I swear those two siblings are the polar opposites of their parents. Rosa left to use the bathroom and said she'd be back later.

We went and sat inside. "So what is it like being normal high schoolers?" Matthew asked in a loose british accent. Jade glared at him. I squeezed her hand gently and she took a deep breath.

"Well, we aren't normal kids, so we wouldn't be able to tell you." I told him, doing my best to remain calm at his smugness. I don't really like this guy. Maybe he's like his dad. Maybe he'll grow on me. I don't think so though.

"Huh, well mate, I'd be willing to bet that you are more normal than we are." he told me cockily. Jade was furious, I could feel it. I squeezed her hand gently again. I don't want her to say something she will regret.

'Oh I won't regret it.' she thought to me. I grimaced. She's about to show these people their place and it isn't going to be pretty.

"How much do you want to bet? Because I am absolutely positive that we have had a worse childhood."

"300 dollars." Matthew smirked. If Red is about to do what I think she's about to do . . . We might not have to wait to watch the video for them to find out.

"Deal. Let's begin."

"Ok, I've had to learn how to fight when I was 13 because there were people after me." he said.

"I shot my first gun at age 5." Red told him with a straight face. He blanched.

"I was being stalked by somebody who wanted me for ransom.' he told us.

"I was kidnapped and given telepathic abilities, then tortured for a reason I still don't know." Red's face was completely calm as she accepted this. One thing you should know about her: She would do anything to put a person in their place.

"I have this scar from a time when somebody threw a knife at me." he pulled up his shirt sleeve to reveal a long, shallow scar that ran from his elbow to his shoulder.

"I am covered in scars from being repeatedly stabbed, electrocuted, and cut." She said, her voice not once wavering.

"Hah! As if. You wouldn't have survived that. I want you to prove it." he said, a smug grin on his face. I wanted to punch him so badly right now.

"I was born with super soldier serum in my blood. I have superhuman strength, speed, hearing, eyesight, healing and many other things."

"That doesn't prove anything." I stood up and got in this guy's face. I was taller than him by a few inches.

"You better shut up right now or you're in for some serious consequences. That is my best friend and girlfriend. She has suffered through more than you can even imagine. So just shut the hell up before I make you." I told him, my powers spiralling out of control. But this is different. My powers weren't affecting everyone, just him. I took a few deep breaths and got my powers back under control.

"How are you going to make me? Hmmm? Oh and by the way, you still didn't prove it." He smirked. I growled. This kid is screwed up. I hope his sister isn't like this too.

Jade just put a hand on my back and looked at me. I knew what she was going to do and I didn't like it. Not one bit. I pulled her aside.

"Red, think about this. I know what you are going to do and I don't know if you should. If anything, you can spar with him, that should work, but showing him isn't going to do anything. That kid is sick. Please don't do this." I told her. I knew that I couldn't tell her not to. Then she would do it anyway, completely ignoring anything I say.

"I know. You're right. He just made me so angry. This guy is screwed up. He had the kind of childhood you and I wished for, still wished for. He needs a reality check. Maybe we should make him watch the videos." She sighed and looked up at me.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and nodded my head. We kissed very briefly before we went back into the room where Rosa was chewing out her brother.

"Matthew! You s***! You don't say things like that! For all you know she could have been tortured for months on end but you wouldn't know it! Mind your manners! Mum is going to hear about this!" she told him harshly, when she was done talking she slapped him hard on the back of the head.

"Well Rosalinda, I'm going to tell mum you cussed! Twice!" He said, rubbing the back of his head

"Oh please! We both know that mum will probably pat me on the back and take away your privileges." She said, her British accent becoming thicker as she continued talking.

"Oh yeah. Bob is going to kill you Matt. But I'd like to knock some sense into you first. Jade's parents filled me in on the situation. You have been extremely rude. Apologize this instant." Came Hunter's voice from behind us. Basically everyone was fuming at the boy and he could feel it.

He apologized like his father told him to do. Just realizing how much of a jerk he was being. Jade just leaned on me. I put my arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm gently.

"You doing ok?" I asked her. She was glaring at a fixed point in the wall.

"I'll be fine. Wanna spar?" She said. I sighed, she might as well take out her anger somewhere since I don't think the new punching bag is done.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked at her. She looked back at me grinning and jumped on my back.

I caught her immediately, not stumbling at all. I started heading to the training area as she started fiddling with my hair.

When we got there she jumped off and went to go change. I changed myself am when I got back out she was there, wearing her usual sports bra and shorts. She only wears those in front of me and her parents though. Until recently nobody knew about her scars. She still feels uncomfortable. I have my fair share of scars too, but they aren't half as bad as hers. I was wearing shorts and a sleeveless workout shirt. I usually end up discarding it later, so it doesn't matter.

She smiled at me, "powers?" She asked me.

I grinned. "Of course." She smirked. The training room had an inhibitor setting, so any powered people can train without their powers. We didn't like it, but it was necessary for just in case moments.

She swung a punch at me and I ducked, kicking out my legs to trip her. She saw it coming and jumped high up and hooked her legs around my neck, flipping me over. I rolled and got back up, shooting a burst of silliness at her, I know, it sounds ridiculous. It always works though. She steeled her nerves fighting against it and put images of us making out in my brain as she pummeled me with punches. Me dodging them of course. This was how we fought. We used our fighting skills of course, but distracted each other with our powers. We would never hurt each other.

She kicked me in the ribs and I sidestepped, grabbing her ankle and lifting up so that she fell. She kicked her legs straight up so that if flew in the air, the wind knocked out of me. She attempted to pin me down but I was too quick for that, slowing her down with distracting thoughts. I jumped up and lifted her legs out from under and while she was down I removed my shirt.

She aimed a double legged kick at the back of my knees causing them to buckle. She jumped on top of me, but before she could pin me down with that iron grip I jumped up and grabbed her arms. She wrenched her arms out of my grip, aiming a well aimed punch at my chin. I caught her fist and spun her so that my arm was locked around her waist. She shot one leg back and hooked it under my leg so that I fell down, but I didn't let go.

So now we both just lost. We were tangled up on the floor of the mat breathless. She was on top of me face up, her leg now unhooked from under me. I still had my arm locked around her waist. I grinned and spun her around before she could do anything so that she was facing me. Our lips were only an inch apart and our noses were touching. She wrinkled her nose.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" She asked playfully.

I smirked, "Yes in fact I am. She laughed lightly, her breath chilling against my face. We were both sweaty and smelly but that was ok. She closed the gap and pressed her lips onto mine. Pretty soon we were making out. More intense than we ever have before.

We heard a loud cough behind us. "Well we loved watching the fight, but perhaps you want to get off of him now?" It was uncle tony. I groaned into her mouth. She put her head up and glared at the intruder, who just backed away slowly.

"Sorry sorry, just don't let capsicle catch you. His heart might still fail him. I'm surprised it hasn't already." He said warily. Holding his hands up in surrender. He left the room.

She just sighed. "Maybe we should-" I cut her off by grabbing her waist and spinning her around so that she was under me. "Never mind. This is better." She said cheekily. Grinning, I leaned in and kissed her some more. We usually end up like this. We have never been able to beat each other. It always ends up as us fighting to no end or us both losing. And the nafterwards we make out. It's pretty great.

We hear slow, mocking claps from above us. I groan and look up, knowing exactly who it is. Matthew.

I stood up and looked at him, "What do you want Matthew?"

"Me? Nothing. But Red, I'll get you your $300. You proved it." He said, using her nickname. Only I call her that. I glared at him, tempted to use my powers on him.

"Don't ever call me that. Only he gets to call me that. Call me that again and I will give you a matching scar on the other arm." She snarled at him. She was angry. This wasn't normal anger, this was venomous, aggressive anger. I looked at her concerned.

"Huh, ok then. I bet I could take you in a fight." He said.

"Ok." She said smirking. I moved out of the way as she quickly judo flipped him and threw knives at him, narrowly missing his skin, nicking one of his shoulders just barely. And then she had an empty gun pointed at his throat and another at his chest. His eyes were wide.

"Hey!" he protested, "I wasn't ready!" he was whining like a pathetic child. I rolled my eyes.

"When it comes to her, you are either always ready, or never. Apparently for you it's never. Oh, and why did you think that you could take her?" I asked him.

"Well, she couldn't beat you." he said. I laughed hysterically until there were tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

"Yeah, but we were using our powers. I have the power to sense and control emotions. She is a telepath. That makes for an interesting fighting match. We use both our fighting skills and our powers to fight each other. Never in our lives have we ever beaten the other. We both know each other way too well to NOT see what is coming. Oh yeah, and a word of advice? Never challenge Jade. Unless you're me. She took down Agent X and Agent Smith single handedly just the other day. She is also apparently stronger than Captain America." I told him, Red just put her hand on my shoulder.

"Jase is right you know. Never challenge me unless you want to be humiliated numerous times." she said, smirking at him. She leaned down and took away the knives. I grabbed the first aid kit and patched up his shoulder. I hated him yes, but I would rather not get a lecture from my parents. And besides, he's starting to grow on me.

"I'm sorry Jade. I think we started out on the wrong foot. I just have the tendency to come off a tad cheeky from what I've been told."

"Eh, it's ok. Just don't do it again or I will follow through with my threat." She said, an amused expression in her eyes.

Suddenly Red looked at me with wide eyes. "Did Uncle Tony say that they watched us?" I groaned and and threw my hands up into the air.

"Why do these things always happen to us?" I asked her rhetorically. She smiled and looked at me.

"I do not know Jase, I do not know, but we should probably go now before my dad has a heart attack because you were on top of me." She rolled her eyes. I chuckled.

We walked back to the common room where Red said that everybody was and then there were people staring and glaring at us. Red just glared back at them and I ignored it.

"So, may I ask why you two were making out on the training mats half naked?" Natasha half-growled.

"No mom, you may not." she retorted. Her mom narrowed her eyes at Red, who was suddenly shivering. She had changed back into her jeans and shirt before coming down here. She shouldn't be cold.

"Young lady, I don't really need your attitude right now." said Natasha sternly. She was glaring at her daughter annoyedly.

"Yeah mom, and I don't really need powers do I? But I have them so tough luck." She said. She was still shivering. She sent me a message, 'Jase, I need to get out of here. Start the video or something. I don't know, anything will work!'

I was immediately concerned. What was wrong? Why was she shivering? Whatever, I can ask her later. I started the video discretely so that nobody knew who started it and sat down. I watched as she disappeared down the hallway. She'll be fine for 5 minutes right?

 _Jade was in her room fiddling with her hair, except it was straightened. Jason knocked and came in. They both looked around 12._

" _Hey Jase! What do you think of my new hair style?' she asked him, spinning around so he could see it. He frowned._

" _It's nice, I guess." he said, still frowning. He looked at it strangely. Almost with a confused expression, as if he couldn't figure something out._

" _What?! You guess? So you don't like it. Jeez, you could've just said it." she replied to him. He looked at her even more strangely._

" _Red, why are you acting so weird? And why are you wearing a wig?" he asked her warily, a confused expression still on his face._

 _She smiled brightly and tackled him with a hug. He just stood there really confused. Then she kissed him and he kissed back, but he was still very confused._

 _She moved away from him and started shouting at the closet. "I told you he would know! I told you so! Pay up!" she yelled out triumphantly._

 _Jason stood there dumbfounded wondering whether or not his friend had gone crazy. Then Tanner, Naomi, and Sarah all came out of the closet._

 _Now he looked even more confused. Jade, upon seeing this, quickly explained._

" _Well, you see, these three thought that I should try on this wig because it looks kind of like my hair. And then they said that we should show it to you and see how you react. And then I told them that you would know that it wasn't my real hair. After that they bet me $10 each that you wouldn't. So I won!" she exclaimed giddily._

" _So Jason, how did you know it was a wig?" asked Tanner curiously. Jason grinned._

" _It was easy, first of all, Red would never straighten her hair in a million years, secondly, it can't be straightened. It's impossible. And thirdly, Red's hair is darker than that." He listed off effortlessly._

 _The three of them just stared at him wide eyed. Jade grinned and hugged him again. This time whispering in his ear, "I'm so glad you won, because I don't have $30."_

"So, are all the videos like this one? Lighthearted and fluffy?" asked Bobbi. I grimaced.

"Well, not exactly, one of the next few videos is a bit more . . . sensitive. You'll understand later. I don't know if Jade and Jason want you to see them or not. They'll let us know. And they will be like that for a while. A long while." said Uncle Steve.

I got up to go find Jade, we had some thinking to do.


	12. High School (Jade POV)

**Hi everybody! So we have this chapter, next chapter and then we get into the deep and dark stuff. Well, technically the next chapter is the prep to the deep stuff but you know, whatever. I am so excited! By the way, this chapter has a minor trigger warning at the beginning and minor profanity. Nothing major. So yeah this chapter is going to have a long flashback so it won't be a lot of commentary. Please review and follow! Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the children, and Agent X and Agent Smith.**

I'm freezing and having chills. I hope I'm not getting sick. That would be bad. I curled up on the bed as small as I could and pulled the blanket over myself. I was still shivering. Why was I shivering? It's a temperature controlled building. And even if it wasn't, it's summer.

I just shut my eyes but snapped them open them again when flashbacks started coming. It was too late now. There were vivid images in front of me of my torture. Suddenly I was sitting in a room with chains wrapped around my wrists and ankles, holding them against the cold metal slab that I was lying on. There was a machine that looked like the dentist chair from hell on the opposite wall. It had bolted restraints for the arms and legs. Then in front of me was the scary part. rows and rows of knives, shiny and sharp. In every size you could ever imagine. On top of it was multiple targets with my mom's face on it and knives thrown at it.

I looked at myself warily, I couldn't feel my body and it was scaring me. They probably put a numbing agent in me for now. I was shocked when I saw what I was wearing. Only undergarments, and not the same ones I last put on. I was going to be sick. I was terrified. The large metal door that was next to the knives unlocked and opened.

"Red. Red, look at me! Snap out of it!" I heard Jase's voice calling me back. I shivered again, pulling the blanket up tighter around myself. and looked up at him. He sighed in relief.

"What happened?" he asked me. I looked back down and pulled the covers off, grabbing a sweatshirt from my drawer and pulling it over my head.

"I don't know. I was just really cold and I had a very bad feeling and I needed to get out of there. I don't know what triggered it or anything. I might be getting sick or something." I said. Still shivering. he sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Better?" He asked smirking. I laughed. and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yup all better!" I told him jokingly. he was still smirking.

"I'm starting to think that you just wanted cuddles." He accused me. I put my hands up.

"FIne. You caught me." I said in mock surrender. We both just laughed. I was still shivering lightly. Then suddenly I was burning up. I quickly took off my sweater and told JARVIS to turn on the fan.

"Red, I think you're sick. Maybe fever." he told me. I groaned. Really? Right now? I am so done.

"Why? JARVIS, can you get my parents and Aunt Betty up here please?" I asked him. Great. Just great. Why does life hate me?

Jase looked at me sympathetically. I started sniffling. and then my nose twitched. I groaned again. The three adults came in and Aunt Betty immediately started taking my temperature and doing the usual doctor stuff. After a while she called in Uncle Bruce and Aunt Jemma, who were conversing in science-y language. The only thing I got from that was that this wasn't a normal sickness.

"Well, Jade, we think that your sudden illness was stress induced. Strain on the mind more so than your body. Your body could probably handle anything, but we'd like to run a few scans to make sure. You have lost a lot of blood in the past week or so. With that cut, your knuckles and feet, along with your menstruation, it's possible that you might have become slightly anemic. Although given your biology it's impossible for you to have those consequences. It's all rather complex. For now, we'd just say to avoid stress inducing topics in general." said Aunt Betty.

I snorted, "You do realize that every waking moment is 'stress inducing' for me right? And every sleeping moment too. It's impossible for me to not be stressed." I told her, not unkindly.

"Oh, well then, just avoid it as much as possible. Perhaps don't watch those videos for a while." said Aunt Jemma.

"We can't just postpone that. It's been getting worse the faster we approach it. If we wait any longer than a day, we'll just blow up. We can't risk it. You all should remember the last time I blew up. I released both hulks. And that was the least of your problems." I told her. She grimaced.

"She's right. Let's just hope it gets better." he told them. I nodded. Jeez. You would think I'm dying or something.

My dad looked confused and whispered to my mom. "I became anemic for a time because I had lost too much blood. It's not the super-soldier serum. Is it something from you?"

She whispered back alarmed, "No, it's not. You don't think?"

"She could break that bag when I never could. Now she is not able to become anemic. She is telepathic. I think that those bas-

"Mom, Dad. That stuff didn't come from you? That means that whatever it was came from that place. It means that they put something in me. They messed with my biology. It could be the reason I'm getting sick. I want to punch something." I groaned and threw my head back, flopping on the bed behind me. I suddenly realized something. I shot back up.

"They injected me with a sedative when they were done torturing me, once a day. I never made the connection, but there are way more than 30 needle scars here. They injected me with something else. I don't know how much time passed in between when I was sedated and when I woke up. There was nobody around me. But if it was two years ago, then why did it only start taking effect now?"

The three genius doctors looked at eachother and I searched their minds. No. Oh hell no.

"Jade, we think they might have injected you with a more advanced version of the super-soldier serum, thus enhancing your abilities even further. It would explain the punching bag incident, as well as the fact that you heal faster than your father. It could also be reacting badly to something that you ate. We always just attributed it to your mother's genes but,"

"Well, we think they wanted to turn you into a weapon." Uncle Bruce said, wincing. I just sat there seething. They did what?!

"I am going to kill those assho-"

"Jade! Language!" Came the call from my parents. I groaned and buried my face in the front of Jase's shoulder. I was pissed.

The adults all walked out of the room. I just groaned again, not moving from my current position. Jase just stroked my hair. We just sat there like that, because we both know that if I get up I'm going to break something. I'm fuming right now. That's what they wanted? That's what they were trying to gain? An invincible, obedient, soldier? I am going to be sick. Oh wait! I already am. Stupid, stupid, stupid. All of it is stupid. Why can't they just go away!? Now not only do I have the scars, I have a serum in my system that's never going to go away. I'm never going to be normal again. I am never going to be Jade Rogers again, ever. That girl that I was before those monsters ruined me is long gone. She's not coming back. I'm finally accepting it. I just started crying into his shoulder. When was life going to stop giving me this crap?

Then I realized something. At least I'm not alone. At least I have someone I can lean on. At least my life isn't total crap.

"Jason Tripplett Smith, I swear if you ever leave me I am going to hunt you down and kill you slowly and painfully. You are literally the only thing I have left in life. Thank you." I told him.

"Don't worry Red, I'm not going anywhere." he reassured me. I looked up at him, wondering how I could possibly end up with the greatest guy in the universe. And yes, I mean universe.

"I love you." I told him. I didn't need to say the rest, he knows it. Because I'm pretty sure that I accidentally sent that as a message to his mind. Whoops. Whatever, it's not like it was a secret or anything.

"I love you too. And don't worry. We'll figure it out. And besides, it can't be all that bad to be one of the most powerful teenagers in the universe can it? Although Asgardian teenagers may be more powerful." he shrugged. I laughed.

"Yeah. Why don't we go watch the next video? It's hilarious." I said. It showed our first day of high school, well school in general. Our parents thought it would be a good idea to wait until we were able to defend ourselves to put us in school.

We walked over and started the video. Everybody else was already there waiting.

 _Jade, Jason, Sarah, Johnny, and Alana were walking towards the front of the school. Jason and Jade had all of their classes together so they headed to the first one._

 _Jade noticed people glancing at Jason and whispering. She glared at them whenever one of them made eye-contact with her. She didn't know why they were staring, but she didn't care either._

 _In their first period the teacher had them get in groups with other people who they don't already know. Jade joined a group of other girls who were wearing at least 20 pounds of makeup and were wearing the most revealing clothing she had ever seen._

" _So, isn't that Jason guy totally hot?" said one of the girls. Jade just looked at her. "I mean, he has muscles, those eyes, and that hair." Then that girl and the others sighed in unison._

 _Jade bristled. "Did you just call my boyfriend hot?" she asked them ,sending them the death glare. So that's why everybody was staring at him._

" _You're his girlfriend! As if! And if you are, well, he can do so much better." another girl said snootily. Jade glared at her._

" _Are you implying that you are better? Because if you are, maybe you should look in a mirror."_

" _Hey Jase?" she called over, smirking, "I would like you to meet some new friends." She said. He looked at them then back at her._

" _What did you do?" He asked the girls. They looked bewildered and Jade just laughed. He looked at the other girls oddly._

" _Why do you think we did something?" The tallest girl said, batting her eyelashes. Jade looked like she wanted to punch her, and Jason was examining Jade's face peculiarly._

 _He pulled her aside, smirking. "Are you jealous?" He asked her, grinning. Her face went red._

" _What!? Why would I be jealous? Those girls were being stupid is all. They called you hot." He pretended to look offended._

" _You don't think I'm hot?" He said, pretending to wipe away tears. She laughed lightly and grinned._

" _Of course I do. I wouldn't date you otherwise." She said, imitating those other girls. Now he laughed._

" _What, is my personality not good enough for you or something?" He asked her with puppy dog eyes._

" _Or something. You are such a doofus." she said laughing hysterically, he looked at her seriously._

" _Only yours." he said._

" _Correction, you are such a cheesy doofus." she said jokingly. He leaned down and kissed her._

" _Ms. Rogers, Mr. Smith! No PDA!" the teacher told them from across the room, it went quiet. Their faces turned red and they looked at each other._

 _Jade went over to the girls. "Still think he can do better? Well tough luck, because there is nothing better. Especially not you." she said._

 _Some random kid in the class loudly exclaimed, "Ohhhhh! You just got ROASTED!" Everybody laughed._

 _(LATER)_

 _It was PE and they were both wearing shorts and t-shirts. The teacher told them to line up where they thought they were in skill level for running. Jade and Jason went over to the highest level. Two boys who were standing there took one look at Jade and told her to get out._

" _Scram, this is the highest level, not the lowest. We don't want to get stuck behind you when you go too slow." They said._

 _Jade smirked at them, "We'll see about that. I have the strangest feeling that I will get stuck behind you guys when I lap you." she said._

 _The guys guffawed loudly. The teacher blew the whistle. "C'mon, let's teach her a lesson." The tallest guy said. Jade was already gone though, racing at top speed, using her superhuman speed. The guys just started running, they didn't see her ahead of them so they thought they had passed her._

 _When they got to the end they were sweaty and thirsty, but their jaws dropped when they saw Jade standing talking to the teacher, no sweat in sight._

 _She saw them and smirked, "I guess you guys should feel proud. You are pretty good. Just not as good as me. Jade Rogers, nice to meet you." she said, holding out her hand._

 _The guy just stared at her. She put her hand down, "Ok then, talk about rude." she muttered._

" _You're Jade Rogers? THE Jade Rogers? Daughter of Captain America and Black WIdow Jade Rogers?" one of them asked._

 _She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am. Now if you'll excuse me." She was about to leave before one of the guys shouted out to her._

" _Wait! That's an unfair advantage! You have superhuman speed! We can't compete with that!" They protested._

 _She laughed before turning on her heel, throwing her head back and calling to them. "Then don't!", running over to change._

 _(LATER)_

 _They were sitting in a classroom with pictures from World War 2 on the screen. The teacher was lecturing about it._

" _Um, excuse me? You are wrong. The leader of Hydra was Red Skull, not Dr. Whitehall. He was just a close associate. Also, Captain America got frozen in the ice when he was fighting Red Skull, not when he was in a Hydra base. And the ice didn't come from a nuclear blast, it came from the tesseract." Jade corrected._

 _The teacher looked at her annoyedly. "How do you know this hmm? Comic books I assume? You cannot know better than the textbooks unless you were actually there." She said._

 _Jade smirked. "I wasn't there, but I have the next best thing. My dad was there." she said smugly._

" _Wait, Jade Ro- Hah! That's just pure coincidence! There is no way!" The teacher said, guffawing. Jade just sat there looking amused._

" _You know. I could just call my dad and ask him to come down here." She told the teacher._

" _Go on then. Prove it." the teacher said, a satisfied smirk on her face. Jade got out her phone sent a text, and within a few minutes Captain America showed up at the classroom wearing normal everyday clothing._

" _You're teaching it wrong. And besides, it wasn't only me. There were people like Agent Peggy Carter, Lieutenant Bucky Barnes, and various others who sacrificed themselves for our country. Also, the tesseract was not magical, it was Asgardian technology. Not to mention that I wasn't actually from Jersey, I just faked that on my enlistment survey. I'm from Boston. And I wasn't always fit, I used to be short and scrawny." He said, giving the teacher his classic 'I am disappointed in you' look as he flipped through the textbook._

 _The class just stared in awe at the fact a real life superhero was standing in front of them._

"Wow, Jade has got some serious sass. I'm surprised that those teachers didn't get mad at her. Oh and Jade? Girls are always drooling over Jason. Get used to it. I know that they were all drooling over Tanner and it made want to slap them but eventually you get used to it." Alana told me.

I laughed lightly, but then I remembered what the next video was. My laughing immediately ceased, and I grimaced. "Hey Jase? Can we talk?" I asked him quietly. He nodded and we got up and left. I knew that they were going to be watching us so I decided we could have a mental conversation.

'Jase they are probably going to watch our conversation so let's just do it telepathically, ok?' I thought to him. Wow that sounds weird.

'Ok, what's up?' He asked me. I sighed out loud.

'Tomorrow's video is when you decide to go through terrigenesis. We have to decide now if we want the Bobbi, Hunter, and their family to watch with us.' I thought.

He nodded, 'I think we should.' He thought.

'Are you sure? Because I have no idea what to do at this point so I'm just going to go along with whatever you say. Or think. Whichever.'

'Well, if we don't, Matthew will still be an insensitive jerk, and the others won't see it.'

I nodded and gestured my head towards the door. We walked together out the door and towards another room, one with no surveillance for privacy reasons. It might be awkward, but we can talk peacefully. I grabbed a soundproofing agent and threw it in the bathroom wall. It latched onto it immediately, soundproofing it from the outside, but not from the inside, so we can still hear when somebody is approaching.

"Are you sure? Are you really really sure? Because I'm not. Honestly I have no idea what I'm doing anymore." I sighed. I really didn't have a clue. Not a single clue. Those people messed me up bad.

"I'm positive. We'll be ok. We can't postpone this any longer." He told me. I sighed yet again. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. We exited the bathroom to face all four parents fuming and glaring at us as though we just committed a crime. Then I realized ,we just walked out of a bathroom. Together. I groaned. This looks so bad right now.

"Mom, Dad. We were just talking where we could get some privacy without you guys watching our every move. That's the only room without surveillance. You can't blame us for wanted some peace. So you know. We weren't doing anything else. Just talking, I swear." I reassured them. Their faces remained hard. What else do these people freaking want?

"What were you talking about that we couldn't hear it? I think I speak for everyone when we say that if you needed privacy, then something is wrong." Agent X said. I glared at her.

"What so we don't get any privacy? Just because we went through all that doesn't mean that you can watch our every moves. Sometimes I wish you guys would stop trying to separate us. It never ends well. EVER. The last time you tried to separate us, Agent X, you ended up with an icer bullet in your shoulder. You all need to grow up and realize that we are not kids anymore. We can take care of ourselves and we don't need you trying to intervene 24/7. I used to think that maybe you guys were just being overprotective, and I dealt with it. But the fact that we have to resort to a bathroom for privacy? That's just sad. And what's even sadder is the fact that you knew that we were there. You guys need to back off." I told them. I was furious. Do they think that I'm not smart enough to make my own decisions? I am perfectly capable, thank you very much. I stormed past them, shoving them out of the way as I passed.

I could hear their concerned thoughts echoing through my brain but I could care less. I took a turn into the dark closet, sank down and put my face in my hands.


	13. Transformations part 1 (Jason POV)

**I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER YOU GUYS CAN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND. So this chapter is where Jason goes through terrigenesis. Next chapter you see the aftermath. SO YEAHHHHH. And who else watched the season premiere of Agents of SHIELD? I loved it! I can't wait for the next episode! Please review and follow! Love you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Agent X, Agent Smith, and the kids.**

I searched for Jade. I don't know where she went, but she was pretty angry. And when she gets that angry she releases it somewhere. I was mad too, but I usually manage to keep a pretty cool head in most situations. I followed the trail of her anger down to a closet. From inside I hear loud banging sounds. What was going on? I burst through the door to find Jade cowering in a corner terrified, staring at the moving objects in front of her.

Random objects were swirling around in front of her, crashing and spinning and moving like crazy. I looked at Red and then back at the objects. They were connected to her emotions. I sat by her and tried to calm her down.

What's happening Red?" I asked her. She just shook her head, trembling. Her hands were shaking.

"I'm doing this. I'm doing this! WHAT AM I DOING? How am I doing this? I've never been able to do this before! Jase make it stop!" she was screaming by the end of it, slowly going towards a panic attack. I grabbed Nat who was walking by. She immediately got the objects under control and I went back to Red. Nat looked at us.

"That was telekinesis. I don't know how, but you're telekinetic Jade." Nat told us in awe. SHe was just staring at the damage done.

"I'm what?" Jade asked softly, as if she couldn't believe it. I don't really blame her. Then something clicked.

"Red, remember how there was an alert the other day? And then the next day you got sick? And only a few hours later you gain a new power? That seems like either a huge coincidence or . . . the alert wasn't a mistake. Somebody was here and they probably did something to you. It wasn't food, it was whatever they did." I told her. I wasn't sure, but I was pretty positive that I was right. Nat was about to leave. I grabbed her arm.

"Nat, please don't tell anybody yet, ok? Nobody has to know yet. We'll tell them eventually." I told her. She nodded curtly and walked out of the room. I grabbed Jade's hand and pulled her up. "C'mon, we have a video to watch." I told her.

We walked into the common room where most of the people still were sitting and Red got nervous looking at the four parents who she had confronted earlier. I squeezed her hand gently and she squeezed back. We sat down and Nat started the video.

 _Jade and Jason were sitting on the bus talking to each other. They were 14. "Jase, I don't think you should do this. I don't have a good feeling about it." Jade told Jason, looking worried._

" _Don't worry Red, I'll be fine. A lot of people have gone through it. Stop worrying so much." He told her._

" _What if you come out . . . different? What then? I don't know, Jase." Jade said, still very uneasy._

" _C'mon Red, you sound like my mother! Relax. I'll be fine, I promise." He told her, She glared at him, though her eyes weren't really in it._

" _You can't know that. And besides, I'll always worry about you. Just, be careful, ok?" She asked. They got off the bus at their assigned address with their friends. They stayed there after school to do homework and things like that until someone came to pick them up. This time though, there was a quinjet waiting for them, no pilot though. Jade grinned._

" _I call being pilot!" she cried. Everybody yelled 'hey' and 'No fair!' and she just laughed as she buckled into the pilot seat._

 _Everybody else buckled in for take off. Jade immediately took off, smirking as her friends got thrown around in the back._

" _On second thought, I'll just stay in my seat. With the extra emergency landing restraints on." Said Naomi, who looked like she was about to puke._

" _Well, good for you, but this view is spectacular! And I can't feel a thing! So mayb-" She was cut off by Jason jumping into the passenger seat._

" _I love you Red, but you cannot fly a plane for the life of you." Jason told her. She smirked, levelling out the plane and flying smoothly._

" _What? But I thought . . ." He trailed off, looking at her quizzically. She smirked again. Glancing at her boyfriend, she spoke._

" _Well, it is fun to watch them get tossed around." She said, laughing._

 _"Hey Red? Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He told her. She didn't reply. He just sighed and sat back, looking out the window._

 _They landed at Avengers Tower where Skye, Lincoln, and Agent X were all waiting to take Jason to go through terrigenesis._

 _Jade ran up and hugged him one last time. Giving him a small kiss, she whispered "Oh and Jase? I'll always worry about you." With that she walked away with her other friends._

 _(LATER)_

 _Jason walked out of the room feeling dizzy, and was suddenly overwhelmed by feelings, emotions being thrown at him. He didn't know how or why, but he knew which emotions belonged to which people. He could feel Jade's emotions of fear, nervousness, and anxiety pummelling him even though she was nowhere in the vicinity. But it was overwhelming him, fast. He collapsed against the floor and was immediately taken away for medical._

 _(LATER)_

" _Where's Jase?" Jade asked Agent X as she looked for Jason. SHe was told that he would be there in quarantine while they figured out his powers for about an hour._

" _Well, he is not available at the moment." Agent X said cautiously. She didn't want to make Jade scared._

" _Where is he? What happened? I'm 14 not stupid. He's in medical isn't he? Oh no Jase . . . I told you this was a bad idea." Jade said frantically, not waiting for confirmation. She bolted out of the room._

 _She walked up to the nurse and asked to enter the room. "Sorry hon, nobody except immediate family."_

 _Jade was angry now, full blown Rage Monster, just not as big or green. She growled menacingly. "Let me in there or I will let myself in." She threatened._

 _The nurse just scoffed. "And how exactly are you going to do that? It's a titanium door. Sorry hon, you are not going in there._

 _Jade glared at the nurse and shrugged. "Fine, we'll do it your way." She said, and kicked the door down. The nurse stood there with her jaw dropped._

 _Natalie and Agent Smith were sitting there together next to Jason looking at Jade as if they expected this from her. Jade gasped and went by Jason's side. Looking at him with tears in her eyes she whispered, "Jase, I told you. I told you and you didn't listen. You doofus. You stupid, insufferable doofus." She choked out, sobbing lightly._

 _(LATER)_

 _Jason woke up to find a hand clutching his tightly. He looked up and saw Jade there, feeling nothing but anguish and pain. He winced. What happened? He tried to get up._

" _Jase! You're awake!" Jade exclaimed. She just kissed him furiously. "Don't you ever do that again. You scared me. If you ever do that again I swear I will murder you." She said, her eyes not committed to the threat._

" _How long was I out for?" He asked. She grimaced._

" _Two weeks. Jase you were gone for two weeks." She said, getting teary-eyed again. She just hugged him and cried on his shoulder._

" _Have you been sleeping? Or eating?" He asked concerned. He kissed her. "Or showered? Or anything?" She didn't respond, looking at him. "Of course you haven't. You haven't left this room have you?" He asked her._

" _I did too leave. My parents made me change and brush my teeth. Although usually I just skipped the brushing." she shrugged._

" _That explains the bad breath." He joked, wrinkling his nose. She glared at him lightheartedly._

" _Your's wasn't too much better." She said, scoffing at his hurt face. He looked at her indignantly._

" _I was unconscious! You weren't. You could have brushed your own teeth." He protested animatedly._

 _She glared at him, "Yeah, and you could have listened to me when I said that I had a bad feeling about this."_

" _Touche. But even so, you could have brushed my teeth for me." He said smirking. She made a face._

" _Ew. I don't want to touch your mouth." She said, pretending to gag. He smirked at her._

" _You don't have a problem kissing it." he told her. She blushed._

" _Exactly. I don't want to put my hand in your mouth." she said pointedly. He smirked even wider._

" _So let me get this straight. You don't want to put your hand in my mouth yet you have absolutely no problem whatsoever putting your tongue in it?" He asked. She got even redder._

" _Yes. Do you have a problem with that? Because I can-" He cut her off, kissing her. Her eyes widened in surprise._

" _Nope, I have no problems with that." He said, grinning. She laughed at him._

" _Doofus." He just kissed her again. And this time it was longer and more passionate. When they separated they both were breathing heavily._

" _Wow." They said at the same time, then they both stayed silent, knowing what would happen if they started talking, After a few minutes Jade spoke up._

" _So do you know what your power is yet?" She asked quietly. He looked down nervously. She quickly put her hand on his arm._

" _You're nervous. Why do I know that you're nervous? I can feel it. Almost like you're radiating emotion." She said anxiously. He groaned._

" _Well, I thought that I could just feel other people's emotions, but I guess that I can make other people feel my emotions too." He said._

" _Oh. Well, at least it won't destroy anything, so we can get you out of here. C'mon, what are you waiting for?" She told him. He grimaced._

" _I don't know, maybe we should wait for the all clear. Because I don't want to hurt anybody." he said nervously. She looked at him._

" _It didn't hurt me. So I don't think it will hurt anybody else." She said. "Oh, and your mom left you some clothes. They had to go on a mission. They didn't want to, but it came from Fury. And you know what that means."_

 _Fury only called in missions when it was an emergency, otherwise he maintained no contact with SHIELD._

" _Oh, ok then. I'll change and meet you downstairs." he said. She nodded then got up and left the room._

 _He met her downstairs, where he was immensely nervous. What if he hurt them? He did not want to hurt his friends. When he entered the room, some people were wincing, and others were grimacing with pain. Jade looked at them confused then back at him. She didn't appear to be affected. Then Jason got angry, he didn't want to hurt his friends. This was all his fault. But then some of them shouted in pain and he turned and fled the room where he wouldn't hurt anybody anymore._

 _Jade ran after him. "Jase! Wait!" he turned his head back and ran faster, he didn't know where to, but he knew it was far away from any other people._

 _He jumped into the elevator and shut it before Jade could come in, but just before it shut all the way, he saw her hands stop the doors and pry them open. Super-human strength. He backed up to the wall as far away from her as possible._

" _Red, I don't want to hurt you. Just stay away from me." He told her, trembling. He was terrified. She just looked him in the eyes and stepped closer, invading his personal space._

" _You aren't going to hurt me, Jase. See? I'm not affected for whatever reason. It's ok. Just calm down. I'm here and it's going to be ok. we'll figure it out, ok? I can help you learn to control it. Just calm down. I'm not going anywhere I promise." She told him, tilting his chin down to look at her. He took a few shaky breaths._

" _I'm sorry. I freaked out. I shouldn't have. I just- I hurt them. I couldn't control it and they got hurt because of it. I don't want to be around them." he told her, still drawing in heavy, uneven breaths._

 _She wrapped her arms around him. "You have every right to freak out Jase. You just found out that you hurt the people you care about. It's understandable. Don't blame yourself though. I should've listened to you. If anything it's my fault, ok? Don't beat yourself up over it." she told him reassuringly._

 _He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. "Don't blame yourself either." he told her. She just sighed. They stood there like that for a while, in the closed elevator until Lincoln found them sitting on the floor. They were leaned up against the wall, asleep. Jade's head on Jason's shoulder and Jason's head on top of hers, holding hands in between them._

 _Lincoln was about to shake them awake so they could get out of elevator when Steve walked over and shook his head slightly. Steve walked over and tried to pick Jade up, but before he could, Jade shot out her hand and gripped his arm and pushed, sending him out of the elevator. She was still asleep. Steve looked at his arm and grimaced. It was already forming a purple bruise._

" _Sometimes I wish she didn't have my abilities." He muttered, leaving them be. Lincoln rushed out of the elevator. As much as he liked Steve, he didn't want matching bruises._

"Oh Jason." said Agent X. "You never told me what happened." she said, sounding distraught at her son's pain.

"I'm fine mom." I said curtly. I was still a little upset that neither of them were there. I knew they didn't have a choice but it still bothers me. Jade just put a hand on mine.

"Wait did all of that actually happen?" asked Matthew incredulously. He felt extremely guilty. I just nodded. Things started swirling around the room, I squeezed Red's hand and looked pointedly at Nat.

Luckily she understood my silent message. Cover for Red. Nat just took a deep breath as if trying to control herself and put everything back in place. "Sorry guys. I'm just a little upset that's all." she said. Most people bought it, but not Uncle Clint, who seemed to pick up everything.

He narrowed his eyes at Red. "Jade, are you making those things move?" he asked. I groaned.

"Of course not. Why would she be? It's not like she's telekinetic or anything. It's impossible." I said matter of factly. Uncle clint looked at me.

"You're lying. Don't lie to us. Jade? Would you like to explain yourself?" He asked her. She glared at him.

"I think you know the answer to that." she said simply. Clint just stared at her.

"It was a rhetorical question." He stated, as though she didn't already know this. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and my hair is red. Anything else you would like to enlighten us with, captain obvious?" she retorted sharply.

"You're telekinetic and you didn't tell us. We have bigger problems than her answering a rhetorical question." said Aunt Natasha, looking pointedly at her daughter. Jade just looked at her back.

"Yes, I'm telekinetic. I found out an hour ago. I didn't want any of this. I was perfectly content with what I had 2 hours ago thank you very much. No, scratch that, I was perfectly content with what I had 2 years ago. I just found out that apparently I have another power which I didn't even know was possible. And now, look around me. I have to have Nat keep things in order because if she wasn't you all would probably be dead right now from all the things flying around the room. So yes, it's a problem. But what's an even bigger problem is the fact that somebody managed to get into the building and inject me with something to trigger this. Somebody knew where I was at that given time. So yes, we have problems, but maybe it's time you prioritized. Next video." She said curtly. Everybody stared at her. I just glared at some of them.

"Well, I can help you learn to control your new powers, so you won't have to figure it out on your own." Nat told her. Red smiled at her gratefully, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

We just looked at the screen as a new video started to play.


	14. Transformations Part 2 (Jade POV)

**So not a lot of commentary this time guys. The flashbacks are going to be very long for a while now. As much as I love the dual-plot thing going on it's going to be at a minimum or else they are going to be over 5k words. However that's not to say that the commentary will be short all the time. There will be around 3 chapters with extremely long commentary coming up after this one. So those will be probably over 5k words. Please review and follow! Thanks. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the kids, Agent X, and Agent Smith.**

 _Jason shot upright in his bed, sweating. He had just woken up from a nightmare. He ran a hand through his hair tiredly. He had done this 6 times already that night. It wasn't even worth it to go back to sleep at this point. He sighed in frustration. Nat had come in to check on him a while ago, he didn't want to bother her. Instead he focused in on Jade's emotions, which were a constant in his mind. It was comforting at times, to know that she was there. But other times he could feel her emotions pounding in his head, like a throbbing pain that wouldn't go away. He didn't blame her of course, it's not like she can control what she's feeling. But he didn't understand why he could feel her emotions from wherever she was. He couldn't feel anybody else's emotions unless they were near him or he focused in on them._

 _He felt her anxiety start going away. "Stupid nightmares." he muttered. He picked up his phone and decided to call Jade._

" _Hey Red." he said tiredly. she had picked up right away, as if she was already on her phone._

" _Hey Jase. Nightmares?" she asked, sounding as if she hadn't slept all night. Then again, she probably hadn't. Jason looked surprised that she knew._

" _Yeah, how did you guess?" he asked her curiously. She scoffed lightly._

" _Please, I know you better than I know myself. Let me guess, you didn't want to bother Nat again and you knew I would be awake so you called me."_

" _How do you know these things?" he asked her, shaking his head slowly even though she couldn't see him._

" _I know a lot of things." she said, imitating Agent X's signature line and voice. They both laughed lightly before he remembered why he called her in the first place._

" _Do you want me to come down?" she asked him quietly. He nodded before realizing that she couldn't see him._

" _Yeah, please." he said quietly. He wasn't use to depending on people so much, but this was Jade. His best friend since birth._

" _I'll be down in 5." she told him, hanging up. He went to go put on a shirt. He searched briefly for his t-shirt in his drawer when he heard a soft bang, Jade coming in from the vents._

 _He spun around. She was wearing shorts and his t-shirt. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I was looking for that." he told her._

 _She shrugged. "Sorry, I took it." she smirked at him. He just stuck his tongue out at her._

" _It's too big on you. And I kind of need that." he said. She started to take off the shirt and he rapidly shook his head. "Not now!" she laughed._

" _What? I thought it was too big on me?" she said, mocking him. He stuck his tongue out again._

" _Yeah, that doesn't mean I want to see you shirtless either Red." he told her, laughing as she pretended to look offended._

" _Fine then. Can you put on a shirt then Jase? Your muscles are distracting me." she said, poking fun at him. He had defined abs and strong biceps. For a 14 year old he had some muscle._

" _Fine. You took my shirt, that's the only reason that I don't have one on already." he said, shaking his head at her antics._

 _She grinned. "I already told you, I'll give it back to you now if you want it." he facepalmed and groaned dramatically._

" _NO. I can wait. Besides, your mom and dad will kill me in the most slow and painful ways possible if I see you shirtless." he told her._

 _She grimaced. "They threatened you didn't they?" she asked him. He laughed lightly._

" _Yeah, I think it has been 5 times already." he said, smiling. She groaned and flopped on the bed, throwing the pillow on top of her face._

" _Why are they so overprotective and embarrassing and annoying?" she said, muffled by the pillow. He smiled and pulled on a shirt, then flopped on the bed next to her and lifted up the pillow._

 _She grinned at him then got under the covers. He got up to go on the couch. He really didn't feel like dying tomorrow._

" _Where are you going? You do realize that we have been falling asleep together since we were 2 right? It's not that big of a deal. I didn't come here to steal your bed. Mine is a whole lot comfier, thank you very much." she told him, rolling her eyes._

" _Sorry. I just don't want to die tomorrow." he said sarcastically, eliciting another eyeroll from Jade._

" _Doofus." she muttered. She kissed him and then they tried to go to sleep. He watched her slowly drift into sleep, her emotions not in turmoil this time._

" _Thanks for being here Red." he whispered, thinking she was asleep. He turned around and shut his eyes._

" _I'll always be here Jase." she said softly. He drifted to sleep that night with a smile on his face._

 _(LATER)_

 _Natalie walked into the room to wake up Jason assuming that he'd be already awake but instead found him sleeping soundly curled up next to Jade. His arms were around her waist and hers were around his. They were relaxed and slightly smiling. Jade's hair was all over his face, her red curls splaying out over the pillows. She smiled. It was a good thing that her mom and dad weren't here. They would probably freak out._

" _Hey Jason. You have to wake up now. Dr. Garner wants to talk to you." she told him, shaking him gently._

 _He groaned and buried his face in Jade's hair. "No. I don't want to." he told her, she smirked lightly and shook him harder._

" _Stupid sister, stupid Elliot's dad, stupid morning. Go away." he whined miserably. She shook him vigorously, causing Jade to spring up and look around in panic before relaxing._

" _Go away Nat." Jade told her, going back to cuddling with Jason. Natalie shook them both. Jade opened her eyes, glared at her and pushed her away gently, but still using enough force for Natalie to go stumbling back._

" _I said go away." they both grumbled at the same time, shifting closer to each other. Natalie laughed loudly. Those two were going to be the death of her. She left and a few minutes later returned with Black Widow and Captain America, who were about to go on an Avengers' mission. Captain America tried to pull his daughter away but she punched him, knowing that she wouldn't hurt him. He grunted and sighed, moving away. Black Widow went in and started to tickle her daughter, but instead of laughing her daughter just snuggled in even closer to Jason. It was quite amusing._

 _"Jade what are you doing? Get up." Natasha told her sternly._

 _Jade grunted, "No. Cuddling. Go away."_

 _"Red. Stop talking." Jason grumbled to her. She just grunted in response._

 _All the adults chuckled. They could feel Jason's annoyance at them. But it was muted down, so they didn't feel it so strongly._

 _Natasha was about to say something to Jade but before she could, Jade stuck out her hand onto her mother's face and shoved her away._

 _Natalie shrugged and started pulling Jason out of bed, Jade just grunted again and held on to him, Natalie's strength no match for Jade's. The adults sighed as left the room._

 _After they left Jade and Jason got up, looking at the position they were in. "Um Jase? Why are we cuddling?" Jade asked confused._

 _Jason looked equally confused, shrugging, he said, "I really have no idea. But you know, I have the vaguest memory of people coming in here."_

 _Jade shrugged as well. "Eh, whatever. Not important. Let's go eat. I'm starving." she said, getting up. She was still wearing Jason's shirt and a pair of shorts, her hair wild and crazy looking. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and smiled at him. "How do I look?"_

" _Beautiful. Absolutely stunning." he said dryly. She pouted and stuck out her bottom lip. He just snorted._

" _Whatever. Doofus. Let's go already. I could eat a whole box of cereal. Oh wait, that's not really an exaggeration. I do eat a box of cereal. Whatever. I could eat 5 boxes of cereal!" she said. He just smirked and got up._

 _They went downstairs to find the holotable on with a video on the screen. They played it. It was the video of them cuddling. By the end of it their faces were bright red and they were avoiding each other's gazes._

" _Well then. That was . . . interesting." Jade said, her face still bright red. She laughed nervously._

" _Yeah . . . interesting. Maybe a little too interesting. You certainly didn't want to get up did you?" he teased her, getting over his embarrassment._

 _She glared at him playfully, "As if you wanted to get up either. You just ignored them totally as if they didn't exist." she told him._

" _Uh huh. Well you weren't complaining either were you?" he said, grinning goofily. She glared at him again._

" _Doofus." she said. He laughed at her pouty face._

" _I love you too Red." he said cheekily. She stuck her tongue out at him and then kissed him._

" _Yeah, I love you, even though you're a doofus. But I still didn't eat anything!" she complained. Jason could feel her annoyance starting to seep up._

 _He raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine! We'll go eat now." he told her. She beamed at him happily and skipped off towards the kitchen. When he got in there she already had a few cereal boxes and a few gallons of milk on the table. He groaned. That girl could eat. Super-soldier serum tends to do that to a person._

Everybody laughed lightly. It was a lighthearted moment in a series of heavy-hearted events. I sighed. This is too much. I got up and when Jase got up to follow I just mouthed Bathroom at him so he wouldn't follow me. He knew I was lying and I felt guilty but I needed some quiet time to myself right now. This whole day has been nerve-wracking. First I get sick, then I realize that I have new powers, then we figure out that somebody managed to get inside here to inject me with something. I was supposed to be safe here but I guess they managed to get me here too. If it wasn't the same people who had kidnapped me then who was it? I have no idea if anybody else would have that information on what was done to me.

I took a turn into the gym. Uncle Tony wanted me to test out the new bag so why not? I hooked it up and started going at it, punching and kicking it as though it was my worst enemy. Then I had an idea.

What if I practice my telekinesis on it? I concentrated all of the confusion and anger I felt on the bag. It unhooked and dropped to the ground. I stared at it in awe and then tried again. It lifted up and hooked back on. I turned and tried it on the weights. They lifted up and then went back down. I was having fun with this now. I tried to lift two objects at once. Bad idea. The jump rope flung at my face and I blacked out.

(LATER)

When I woke up I was still there. Huh, I probably haven't been out for that long. Whatever. It's getting late so I went upstairs to see where everyone else was. When I got there I let out a shriek. Laying on the floor in an awkward position, bruised and bloody, with all of the adults aiming weapons at him, was . . . Oh hell no. Not him. Not him. What is he doing here? Why? I killed the other one, why did he have to come now?

Everyone diverted their attention to me. "Jade, do you know this person? Who is this?" my dad asked me, seeing the fear in my eyes. Jason was freaking out because he knew exactly who this was but apparently didn't say anything. I put on my mask of indifference and icy coldness.

"Yeah, I know him. He put on a nanomask to look like Jase and then tortured me. I know his weak spots too." I said, shrugging. I went up to him and kicked him, hard. He yelled out in pain.

I glared at him, "I thought you said that screaming was pathetic. Hypocrite." I kicked him hard again. My friends were looking at me in horror.

"I am not the one covered in scars, am I?" He whispered harshly. My facade went down and he was levitating off the ground now. I could move people with my mind too? Wow. He looked at me in fear.

"You're a monster." he said terrified. I shrugged, anger burning in my eyes, tears threatening to spill.

"Maybe you're right. But isn't that what you wanted?" He crashed into the wall. He got up suddenly and came up to me, swinging his arm out to punch me. I grabbed his fist and wrenched it straight down. You could hear a sharp snap in his shoulder. He folded it behind his back and aimed a kick at me. I sidestepped strategically and he grabbed my shoulder with his good hand. I smirked knowingly. I flipped causing him to land on the ground with a thud with me standing on top of him. He got up and I punched him in the chest and heard one of his ribs snap.

My dad tried to intervene but I waved him off. I had to do this alone. Suddenly the Jason-lookalike turned on his nanomask so he looked like Jase and smirked. My anger boiled to the surface and I punched him in the chest again, hard. He flew into the wall behind him, multiple bones snapping as he crashed into it. The wall now had several cracks in it as well. I ripped off the nano-mask and glared at this guy menacingly. Who did he think he was? That he just got to waltz into my home?

"What are you doing here?" I half growled, half asked ihm. I was angry. I wanted this guy to feel the pain.

"Who, me? I just came to check on you. Maybe bring you back. See if we could still get anywhere with you. Well, it's ok, we'll get you eventually." he said, grinning sadistically. I grit my teeth.

"Who is we?" he just stared at me blankly. I lowered my voice to an icy whisper. "Who do you work for?" I knew of course but I wanted him to say it. I wanted everyone else to hear it.

"I work for a man named Grant Ward." Everybody gasped loudly in the background. I lowered so that my face was right next to this guys.

"Yeah? And where can I find Grant Ward?" I asked him. I knew exactly what I was going to do now.

"We have a base in Australia." he said, slipping out of consciousness.I got up and walked away. I knew where exactly to find him and exactly how to beat him. Aunt Skye raced after me, panicking.

"Stop Jade. He's dangerous. He knows exactly how to beat you and exactly how to get inside your head. Trust me I know. He will do anything and everything to get you back. This is too dangerous. At least take people with you." she told me. I smirked.

"Thanks Aunt Skye, but however dangerous this guy is, I'm worse. You have no idea what I'm capable of yet. I'll take Jase, Sarah, Robert, Dianna, Alana, Tanner, Naomi, Johnny and Elliot if they'll come. They know to trust me and not to underestimate me. I lesson that you adults have yet to learn."

(LATER)

I boarded the Quinjet with all of the listed people an hour later and we grabbed as many weapons as we could. Everything from arrows for Johnny to throwing stars for Alana. We took the quinjet with medical on board. We have two certified geniuses with backgrounds in medical in case we need it. My parents came to say goodbye and I told them to finish watching the videos with the adults until we got back. With that we closed the loading dock and Elliot took off.


	15. Kidnapping Part 1 (SkyeJason POV)

**Hi Guys! So, I know updates have been getting slower, but with school it's a bit difficult. I always try and finish my homework as soon as possible so that I have time to write. I have been typing anywhere and everywhere it's starting to get ridiculous. It's gotten to the point where I'm using my phone and typing in the car, on the bus, and in between classes. But anyway, this chapter is going to alternate POV's. From Jason's to Skye's. I thought it would be really interesting to see Skye's POV after she finds out that her almost-but-not-quite-ex is the one who orchestrated the kidnapping of her nephew's girlfriend. Complicated right? Also there is a pretty big trigger warning. Nothing sexual or anything like that. Just pretty graphic so be warned, also there is violence at the end. I will put trigger warnings up here but the next 5 chapters or so are going to have trigger wanrings and graphic violence and torture scenes. Please review and follow! Thanks! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Agent X, Agent Smith, and the kids.**

I was seething with rage. How dare he do that? I thought he had died that day. I thought I had killed him but I guess not. Why is he such a freaking psychopath? Can he just grow up? What does he freaking want with Jade of all people? I mean, maybe if he had taken Sarah I could maybe think of motives for that but Jade? The ground started to quake beneath me as I thought of him kidnapping Sarah. The images alone made my blood boil.

The one thing I regret most in life is not aiming for the head that day in San Juan. I have done many terrible things, killed many people- even if they were evil- but that will always and forever be my greatest regret. Now they were all walking straight to him. I have no doubts that they could take him. The problem is though, Sarah is there. She looks too much like me for her own good in a place like that. Ward will know that she is my daughter immediately if he doesn't already, which I doubt. His betrayal broke me and if it wasn't for Lincoln, Sarah, and my sister I would probably be cold and empty, turned into one of the faceless government douches that I so despised as a member of the rising tide.

I took a deep breath. Jade is powerful, one of the most powerful inhumans I've ever seen. I ran the caterpillar program for years on end, going by the name Daisy before Lincoln helped me realize that Daisy is different from Skye. Daisy wasn't just a new name. All the things I had gone through at that point had affected me to the point where I was as cold as May and Natasha used to be. Sometimes I wish I could go back to being Daisy, the strong, confident woman who didn't care about her past. I know, it sounds insane, like some kind of identity-crisis. It's not though. Daisy Johnson hid all of her emotions behind a mask and never let it down again. Skye wears her emotions on her sleeve. It's a pretty big difference.

At the time I had no Idea how much my change had affected everyone. With Simmons missing at the time, Ward being at the head of Hydra, Tripp dead, and Huntingbird fighting, I was their last resort to normalcy. But then I changed even that and our team was in ruins. We weren't even a team anymore. Mack and I had a brief romance before we realized that we were better as friends and we became closer than we ever had been as a couple. My sister and James had gone back to the Avengers seeing as they were more needed there.

My thoughts drifted back to the kids. I needed to know what kind of crap Ward put her through. I don't know, Ward is in his 60's now, but he still hasn't lost his sadistic nature. I wanted to kill him so badly. I sighed and picked myself up heading for the common room so that we could finish the videos.

Lincoln looked at me concerned. I smiled at him reassuringly. Seemingly satisfied he turned away and started the video.

 _Jade was on a steel table restrained to it with metal cuffs, wearing nothing but a bra and panties. She looked terrified, and was staring at the picture of Natasha with knives thrown at it on top of a case filled with knives. Her eyes subtly flicked around the room taking everything in. She tested the restraints, nothing. Her muscles flexed as she tested them again. Still nothing. The door hissed and she immediately put on a blank facade._

 _A tall older man with deep brown eyes, a sadistic smile, and black hair with streaks of gray looked down at her. She stared up at him icily, not showing a moment of weakness._

" _So. This is Captain America's daughter. I thought you'd be taller. Maybe more built. Not very strong are you? I'm sure that you were a major disappointment hmm?" he said, smirking down at her._

 _She spit in his face. "As if. Let me out of here and I'll show you just how strong I am, you bastard." He smirked even wider and shook his head slowly._

" _Oh, I'd like to see you try. You wouldn't get anywhere you know. This facility was actually designed for your parents so it fits all of your skills." He grinned sadistically, lightly tracing her jaw. She jerked her head down and bit hard on his finger, drawing blood. He yelped in pain._

" _That's it. You can hear my thoughts, can you not? We operated on you while you were unconscious. You are now a telepath. So you know that I will not tolerate that kind of misbehavior. You will be punished severely for that later. For now though, this should do." He pulled out a knife, small and sharp, from the rack and examined it. He lightly pressed it into her stomach, drawing a thin line into it. blood started leaking out of but Jade didn't even flinch. SHe continued icily glaring at him until he chuckled lightly._

" _You won't be seeing much of me. I'm in charge of this whole thing. You will be seeing more . . . specialized people. They will break you down enough. Then you will be less spirited." He said, smirking. He walked out of the room and shut the door. Suddenly robotic arms clamped around her and her restraints released. She still couldn't move though. The machine transfered her over to the wall where there were cuffs waiting bolted to it, exactly her height. The cuffs automatically locked around her wrists and ankles. She tested those too but there was nothing._

 _Suddenly another man came in. "Hello there. I am William Ronson. I am in charge of your handling." he said with a sadistic, maniac grin. He looked over her slowly and pushed into the cut with his fingers. She involuntarily shuddered. He grinned._

" _You don't like those cuts do you? Well then, I'll be sure to put many more on you. But first, know that you are never getting out of here. Ever. You will be here forever and nobody is coming to save you. You have no hope of escaping. So don't try anything. Even if you get out, you have no idea where we are. Hope is lost, for you. Don't try and fool yourself. Oh, I have so many things I want to do to you." Jade's eyes widened in horror._

" _You are sick, you know that? What do you guys even want from me? And why am I not wearing anything?" she demanded angrily. The man chuckled._

" _Oh but you are wearing something. Just not for long." Jade's eyes showed terror at the implications of that statement. She was shivering now. He looked over her again._

" _Don't worry. We won't do anything like that just yet. We are saving that for somebody special." he said. Jade's expression was horrified._

 _He just laughed merrily and grabbed a knife, about to cut her up and scar her. She shuddered and looked away from him, her eyes glazed over in panic._

(JASON POV)

I walked over to Jade, who still had a cold, hard expression on her face. I stood next to her and started filling up my holster. She looked at me with those icy eyes and I knew that Grant Ward would never walk out of this alive. I knew it. She wouldn't allow it. She told me once, she saw the man who was behind all of this, but never knew his name. And now that she did, now that she knew who exactly this guy was and what exactly he wanted from her, he was going to die. And I also knew that this base was the same place that she was tortured at. I could feel her anxiety and anger building as we reached our destination.

She had already told us the game plan. Sarah, Johnny, Naomi, Robert, and Dianna were going to stay on the plane while the other five of us went in. Three of them were geniuses who would be on comms and strategy. The other two were there in case the plan got found, not to mention that my cousin's powers would come in handy. She can shoot beams of energy at people and manipulate energy to her will. The plan was that Alana and Elliot would be taking out the guards while Tanner and I get out any prisoners currently there as well as take in any authority figures into custody. Red was going to track down Grant Ward and bring him in, but I have a sneaking suspicion that we'll be taking in his dead body.

I don't like her going by herself. I know she can handle herself, but what if he knows she's coming? What if he takes her back? I shuddered at the thought. Jade turned to me. "Jase, look at me. I'll be fine. I promise you that I will come out alive. Maybe hurt, but alive. This guy is a freaking madman. I swear to you that I will come back. Ok? I love you Jase." she told me.

"I love you too Red. Just don't- don't do anything you'll regret. Don't lose yourself ok?" I told her. Her eyes darkened.

"Oh, I won't have any regrets Jase." she told me. I shot her a look. She just put her hands on her hips and shot me a similar look in return.

"Just be careful. I couldn't stand it if- if you . . . " I stopped. She knew what I meant perfectly well. I don't have to spell it out. She kissed me and we kissed for over 10 minutes before we had to land.

We opened the cargo bay, fully loaded up and ready to go. We headed into the facility.

 _(LATER)_

 _Jade was shivering lightly, still wearing barely anything, unable to even huddle herself up to keep warm. She had cuts all over her stomach, healing slowly into shiny scars. She was breathing shakily and there was wild fear in her eyes. She looked terrorized and afraid. Her long red curls were hanging limp on her shoulders. Her green eyes had lost their usual sparkle._

 _The door opened slowly. "Hello there. Are you comfortable here?" he asked. She didn't dignify that with a response, instead opting to roll her eyes at him._

 _"Hmm. You will respond to everything I ask you. Understood? Or else there will be consequences." He told her, whispering harshly. She just glared at him._

 _"Fine then. We'll do it your way. Just so you know. This is going to hurt. A lot." He said, as he took out a knife and stabbed her arm. Unable to remain silent any longer, Jade let out a strangled scream of pain. Tears were streaming down her face but her icy glare was still there. There was cold fury burning behind her eyes._

" _That should teach you. Don't worry, I won't let you bleed out - completely." he said, grinning madly. He twirled a new knife in his hand. "Meanwhile, I'm in the mood for some screams." he told her. She clenched her jaw, determined not to give him what he wanted._

 _He just smirked. "Try all you want, you won't be able to hold them in." he said. Suddenly four more men flooded into the room and grabbed on to her legs and arms securely before the cuffs unhooked. Seeing an opportunity, Jade flipped them all over, knocking them out. But before she could do anything, there were 10 more men surrounding her with guns pointed at her._

 _The man who had commenced her torture grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her close. "You are going to regret that little stunt." he hissed in her ear sharply. He pushed her to the ground and she was still bleeding out from her arm, making her weaker. The other men dragged her roughly over to a chair that looked like a torture machine- it probably was- and secured her in it. Her eyes widened in fear as needles pierced her skin._

 _He nodded at one of the guards. "Put it on full force. 20 minutes." he told him. The guard nodded back mutely and turned it on before everyone but the guy with the creepy smile exited the room, locking the door behind them._

 _The machine began to whirr, sending electrical shocks of extreme voltage into her, pumping sensory enhancing drugs into her so that she would feel the pain even more so than before. She grit her teeth trying not to yell in pain. Her body was convulsing, her arm wound was still bleeding and her eyes looked wild and frightened, but she still didn't scream. Eventually he frowned and raised the voltage to the danger level. She was shaking uncontrollably now and her body was bruising and every cut that they had given her was reopening and bleeding. Suddenly she let out a bone-chilling, ear-piercing scream that had the sadistic maniac grinning crazily. Her screams weren't stopping, tears running down her face, her red curls tangled across her face. Her stomach and legs, where she had the most cuts, were covered in half dry, half wet blood. He turned off the machine suddenly, causing her body to go limp on the chair, looking lifeless and bloody._

" _Well, that was enough for today. I really enjoyed your screams. Are you going to scream like that again tomorrow?" he asked her, narrowing his eyes._

 _She glared at him, the look in her eyes murderous and deathly. Choosing not to respond. He just smirked and left the room. Leaving her in the chair._

 _A few minutes later the door opened again, revealing somebody who stepped inside. It was a teenage boy with messy blond hair and dark brown eyes. It was Jason. Her eyes widened in relief._

" _Jase! I'm so glad you're here! Get me out of here. Did you bring backup?" she whispered hurriedly. He just smirked and her expression changed from delighted to confused in an instant._

" _Hello Jade. I didn't think you'd be that glad to see me." he said sarcastically. Her eyes widened in horror. She swore under her breath. Of course they would do this to her. He smirked again and leaned down to kiss her. She jerked her head to the side suddenly, causing his lips to land on a pile of matted hair. He pulled up and looked at her in mock confusion._

" _What's wrong Jade? It's me, I swear." he told her she gave him the death glare. He pretended to look hurt._

" _Shut the hell up you bastard. I have no idea who the hell you are but you are most certainly not Jase. He never calls me Jade. He would never smirk at me a a time like this, and his hair is always way more messy than that. Oh yeah, he also doesn't look like a sadistic maniac." She practically spit at him._

 _"Wow. You really do know him. But you will start to doubt reality soon enough so it's alright I suppose. It will hurt just as badly for you to see his face doing these things to you. Don't deny it." He mused. She glared at him coldly._

 _"What do you want from me? What am I here?" She asked through gritted teeth._

 _"We want you to tell is everything about your friends. Powers, strengths, weaknesses, skill sets. All of it." He said._

 _"I have no friends. So I couldn't tell you." She told him calmly._

 _He hit her hard on the face, leaving a flaming red handprint on her face. "You know who I'm talking about Jade." She looked at him blankly._

 _"I honestly don't." She said, her eyes the picture of innocence._

 _"Find then we'll just have to torture it out of you then." He said. She shut her eyes tightly as the machine started again._

"Oh my god. I am going to kill that nazi if it's the last thing I do." I vowed to everyone. Steve looked up at me seriously from where he was comforting Natasha.

"You can try but I think Jade is coming back with a dead body not a live one. Just saying." He told me. I shrugged. Better her than me I suppose.

"I can't believe that they- why would they do that? She was 14. Only 14. And wah was that about not having friends. She wasn't lying I would be able to tell." Natasha muttered almost inaudibly.

"She was probably referring I us as family. She always had before. I mean we are all her aunts and uncles which in a sense makes her and Jason dating weird but- besides that, she really doesn't have 'friends' per say." Coulson stated wisely. He was I his 70s but was still the reigning director I shield. I looked at the man who is my father figure. He looks pretty much the same as he did when he found me in my van.

I just realized something. Coulson is like my dad so that means that Eddie is like my brother which means that my niece is dating my brother. Natalie is dating her uncle! Weird I tell you, weird. And Natalie and Eddie are like half my age. Creepy. Not to mention that Natasha is another one of coulson's adopted children which means that Jade is also my niece technically which means that Jade and Jason are cousins. Ok, I'm going off on a tangent here. I really haven't changed a bit have I? I looked at Matthew and ROsa who looked shell-shocked.

My sister looked at me concerned. I could see the worry behind her eyes. Sapphire and I didn't get along at first because I was being stupid, but now we are are practically best friends. She knows me better than I know myself, I mean, she practically raised me. I smiled at her reassuringly and she rolled her eyes at me. Of course she knew I was faking. She always knew when I was faking. I stuck my tongue out at her and she smiled faintly.

She and Jason have a bit of a strained relationship. Jason has almost always chosen Jade over his parents and Jade has always done the same for him. Those two would walk off the planet for the other and sometimes it hurts their parents. I see it of course, we all do. I remember after Jade came back, Jason didn't leave her side for months. They were practically attached to each other. At one point Natasha and Sapphire decided they were done with them being so dependent on each other. They tried to split them up and Jade shot fought both of her parents because she had a mental breakdown. She and Jason managed to defeat all four adults together. 2 kids against 4 adults and they won. Those two are the dream team.

It worries me sometimes though, because if something were to happen to either of them, the other would not be able to cope. They would quite literally be broken. More broken than they ever have been before. We've seen those two at their worst, yet they always pull each other back up. It's really inspirational and uplifting but they rely so heavily on one another. I sighed audibly. I was so relieved, however bad that may be, that it wasn't Sarah going through those things. I myself wouldn't be able to handle it. Sure I had a terrible childhood, but Natasha and Sapphire were tortured at a young age too. They know for the most part how to deal with it.

I hope that they are okay in australia. I grabbed my laptop and pulled up video footage of the quinjet. The other adults immediately snapped their heads up and looked at the screen.

(JASON POV)

We had just finished taking out all of the guards and released the prisoners and I went to find Jade. I hurt a gunshot from inside a room. I barged in to find Jade with a bloody cut on her forehead and chin with a gunshot wound in her stomach. She was bleeding heavily but didn't even flinch, her eyes looked absolutely terrifying. I had seen them like this only once before, a murderous gleam in her eyes that could make any person want to run for cover. She had a gun in her hand and shot it straight at his heart. She shot again. And again. She kept on shooting over and over and over again, still not flinching. Her eyes cold and unfeeling. I could hear Sarah and Johnny telling me to make her stop. Even after the gun had run out of bullets she kept pulling the trigger.

I went up to her and put my hand on her shoulder, careful not to startle her. She just turned into my arms and cried. I held her for a minute before I took off my shirt and wrapped it around her stomach to stop the bleeding. She was in no state to be walking right now, so I picked her up and carried her out of the room. We boarded the quinjet and I put her down on the med table where Dianna and Robert immediately started to work on stitching the gun wound. My phone started vibrating in my pocket.

I answered it warily. "Jason put Jade on the phone now. Speaker if you have to just do it." I heard Natasha hiss sharply through the phone. I rolled my eyes at the camera. Of course they were watching us.

"Hey Jade, your mom wants to talk to you."I told her, she was still staring blankly, but she sent me a telepathic message. 'Tell her I'm in no mood to talk right now but I can listen.'

"Jade Elizabeth Rogers I swear on my life that if you ever go off like that again I will ground you for the rest of your life." Natasha yelled over the phone. Jade rolled her eyes and gestured her head to the dead body of Grant Ward on the floor. The camera swiveled over to that area of the jet and we heard collective gasps from over the phone.

"Jade, what did you do to him? It doesn't even look like him anymore." we heard Natasha's voice come through the phone.

"I killed him." she said simply, her voice sounding icy cold and lifeless, her eyes blank. I could feel her emotions though, fierce anger and sadness and guilt pummeling her down. It was like a hurricane in her mind.

"Jade . . ." said Steve, trailing off, "Are you going to be ok?" he asked her, sounding more concerned than I've ever heard him.

"No." She said, her voice sending chills through my bones. I liked her normal voice better. Once they finished patching her up she immediately got up, ripping out the IV in her wrist, much to their protests.

She stalked over rigidly to her seat and sat down, refusing to get back up, even when Naomi walked over and used her 'Tony Taming voice'. She gets it from her mom, who uses that voice on all three children, Tony, Naomi, and Tanner.

I went and sat down next to her. I was still shirtless because my shirt got covered in blood. This has happened so often lately that it really isn't even awkward anymore. She leaned her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her. Steve spoke up, "Jade, we're here for you, ok? It's going to be alright." he told her. She nodded, the only indication that she heard him. eventually her breathing slowed and she fell asleep on my shoulder. The sun is coming up and we've been up all night fighting.

I put my head down on top of hers and fell asleep myself. We landed back at Avengers Tower and I woke up and lifted her out.

I walked past our parents and put her in her own bed. I was about to leave when she murmured something to me. "Stay, please."

"Ok, but I need to get a shirt." I told her. She pointed at her drawers and I went to open it. In there was my shirt that she took 2 years ago. It should probably still fit me. I raised my eyebrows at her. "You still have this?"

she shrugged and murmured again. "It's comfortable." I laughed lightly at that. I pulled it on and got under the covers with her and pulled her close. She just snuggled up to me and we both fell asleep almost immediately.


	16. Kidnapping Part 2 (Jade POV)

**Hi Guys! So this chapter has another trigger warning for violence and torture. Also there is a little bit of nakedness in this chapter. No sexual abuse though! I will never ever ever ever write that. Or even anything related to that. I find that extremely disturbing and it's a serious issue and I'd really rather not delve into that. Okay! So on to the chapter! Please review and follow! Thanks! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. Duh. We've been over this.**

I am a monster. A terrible person. It was almost second nature for me to shoot him straight in the heart. I didn;t settle for one shot either, I shot him again and again and again. Something is wrong with me. I'm a monster. The fake Jason was right. I am a monster. I was brooding silently in my bed, my head resting on Jase's chest. I'm exhausted but the nightmares woke me up a while ago. No way am I going back to sleep now, not back into that oblivion.

"Why is my life so screwed up?" I whispered quietly to myself, thinking that Jason was still sleeping. He pulled me closer and stroked my hair.

"I don't know Red, I really don't know, but we'll figure it out. Ok? I promise it will get better." he told me soothingly. I buried my face in his chest and started sobbing lightly.

"I'm a monster Jase. I am a terrible person." I choked out quietly. He looked me in the eye, a fierce almost scary look in them.

"Never, ever say that about yourself. You are not a monster." he told me. I looked away. If I said that I believed him I would be lying.

"I killed him Jase, without a second thought. I just kept shooting. Why?" I sobbed. I had no idea why life was so screwed up for me. No clue. I realized that I was still wearing my clothes, with dried blood underneath my clothes. Nobody knew about that though. I sat up, wincing.

"Red? What's wrong?" he asked me concerned. I looked at him, my expression contorted in pain.

"Gunshot wound. And cuts. Lots of dry crusty blood." I turned towards him. I winced again. "I think I need to redress it."

He nodded. I got up and went into the bathroom, grabbing some clean shorts and a t-shirt to wear. I looked at my stomach and winced. I cleaned off all of the blood until it revealed more fresh scars, long and bloody, on top of a bullet wound in the left side of my stomach. I turned over to look at my back and gasped. There was a long scar trailing from the back of my neck down to my hip. I don't know where that came from. i sighed and got in the shower. I'm still dirty so I might as well.

I looked at my gunshot wound to see it a flaming red color. I would need to redress it after this. I winced slightly, the hot water stinging on my fresh cuts. I cooled it down a bit and finished washing myself. Once I got out and changed I went back into my room with the first aid kit. I lifted up my shirt slightly and tried to dress it myself. Not working. Seeing this Jase came over and helped me. I smiled gratefully at him.

After it was done I pulled my shirt down and sat on the bed. I was looking at Jase who was still dirty and bloody. "Hey Jase? You should probably take a shower now. maybe get some better-fitting clothes." I told him. The shirt from two years ago was fitted on his torso, showing off his muscles. Not that I was complaining or anything. Jase and I both have 6-pack abs. His are just more pronounced, seeing as he's a guy. I am way stronger than him anyway, and everyone else knows it too.

He nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right. I'll be out in a few minutes." He told me, turning into the bathroom. Something occurred to me suddenly.

"Jase wa-" I said before he poked his head out again, his face scarlet. I face-palmed. I had left my clothes in there. All of them. Shoot. My face turned beet-red as I moved past him and put them in the hamper. I left the bathroom, a faint smile playing at my lips. His face was still red. He is such a doofus sometimes. Even as a four year-old, albeit a slightly advanced one considered the super-soldier serum, I had recognized that.

He came out of the shower looking much cleaner and wearing no shirt. I looked him over. He was wearing a pair of shorts that JARVIS probably sent down. And that's it. "Enjoying the view there Red?" he asked me, smirking.

I blushed. "Shut up Jase. You are such a doofus." I told him, pursing my lips in embarrassment. He grinned.

"Yup." he said, popping the P. I rolled my eyes at him. He really was a doofus. An insufferable adorable doofus.

He doubled over laughing, flinging water droplets in my face from his hair. I shouted in protest.

"Jase!" I yelped as he tossed his head back up. He smirked and started shaking his hair, sending water all over me. I yelped again, then grinned evilly. Two can play this game, and I have more hair. I turned my head sharply, sending a rainstorm of water on him. Now it was his turn to yelp.

We started flinging water at each other until we were both sopping wet. Again. We grinned at each other. He leaned in and kissed me. I grabbed the back of his head and deepened it. He put his hand on my back. We stood there making out for a little while, taking breaths as necessary. Eventually his other hand ended up tangled in my hair and mine ended up on his neck. We were rather enjoying ourselves until the door opened and we stopped suddenly, whipping around to see who it was. It was Aunt Mel.

Not even fazed in the slightest, she gave us an eyeroll. "Debrief downstairs in 10. You two, me, Coulson, Skye, Natasha, Steve, X, James and Andrew will be there." she told us. "Oh and Jason? Put on a shirt."

We looked at each other and started laughing. Never in a million years did we see that coming. JARVIS suddenly pulled up a video connection between us and the debriefers. Our parents' jaws dropped.

"Jade Elizabeth Rogers! You are way too young for this kind of thing and Jason, young man I can not promise you making it of this alive." My mom said, furious. I was confused. What did we do? Then I looked at us and realized what they thought. We were all wet and it looked as though I was wearing no pants because my shirt was big and Jason was shirtless and we were both wet.

He apparently figured it out too because we cracked up, leaning on eachother for support as we basically fell over laughing. "You think that- You thought- We did- We would- Ha!" we spoke in between laughs. Once we stopped and I wiped the tears out of my eyes, I looked at them. "We were both still dirty from the mission so we took showers. SEPERATELY MIND YOU. Then we had a water fight with our hair. Nothing else happened, besides a bit of kissing but that's normal. Oh and mom? Don't ever threaten to kill Jase again." I said, shooting my mom the death glare. She shrunk back a little and everyone laughed. The great Agent Romanoff intimidated by her 16 year old daughter. I don't blame her though. I can be very scary. "We'll be down in a few minutes. He needs to grab a shirt. We wouldn't you guys to have a heart attack or anything because we're holding hands while he has no shirt on, now would we?" i said, rolling my eyes over-dramatically.

The video connection went down and we stopped by his room so he could grab a shirt. I had already changed into pants and a long-sleeved t-shirt. I'm still not entirely comfortable with everybody seeing my scars, although I'm assuming that they saw how I got them. I shuddered.

Jase grabbed my shoulder and turned me to look at him. "You don't have to tell them anything you don't want to Red. They can't force you to. I'll be right there ok?" I nodded at him, feeling a bit too queasy to talk. Apparently he could tell that my heart was beating straight out of my chest because he pulled me in for a quick embrace before we had to head down there.

We walked into the room where I could feel everyone's concerned stares on me. I had subconsciously shifted closer to Jase as we walked, not even realizing it until I bumped into him. He just squeezed my hand lightly.

"So, first things first. What happened to the facility?" Coulson asked us, I just noticed that everyone else who was there with us was sitting here too.

"I blew it up." Sarah said bluntly. He acknowledged her with a nod. Skye just looked impressed that her daughter blew up that building,

"Ok, tell us everything that happened from the start. Take turns relaying your side of the story. Dianna first, Jade last." he said. we all nodded.

Everyone recounted their sides of the story and it was finally my turn. I gulped. "First I entered the building, took care of any guards in my way. Yes dad, I do mean that I killed them. I located Ward's office and he was there. We fought, but he had me briefly down. He had stabbed me multiple times. Yes mom, I'm fine. I got back up and we fought some more until he shot me in the stomach. I then flipped him over, took his gun, and shot im in the heart. Repeatedly." I said, omitting as much detail as possible.

Coulson narrowed his eyes at me. "We are going to need more detail than that." he told me. I looked away. I will not let them see me cry. Never in a million years.

"I have nothing else to say, Director. That's final." I told him, my voice sounding chilly and cold.

"Jade, you have to tell us. It's the only way for us to find out." he told me. My eyes flared in anger.

"I don't have to do anything Director. I have said it before and I'll say it again. You can not, nor will you ever, be able to make me do anything. You will get nothing out of me." I told him, the former coldness replaced by fiery anger that blazed in my eyes.

"We need to know these things Jade. We are trying to help you but we don;t know how to. You keep pushing us all away. Just let us help you Jade." he told me. I could feel tears of anger and sadness stinging my eyes, but I have to be strong. They will never see me cry.

"No." I said defiantly. I would not let them know. Maybe I'm being stubborn and stupid, but I really don't care.

"Fine then. We'll make a deal. During this debrief we get to ask you one question and no more. We promise you won't have to say anything that you don't want to besides the answer to this question. Sound good?" He negotiated. He wasn't planning to ask anything that I don't want to answer.

"Fine." I replied curtly. Can we just get this over with?

"Who got you out of that facility?" He asked. That was spontaneous. He was not planning that.

"Nobody." I told him honestly.

"Well somebody must have. How else did you get out?" He asked me.

"I got myself out. Don't believe me? See for yourselves." I told them. I refused to tell them what happened. If they want to find out they can watch it. "Get everyone and watch it." I said. One by one people filed in the room and we started the video.

 _Jade was sitting on a steel chair in the middle of the room, her body bruised and bloody with scars covering her body from below her shoulders to right above her ankles. She was cuffed to it with blood trickling out of a cut on her forehead and a glazed expression in her eyes. Somebody walked in. It was the fake Jason, an evil grin on his face._

 _"It's been a month. Are you ready to give in yet? Tell me what we need to know." He asked her._

 _She shook her head weakly. His face turned into a menacing frown. She was extremely weakened and looked utterly defeated but she still didn't give in._

 _"Fine then. I didn't want to do this but I guess I have to." He said, growling. Her eyes widened in fear. Her eyes lost their glazed appearance. She shook her head rapidly._

 _"N-no don't. Don't do that." She whispered frantically. He laughed creepily. She started shivering, her eyes displaying pure fear and hate._

 _"Begging won't get you anywhere. Only giving is what we want will." He told her. She shook her head. She would deal with it. She knew it would happen sooner or later. But then he un cuffed one of her wrists._

 _She saw an opportunity and grabbed his wrist, flipping him over quickly where you could hear a snap in one of his bones. She grabbed his shirt and put it on herself, then stole his guns and grabbed some knives from the wall. She bolted out of the room quickly before he got back up. She shot any person she saw in front of her and proceeded. She was almost caught again, several times. Bi she was fighting her way through viciously, throwing knives at people's hearts once she ran out of bullets and grab in their guns._

 _She raced out of the building, wishing she could stop and savor her first moment of freedom in a month. She ran and ran, as fast as her legs would take her. Some of her cuts had started bleeding again and she was still covered in dried blood. once she got to the quintet that she had seen in the distance she hopped on, remembering only 2 months ago when she had flown the jar home with her friends. She zoomed off before it ran out of gas and she hid in a tiny shack in the middle of a large city._

 _She curled up into a little ball and concentrated. Focusing in on Jason's thoughts, which she always heard. He tried sending him a message with her mind. Then his thoughts were only focused on sneaking out of the building and getting her. Although of course she could be hallucinating._

 _She finally allowed herself to cry. Her dirty hair didn't even look red anymore, just a shade of dead brown. Her eyes that were normally bright green were dull and sullen. Tears were falling out, leaving clear tear-tracks down her cheeks. She was curled up as tiny as she could get, pulling the shirt over her knees. She kept her hand on the gun, her eyes nervously flickering over in between the door and the window as though somebody might come and find her._

 _(JASON POV)_

 _Jason was sitting in his room alone, trying to read a book. He had basically holed himself up in his room for the last month, because without Jade, he couldn't control his powers and he was hurting everyone else. He could still feel Jade's emotions and knew that she was being tortured because all she had been feeling l for the past month was pain, anxiety and fear. Not fear, pure terror. But suddenly there was a burst of fright coming from her that almost overwhelmed him. He could feel her anxiety pummeling him into the ground._

 _Suddenly though, he felt her get a sudden burst of energy and hope. A few hours later he heard her voice in his brain. "Jeez Jason. You are official going insane. There is no way that Jade was talking to you telepathically. But what if-" he trailed off suddenly. He grabbed his laptop and started searching up the location that Jade told him about._

 _He snuck past his friends and parents and left in a quinjet to where he was going to find Jade. When he got to the location he hopped out and into the small shack._

 _It was made out of wood gel together with rusted nails and looked like it could fall apart at any moment. He opened the door to find a gun pointed at him by Jade. She was starved, dirty and bloody with bruises all over her wearing only a t-shirt with nothing else underneath. She was standing up weakly, looking like she was about to collapse._

 _Even seeing that it was him she didn't lower the gun. He held his hands up in surrender. "Red it's me. It's really me." He said slowly. He had no idea what she had been through._

 _Hearing him talk she dropped the gun and sank down to the ground, crying. He went over by her side and wrapped his arm around her. She flinched slightly at the contact but then turned her face into his shoulder and kept crying._

 _"You're safe now Red. I promise I'm never going to let anything happen to you again." He reassured her, holding her close. She just looked at him, the fear still haunting her dull green eyes._

 _"We should get back to the tower now." He told her. She tried to stand up on her own._

 _"No no," he said, stopping her. "You are in no condition to be walking right now."_

 _Instead of arguing like she normally would she just nodded and accepted it. Jason felt so sad, that his best friend was reduced to this. He picked her up and she did fight it at all. She was unusually light which was worrisome._

 _He put her in the passenger seat in the cockpit and began to fly away. She had fallen asleep, shifting around as she slept. From how deeply she was sleeping he guessed that she hadn't slept for a month._

 _When they got to the tower she spoke for the first time, her voice sounding small and afraid. "Don't let them see me like this." She said._

 _He nodded and supported her as they walked in the building, avoiding all video cameras and any people. He left her in her room. When she let him back in she had showered and changed, looking perfectly normal. Her eyes still weren't the same and even though it was summer she was wearing long pants and a long sleeve t-shirt._

 _She still looked cautious, as though this was a dream that she would wake up from. He just squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's going to be alright Jade. I promise." He told her. She smiled slightly, the first time she had since coming home. He kisses her lightly. She smiled brightly at him._

 _As they approached the kitchen where everyone else, but Natasha and Steve who were still looking for Jade, was eating dinner he saw her face harden into a discernible expression. It was cold and hard and icy, a look that he'd never seen on her before._

 _They walked in and they all gasped as they saw their friend. "Jade! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you! Oh my goodness I'm so glad you're back!" Exclaimed Dianna excitedly._

 _"Well sorry for not being here. I wasn't there against my will or anything." She said sarcastically with a harshness to her voice that they had never heard from her before._

 _"Are you ok? Do you need medical?" Dr. Betty asked her._

 _Jade glared. "I have injuries but no you can treat them. Oh and don't try to do anything while I'm sleeping. It won't work." She said sharply._

 _At that point Natasha and Steve walked into the room with bags under their eyes. They had been working night and day to find her. Natasha seeing her daughter sprinted up to her and was about to hug her but before she could, Jade's eyes widened and she walked backwards until she hit the wall, her eyes widened in fear, flitting around nervously._

" _Jade?" Natasha asked her, "What's wrong? Are you ok?" Natasha looked extremely concerned. Jade just took a few deep breaths._

" _S-sorry. I-I just- I don't . . . " she said quietly, her voice barely a whisper. Jade slowly went up and hugged her mother, who hugged back fiercely._

" _No baby. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have shocked you like that. You're ok now. It's all going to be fine." she murmured reassuringly as Jade started crying on her shoulder._

 _Juliana who had just walked into the room tackled her sister in a giant bear hug. "Jade! You're back!" she said as she hugged her older sister tightly, both of them crying._

" _Yeah, I'm back Ana, I'm not going anywhere." she said, more to convince herself than her 12 year old sister. Her mom and dad just came around and they had a family group hug, relieved that they were back together again._

 _Eventually they stopped hugging and they got out some food for everyone. Everybody noticed how Jade's shirt that was normally fitted on her hung loose around her thin body. She had only taken a few bites before she threw up on the floor. She looked extremely sick._

" _Jade, how long has it been since you last ate?" Bruce immediately asked her. She answered back quietly._

" _A month." everyone looked at her in awe. How did she survive a month without food? Bruce spoke in a quick, all-business manner._

" _You're blood sugar is probably extremely low, you shouldn't have eaten any normal food for another week. I'm going to have to hook you up to an IV." he told her. Her eyes widened suddenly._

" _No." she said sharply. She got up and bolted out of the room, swinging the door so fast and hard that it flew off of its hinges. Jason got up and went to follow her._

I had buried my face in Jase's shoulder at this point. He had wrapped his arm around me comfortingly. Now that this video was over I looked over at everyone's reactions. Everyone was looking at me. They all swiftly moved their gazes away. Why were they staring at me? I looked at myself to find that one of my new cuts on my back had reopened. I hadn't even treated that so of course it reopened. Jase was looking at me concerned. I shrugged and left the room.

I looked in the mirror in to find the back of my shirt and the top of my shoulder all bloody. I groaned. This is the last thing I need right now. I took off my shirt and attempted to clean it up, but it was on my back. I groaned again. Jase knocked at the door.

"Come in." I called out, still trying to clean this up properly without making it worse. He walked in and saw my predicament.

He grabbed the towel from and raised his eyebrows. I nodded. He proceeded to help me clean off the blood. I hissed slightly as he put the rubbing alcohol on my back. "Um, Jade? Maybe you can ask your mom to do the rest of it because it's kind of um- covered." He said, his face red. I laughed at his awkwardness. It was honestly adorable.

"Doofus. Just lift it up. It's a single strap. It'll be done in a second." I told him. He stick his tongue out at me in the mirror.

He lifted it up gingerly and cleaned it out. I got up and grabbed a new shirt, throwing it over my head. He looked at it. "Jade. You realize I just wore that last night when I was all dirty right?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I got it washed. I wear this every time I remember to change. JARVIS usually washes it for me automatically without me asking." I told him. He smirked at me.

"Don't get a big head. It's comfortable that's all. I'm exhausted. Let's go to sleep." I said, yawning.

"Ok. I'm tired too. We haven't slept except for those 2 hours." He said, yawning as well. Yawning is contagious I guess.

We got into the bed curling up together, my head lying on his chest and his arms wrapped around my waist. I shivered, it was freezing. I snuggled closer to him, burrowing under the covers. He tightened his grip on me and I slowly fell asleep, his heartbeat like lullaby.


	17. Changes (Jason POV)

**Hi Guys! This chapter is where you are going to see the aftermath of what happened, as well as Jade telling Jason what happened. Just to clarify, nobody else has seen her scars nor do they know what happened to her. She is right now still wary of human contact besides from Jason. So yeah. Sorry that updates aren't as frequent. I'm just a little busy. I update when I can usually twice to three times a week. TRIGGER WARNING! Please review and follow! Thanks!**

I woke up to find Red curled up to me as close as she could possibly get. I smiled lightly, brushing some of her hair out of my face. At some point in the night she had ended up practically on top of me, our legs tangled up and our arms wrapped around each other. Her forehead had a new scar on it as well as a few on her chin. I brushed over them with my finger lightly.

This past month has been very officially for her. I'm extremely worried about her. She's been acting impulsively and rashly, and has been lashing out more often. She lost control and wouldn't stop shooting the man. But then again she had killed that William guy with her mind and nothing more.

It hurts me. Sometimes I look back at those days and it physically causes me pain to see her in that state. In a state where she was afraid of her own mother. I know what happens next. It's when she tells me . . . Everything. And then things went south. She lost it. It was the first time I had ever seen her mentally break down like that and it crushed me inside to think of it.

She woke up and looked at me sympathetically. "I know Jase. I know." She said sadly. We laid there for a while, lost in our thoughts, before we decided to wake up. She went into her closet and changed and when she came back out she winced.

"I need to go redress the bullet wound and the cut." She said. I nodded.

"Need any help?" I asked her. I knew she did, but if she didn't want it she would say so.

"Yes please." She said, grimacing. "I hate this. If he was going to give me a bloody cut he at least could've done it on my arm or something." She said, groaning.

I looked at her sympathetically. "There's nothing wrong with needing help every once in a while." I told her.

She looked down and sighed. "I know. It's just- I'm so dependent on you. You shouldn't have to deal with my problems. You have your own issues, mine are just an added burden. I don't-" I cut her off abruptly, tilting her chin up gently.

"Never think like that. You know better than anyone that I have never once thought that. You are not a burden. Never have been. I love you Red. I always have. Don't ever think that again." I told her seriously, there were tears glistening in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around my waist and cried into my shoulder.

"Why? Why me?" she sobbed into my shoulder. I stroked her hair comfortingly. I honestly don't know why. Why her?

"You're going to be okay Red. I promised you and I'm going to keep that promise even if it's the last thing I do." I told her. The tears started coming even faster. Eventually she stopped, taking staggering breaths in and out. She looked up at me with red puffy eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm just-" she abruptly cut herself off. "We're being watched." she said. She walked out of the room quickly with me hot on her heels.

"Red? Who was watching us?" I asked her in a hushed tone. She gave me a look, and I got it. Stupid parents. Of course they were watching. Couldn't they just leave us alone? They probably figured that Jade would tell me right now. They were going to listen to it against her will, just like the first time. That didn't end so well. They never learn do they?

We walked into the room to our unsuspecting parents' who were trying to figure out where we went, judging by the screens. I got really angry now, and I know they could feel it.  
"Do you never learn? Trying to learn things against our will never ends well for you. Sure you find out, but then you lose our trust and it takes a long time to regain it. You want to relive that terrible experience? Go for it. We'll be right there with you when you're ready to finally grasp the concept of privacy." I snapped at them. Some of them flinched. Jade put a hand on his shoulder.

He glanced at her and took a deep breath. He wasn't calming down though. He was angry, hulk angry. He started playing the video, not bothering to ask if they wanted to.

 _Jade was sitting on her bed curled up as tiny as possible. She kept flickering her eyes back and forth, as if somebody would appear out of the shadows. Her breathing was picking up until she was hyperventilating. There was a knock at the door. Her eyes widened and she shrunk against the wall as far as she could._

" _Red? Can I come in?" Jason asked her. She took a few deep breaths and relaxed slightly._

" _Y-yeah." She said, trying and failing to hide the wavering in her voice. He came in, and seeing the position she was in came and sat next to her._

" _Are you ok?" he asked her. She shook her head, shivering slightly as she tried to cover as much of herself as possible._

" _Th- they kept me in a small room. Anytime the door opened it would be- it would be one of them coming to t- torture me." she said quietly. Jason frowned slightly._

" _You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." he said softly. She shook her head and kept talking._

" _They had me chained to the wall most of the time. I wasn't really wearing anything except for undergarments. And," she drew in a sharp breath. "And they weren't the same ones I had put on that morning. They would draw cuts on my body. Everywhere. And the super soldier serum enhanced my healing so I didn't die. They didn't give me any food. They didn't let me sleep either, but they would sedate me sometimes." she spoke quietly, "There was a machine- it would electrocute me while injecting me with sensory enhancing drugs to increase the pain. He enjoyed it. They would inject me with stuff all the time. Sedatives, sensory enhancing drugs, chemicals. i don't know Jase. Why?" she asked him. Her voice sounding fragile and broken._

" _Oh god Red. Is that why you don't want an IV?" he asked her. she nodded mutely. "Red. I am going to hunt them down and hurt them immensely before killing them if that's what it takes." he vowed._

" _Jase? Why haven't you been eating? Or sleeping?" she asked him suddenly out of the blue._

" _I couldn't sleep. I didn't leave my room the whole time you were gone because, because I was hurting them." he said, gulping. "Wait, how did you know?"_

" _They did something to me Jase. I'm a telepath. They wanted me to use my new powers against you guys. I refused so they cut me up." she said, shuddering. She pulled off her shirt, showing him her back._

 _He gasped lightly. "Oh no . . . Red. You're all bloody. You need to clean those up or they'll get infected." he told her softly, in shock._

 _She winced. "They probably reopened because I already took a shower. I couldn't reach those ones to dress them." she said, her voice barely louder than a whisper._

 _He nodded. "I can do it." he told her gently. She just nodded her head silently. She was crossing her arms over her abdomen self-consciously._

 _Jason grabbed the first aid kit off of the wall and started patching up her back. It took a while, but eventually he had covered every scar. She pulled shirt over herself again and turned around._

" _Are you ok Red?" he asked her. She shook her head slightly. She was looking down at her hands and sighed._

" _Why? Why . . . why would they do that? What did they want from me?" she asked quietly, her voice quavering as she spoke. He wrapped his arm around her tightly, and she relaxed a little. She still looked extremely tensed up though._

 _They sat there for a few hours in silence, before Jade fell asleep on his shoulder and Jason got up to leave. Jade grabbed his arm. "Stay." she muttered, her eyes still shut tightly._

 _He wrapped his arms around her securely and she fell back asleep. Jason looked at her. "Everything is going to be fine Red. I promise." he said, before drifting asleep himself._

 _(ADULT'S POV)_

" _JARVIS? Where are Jade and Jason?" Natasha asked. They hadn't seen either of them since Jade's outburst last night._

" _Ms. Rogers and Mr. Smith are sleeping in Ms. Roger's bedroom." he said in his robotic voice. Natasha bristled. None of the parents besides Pepper, including her, knew that they had done it plenty of times before._

" _What?! What did they do?" an outraged Steve asked. He turned to James, "I swear if your son has done anything to her . . ." he didn't finish the threat._

" _Our son? What about your daughter? She's the emotionally unstable one!" shouted Agent X loudly. Natasha and Steve glowered at her._

" _She's not emotionally unstable. She was just tortured for the last month with no prior experience to anything that dangerous and she has strong triggers. Two of which we activated last night. We have no idea what happened to her in there. So don't say another word about our daughter or I will personally ensure that you don't see the light of day again." threatened Natasha menacingly, her voice low and threatening._

" _Oh you can try, but you won't be able to defeat me. I'm undefeated and you know it." Agent X said, with an underlying threat in her statement._

" _Oh you're on." Natasha said, taking a step close to the other woman, getting right in her face. Pepper came up from behind and pushed them apart, glowering at them._

" _You people are crazy. You don't even know if they've done anything. They probably haven't, they're 14 for crying out loud. Just watch the video footage and see for yourself." Pepper growled at them, trying to get them to see reason._

" _Fine." they both said curtly. Steve started the video back from a few minutes before Jason came in. So far they had narrowed down that she was probably kept in a tiny room in solitude except during torture, they probably injected her with stuff, triggering her aversion to needles, and that she is avoiding human contact unless it was from Jason. Then she started telling Jason everything. They couldn't see the scars, Jason was blocking them from sight, but from the sharp inhale he took they could only guess that it was bad. They learned everything about what happened and everyone in the room gasped when she said that she was a telepath. They continued watching the video until they fell asleep._

" _Oh baby . . ." murmured Natasha. She turned into Steve's arms. Sapphire and James shared a look. This was too much of a burden on their son. They needed to separate them._

" _I don't think that this is healthy for our son. He has his own problems. He doesn't need her's weighing him down." said Agent X._

 _Natasha bristled. "What!? Jade helped Jason when he needed it and you aren't going to let him help her?" she asked outraged. "My daughter didn't need his problems either but she carried them because she loves him. And Jason loves her back. You try to separate them and you won't only have to deal with me." she told her in a low voice._

 _Dr. Garner looked between them. "Natasha is right. You are only going to worsen both of their mental states by separating them." he told everyone._

" _I agree with Agent X. This is too much for Jason to handle on top of his own problems." said Bruce. Natasha glared at him. She still hadn't totally forgiven him for leaving her after the battle against Ultron._

" _Well of course you would say that. You don't really care about their emotions do you?" she said to him. Steve put his hand on her shoulder as a warning. Don't rile up Bruce._

" _I'm looking out for the well-being of Jason and Jade." he said sharply. She slapped him across the face. His eyes flickered green before he took a few breaths and calmed down._

" _No you aren't. You are looking out for Jason. Not Jade." she said. Skye chose now to speak up._

" _I think that you shouldn't separate them. If you do they are going to fight you at every cost." she told everyone._

" _You got that right." they heard Jade's voice coming from the entrance to the room, with Jason standing right next to her. "Why on earth would you want to- NO. You watched the video! You- I can't believe this. I was about to tell you everything but you know what forget it, since you obviously already know it." she said, shouting with a terrifying look in her eyes. She took a step closer to Agent X, who was a good 8 inches taller than her. "And if you try to separate us, you will not be able to. You have powers that enhance your fighting? Well guess what? So do I."_

" _Super-soldier serum won't help you here." she spoke threateningly. Jade didn't back down._

" _That's not the power I was talking about." she said, her voice sounding icy cold. Her eyes had fire in them, scaring everyone else in the room._

" _Well I'm separating you two whether you like it or not and there is nothing you can do about it." Agent X said, "Or else, you'll have the Hulk to deal with" she said._

" _Oh I wouldn't be too sure." she said, smirking evilly. Jade reached out and grabbed her wrist, flipping her over on the floor._

 _Agent X got up and glared at her menacingly, swinging a punch at her stomach. Seeing this coming Jade sidestepped and grabbed her fist and kicked her stomach. Sapphire spun out her legs, knocking Jade down and standing above her, but Jade had a knowing grin on her face._

" _I always wi-" she was cut off by Jade swinging her legs out and knocking her over, pinning her down with knives and aimed a gun at her throat._

" _You were saying? I know every move you're going to make before you make it. Don't challenge me again." she stalked off, but before she could an arm grabbed her wrist. She tensed suddenly, wrenching her hand away and twisting the other person's arm. They screamed in pain. She turned around and saw that it was James._

 _She glared at him. "Don't touch me." she growled and punched open the glass window, swinging up and climbing up the frames._

 _Jason left to follow her, but his dad spoke up. "Jason. Think about what you are doing. Your girlfriend is clearly insane. You need to get your heads out of the clouds and realize that this isn't good for you." he told him Jason glared at his dad._

" _She's not just my girlfriend dad, she's my best friend. And this isn't good for me? Really? I think that you are just selfish. Jade never left my side until she got kidnapped, and that was hardly her choice. So now that she needs me you want me to turn my back on her? No dad, never." He said, outraged. He swung out the window and followed Jade. When he got there he was shocked at what he found._

 _Jade was sitting in the middle of the A on the tower with a knife in her hand held near her throat. Her hands was shaking and Jason ran up to her and snatched it out of her hand. "Red?! What were you thinking? You can't kill yourself!" he exclaimed. Tears started flowing out of Jade's eyes._

" _Everyone would be better off without me here. Maybe your parents were right." she said quietly._

" _No Red. They were wrong. They were very very wrong. I don't care what anyone else says, I need you. Ok?" he told her, holding her close. she just continued to cry until eventually they died down. She took a few uneven, shaky breaths._

" _I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." she said quietly. "I have to use the bathroom." said, grabbing the knife and taking it with her. Seeing Jason's expression she said, "Jase. I'm fine, just trust me." He nodded._

 _She went into the bathroom and grabbed her hair, her long red curls went down to her hips now, but she was done with that. She sliced clean through them, leaving her haircut just above her shoulders. She looked into the mirror and realized that she now looks exactly like her mother. Weird._

 _She walked back out and into the kitchen where Jason was. "Wow Red. You look good with short hair." he told her. She shrugged. Steve came in the kitchen and was looking at the back of Jade's head._

" _Nat? What are you doing?" he asked. Jade turned around and laughed quietly. "Wow. You look exactly like your mom, just slightly shorter." he told her._

 _She shrugged. "Mom is very pretty, so I guess that's a good thing." she said, smirking. Jason laughed lightly in the background._

 _Natasha walked in and did a double take. "Jade? What happened to your hair?" she asked._

 _Jade rolled her eyes. "I cut it mom. Why? Do you not like it?" she asked. Natasha smiled lightly._

" _It looks good. But where did the hair go?"_

" _Oh right. We wouldn't want somebody to walk into the bathroom and find a pile of hair." she said, walking over to the bathroom. She walked in, gathered up her hair and threw it in the trash._

"Right. Do you get it now? I'm not telling you. Ever. If I want to tell Jase I'll do it telepathically. I don't have to do anything you want me too. Don't push it." she said harshly and walked out of the room. I looked at all of the adults in the room. I had some words for them.

"So. You all want to know what happened? Tough luck. You know, she was actually planning on telling you all tomorrow but you just ruined your chances of ever finding out. I understand that you want answers. But she will tell you on her own time, not yours. Don't you guys get it? She just killed somebody. I know she's killed before but it's bringing back memories. Do you have any idea how difficult this is for her? I know at least 5 of you do, if not more. Why do you do this mom? You know better than anyone what it's like." I told her, fire in my voice.

She looked shocked that I knew. I rolled my eyes. "Red told me. About everything. So don't pretend that you have no idea how she's feeling."

"I was never as broken as her." My mom told me. I bristled.

"It's been close to 50 years since then and you still have trust issues. I'm your son and I have no idea what your name is. Red refused to tell me. She respects your privacy unlike you. You hide behind your mask. You had your whole life to perfect that mask, and yeah, that's very unfortunate for you, but Red grew up in a relatively normal life, she never hid her emotions. I know that you have breakdowns every once in awhile. I can feel it. You have miniature panic attacks. I know everytime you do. Your powers allowed you to become the best fighter, but guess what? Jade can kill people with her brain, access and erase their memories, not to mention that she's apparently one of the strongest and fastest people on earth. She gave you your memories back and nearly killed herself doing it. And Uncle Phil? I know you have the best intentions, but getting her to talk to you guys about it isn't going to help. She tells me, so it's not like she keeps it bottled up inside or anything. She'll tell you on her own terms and not before. Oh and if you guys think that I've told you everything there is to know about my problems, you're wrong. There is so much that you don't know. Don't pretend to understand our situation." I told them, practically growling by the end of it. I was pissed. Everyone is pissed at everyone else except for Hunter, Bobbi, and their kids. Matthew and Rosa left a while ago. I wonder where she went.

I walked into the living room to find Jade sitting there deep in thought.


	18. Guilt and Anger (Jade POV)

**Hi Guys! So another chapter. This one is going to include Rosa and Matthew. They haven't been playing a major role in this story just yet but they are about to. There is a reason that I brought their family into this story. This is from Jade's POV. I'm sorry for the long wait, I was out of town so I didn't have the time to upload. Please Review. I really appreciate any feedback. Thanks! :)**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill . . .**

After I left the room, fuming, Rosa and Matthew came to talk to me. They were surprisingly really nice. I think I may have misjudged Matthew a little too early. He can be very deep and thoughtful when he wants to be. Aunt Skye used to talk about them a lot, and from what I know Matthew seems an awful lot like his dad. Rosa is just an all around sweet girl. They didn't pity me like some of my friends do, and they didn't coddle me either. They have no idea how much I appreciate that. I just want people to treat me normally. I know that all of the adults mean well, I mean, I can read their minds and they all have only the best intentions, but they just have absolutely no clue how to handle this.

I was stunned when I realized how Uncle Phil's old team was relieved and saddened by Ward's death. As much a Aunt Skye tries to deny it, she still has feelings for the old Ward, the one that wasn't a maniac. I saw in their minds what kind of man that guy was. He was decievingly nice. I saw how much they trusted him, and how when he was revealed, everything fell apart. I know how he tortured Bobbi and it kills me to think that I wasn't the first victim.

He ripped my family apart yet they still mourn for the man he could have been. It's sad to think that he had his way out, he could have turned to the good side, yet he made his choice. I had heard his thoughts, I know how he blamed everything on Garrett. But Garrett died 26 years ago and every bad thing he's done since then and even before then is on his hands.

Ross told me what he did to her mother. Now I'm even more happy that I killed him because that guy was psycho. I didn't need another reminder, but it was nice to think that I'm not the only one pleased by his death. Matthew told me how his dad almost died trying to hunt down and kill that monster. That's why their parents moved to England before Matthew was born. They wanted to protect them from Ward and his crazy ideas of 'closure'.

Jase walked in the room to find me deep in thought. I looked at him from where I was sitting. He was angry, not at me, by at basically everyone else.

"Jase, are you ok?" I asked him. He looked at me, his eyes softening before he spoke.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"C'mon. Give me some credit. I know you better than that. And I can read your mind. So are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to find out through my own means?" I asked him, using the most authoritative voice I could muster up, and that voice is pretty authoritative. My mom calls it the 'mom' voice.

"Nothing really. I'm just really frustrated and I need to punch something." He said, I smirked.

"Wanna spar?" I asked him. He looked at me seriously.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now. I could hurt you." He said. I snorted.

"Yeah as if. You couldn't hurt me even if the whole world was at stake. We can go to the punching bags if you want."

"That's probably better." He said. I nodded and got up. We went downstairs to the punching bags and wrapped our hands. I glanced at him. He seemed really worried about something but he won't tell me what, and he's deliberately blocking me out of his head. I groaned internally. But on the outside I was silent.

I grabbed my new punching bag and laid it on the floor. Jase looked at me oddly and I just smirked. I focused on the bag and it floated up and hooked onto the chain. His jaw dropped to the ground.

"Yup. I've been practicing." I said smugly. He stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed at his pouty face.

"Well, I've got a new trick too. I can channel my emotions into an inanimate object and make it explode." he said, grinning. I grinned back, this could mean all kind of pranking possibilities.

He focused on the bag, with a glare that almost made me flinch but not quite. The bag started shaking and soon it burst. He was breathing heavily and his eyes still looked filled with fury.

I shook my head. "Yeah, let's not do that anymore." I said, trying to calm him down, rubbing his back. He took a few deep breaths.

"Can you please tell me what's bothering you?" I asked him. He needs to let it out, I don't know why he doesn't want me to know.

"I'm sorry, I let it get out of control. And- I'm fine. It's all just catching up to me today." he lied to me. I glared at him.

"Jason Tripplett Smith. Don't you dare lie to me young man." I told him, imitating his mom. He looked at me.

"C'mon, I'm only 29 and a half minutes younger." he whined. I glared at him again, starting to get seriously annoyed.

"Stay on topic Jase. Just tell me what's wrong. We can figure it out." I told him, my annoyance fading as I realized how worried he was about this.

"It's nothing Red. I'm fine, ok?" he told me, looking down. I don't know who he was trying to convince, me or him.

"Jase . . . don't push me away." I told him softly. This is not going to end well I can just see it. he sighed and I just turned away, about to walk out. Before I could he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, kissing me.

I was a little bit surprised but I went along with it. We stood there kissing for a while and suddenly a thousand emotions flowed through me. I could feel it. I understood it though, they weren't just emotions, they were emotions that were attached to thoughts. Suddenly his mind opened up and I got all of his thoughts back too. It felt good, because to be honest I've gotten so used to his thoughts in the back of my mind that I feel empty without it.

When he pulled away I was shocked, that was the best kiss ever. And we've kissed a lot. I mean A LOT.

"I'm so angry at everyone. Nobody gets the position we're in. My mom doesn't even get it. I thought she would, but she doesn't. She doesn't realize that you almost killed yourself trying to get her memories back to her. She doesn't even realize that you almost died for her. I don't know what's up with her. Even the other adults don't get it, constantly spying on us and just not trusting us in general. I mean, they trusted us enough to go back to school but they don't trust us to be alone with each other. I need to- I don't know what I need anymore." he said, his raging voice slowly fading to barely a whisper.

"You need to feel normal again. That's what we both need. More than anything I want to go back to those days where none of this ever happened and we were carefree and lighthearted. Where I could get jealous over other girls looking at you the wrong way rather than getting upset over my complete lack of privacy. But you know that it isn't possible. As much as I wish it was. At least we aren't alone. We have each other. We'll get through this. We always do." I told him reassuringly. I pulled him into a hug.

When we let go of each other we went back to the common room and asked JARVIS to call everyone there. When they got here we started watching.

 _Jade walked back into the kitchen where everybody had now congregated. Suddenly she started clutching her head tightly. She sank down to the ground and started covering her ears, moaning almost silently. Everyone stared at her in concern. Jason went and looked at her, then at everyone else._

" _Get out." he said quickly. Everyone looked at him confusedly. He shouted it this time. "Get out!" Everyone filed out of the room._

 _Slowly she uncovered her ears and took in deep, shaky breaths. Jason just pulled her in close and she tried to get her breathing under control._

 _She looked up. "Sorry. I don't know how to- to block people out yet. It's a little t-too much sometimes. T-they would torture me like that too. They would put over 20 people in the room, blindfold me, and have everyone think about different things. I-it reminded me of that." she said quietly, shivering, her breaths still uneven._

 _His eyes momentarily blazed in anger. How dare they do that? He kept embracing her. She hugged back now, so they were sitting on the floor holding each other._

 _Eventually they both fell asleep and when Steve came into the room to check on them he almost tripped over their legs that were tangled on the floor. Jason's back was on the wall and Jade's back was on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her and she was holding on to his hands tightly. Steve sighed and bent down to shake them awake. Jade grumbled something inaudible._

 _He picked her up and took her to the empty carpeted room and put her on the floor. He put Jason on the other end of the room. Afterwards Jade, with her eyes still shut, crawled over to cuddle with Jason._

 _Steve rolled his eyes at her antics and put a blanket on top of them. There was no way that he was going to put her in her room by herself in the dark after what they saw earlier. She needed to wake up in a familiar environment or at least next to Jason or else she might freak out._

 _He left the door wide open and the hallway light on, leaving to go to his room. He looked at Natasha who was sitting on the bed looking at him, a haunted look in her eyes._

" _Steve. They hurt my baby. They hurt Jade. They can't do that. I'm going to find those assholes and kill them." she said, switching back and forth from russian to english. Eventually she started ranting in full on russian, spewing out words faster than humanly possible._

" _Nobody hurts my baby." she growled menacingly in english. Steve was sitting beside her now, rubbing her back soothingly. She turned around and looked at his face, his eyes were hard and stony, glaring at some fixed point in the wall._

" _Do you think that they . . ." he asked, trailing off. Natasha's eyes widened in shock. Thinking it over, it would explain her aversion to human contact in general._

" _Maybe. I don't know. She didn't say anything about that. She did say that she wasn't wearing the same undergarments that she had put on that morning and they operated on her in her sleep. She also said that they drugged her a lot. I don't know Steve. It doesn't look good. They could have done it when she was awake or not." she whispered._

" _Nat . . ." he said, trailing off. They sighed and went to sleep._

 _(ELSEWHERE)_

 _Jade was screaming, her legs and arms thrashing everywhere, with tears streaming down her face. Jason tried to wake her up but she wouldn't. Suddenly her body went limp and her screams stopped, she was whimpering now, barely audibly. "No. Stop. Please, stop." she kept repeating it several times, Jason still trying to wake her up, until she bolted upright._

 _Her eyes flickered around at her surroundings, focusing on the wide open door and the light. She looked at Jason, who's hair was excessively messy and he was breathing heavily. She lifted up her shirt slightly and felt around her stomach. When she didn't feel anything wet, she started to slow her breathing. They laid back down and Jason wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his and they fell asleep facing each other, holding each other close._

 _When they woke up again they were still holding each other close. They let go and looked at each other._

 _"Red are you ok?" He asked her gently. She sighed._

 _"Not really. I want to go back to normal. I don't want to be like this. I used to hate sleeping with the light on and the door closed but now I can't sleep without them." she said quietly. He hugged her only to feel something damp. He pulled back immediately and looked at his hands to see blood on his hands. He looked at her curiously and she sighed._

 _She got up and turned on the lights and shut the door. "JARVIS! Can you please cut the security footage?" she asked._

" _My apologies, Ms. Rogers, but Sir has restricted me from doing that." his robotic voice came back through the invisible speakers._

 _Jade glared at the ceiling and spoke again. "JARVIS. Don't make me do what I did earlier." she said. Not waiting for a reply she shut her eyes tightly._

 _A few minutes later she opened them and looked at Jason. "I hacked his programming. He's an AI so he has a brain which means that technically I can alter his settings." she said. She grabbed the first aid kit and put it on the floor. She took a deep breath and pulled off her shirt, revealing long red slash marks. She winced as she cleansed them with alcohol. Jason helped her with her back. After they had finished Jade walked up to the mirror and looked at her scars in the mirror._

 _She didn't like this. She silently vowed to herself to never show anybody else her scars besides Jason. She ran her finger over a long one that slashed across her entire stomach. Then she started to cry, silent tears rolling down her cheeks._

 _Jason came behind her and put his arms around her shoulders. She leaned back into his chest, seeking comfort in his arms. "Just let it out. Remember what you told me? It's ok to cry Red." he told her quietly._

 _With that she turned around in his arms and cried into his shoulder. He held on to her tightly, not daring to let go._

 _When she was done crying she grabbed her shirt and threw it back on._

 _"I'm going to go change my shirt. I'll be right back." She told him tiredly, walking out of the room. Jason watched her go, pain in his eyes._

 _Jade walked into her room and walked into her closet, coming out wearing another long sleeve shirt. She then started swaying side to side until she crumpled down to the ground and blacked out._

 _After an hour had passed Jason got worried. He walked over to her room and knocked. No answer._

 _"Red? Are you ok?" He asked. Still no response._

 _"I'm coming in." He said I warning. He waited a moment before kicking down the door. He found Jade lying on the ground unconscious. He went to her and picked her up, taking her to the lab. Jemma, Bruce, and Betty all rushed over. They starts talking rapidly._

 _"She needs an IV. Jemma can you get her into a hospital gown?" Betty said._

 _"No no. She can stay in these clothes. Don't change her." Jason said hastily. There was no way that he was going to let them see her scars, not when she was unconscious or otherwise._

 _"Why not?" Jenna asked him, looking at him curiously. He was still holding her protectively._

 _"Just don't. She will flip out if you do. Nobody wants that." He told them._

 _"Fine. Fine. We won't change her. But we will put an IV in her. We have to. Otherwise her blood will get too thin." Bruce said._

 _Jason handed Jade off to her dad who was standing nearby. He carried her downstairs into the medlab where a few doctors that worked for Stark were working on her. Everyone else left the room. Jason wasn't allowed to come in._

 _When Jade woke up, she was in a hospital room that was brightly lit with people she didn't know around her. She panicked. Noticing that she had woken up, a doctor came to her. She tried to pull back away, but was stopped by restraints on her wrists._

 _Her eyes widened in fear. She noticed the IV in her wrist. She could feel her heartbeat increasing. She was struggling against the restraints, her eyes looking terrorized. Her muscles were all tensed._

 _She suddenly whimpered. She thought that she was back . . . There._

 _Jason suddenly barged in the room. He glared at them. Jade looked at him in fear, her eyes displaying hurt and mistrust and hopelessness. "You put restraints on her?" He asked, outraged._

 _"She was resisting the IV." one f the doctors said matter of factly while another tried to get him out of the room._

 _"I'm staying." He said stubbornly, pushing aside the other doctor._

 _He quickly rushed to the side and she went stiff. She shivered. Then it clicked. She thought that she was back in that place._

 _"Red. It's me. These doctors were being stupid. You are still at home in Avengers Tower." He told her quietly. She shook her head, biting her lip._

 _Realizing that she wasn't going to believe him he took off the restraints anyway. She sat there stiff as a board and stared at him fearfully._

 _"Red. I swear it's me. I'll prove it. I was born 29 minutes and 36 seconds later than you were." He said, trying to get her to believe him._

 _Her eyes widened in disbelief but she still didn't move. He sighed and called her parents and her sister down there._

 _"What happened to her?!" Natasha exclaimed._

 _"These idiots it restraints on her when she was resisting the IV. So now she doesn't believe that it's really me or that she's really here." He explained frustratedly._

 _Juliana went up to the doctors and slapped them all on the face. Jade seeing her family there, still refused to believe it._

 _Steve went up to his daughter and tried to get her to come off of the bed. She just clenched her fists tightly._

 _Suddenly she grabbed her dad's icer and shot him in the shoulder. She then shot her mom and left the room, knowing that Hasin and Juliana wouldn't stop her._

 _She knew that logically it had to be the real Jason because nobody else could have known that. She grabbed a gun from the wall compartment and aimed it at Tony and Bruce, who were walking down the hall._

 _"Jade! Put the gun down. It's really us. You are safe here." They told her cautiously._

 _Her grip tightened on the gun when suddenly Jason grabbed her arm from behind. She whirled around and aimed the gun at him._

 _Her grip faltered however, when she saw him out his hand on top of the gun and allowed her hand to be guided downward._

 _She looked at him warily before raising an eyebrow at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back slightly._

 _"Jase- is it- are you- is this real?" She asked, struggling to find the words._

 _"Yeah Red. It's real. Those idiot doctors put restraints on you because you were having nightmares. Don't worry. You're safe here, I promise." He told her quietly._

 _She let out a small sob and Jason wrapped his arms around her. She started crying full force. They stood there for a while like that before Tony and Bruce left to go find Natasha and Steve. Jason and Jade kept on embracing until they decided to sit down. Right there in the middle of the hallway. They leaned up against the wall, and she put her head on his shoulder. Juliana suddenly rushed over and tackled Jade in a hug. Jade stiffened before relaxing slightly._

 _Jason etched this exchange and had a brilliant idea. He tried sending relaxing emotions into her head._

 _He saw her visibly relax. After Juliana got up and moved away, she leaned her head back on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep._

Jason got up and left the room, his eyes glaring at a fixed point in the empty hallway . I went to follow him. He was still angry, but now he was just sad. Sad that we were so broken. Sad because he knows what happens next.

When I caught up to him I grabbed his shoulder gently. "Jase? Are you ok?" He didn't turn around.

"You know that wasn't your fault. You weren't in control of your own brain. It's not your fault." I told him.

He shrugged my hand off. "Just because I wasn't in control of my actions doesn't mean I didn't do it Red." He told me stubbornly. He tried walking away but I grabbed his arm and spun him around, grabbing both of his hands.

"Yes it does. Jase, you tried your hardest not to do those things, you really did and I know you did. It isn't your fault that some telepath out there took over your brain. I need you to look me in the eye and say it. Accept that it wasn't your fault." I told him gently. He still beats himself up over that.

"Red-" he protested. I cut him off by kissing him briefly.

"You don't have to do it now. Whenever you're ready." I told him. If he isn't ready then it won't make a difference.

He kissed me then. We made out passionately for a little while before looking at each other and hugging.


	19. Fluff (Jason POV)

**Hello Everybody! So I am going to start updating every few days. I'm basically writing any time I'm free. But I have a lot of homework, so usually that's on the weekends. So you know, there is no set update schedule per say, just expect a chapter every few days. Also, warning for language! A lot of Jadason fluff in this chapter! Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! Thanks! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Is this even necessary?**

I'm nervous, really nervous. What happens next . . . let's just say it isn't pretty. Nobody knows what happened behind those closed doors except for Red and myself. They know that my mind was taken over and that Jade knocked me out and got rid of the intruder, but that's about it. They don't know what that person made me do. And they are going to find out, and I don't know if I really want them to.

I still feel guilty about that. Red always says that it wasn't my fault, but I don't know if I'm ready to believe that. I know that I am practically radiating guilt right now, and I'm not really making any attempt to control it. We figured out long ago that my powers didn't affect Jade the same way. For everyone else, any intense negative emotions make them feel pain, but for her, she just feels what I feel. Normally I keep everything inside, because nobody really needs to know what I'm feeling at every given moment, but Red can already read my mind so there really isn't a point of hiding anything from her.

We were still embracing each other tightly, and I just realized that we do this a whole lot. I mean, way more than any normal couple would. But we aren't exactly normal either, so I guess it's justified. And besides, I like hugging her. I know that it makes her feel safe and it makes me feel safe as well. As though it's just the two of us and we don't have to worry about the rest of the world, even though we do.

We let go of each other and started walking down the hall. Suddenly we heard muffled noises from inside the next room over. Jade smirked at me and I nodded back, grinning. Being the children of master spies has its benefits. We climbed up into the vents and soundlessly went to different vent openings in the room so we could see the targets from different angles.

What we saw caused us to almost blow our cover. It was Eddie and Nat, doing the nasty. We quickly backed away and got out of the vents, both of our faces bright red.

"I am officially scarred for life." I said, my eyes still widened in shock. "I just saw my sister doing . . . that." I said, shuddering.

"Hey, I'm just as scarred, it's just that I've seen it before. My parents didn't know that I knew the vent system like the back of my hand when I was younger, and I got curious." she said, her face still scarlet.

I looked at her. "How old were you exactly?" I asked her curiously. She grimaced and ran a hand down her face.

"Um, 4." she said. I started laughing hysterically. I was doubling over with laughter. She slapped me lightly on the arm.

"Jase! Don't laugh at me!" she said, blushing furiously. I laughed even harder. I can't believe that her parents mentally scarred her at age 4!

"I'm not-" I started, before erupting into another laughing fit, unable to finish my sentence. She gave me a look.

"Oh you are totally not laughing at me." she said, smirking. I took a deep breath, trying to stop the laughter, ineffectively. She stuck her tongue out at me and pulled out a water gun from behind her back. Where on earth did she get a water gun from?

She aimed it at me and I ran, still laughing. Pretty soon she joined in the laughter and tossed a water gun at me. I caught it and aimed at her. She turned and bolted, squealing as I narrowly missed her shoulder. She turned around and shot water, barely missing my face. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Oh it's on!" I shouted at her as she stuck her tongue out at me and ran away. I caught up to her and spun around in front of her, aiming at her forehead. She put her hands up in surrender, dropping the gun. I smirked. But then I got shot from behind.

Ugh! She's telekinetic! I shot her in the stomach and she yelped at the cold water. Then she narrowed her eyes at me. "You want to fight dirty? Let's fight dirty." she said, smirking. My eyes widened and I bolted. She tackled me from on top and shot water on my head. I flipped her over so that she was under me and got up, getting her in the leg.

She shot me in the chest and chin. And I shook my head rapidly, flinging water everywhere. I ran from her as she shot water at me from all angles. She had almost caught up to me but I spun around quickly and grabbed her by the waist, picking her up so she couldn't shoot me. She yelled at me.

"Jase! Jason Smith put me down this instant!" she exclaimed, laughing as I shot her multiple times with water while still running. Eventually she squirmed out of my grip and grinned at me. Before I knew it she shot water in front of my feet, causing me to slip. But I grabbed her leg as I went down, bringing her with me. She landed on top of me sideways and we were laughing hysterically until our stomachs hurt.

"WHY IS MY KITCHEN ALL WET?" we heard Uncle Tony exclaim. We looked at each other and started laughing again, her eyes glimmering. We were both cold and wet but we didn't care. Pretty soon everyone found us, Jade lying on top of me with her head on my chest and us laughing our heads off, soaking wet with water guns lying across the floor and water everywhere.

Everyone including Nat and Eddie. We looked at each other and started laughing yet again. Nat just looked at us strangely.

"Are you two ok? Why are you all wet? Why are you laughing so much? Did Eddie and I do something? Why are you looking at us like that?" Nat questioned us. I was too busy laughing to respond, but Jade managed in between fits.

"Oh- you two did more- than just- something!" she said, gasping for air in between laughter.

Their faces went bright red. At last our laughter subsided and we got up. Jade looked at me, trying to suppress more laughs. She slung her arms around my neck for support as her body was racked with more silent laughter. I grinned at her. Our friends looked at us strangely.

"You guys . . . saw that?" Eddie finally asked, his face looking mortified. This time I responded, Jade was still laughing.

"Only a second." I said, grinning from ear to ear. They both went extremely red. I smirked at them. "C'mon Nat. Everyone knows you've done it before. I mean you're pregnant so . . ." I trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence, my face red.

Jade leaned up and kissed my cheek. "You are such a doofus." she told me, grinning. Her short red curls were still damp and her clothes were soaking wet. Her eyes were sparkling.

"Yeah . . ." I trailed off, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. She laughed lightly and pecked me on the lips.

Steve coughed loudly. "Well. That was amusing. Now I have some things to do. That aren't here." he said, trying to get away before we start making out, which is bound to happen sooner or later.

He walked out of the room rapidly, as did everyone else. Jade looked at me with an odd expression.

"Do we have to clean this up? Or can I get JARVIS to do it?" she asked me. I shrugged, slightly grinning.

"I guess we could have JARVIS do it, while we clean ourselves up. I mean we are soaking wet and you probably need to wash your face. Your mascara is dripping." I told her matter of factly.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Sounds good to me. Let's change and stuff then we can meet everyone downstairs to watch the next video. Sound good to you?" she asked me. My expression darkened. I forgot about that. She winced slightly.

"Yeah, that kind of killed the mood didn't it?" she said quietly. "Hey Jase? If you don't want them to see it we can skip it over. They really don't need to see that if you don't want them to." she told me.

I shook my head. "No no. They can watch it. I don't know if I want to though." I said nervously.

She put her hand on my cheek and kissed me lightly. "Jase, you don't have to be strong all the time." she told me, "It's ok to not want to relive that. I didn't relive the- torture." she said.

I looked at her. "I just want to forget that it ever happened." I whispered. I want to lose any recollection that it ever happened.

"You know that it isn't possible. Those situations made us who we are, and maybe we are broken, but when we put ourselves back together we will be unbreakable." she told me, I looked into her eyes, both of our eyes shining and wet.

"But what if don't put ourselves back together?" I whispered, barely audibly. Tears rolled down our cheeks.

"We will Jase. We have to." she said, hugging me by the waist. I hugged her back. We stood there like that for a little while, crying in each other's embraces. I don't cry often, and the only person who's ever seen me cry is Red. At least until later today she will be.

I kissed the top of her head. "We should probably get cleaned up now." I told her. She smiled, wiping tears out from under my eyes.

"Yeah, we should. Don't worry about later. I'll stay with you." she told me reassuringly. I smiled at her gratefully.

We walked to our rooms and changed before heading downstairs together. We looked at everyone in the room and started the video before leaving, not saying a word.

ROSA POV:

I watched the couple exit the room. They were different, they depended on each other. Way more than any of the others do. What they have, that's love. That's really true love. I sat there in awe, thinking about how at only 16 years old, those two had found love. It really was amazing.

I turned my attention to the video, which takes place a year later.

 _Jason and Jade were both 15 at this point, and were sitting together playing chutes and ladders for old times sake._

" _I won." Jason said, smirking. Jade pouted immaturely, scoffing at him._

" _Fine, I'll let you have this one. At least you finally beat me. Took you long enough. 11 whole years!" she said grinning._

 _Now he pouted. "That's not nice Jade." he said. Jade's eyes widened. She slowly backed away from him._

" _What did you call me?" she asked him, whispering. Her eyes were wide in fear and mistrust. Her gaze was flickering everywhere._

" _I called you Jade. That's your name isn't it? And why are you always so scared? That was a year ago. Get over it." he told her. Jade's eyes filled with tears._

" _Who are you?" she asked, her eyes hardening. She suddenly blinked, as if she heard something. She closed her eyes and focused in on his thoughts. Her eyes snapped back open, cold and calculating,_

" _I'm Jason. Who else would I be?" the person asked her, coming closer. She stood up and unsheathed her knives from her sleeves where she kept them hidden._

" _Jase hasn't managed to beat me in chutes and ladders for 11 years, and he NEVER calls me Jade. EVER. I don't know who you are, but you are going to get out of his head. Now." she growled at the person._

 _Jason's face contorted menacingly. "Jade, it's really me. You are so stupid. Why am I even dating you? Why am I even your friend? I think you like the attention. I'm so sick of having to support you! Just grow up and deal with it!" he shouted at her._

 _Her eyes welled up with tears. She took a deep breath. "Get out of his head before I knock you out. I'm perfectly capable of it." she threatened._

" _How many times do I have to tell you?! It's really me! And what's this nonsense about me calling you Jade? What if I want to call you that? And it's not like you're capable of hurting me. You are weak. You start crying at the littlest things. You can barely even sleep by yourself! You can't even look in a mirror without breaking down! You are pathetic!" he said, his face twisting in disgust. He pushed her away from him._

 _Her eyes widened. "You asshole! Get out of his mind! What do you even f***ing want from him?" She screamed loudly._

" _Now don't pretend to be all strong and powerful. You aren't. Get over yourself." he said to her. Her eyes blazed in anger. He grabbed a knife from her hand and swung it at her. She sidestepped but it still grazed her arm. She glared at him intensely._

 _She started to go at him as hard as she could without hurting him too much. It was still Jason's body. He could still feel it._

 _When she overpowered the other guy she held up her fist to his face. "Sorry Jase." she whispered, before knocking him out._

 _Unfortunately for her, Nat had just been walking by and grabbed Jade's wrist. "Jade! Why the hell did you knock him out?! You just crossed the line!" Nat yelled at her, outraged. The angry sister went to go pick up her brother before Jade came to stop her._

" _Get away from him! How could you do this?" Nat yelled at her. Jade put her hands up in surrender._

" _He wasn't himself. Some other telepath had taken over his brain. SOmebody way more skilled than I am because I've only had this power for a year now. I knocked him out so he didn't do anything that he'll regret when I get that psycho out of his head. He isn't in control of his actions Nat." she said coldly._

 _Nat flinched. "Fine. Just stay away from him." she said to Jade. Jade's green eyes flashed with hurt before moving to the other side of the room._

" _How do you expect to get him back without me? You need me to get him back to his normal self. It's not like any of you guys can do it." she said, her voice icy._

" _We'll figure it out." Natalie replied coldly. Suddenly everyone flooded in the room. Everyone stared at the bloody knife next to Jade and Jason's unconscious bodies and came to the wrong conclusion._

" _Jade! What did you do to him?! I can't believe you! Why would you do something like this? You knocked him out?" came the rapid fire questions from Agent Smith._

" _His brain was taken over. He cut me, not the other way around. Don't jump to conclusions. Do you all think that I wanted to hurt him? How dare you?" she asked everybody, her freezing cold glare daring any of them to challenge her._

" _You still knocked him out. Get away from him and stay away from him. Why didn't you just get rid of the intruder immediately if that was the case?" Agent X said harshly._

" _Oh gee, I didn't think of that! Maybe if I knew how to do that then I would have! I've only had these abilities for a year. I did what I needed to do. Besides, you still need me to get him back to normal. You can't expect me to figure it out from a mile away. Oh and by the way? He can hear everything that's going on and his subconscious is yelling at you to stop being idiots." she said, practically spitting out her words._

" _You aren't the only telepath we know Jade." Agent Smith said, glaring at the red headed girl._

" _Yeah, but I'm the only one that you know has no ulterior motive and that you can actually trust." she said._

 _Agent X snorted. "I wouldn't say that we trust you right now Jade. You've been extremely unstable ever since your kidnapping and I wouldn't put it past you to have flipped." she said coldly._

 _Natasha suddenly came into the equation. "How dare you suggest that she is evil? She's 15. She did what she thought was the best option to stop this maniac from making Jason do more things that he doesn't want to do. She's just a kid." She said to them, backing up her daughter._

 _Agent X came and got up in Natasha's face. "Well, Agent Romanoff. It seems like evil must run in the family, because if I recall correctly, you were just a kid as well when you murdered all those people."_

" _How dare you talk about my family that way? You know that Natasha has long since wiped out the red in her ledger and Jade is hardly evil. She did the right thing and you are blinded because your son got his brain taken over!" Steve yelled at her, clenching his fists._

 _Suddenly they heard Edward cough. "Guys. Jason and Jade are gone." she said. Everyone looked around to find the vent unlatched._

 _Agent X and Agent Smith cursed. They grabbed their guns and headed towards the vents. Steve stepped forward and stopped them while Natasha grabbed their guns and Clint headed into the vent system to help Jade._

" _You are not going to shoot my daughter." Steve said, glaring at them. They glared back. Juliana suddenly went up to the four people that were slandering her sister and slapped them on the face. Hard._

" _You are all idiots. Every last one of you. Nat, didn't you once say that Jade was like a little sister to you? I may not be an older sister but I do know that Jade would never turn her back on me like you did to her. Eddie, aren't you supposed to be a leader? Well, leaders don't follow others. They don't do the wrong thing because their girlfriends would want them to. Agent X, Jade clearly loves Jason a whole lot more than you do because while you were here questioning her sanity she went off to try and solve the problem. Agent Smith? Aren't you supposed to be smart? Doesn't seem like it to me. You are all a bunch of stupid people that were too consumed in their fear for Jason to realize that Jade would never hurt Jason in a million years. She would rather kill herself first and you know that. So on top of the guilt for having to knock him out, he had cut her and probably verbally abused her from his mouth and body. Even though she knew that it wasn't really him talking, it probably still hurt. So before you start jumping to another conclusion, think about what you are saying. I thought that the top shield agents would be smart. I guess their standards are pretty low for you two to be at the top." She shouted at all of them, giving them a harsh reality check._

 _Steve and Natasha looked at their younger daughter proudly before turning back to the offenders._

 _JADE POV_

 _Jade was running, where to he had no idea, just somewhere where she could help Jason without being taken away from him. Tears welled up in her eyes. They clearly didn't even need her. Agent X thought that she was evil. Nobody trusted her. Jason was gone. She had no clue how to get him back but she had to do it. She probably could never go back to the tower again. Her breathing started to accelerate and she started hyperventilating. She subconsciously curled up into a ball and started heaving, her chest constricting and tears pouring down her face. She was having a panic attack. She hadn't had one in a while._

" _Hey Jade. I need you to take some deep breaths. You need to control your breathing. You can't help Jason if you are having a panic attack." Clint told her after he had found her. When he walked in he saw her next to Jason on the floor, hyperventilating, crying, whispering._

 _She took a few breaths, pulling herself together. She looked at him calculatingly before deciding that she could trust him. She sat next to Jason and shut her eyes tightly. For a few minutes nothing happened, but then she grimaced in pain and grit her teeth. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter and started drawing in sharp gasps of air._

 _She grabbed Jason's hand and screamed. She blacked out and almost hit her head on the hard floor. Clint caught her head and Jason's eyes fluttered open. He immediately turned to Jade._

" _Red. Oh god. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I can't believe that I . . ." he trailed off. Clint looked at the young teenager sympathetically. He knew what mind control is like. It's painful, watching yourself hurt the people you care about and not being able to stop it._

" _Jason. It isn't your fault. We need to get her back to the tower now and make sure that she is ok. Just know that she didn't blame you for a second." he told Jason._

 _Jason picked up his best friend and Clint let him, knowing that he'd be fine carrying her. They went back to the tower which was only a few blocks down, Clint showed his shield ID to any person suspecting them of a crime._

 _When they walked back to the tower and entered, Agent X looked at her son carrying Jade. "Jason. Put her down." she told him._

" _No." he said simply, walking past his mother. He put Jade down on the couch and sat down next to her._

" _Jason Smith. She knocked you out and cut you. Move away from her before she does anything else to you." she told him sternly._

 _He got up and glared at his mom, anger blazing in his dark eyes. "She didn't cut me mom. I cut her. She knocked me out because I was out of control. I said some terrible things to her and I am going to apologize to her as soon as she wakes up. She blacked out and hurt herself getting that intruder out of my brain. Don't you dare tell me to move away from her. How dare you even suggest that she wanted to hurt me. Why on earth would you say those things in front of her? You know because of you guys she had a panic attack? If Uncle Clint hadn't showed up she might have died from lack of oxygen. You almost KILLED her. I don't even know what to say to you guys anymore. And saying that you don't trust her?! You do realize that she tried to kill herself already right? Because she thought that everybody here would be better off without her. That she was just a burden. You think you didn't bring back those feelings just now? Guess what? You did." he said harshly, turning his back on his mother._

" _She knocked you out Jason. She hurt you. She could have just gotten the intruder out immediately instead of physically hurting you." Agent X argued._

" _Oh right. I can't believe she didn't think of that. You know, easy stuff. Figure out how to get rid of my mind control, something she's never done before, while I'm practically throwing knives at her and saying extremely hurtful things. Right! The obvious solution." he spat sarcastically._

" _Jason Tripplett Smith. Don't use that tone with me." she said, going into mom mode. Clint had long since left._

" _Leave me alone!" he shouted angrily, his powers going out of control. Agent X stumbled backwards from the intensity of his anger. It was coming off of him in waves, and he couldn't control it._

(JASON POV)

Jade and I were walking along the streets of New York, holding hands. We had left a little while ago. We hadn't been outside of the tower in ages.

As we were walking, it started to rain. It was perfectly sunny earlier, so we didn't bring an umbrella. I groaned.

"Aww Jase. It isn't that bad. We can go inside of a store or something." Jade said to me. I looked at her.

"Red, it's sunday. Nothing is open around here." I told her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well I don't really want to go back to the tower, and they're still watching, so maybe we should just walk in the rain like crazy teenagers." she suggested.

"But we might get sick." I protested, my heart not really in it. She smirked at me. Oh right, she can read my mind.

"Glad you like the idea." she said. laughing lightly. I put my arm around her. Her red hair was wet for the second time today but this time she was wearing waterproof makeup. I don't know why she was even wearing makeup, she looked great without it.

She looked up at me smirking. I swear this whole mind reading thing is starting to get a bit annoying.

She pecked me on the lips. "Yeah, I know. It sucks having to know every thought that runs through your teenage boy mind." she said sarcastically.

"Yeah well, it's not all that great having to feel your teenage girl mood swings all the time either." I told her. She feigned a hurt expression.

"I do not have mood swings!" she said indignantly. I raised an eyebrow at her. "What?! I don't!"

"Whatever you say Red." I told her, smirking. She leaned up and kissed me, putting her hand on my cheek. I put one hand on the back of her head and deepened it. I put my other hand at her waist and she slung her other arm over my shoulder. We stood there kissing in the rain, forgetting that the world around us was gloomy and dark, because for us, it was light and sunny.


	20. Shawarma (Jade POV)

**Hi Guys! So another chapter! I hope you guys liked the last chapter! I had so much fun writing the water gun scene! Please review, follow, and favorite! Thanks! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the OCs... Ya'll know how it goes.**

We were walking back to the tower together, hand in hand. It was still raining but we had managed to find an umbrella. So here we were, looking like an adorably normal couple.

I started humming the tune to Drag Me Down by One Direction. That song holds a special place in my heart. It represents my relationship with Jase perfectly. And for other reasons. I smiled up at him.

He looks down at me. "What?" He asked me, smiling back.

"Nothing. We just look so normal right now. It's a little funny." I said. He laughed lightly.

"Hey Jase?" I asked him after a few morts of silence.

"Yeah?" He replied, looking at me. I looked ahead and put my hands in my pockets.

"Well, I don't know . . ." I trailed off. I'm not sure if I should ask him. But this is Jase. Why am I nervous? I've never been nervous around him before.

"Well um, do you think I overreacted the other day? Or you know, all of the other days?" I asked quietly, looking down. He hasn't thought about it, which is surprising, but it leaves me totally unsure and a little insecure. I'm never insecure.

He looked at me surprised. "No not really. I think you were perfectly justified." He said.

I looked at him. "Ok I guess. I was just wondering." I said, shrugging. We stayed silent for a little bit before he spoke up.

"Hey Red?" He said. I looked at him suspiciously. He was blocking his thoughts from me and smirking.

He started tickling me suddenly, and I squealed. I don't squeal. I started running away from him, laughing. He followed me, still tickling my waist.

I slipped in a mud puddle, about to fall in when he grabbed my wrist. I hauled myself up but slipped back down, bringing him with me. He landed on top of me but landed on his arms so he didn't crush me.

I glanced up at him and arched my neck up, kissing him. He deepened it and we were passionately kissing. We were all muddy and our heads were dirty too. I lost all logical thought when he out his hand on the small of my back, propping himself up on a single arm.

I kissed him back intensely and threw my arms around his neck, craning my head upwards. He flowed some positive emotions through me and I unleashed some of our best memories together through his brain.

I could tell that he lost all conscious thoughts as well. We separated, needing air. He looked into my eyes.

"Damn." I said. He smirked. He stood up carefully and helped me up. We carefully walked away from the puddle and walked into the tower. There is a very good chance that somebody saw us. We had ended up right in front of the tower as he chased me. We walked inside.

When we entered we saw a few things. Everyone was glaring at everyone else and Juliana looked like she wanted to murder Jase's parents. Nat looked ashamed and guilty. My parents were crying. CRYING. My mom doesn't do crying.

Listening to their thoughts I got it. My hand flew up to my mouth as I heard what Jason said to his mom while I was unconscious relayed through their thoughts.

"Why are you guys all dirty and wet?" Uncle Phil asked us.

We smiled slightly. "No reason." I said. They didn't know that we left the tower.

"Did you guys leave?" My dad asked us.

"Yeah." I said vaguely and we got in the elevator.

Jason looked at me curiously. "Why didn't you tell them?" He asked me.

I smiled slightly. "They don't have to know what we do." I said, smirking.

He smirked back at me. "You liked that didn't you?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "Eh. It was ok I guess." I said. He smiled at me knowingly.

"Sure red, sure." He said. I smirked again and leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back lightly. The elevator door opened and we kept standing there staring at each other.

Someone coughed. We turned our heads to see who it was. It was Naomi and Robert looking at us with amused expressions.

I ignored them and walked past them. Jason gave them a simple 'hey' and walked after me. We went our separate ways to clean up.

When we were done we met up again by the elevator. He was wearing jeans and a tight black t-shirt, showing off his abs and biceps. I looked him over obviously then nodded at him. He raised a single eyebrow at me.

"You approve?" he said, smirking at me. I grinned back at him. I pretended to look thoughtful, scrutinizing every detail.

"I guess so. It's alright I suppose. It could be better." I told him snootily. Then he grinned and looked at me curiously.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Red." he said, I looked at him curiously. I was wearing a fitted long-sleeve purple t-shirt with a sleeveless leather jacket on top. I had on a pair of black skinny jeans. I had done my makeup for the third time today, wearing simple eyeliner and mascara. I looked normal. Ordinary. Like something I'm something I'm not.

"Thanks." I said, smiling at him. He grinned at me mischievously. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, we need to eat dinner." I said after he didn't respond to me.

He was planning something. I know him enough to know that it's probably going to be hilarious and totally hysterical but nobody else will think that. I grinned.

"Ok. We can go out again." He said. I smiled lightly.

"Yeah, that'd be fun. We haven't gone on an actual date for weeks." I said.

He nodded and we walked out, not bothering to tell anyone we were leaving. They'd notice soon enough and they could ask JARVIS.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we drove in the car. It was still pouring outside. We both had our licenses but He was diving because I still have no idea where we are going to.

"You'll see." He said, smiling. He had put on a leather jacket over his shirt and I had discarded mine.

I sighed. "You have no idea do you?" I asked him.

He looked at me with a hurt expression in his face. "How could you say that Red?"

I snorted unceremoniously. "I don't really care where we go as long as I eat something!" I said.

He smirked and parked, and I looked up to see the shawarma place. I smiled brightly. I love shawarma. We get it from our parents. They all love shawarma.

"Wow. You really put some thought into this didn't you?" I teased, realizing that this was the only place open on a Sunday.

"Yes! I did!" He said triumphantly. I laughed lightly.

We went inside and got seats next to each other. As we are our food, he got some sauce on his lips.

"Hey Jase? You have some sauce in your lips, and chin, and everywhere else." I said to him.

He smirked and kissed my cheek, getting stuff on it. I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"Ewwww Jase!" I said, wiping it off with my napkin. I pushed a couple over to him.

"Here. Clean your face. I'm not kissing you again until you do." I said, still wrinkling my nose.

"Ok." He said immediately and wiped his face clean.

I smiled at him. "Much better." I said. I kissed him on the cheek.

He grinned goofily and I smirked. "Doofus." I said to him.

He smiled. "All yours Red, all yours." He said.

I leaned in and pecked him on the lips. We have made out way too many times today.

"Well, we should probably go home now." He said. I nodded and got up.

When we went to start the car it made an odd whirring sound and wouldn't start.

I groaned. "Remind me why we live with a bunch of geniuses if they can't even build a decent car?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I guess we have to push it all the way home." I sighed and got out. It wouldn't be that hard for us. He's not as strong as me but he does have some enhanced strength from his mom. At least it wasn't still raining.

We pushed it all the way back to the tower and went inside. We saw our friends looking at is trying not to laugh and our parents looking outraged.

"You guys could have been in danger! You can't keep leaving without telling us!" Started Agent X, gritting her teeth.

"Please. We can protect ourselves." Jase said, giving his mom a pointed look.

"What if you guys got hurt?" She demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "As if. Besides, one more scar can't hurt me." I said nonchalantly.

Jason's dad looked at me. "You say that, but you are still in danger. And don't roll your eyes at me. It's dark outside and you could have gotten hurt. Going for shawarma? A public place where if you were targeted, others would get hurt?" Even if you can protect yourselves, other people can't"

"You were spying on us?" I said more than asked, glaring at them.

"Well-" my mom began, I cut her off abruptly.

"Well nothing mom. I've told you guys repeatedly to stop spying on us. Just skip the excuses." I shouted.

"We wouldn't have to spy on you guys if we could trust you?" Agent X shouted back.

"So that's why this is about? You still don't trust me?!" I yelled.

"We can't trust you enough not to have a panic attack in the middle of the street, so no!" She shouted back. She immediately shut her mouth and looked away.

I glared at all of them and turned on my heel and left the room. I was fuming. How dare she say that. It was true of course, but that doesn't mean she has to throw it back in my face as if I don't already know it.

I was consumed in my thoughts. I was glaring at a fixed point in the wall, not wavering my gaze.

"Red! Red!" Jase called my name. I snapped my head up to see him looking at me concerned.

"Sorry- I didn't . . ." I trailed off. He sat down next to me.

"It's ok. She was way out of line saying that." He said, holding my hand.

"I know but- I shouldn't have started yelling. So what if they are concerned about our safety? I should just calm down. She was right-" is started rambling.

Jason cut me off, kissing me. "Red. You were perfectly justified. You didn't do anything wrong at all. Even if why she said was true, she had no right to say that. Never, ever feel like you can't express your emotions." He told me, looking into my eyes.

I took a deep breath. "You're right. I know. I just- it's so hard." I said quietly.

He looked at me startled. His thought process was quite amusing actually. 'Did Red seriously just say that I was right?' I smiled, only for it to fade when I realized how much I've changed.

"I'm a different person now Jase. I don't even know what the full extent of my abilities are. I don't know if they will somehow manage to sneak in here and alter me again somehow. I don't know. I don't like not knowing. I need-" he hugged me tightly.

"Red. I'm going to talk to my mom. Ok? She doesn't get to say those things to you." He said. I nodded against his chest. His shirt smelled like shawarma.

I'm pretty sure we both smell like shawarma. I smiled slightly at that and pulled away.

"Thanks Jase." I said quietly, smiling. "We should go to sleep soon. It's late."

"Yeah we probably should. My bed or yours?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't really care. Yours? I'll change and meet you there." I said, he nodded. I threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top, then put on a pair of sweatpants and a sweater over it. I'll take it off there.

I knocked on his door. "Jase? It's me." I said. He opened it. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he was wearing a pair of shorts.

When he turned around something caught my eye. "Jase? What happened to your back?" I asked. Right in between his shoulder blades was a small bloody cut.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking confused. I touched it lightly. He winced. I pulled my hand away.

"There's a cut on your back. Right in between your shoulder blades. It wasn't there last night." I told him, concerned.

It was probably nothing, he probably just scraped himself somewhere on accident. I chastised myself for being so worried.

"Oh um- stuff was flying around and a lamp kind of hit me." he told me. I winced and grabbed a bandage off of the wall.

"C'mon Red. I don't need that." he protested. I glared at him lightheartedly. "Red . . ." he whined.

"Stop trying to be manly. You make me do it. So it's only fair if I make you do it too." I told him sternly, cleaning the cut. It was a pretty big cut, it wasn't like I was making all of this fuss over a tiny paper cut.

"Fine, fine. Jeez. You're so overprotective." I raised an eyebrow at him in the mirror as he sulked.

"You like it." I told him smugly as I finished putting the bandage on. He crossed his arms and looked at me.

"Do not." he said.

I snorted. "Please. Don't lie. I can read your mind."

He grumbled something incoherent. I laughed and looked at him. "Stop acting like such a baby." I told him.

He stuck his tongue out at me, because that is definitely the logical thing to do when someone is questioning your maturity.

We climbed into the bed. The pillow smells like him. I don't really know what he smells like, but it's a comforting smell. Let's put it that way.

"I had a lot of fun today Jase." I told him. Between water fights and running in the rain it was a pretty fun day. Well until just now.

"Yeah, me too." he said looking at me. We snuggled close to each other and I sighed contentedly before falling asleep.

(LATER)

We woke up to the sound of trumpets and drums banging. We both bolted upright with our guns in position before we saw our friends, more specifically Sarah, Johnny, Naomi, Tanner, and Matthew, standing over us with evil grins.

We flopped back onto the bed and I snuggled closer to Jase. Not getting up yet. They tried splashing water on me but I used my telekinesis to make them pour it on themselves. They yelped in shock and I grunted.

"Jason! Jade! We have a surprise for you guys!" Jason was intrigued by this but I pushed him back down. I still wasn't thinking entirely clearly, my reactions were based upon instinct and nothing more at this point.

"No go. Sleep." I grumbled. He looked at me with an amused expression on his face. I glared at him and said it more forcefully this time. "SLEEP. Now." I said.

"You can sleep without me Red." he said whining. "I want to see the surprise!" he said. I grumbled.

"Doofus. No surprise. Stark kids idiots. Sleep." I muttered. Jase looked offended, glaring at the Stark twins. They grinned cheekily.

"Red, we have to wake up. It's almost one in the afternoon." he told me. I got up groggily and glared at everyone in the room.

"Leave." I said. Noticing the look on my face they all rushed out of the room. I got out of the bed and threw my sweater and sweatpants on.

"Ready. Up. Couch." I grumbled. He laughed and went to open the blinds. "NO. Bright. Go away." I muttered.

"You want me to go away? It's my room." he said, looking at me amusedly. I grumbled something incoherent.

"No go. Comfy." I said, hugging him. He looked down at me laughing. "Smell good." I said. I still had no idea what I was saying.

"What? I smell good?" he asked. I grunted in response. "Ummmm- ok. Red, I need to put on a shirt, ok?" he said.

"No." I said firmly. He laughed, picked me up and put me on the couch, where I curled up and went back to sleep.

When I woke up again he looked at me strangely. "Are you normal?" he asked me warily. I looked at him confusedly. I have no recollection of anything that happened earlier.

"Um- yeah. I guess so. Am I ever not normal?" I asked. He sighed in relief. I looked at him with a puzzled expression on my face.

He smirked and showed me a video of earlier this afternoon. I blushed bright red. Oh god. How am I ever going to live this down? I buried my face in my hands and peeked through my fingers to see his face. He was grinning smugly.

I slapped him lightly on the arm. "You're laughing at me!" I exclaimed. He tried to stop smiling but didn't succeed.

"I'm not. You're cute when you're sleepy." he said to me, still grinning cheekily. I folded my arms and stuck out my lower lips. I looked like a mad 5 year old.

"Am not." I grumbled contrarily. His lips twitched. He was trying extremely hard not to laugh.

"Absolutely adorable." he said to me. I turned away from him defiantly. He laughed this time. I pushed him lightly and he rolled on the bed laughing.

"Jase! Stop laughing at me!" I yelled at him playfully. He got up and wiped tears out of his eyes. TEARS. He was laughing so hard that there were TEARS.

I refused to talk to him until he apologized. We walked downstairs, with us still in our pajamas and my hair looking like a tornado swept through it.

He pleaded with me to talk to him and I ignored him. pretending that he wasn't there. Eventually I would stop. This was fun though. He called me cute! Adorable! Jade Rogers is not adorable or cute!

"Jade, Jason? Are you guys ok?" my dad asked, confused. I looked at him, putting a puzzled expression on my face.

"Um dad. Jase isn't here. He's still upstairs laughing at me." I said stubbornly. Jase pleadingly looked at my dad.

"Sorry kid, I'm not helping you with this one." my dad said, and left. Jase was deep in thought trying to figure out how to get me to talk to him. In the meantime we decided to watch the video.

" _Jason! Control your powers before you hurt somebody!" Agent X shouted, gritting her teeth._

 _Jason glared at her. "Get out. Now. I don't know what you have against her but it's not fair for you to judge her so harshly, especially after everything she's been through. Just leave." he said, not sugarcoating his words at all._

 _Agent X's eyes flashed with hurt before she put on her emotionless mask and stalked out of the room._

 _Jason took a few deep breaths and sat down on the floor, focusing. It looked almost like he was meditating, but suddenly he opened his eyes and rubbed his temple. He groaned and leaned back against the bottom of the couch._

 _He shut his eyes again and focused intensely. Jade coughed behind him, her eyes snapping open. Jason got up and looked at her before his eyes flashed with pain at seeing her distrustful expression._

" _Jase?" she asked cautiously. He toned down his emotions at the moment. She needed to know that it was actually him._

" _Yeah Red. It's actually me. I- I'm so sor-" she cut him off, launching herself at him and hugging him tightly. They were crying into each other's shoulders._

" _I'm so sorry Red. I'm so so sorry. I should've done something. I should've-" she cut off his hushed apologies again by kissing him, her hands on his cheeks._

" _You have nothing to be sorry for Jase. Nothing at all. That wasn't you. You're here now. You're ok." she said reassuringly, looking him in the eye._

" _No Red. I should've- I don't know. I could've done something!" he protested. She looked at him sternly._

" _Jase no. That wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for that." she told him, still hugging him tightly._

 _He grimaced but didn't say anything. "I hurt you." he said, looking at her arm. She looked at it then back at him._

" _It's one more scar to add to the collection. It's not going to make a difference." she said gently, looking at him._

" _But- I did it. I hurt you." he said, his voice sounding small and broken. Jade grabbed his hand._

" _It wasn't you Jase. You weren't in control of your actions. It was done by your body sure, but that doesn't make it you. Uncle Clint hurt my mom when he was under mind control, but they are still best friends. That other guy had your face, but he wasn't you. Jase, it wasn't you." she said firmly._

" _I love you Red." he said to her. She smiled and hugged him again._

" _I love you too Jase."_

I grimaced. It's painful to see how broken we were. Jason got up and left the room. I went to go follow him. I'm not that stubborn, if he needs me I'll be there. No matter what.

He kept making turn after turn and I was beginning to wonder. He was blocking off his thoughts from me, but I dug deeper. When I finally realized what he was doing it was too late. He stopped abruptly, turned around, and kissed me on the lips before I had a chance to do anything.

When he pulled away he was smirking. I glared at him and he pouted. I resisted the urge to smile.

"What? Still no acknowledgement? Jeez." he muttered. Instead of responding I leaned in and kissed him again.

He looked at me shocked and this time I smirked. "How's that for acknowledgement?" I asked.

He smiled and kissed me again, this time we made out for a while. One of his hands was in my tangled mess of hair and the other was on my back. My hands were around his waist.

We heard someone muttering behind us. "Of course they're making out. What else would they be doing?" my mom grumbled. I pulled away from Jase and looked at my mom sheepishly.

"Yeah mom? Did you need something?" I asked, my face red. She looked at me with an odd expression.

"No no. I came to check on you guys because it's been half an hour but I can see that you're doing just fine. Carry on." she muttered sarcastically before turning and leaving the room.

We laughed and did what my mom said. We carried on.


	21. Be Careful (Jason POV)

**Hi Guys! Sorry the last video was so short. The commentary section had gotten too long but I liked it too much to get rid of it! So here is a long video to make up for it. Love you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's….**

My plan worked! I can't believe that it worked. I thought she would have read my mind sooner. But you know, even if it didn't work, she would have talked to me sooner or later. She can't resist my pouty face. Never could.

She looked at me irritated. Shoot. She heard that. I grinned and she rolled her eyes at me. "Well Red, it did work." I told her.

"Shut up Jase. I wanted to acknowledge you. If I didn't I wouldn't have. And don't look so smug about it. You didn't surprise me or anything." she said.

I smirked. "Sure Red. You practically jumped. I got you good. Don't deny it." I told her. She glared at me.

"Don't push it." she grumbled. I laughed and she shoved me playfully in response. "I'll start ignoring you again." she told me.

I gave her a pointed look and put my arm around her shoulder. "Yeah well, you only lasted about 5 minutes." I told her.

She looked at me amused. "Oh it was a lot longer than that. It was at least an hour." she told me.

"Fine. Fine. Just don't start ignoring me again. That sucks." I told her. She laughed a little before kissing me on the cheek.

We walked back into the room holding hands and Uncle Steve smiled at me. "Guess you didn't need my help." he said.

I smiled triumphantly. "Nope. I outsmarted Red." Red looked at me with an irritated glance.

"Don't get a big head. This was the first and last time." she told me. I laughed and poked her shoulder.

"You wish." I told her smugly, daring her to contradict me. Uncle Steve groaned and put his face in his hands.

"Well Jase, If you want to bet on that I'd be more than willing to make a speech at your funeral." she said hotly.

"Oh really? I'd thank you but I'm pretty sure that you'll be dead at that point so . . ." I replied.

She folded her arms. "Fine Jase. SInce we really don't have the time to take that exact bet, I challenge you to a sparring match. Meet me in the arena in 10 minutes. Everyone else is welcome to watch and JARVIS will be the referee. Oh, and Jase? Prepare to lose." she said, walking away.

I looked at her. "You never could beat me." I said matter of factly. She shot me a look over her shoulder.

"Yeah, but you never could beat me either." she turned back and went to get ready for the match. All the girls followed her and all of the guys followed me. The parents went downstairs to sit on the bleachers.

I threw on a pair of shorts and took off my shirt, grinning. It distracts her, I know it does. I won't admit it, but I'm going to need all of the advantages I can get. _You just admitted it, doofus._ she telepathically said to me.

I facepalmed. Great. Stupid telepathy. _I heard that too._ I rolled my eyes and went outside my room where Elliot and Tanner were looking at me.

"So. You have to win. Or at least tie. I will disown you as a friend if you lose. So here's the plan. You need to distract her at all costs. If that means kissing her then using at as a distraction, go for it." Elliot told me quietly.

I shook my head at him. "A plan won't work. Red can read our minds remember? My thoughts are constantly in her head. I have to wing it, totally be unprepared. Otherwise she will see it coming." I told them.

"Right, which is why I'm saying that I can hack JARVIS to malfunction, turning off the lights, which will give you somewhat of an advantage because you can sense people's locations through their emotions right?" Tanner asked me.

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm doing this the fair way. And also Tanner, she's telekinetic now, she could just fly things randomly across the room until she hit me. Also, she can hack JARVIS with her brain." I shot down his plan.

They looked at each other then back at me. "Good luck man, but you're screwed." they told me. I groaned.

"Thanks for reminding me. But we have to go now." I told them. We walked downstairs to see the girls facing us. Red was wearing an EXTREMELY fitted black catsuit. Apparently she had the same idea as me, which sucks.

All of our friends took their places in the stands. I looked at Red before holding out my hand. "Good luck." I told her. She looked at me smirking.

"Thanks but I won't need it. But you will, so good luck to you too." she said. I stuck my tongue out at her. She stuck her tongue out back.

We got into position and JARVIS said go. I charged, letting instinct take over. I flipped her over onto her back and she flipped up and kicked me in the back. I whipped around only to find her on top of my back. Wait what?

She used her legs to flip me over but I braced my arms and flipped her over as well. She moved some stuffed animals with her mind and threw them at me as she got up. I got up and aimed a punch at her stomach, but she caught my fist and twisted it away, aiming her own punch at my stomach. I grabbed her fist with my free arm and we were full on wrestling now. She had the advantage of strength but I have the advantage of size. I

Suddenly though, without thinking about it, I leaned in and kissed her, planning on using it as a distraction.

But then I kind of forgot about the distraction part so she used it to her advantage. She pinned my arms behind my back and flipped over me so that she was behind me. I used my size to launch her upwards. I knew she would land right, so I didn't worry about it. She smirked and dived, landing on my back. I grunted in surprise.

She leaned in close and whispered in my ear. " You can't win Jase." she said. I smirked and looked back at her.

"But neither can you." and with that dramatic statement I flipped her off she she landed on her back. I aimed a training gun at her neck and when it looked like I had won, she moved the guns out of my hands.

"Jeez. How come she gets so many powers? She's completely human." I muttered to myself. I decided to use my powers now.

I channeled a wave of confusion into her and she seemed to falter for a second before realizing what I was doing.

She steeled her nerves and made me think about that damn catsuit she was wearing. Of course. Then I got it.

She looked at me curiously, a tiny hint of a smile on her face. I looked at her and charged, tickling her where I knew she was the most ticklish, right underneath her ear.

She fell from laughing so hard, partially because I was flowing happy emotions through her. Suddenly though, she unleashed a rainstorm of water spraying from hoses above us. Hoses, really?

The water was cold too. I faltered for a second and she took the opportunity to pull me down with her. I tickled her again as she protested wildly.

"Jase! Jase stop it! Stop! Oh my god, I can't breath! My stomach hurts stop!" she yelled breathlessly in between laughing fits. The ground was starting to accumulate puddles. I got up and accidentally slipped on one, landing almost on top of her, propping myself up with my arms. Talk about deja vu.

She apparently had the same thoughts- or heard mine- because she lenaed up and kissed me. We kissed briefly but stopped when we heard boos coming from the seats outside of the training room. Naomi was pretending to throw tomatoes at us while Tanner was booing us and giving us thumbs down. Elliot was yelling at me.

"Jason Smith! What do you think you are doing?! You should use this! You have her pinned down now! You are insufferable. Such a sap. You should've listened to me! Girls have cooties! Think about that!" he shouted at me. I stifled a laugh as Dianna whacked him on the head with her book. Jade made JARVIS shut the window to the room so that we were alone.

"Well that was an interesting fight." she said smiling, looking at me. "But just so you know, you didn't win. And tickling me? In my ticklish spot? That was low Jase. Really low." she shook her head in disappointment.

I gave her a look. "Seriously? You're the one that showed up in that." I said, gesturing to her outfit.

"Says the guy who turned up shirtless." she said, her eyebrows raised. "And TICKLED ME."

"Hey! That's hardly anything compared to what you're wearing." I said. She put her hands on her hips and glared at me. I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

Suddenly she grabbed a stuffed animal off of the floor and tackled me. She was straddling me and whacking my chest with a giant white teddy bear. It was kind of funny actually.

"Yeah, at least I'm wearing something." she muttered sarcastically. She looked at me and went red. I was blushing just as hard.

"Well, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before." I said, smirking. She whacked me again.

"Don't remind me. I'm still mentally scarred from that experience." she muttered. Last year she had accidentally walked in on me naked. Most awkward thing ever. But then again, I've done it to her too, so it's not like it's that awkward anymore.

She glared at me. "Sorry! It's not my fault what I think! It's your fault for hearing it." I said indignantly.

"Like I said. I don't want to listen to your pervy teenage boy mind. I have to deal with it." she told me.

I pretended to look offended. "I am not pervy." I protested. She rolled her eyes at me theatrically and I pouted.

"Sure Jase. Whatever helps you sleep at night." she said. She got off of me and I stood up, getting the cotton filling off of my chest.

She looked at me strangely. "Jase? You know I love you right?" she asked me. I was a little surprised. Why would she ask that? And why now?

"Yeah. But you know that I love you more right?" I taunted her. She glared at me.

"Well. As much as I love to win, I think I like kissing you better." She said.

I nodded. "Yeah. Way more fun." I agreed. I leaned in and kissed her.

I think everyone is right. We do make out wayyyyy too much. But I really couldn't care less.

This time she deepened it putting her on the back of my neck and pulling me closer. Can I just say, that for a girl that has never kissed anyone but me, she's pretty good at it.

I put my hands on her waist. She smiled and opened her mouth slightly, my tongue invading her mouth. I remember when we used to call this French kissing.

I smiled lightly into her lips. When we finally split apart she gave me an odd look.

"You have weird thoughts." She said. I laughed a little.

"Not my fault." I said. She grinned at me and hopped on my back. We walked out of the gym to see everyone glaring at us.

Eddie came up in my face. He was a few inches taller than me so he looked down at me.

"Jason! I'm never helping you again. You guys freaking closed the windows so you could have your make out session. Get real. This was a fight!" He blabbered. I was about to retort but Red clamped her hand over my mouth.

"So Elliot. Would you like to fight Diana? You guys would probably take it way farther than we did." She said concisely, the couple in question went bright red.

The parents ignored this, knowing which of their children have done what. We went into the common room to watch another video. I dropped Jade on the couch and sat down next to her.

 _Jade and Jason were sitting in the conference room staring at a certain man with an eyepatch. None other than Nick Fury himself._

" _Listen Fury. I don't think I can do that. I only recently got control over my powers and I am really done with life threatening situations." Jade told him warily._

" _Well, I'm not going to tell you any BS about it getting better. It doesn't. Use your new abilities for this. Nobody else can do it. You would automatically be updating to level 6 security clearance." he said flatly._

" _Do my parents know about this?" she asked uneasily. He gave her a pointed look. "I'll take that as a no?"_

" _I'm not crazy. Your parents, especially widow, would never let you do this. The only reason I even told Jason is because I'd rather tell him myself than have him blow up my office because you told him. I will tell your parents once you are already on site and they can work the comms along with Jason over here." he said. "You leave at 3 o'clock tomorrow morning. Don't be late."_

" _I didn't agree to anything yet." she said stubbornly. "I'm not going. I'm done risking my life. I'm done being traumatized. I AM DONE." she said._

" _You won't be in any life-threatening dang-" he replied, only to be cut off by Jason, who had been silent the rest of the time._

" _You say that, but how many times do things ever go according to plan? Especially when they concern us?" Jason said hotly._

" _Ok. I can at least promise that you won't die." he said. They looked skeptical. He shrugged. "It's the best I can offer you kid. Take it and save lives or leave it and let them die. Your choice."_

" _Oh ok. Sounds like a great deal. I won't die, I'll just live with mental trauma for the rest of my life. You need to wrap your head around the idea that I am 15. I have never gone on a mission before, let alone a risky solo mission. Yes, sounds brilliant." She said sarcastically._

 _"Well then. Let everyone else die. I told you it was your choice. Now hundreds of people will die at your hands. I think that will cause more mental trauma than anything else." Fury said, looking her in the eyes._

 _Jade's face twisted. He had a conflicted expression on her face. After a few minutes of silence she turned to Jason and had a short mental conversation._

 _"Fine. I'll do it." Jade said quietly. Jason looked pained._

 _"Red . . ." He said. She looked at him sadly. "I'll come back." She reassured._

 _"Be careful. Don't do anything stupid. I'll be on the comms the whole time. Can you at least wear one of those eye camera things so we can see things from your view?" He asked her._

 _She smiled lightly. "Yeah. I'll be ok Jase. I'll be fine. But I will wear that camera of you want." She said. She gave Fury a hard look._

 _"You are telling my parents and my friends as soon as I leave tomorrow. No later than that." She said, a terrifying glint in her eyes._

 _"No. They'll follow you. It'll compromise the whole thing." He said, being equally stubborn._

 _"Fine then. I won't do it." She said, folding her arms and glaring at him._

 _"You are hardly in a position to make negotiations." He told her, standing up. He looked terrifying but she stood up and held her ground._

 _"Actually, you need me to do this. So I am in a perfect position to negotiate. Do it or find someone else. I know you aren't used to getting ultimatums as much as giving them, but try to catch on." She said._

 _"You are naive if you think that you have ever dealt with an ultimatum." He said darkly._

 _She scoffed. "Oh really? I've dealt with too many to count. You need examples?" She asked him. He rolled his eye._

 _She slammed her has down on the table. "I had to deal with ultimatum of being tortured or giving up everything I know about shield and the avengers initiative. And, for your information, I know everything there is to know about shield. I can read minds." She snarled, and with that she whirled around and stomped out of the room. Jason stayed in the room for a few seconds, staring at Fury._

 _"If anything happens to her, I will find you and make you permanently blind." Jason growled._

 _"I don't doubt it. Nothing will happen to her." The man with the eyepatch said._

 _"You better be right. I don't want her to leave but I know that I can't change her mind. So either you put every possible precaution in place or I will show you what an ultimatum really is." He threatened._

" _Don't make threats you can't carry out." Fury replied calmly. Jason glared at him harshly._

" _Oh I'll have no trouble carrying it out. You need to stop underestimating us." She growled, walking out of the office. Fury stared at the door for a few seconds._

" _Those two are worse than all four of their parents combined." he muttered, getting up and leaving the room._

 _(LATER)_

 _Jade stood in front of the plane, her red curls blowing away from her face. Her face showed no emotion whatsoever, her expression stoic._

 _Jason came up behind her. "Be careful." he told her quietly. She looked at him over her shoulder._

" _I will, don't worry about me. You will stay on the comms though, right?" she asked, her gaze softening slightly._

" _Yeah I will. If Fury doesn't tell your parents as soon as the plane takes off I will." he told her She smiled a little._

" _Thanks Jase. I'll come back. I promise." she said quietly. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."_

" _I love you too Red. I'll be there the whole time." he reassured. Jade looked up, tears glistening in her eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek._

 _Jason wiped it off and kissed her. "Hey. It's going to be ok. I know that you want to save those people, but if there isn't a way . . . don't do anything stupid." he said quietly. He wrapped his arms around her again._

 _After a few minutes Jade pulled away and turned towards the quinjet. She took a deep breath before getting on and closing the ramp. Jason watched the plane take off and stood there, staring at the horizon as the plane drifted out of sight._

 _He sighed and went back inside. He went to the comms only to find everyone else already there._

 _Natasha looked at him. "Jason. Get over here. You can still feel her emotions from wherever she is? Good. We might need that." she said briskly._

" _So Fury told you?" he asked. They looked at him skeptically and he shrugged._

" _We saw you two outside. You made quite a lot of noise before going out. I'm assuming you did that on purpose?" Steve said._

" _Yeah, it was an added measure in case Fury decided to be a-" he cut himself off, cutting a glance over to his parents who were giving him warning looks. "an idiot. We'll put it that way. Although I want to call him much worse things at the moment." he muttered the last part._

" _You aren't afraid of him? I think he's terrifying." Juliana said, shuddering. Everyone laughed lightly at that part._

" _No. He's just a- um, a very bad word, that is used to getting his way without being questioned." Jason growled. HIs powers were getting a little out of hand. He took a deep breath._

" _Wow. Remind me never to get on your bad side." muttered Tanner, as he tried to recompose himself._

 _"I've landed." Jade,a voice came over the comms system._

 _"Ok can you set up the camera?" Jason asked her immediately._

 _"Yup. I'm going in now. He needed me because it's a maze. I need my abilities to find my way through it. I need my speed and strength to avoid the people chasing me." She said matter of factly, sounding totally nonchalant._

 _"Be careful." Natasha said worriedly. Jade was silent for a few seconds._

 _"Mom?" Came her shocked voice. "Is everyone there? Of course everyone is there. Ok don't be paranoid. I'll be fine. Just do your part." She said._

 _"Jade. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Steve said._

 _Jade scoffed. "Dad, I'm practically your carbon copy except for the rebellious streak. That's all mom. Oh and my looks. That came from her too." She said. Everyone laughed._

 _It was true though, Jade has always been a leader. She is always the one to take charge and be the motivation or everyone else. Except she often risked her own safety for the others' welfare even when it wasn't totally necessary. That's how she got kidnapped. They had been out shopping at the mall by themselves, girls only, when they saw a few people being extremely suspicious._

 _Jade had followed the two men, telling the others to stay behind. Alana had gone after her after a few minutes only to find her gone._

 _"Ok. You are in. Be careful now." Coulson said, his voice oozing concern. He had no idea why Fury would do this._

 _(LATER)_

 _"Ok, I dismantled the weapon. I'm heading out now." She whispered over the comms._

 _"Good now you have to-" they were cut off by Jade growling._

 _"What are you doing here?" She growled at a man in his mid twenties. He had stringy brown hair with evil green eyes._

 _"Why I should ask you the same thing." The man said._

 _"Don't avoid the question." She said coldly. The man smirked slightly._

 _"I see you are covering up your scars. Ashamed of them? Did you even show anyone? Of course not. You are too stupid to do that. Oh wait, you probably showed your fear Jaso didn't you? How far did the fake one go hmm? Did he ever get to-" the man taunted before being cut off by a sharp pain in his head._

 _"Shut the f*** up. Now. I don't really have time for this shit. So you are going to tell me what I need to know or this pain is going to get a lot worse." She said menacingly._

 _Natasha gasped from over he comms as she saw the man's veins bulging in his neck and his eyes bugging out._

 _"How are you- how are you doing this?" The man asked, clearly in pain._

 _"Why, I should be asking you that." She mocked viciously._

 _"You're a monster." He said, gritting his teeth. He was clutching his head._

 _"Well, that's what you wanted isn't it? So either you cooperate or I kill you." She threatened._

 _"Red. Control. Breath." Jase said quietly from across the comms._

 _"Sorry Jase. But I can't do that." She replied coldly._

 _"I'm not going to tell you what you want to know." The man said stubbornly. "You won't kill me. You haven't killed before." He said._

 _"Well then, I guess it's time for a taste of your own medicine." She said icily. They watched as the man's face contorted and he started screaming loudly._

 _"Do- do you enjoy my screams?" The man asked her._

 _She replied her with an emotionless voice. "No. I may be a monster, but I'm not like you. I finish the job." And with those final words the man let out more screams. They were loud and shrill and purely pain caused._

 _Eventually he went slack and slumped to the ground._

 _"Oh and by the way? I've killed plenty of people before." She said before stepping over his body and walking away from there._

 _"Red? What did you . . ." Jason asked, trailing off._

 _"I killed him. He deserved to die in a much more painful way than he did." She replied coldly, not flinching._

 _"Red. Are you ok?" Jason asked her. She flinched this time, visible from the way the camera moved._

 _"We'll talk when I get home." She said before pulling out her earpiece and smashing it on the ground and taking out her eye camera._

 _(LATER)_

 _She walked back into the building and walked straight past everyone else. She went straight up to Fury and glared at him._

 _"So are you happy now? There were no lives at stake. The machine was going to malfunction on its own. You had an ulterior motive and I should have seen it. How dare you send me to get rid of him? You needed it done but not by me." She said harshly._

 _"It was the most efficient way to get it done." Fury replied stoically._

 _"Ha. Don't give me that. I am done. I just faced the man of my nightmares. The guy who freaking tortured me for a month. How about I stab out your other eyeball and tell you some bullshit about it being the me efficient way." She snapped._

 _"I don't have the time for this." He said and turned and walked out. Jade turned on her heel and stalked out of the room. Her eyes were burning with rage._

 _Jason followed her and grabbed her shoulder gently. She flinched visibly and spun around and glared._

 _Her gaze softened when she realized who it was. "Hey Jase." She said quietly._

 _"Are you ok?" He asked again. She looked away. Her eyes filled with tears. He wrapped his arms around her._

 _"I killed him Jase. I just killed somebody with my brain. I am a monster." She whispered quietly as tears spilled down her cheeks._

 _"No Red. You are not a monster. That guy deserved to die." Jason comforted. Jade sniffled lightly._

 _"I'm sorry. I'm being pathetic. I've killed before. No big deal." She muttered._

 _"You aren't being pathetic. Don't be sorry." He told her quietly._

 _"I- I didn't even know I could do that. It just kind of happened. I was so angry that I lost control." she whispered._

 _They stood there in silence for a few minutes, Jason keeping his arms wrapped firmly around her. "Thanks Jase." she said, pulling away and wiping away her tears._

 _She took a deep breath and dispelled all emotion from her eyes before walking back into the living room where everyone was. Natasha and Steve came and hugged her gently before pulling away. Juliana on the other hand, came and gave her older sister a massive bear hug._

" _You could have died Jade! Don't ever do that again! Ugh. I keep almost losing my older sister. You need to stop risking your life." Juliana chastised. Jade snorted._

" _Sorry Ana. I was very reluctant to do this. Mr. Efficient over there guilt tripped me into doing this. He told me that hundreds of people were going to die. They weren't. The machine wasn't even done yet. And they were lacking some key materials. It would have malfunctioned on its own. He just sent me to get rid of that- thing. And of course it worked. But to be honest, I didn't need the closure or whatever. That guy was a psycho, so of course I prefer him dead, but I didn't need to do it myself." she said bitterly. Not towards Juliana but in general._

" _He should have consulted me first. I would never have approved this." said Coulson coldly._

" _Uncle Phil. It's fine." Jade said. suddenly her expression contorted slightly, and there were sparks of anger in her eyes._

" _You guys watched us? So I guess you don't trust me anymore? How dare you invade our privacy like that? I didn't want to go and come back like this. I didn't want to kill him. So what? Now that you've seen what I'm capable of you think that I'm going to go on a homicidal rage? Robert has been quite capable of doing that for a long time, but you don't invade his privacy. So what? I can kill someone with my mind. Big deal. Get over it. And just so you know? I can override any of JARVIS's commands. With my brain. So don't get any more ideas." she said coldly, her eyes burning in rage._

 _She punched the wall and left a massive dent in it before slamming the door open and walking out. She shut the door so hard that it fell off of its hinges._

 _Everyone winced except for Jason, who knew that she wasn't just angry. She was unexplainably sad and betrayed._

 _Jason went to follow her calmly, the only sign of his frustration being his eye twitching slightly._

Red had gotten up when she saw herself killing that man. I had followed her of course. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

She looked at me from the kitchen barstool that she was sitting on. "I don't know. I just feel so . . ." she sighed in frustration. "It hurt a lot more than I let on. Those things he said. He was taunting me in all the places he knew it would hurt. It's like he wanted to die. And he almost said- he almost revealed what had happened to me. I don't know. I just- I want- I want to feel okay Jase." she said quietly.

I took the seat next to her and put my hand over hers. "Red, look at me. Maybe he did want to die. He was practically asking for it. And if he didn't, he's even more psycho than I thought." I told her. She looked at me curiously.

"I love you Jase. What on earth would I do without you?" she said. I smiled slightly.

"I love you too Red." I replied. She leaned in and kissed me. We were kissing for a little while before we were interrupted.

"Ehem." came Uncle Tony's voice. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked. We ignored him and Red shooed him away with her free hand.

"Okaaay then. Have fun with that." he muttered before walking out of the kitchen. We ignored him once again, because honestly, I could care less.


	22. Sickness (Jade Dianna POV)

**Hi guys! Wow! Over 5k words in the last chapter! So this chapter is going to be partially from Jade's POV and partially from Dianna's POV. Oh and try to find the Avatar the Last Airbender reference in here! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: sighs . . .**

I love Jase so much. It probably isn't healthy. But I really don't care. I seriously think I would be dead by now if he wasn't here. I was thinking about this as we were making out in the kitchen. At least I was until Uncle Tony came and interrupted.

After we broke apart I looked at Jason. "I love you so much Jase. More than you'll ever know." I told him.

He smiled at me. "Yeah, I'm pretty great." He joked. I slapped him lightly on the chest. He still wasn't wearing a shirt and I was still wearing that tight car suit.

"I was trying to have a serious moment here Jase." I told him, smiling.

"Ok ok. Sorry." He said laughing. He looked at me seriously. "I love you too Red. But I still think I love you more." He said, smirking.

I glared at him playfully and laughed. "Whatever. Let's not spar again. My muscles are sore. You tickled me too much." I told him.

He grinned and started inching his hand up my arm. I smacked his hand away lightly and he started tickling me right under my ear. I was laughing hysterically.

"Jase! Stop! Oh my- I'm going to kill you!" I shouted in between laughing fits. I slipped off the stool and he caught me just before I hit the floor. His hand was on my back and my hand was clinging to his neck. I smirked and got up, then dusted myself off.

I regained my breath and looked at him. "I don't like you." I decided. He pouted and I resisted the urge to grin.

"I thought you said you loved me." he said. I couldn't hold back laughter this time. He looked like a grumpy 5 year old. A very tall, muscular, 5 year old.

"I do love you. I just don't like you." I clarified. If he was going to be childish then I'll show him childish.

"That makes no sense." he grumped. He crossed his arms over his stomach and glared at me.

I kissed him on the cheek. "Maybe I like you a little bit. But just a little bit." I teased him. He smirked at me. I held my hands up. "NO MORE TICKLING!" I shouted.

He laughed lightly and kissed me. "I didn't tickle you. Do you like me now?" he asked me. His forehead was rested on mine.

"I'll have to think about it and get back to you on that one." I told him. He frowned and pulled away.

"This is really frustrating." he grumbled. I smiled and kissed him briefly.

"I thought about it and I think I like you." I told him. He smiled and kissed me again. I just realized that we have kissed at least 4 times already.

"Yeah, I think I like you too." he said sweetly. I smiled at him and looked him in the eye. He looked at me curiously.

"You should shower. And put on a shirt afterwards. You stink." I told him, wrinkling my nose. He laughed.

"Sure Red. You should shower too. We can meet in the common room for another video after." he told me.

I nodded. "Yeah sure. Sounds good." I said. We walked into the elevator to go upstairs and when we got there we walked into the hallway to find Elliot and Dianna making out very passionately. Way worse than us. We looked at each other, both of our faces red, and tiptoed away quietly.

(LATER, Dianna POV)

I sighed. We were waiting for Jade and Jason to hurry up with their showers already. According to JARVIS they both came out of the showers a while ago, but they have yet to come downstairs. I got up. I'm going to see what is taking my friend so long. I marched up to Jade's room and knocked loudly.

A loud yelp was heard from inside the room. "Give me a minute!" she called from inside the room. I sighed irritatedly.

"We've been waiting for a half hour already! Hurry up!" I called into the room. Jason is probably in there and they are probably making out or taking it a step further. Nobody really knows whether they've done it or not. I assume that they have, since they can't exactly go over a minute without making out. They even sleep together! But that's besides the point.

Jade opened the door, her hair damp and her makeup applied. I gave her a pointed look and stepped past her inside the room.

"Well. Took you long enough." I told her grumpily. She laughed and grabbed a towel, drying her hair.

"Sorry Di. I was trying to redress my back. Usually Jase helps me, but he wasn't here. It took me a while." she said, smiling in amusement.

"Ok then. Hurry up. You can come downstairs with wet hair. It doesn't matter." I told her. I had a plan, but there was one minor flaw. I'm not going to make her show her scars if she doesn't want to.

"But I need to change!" she protested. I rolled my eyes. She was wearing short shorts and a t-shirt. I looked at her scar covered legs then glanced away quickly. She looked at me. "Di. It's ok. I'm fine now. I don't really care. You've all seen it before." she said.

"Ok then. Come on downstairs. Put on some jeans or something." I told her. She looked at me irritated and went into her closet. She came out wearing leggings with a long shirt that came to her mid-thigh and a denim jacket over it.

"Well that was fast." I told her. She shrugged.

"You said to hurry up." I rolled my eyes and we went downstairs. Elliot and Jason came downstairs at the same time.

They glanced at each other and smirked. Elliot looked at me confused and I groaned. I gave him a pointed look and he went bright red.

Everyone else stared at us as though we were crazy. We ignored them and sat down. I can't believe that they saw that. At least I think they saw that. Ugh. After Jade's comment earlier today I'm not surprised.

"I'm not watching this." I heard Jade mutter. She got up and left, with Jason hot on her heels. I almost wanted to follow them, but not as much as I want to watch this.

 _Jade was punching a punching bag, going so hard and so fast that she had to grab a new one every other minute._

 _Jason put his hand on her shoulder and she whipped around blindly punching his shoulder. He grabbed her fist and looked her in the eyes. "Calm down. You'll hurt yourself." He said quietly. She closed her eyes. "Breath. It's ok Red. You'll be fine."_

 _She took in a few ragged breaths, trying to regain her composure. "Sorry." She whispered._

 _"It's fine. But your knuckles are all bloody." He told her gently. Jade glanced down at her hands._

 _"Yeah. I- why don't they trust me? What did I ever do wrong?" She asked, her voice barely audible over her ragged breathing. Her fists were still clenched._

 _"You didn't do anything wrong. Just calm down. You're ok. You are going to be fine." He told her, wrapping her arms around her. She relaxed visibly, the tension in her muscles disappearing._

 _Angry tears spilled down her face. She wasn't sad or depressed, just betrayed and angry. Her anger was a little overwhelming for Jason even._

 _"I'm sorry for punching you." She said quietly, her breathing a little more normal, but still heavy and irregular._

 _"I'm fine. Are you?" He asked, his eyebrows raised questioningly._

 _"I'm so angry and I don't know why." She said, her fists clenching again. She pounded them on the punching bag in frustration, angry tears pouring out of her eyes. "It's not fair. I just want- I don't know- I don't even know what I want. I'm so screwed up. Why me?" She was practically screaming in rage now._

 _"Red. Please calm down. You are going to have an anxiety attack." He said. His voice sounded pained._

 _"Jase- I can't- I can't calm down. I-" she stopped, gritting her teeth in frustration. Her breathing started accelerating and was still uneven and short. Jason grabbed her hand._

 _"Red calm down." He repeated, his voice taking on a slight edge. He wrapped his arms around her again._

 _They stood like that for a while until eventually Jade's breathing was slower and she had relaxed. Finally she let it all out, crying nonstop for half an hour._

 _"I'm- I'm ok." She said quietly, sniffling lightly._

 _"I know it's hard. But please. Promise me you won't do that again." Jason said after a few moments of silence._

 _"I'm sorry. I just couldn't control it. I promise I won't do that again." She said quietly._

 _"You have nothing to be sorry for." He told her. She hugged Jason tighter. "Just take deep breaths." He said._

 _She took a few until her breathing was normal and she was calm. "Thanks Jase. I'm ok now. For real this time." She said, smiling slightly._

 _"Do you want to go back now?" He asked her. She winced slightly._

 _"Yeah. I should probably apologize." She said quietly._

 _Jason nodded and they went downstairs. When they entered the room some people flinched and others glared._

 _"Hey." She said quietly. Everyone snapped their heads over to look at her._

 _"Um sorry about the wall." She said a little louder._

 _"It's fine honey. Don't worry about it." Pepper told her gently._

 _"Ok. Um- I'm going to change and stuff." She said, and quickly walked out of the room._

 _Jason sighed and sat down next to his sister. "Are you okay Jason?" Natalie asked him._

 _"No. I don't know how to help her. She's so angry. And betrayed. And she basically almost punched me in blind rage. So no. I'm not ok." he said sharply._

" _Jason. Is it too much for you? The emotions that she's feeling?" She asked her little brother. Jason looked strained._

" _No." he said, and walked out of the room._

 _(Jade POV)_

 _Jade was taking deep breaths in and out. Her hair was wet, indicating that she had taken a shower, and she was wearing fresh clothes. She was sitting on the floor next to her bed and just taking in deep breaths. Suddenly she stood up and walked down the hallway. She made a sharp turn down a hallway that was pretty much deserted. She entered a large room that when the lights were turned on, revealed a toy room that hadn't been used in years._

 _She went into a drawer that had a fingerprint lock on it and grabbed a stuffed animal. A white teddy bear. She walked out of the room briskly, and made another sharp turn where she bumped into Jason._

" _Oh-um hi." she said nervously. He raised an eyebrow at her and indicated his head towards the stuffed animal in her hand. She shrugged._

" _You ok?" he asked. She looked at him and raised both eyebrows questioningly. He gave her a pointed look._

" _I'm fine. Don't worry about me Jase." she told him quietly. He looked at her with a concerned expression._

" _I always worry about you Red." he said. She smirked._

" _Now that was just plain cheesy." she said, grinning. She hugged him tightly. "Thanks though."_

" _Any time." he said._

"Hey Elliot? Can you go find Jade and Jason?" Natasha asked him. He got up from next to me and went to find them with a sigh. We all know exactly how he's going to find them.

I on the other hand, have work to do. I walked downstairs into the lab. I had asked Alana to get me some samples of whatever they injected Jade with. Now I have to analyze them. I've been trying to figure them out for a while now. Robert has been helping me occasionally, but he's examining the process that they used for giving Jade telepathy.

(LATER)

I groaned. I'd been working on this for 5 hours now. Everyone else had already gone to sleep, but I simply had to figure this out. My eyelids started getting heavy, and they were closing. I shook myself awake. I have to figure this out!

"Hey Di." came Elliot's voice from right next to my ear. I basically jumped in shock and turned my head to glare at him.

"Elliot! You almost made me drop the samples!" I scolded him. He laughed a little. I pouted at him.

"Sorry! Sorry." he said, smiling. He kissed me on the cheek then sat down on the chair next to me. "So you're still working on that serum?" he asked me.

"Yes. I can't figure it out! It's so irritating!" I exclaimed. He gave me an odd look. I shot the look back.

"How long have you been working for?" he asked me curiously. I looked down, slightly ashamed of my inability to figure it out.

"5 hours." I muttered. He looked at me concerned.

"You should get some sleep. All this science must be hurting your brain. I'm going crazy just looking at these calculations." he told me.

I snorted. "Yes. Well, you're . . . you." I told him. He looked offended. I laughed. "Sorry sorry. But you absolutely cannot pull off the puppy dog eyes. Leave those to us girls and Robert." I told him. He laughed.

"But you really should go to sleep. Like now. Or I'll make you." he threatened. I looked at him curiously.

"How do you plan on doing that?" I asked him. He grinned and I frowned. He picked me up and ran out of the lab, locked the doors and put me down.

"Elliot!" I protested. He smiled devilishly at me. "I hate you so much." I told him, and kissed him on the lips.

"It had to be done. And you know, that's a bit contradictory. You can't say that you hate me and then kiss me." he said, mimicking my accent with a high pitched voice.

I glared at him. "Stop using such big words, Elliot." I replied in a low voice with an american accent.

"I don't sound like that!" he protested. I gave him a look and he sighed theatrically. "Touche. Touche."

I smiled. "Fine. I guess I'll go to sleep. But one one condition." I told him. He looked at me, gesturing for me to go on. "You have to cuddle with me." I told him.

He smiled. "Not such a bad deal." he said. I rolled my eyes at him. We walked upstairs together.

"So, where did you find Jade and Jason?" I asked him. I knew what they were doing. But I was interested to see where.

"They were outside, on the old swing set. Just talking surprisingly. Nothing else. I was surprised." he told me. He looked down and sighed. "I don't know Di. I worry about them. What if one day- what if one day they decide it's too much?" he said.

I stopped and looked at him. "Elliot, Jade already tried it, but Jason stopped her. I know for a fact that Jason had tried it too, but Jade stopped him as well. I worry about them too. That amount of stress can result in brain trauma and several other diseases. For their age, not to mention their abilities, it is rather unsafe for them to . . ." I trailed off, noticing him staring at me with a confused expression. "Sorry. I'll use english." I said.

He laughed a little, then looked at me seriously. "We have to look out for them. I know our parents think they know that they're doing, but I don't think they do. Especially Jason's mom. I don't know what her problem with Jade is, but it's really starting to irritate me." he said.

I looked at him. "Well, the next video is more lighthearted. That should lift everyone's spirits again." I said. He smiled slightly.

"Yeah." he agreed.

(Jade POV)

I woke up suddenly, bolting upright and glancing around me. I could hear his voice, taunting me, telling me that I'm a monster, a cold-hearted killer.

"Red. Red! Red look at me," I heard Jason calling me. I looked at him and took a few deep breaths.

"I'm ok. I'm fine." I told myself quietly. I'm not there. He isn't taunting me. I'm alright. Jase looked at me concerned.

I laid back down and cuddled close to him, trying to get warm. I was freezing and I had no idea why. I was shivering a little too. Jase pulled me closer.

"You're freezing." he told me, slightly shocked. I looked at him incredulously.

"You j-just n-noticed?" I asked, my teeth chattering lightly. He got up and grabbed an extra blanket, putting it on me. Well, we were outside in the rain all of yesterday, I might be getting sick.

I pulled the blanket tighter and curled up into a little ball, trying to get warm. Jason wrapped his arms around me and I started to get warmer. I fell back asleep.

(LATER)

I woke up sweating, burning up. I had kicked the blankets off of myself and I pulled off my t-shirt. I was wearing a sports-bra underneath, thank you very much. I was definitely sick. I groaned quietly. Jason got up and looked at me curiously.

"I thought you were cold?" he asked me. I glared at him and got up, grabbing a pair of my shorts and changing in the closet.

"Well now I'm really hot." I told him. I groaned again. "Not that kind of hot. You and your perverted teenage boy mind are going to drive me crazy!" I snapped.

He grinned. "Not my fault." he said. I stuck my tongue out at him and got back in the bed. I'm burning up.

"I think I'm sick Jase. I don't think we should have ran around in the rain like we did." I said after I started sniffling.

"Well, I hate to say I told you so but-" he started. I cut him off abruptly by puking all over the bed. Luckily none got on us. I groaned and went into the bathroom to clean myself up. JARVIS can clean up the bed.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I gave him a look in the mirror. "I'll take that as a no." he said. He felt my forehead. "Yup. I think you have a fever." he told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh really? I never would have-" I was cut off by a coughing fit. I groaned again.

"Maybe we should get someone." he said. I was about to say something but I started coughing again. He left the room.

He came back with Dianna, who was all business, and Elliot, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Jade, put this under your tongue." she said, sticking a thermometer in my hand. When I took it out, she looked at it and her eyes widened in alarm. She took a few other tests frantically.

"Well, it's not contagious. But you will be in a lot of pain. For at least a week. Although, because of your genetics, it could only take a few days for you. I'm not entirely sure. I'll have to ask my mum if your dad ever contracted anything like this. But other than that, you need plenty of rest. Nothing physical. Lots of warm fluids and carbs. Avoid anything unnecessarily high in fat. Jason, I'm counting on you to make sure that she does nothing. She can sit or lie down, but standing is strictly advised against. Don't get up unless you have to use the restroom. Drink lots of water." she lectured.

I groaned yet again, loudly this time, and threw my head back. "Really? Is all that necessary? Why can't I walk? Or anything? Not fair. Uggghhhhhhh."

"Yes. It is necessary. Doctor's orders. Even your mother follows doctor's orders." I glared at her.

"Go away." I told her. She gave me a warning look and walked out of the room with Elliot. I looked at Jason.

"You aren't going to make me listen to her, are you Jase?" I asked him hopefully. He sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry Red. You have to. Otherwise you won't get better." he told me. I looked away defiantly.

"I thought you said you loved me." I grumbled almost inaudibly. He laughed lightly and kissed my cheek.

"I do love you. I'm doing this so you can get better. It's just a few days Red. You'll survive." he told me. I grunted in response. He looked at me with an amused expression on his face.

We went into his room and got into the bed. He grabbed a trash can and put it next to the bed by my head. "Puke into that. Not on me." he said firmly. I smirked at him.

"Fine. Fine. Just get over here. I'm freezing." I said. He got in next to me and we fell asleep again.

(IN THE MORNING)

"Red. Red wake up. RED!" Jase was attempting to wake me up unsuccessfully. I had woken up several hours ago, but I refuse to get out of the bed. I only got a few hours of sleep at night, and I was freezing again.

"Go. Away." I grumbled, opening my eyes slightly. He gave me an irritated look. I shot it back. I feel terrible. I don't want to do anything.

"I'm not going away. Just take your medicine and you can go back to sleep. Ok?" he said shortly. He was very irritated with me. But then again, he'd been trying to wake me up for the past hour.

"Fine." I said. Aunt Simmons, who had apparently been there the whole time, got out a needle. Once she saw my agitated expression, she remembered what happened the last time they stuck a needle in me, and put it away, grabbing a spoon instead.

She left the room afterwards. "Jase, I don't want to stay up here all day." I complained. I was acting like a 5-year old but I really don't care. I feel like crap.

"Okay. Dianna left a wheelchair." he said, giving me a pointed look. I snorted and stood up, feeling absolutely fine. I walked over to the door and opened it before a sudden rush of dizziness hit me and I almost fell. Jason caught me and gave me an amused look.

I glared at him. "Stupid rain. Stupid wheelchair. Stupid sickness. Stupid dizziness. Stupid stupid stupid." I grumbled. He laughed and helped me up.

"Fine. You don't have to sit in the wheelchair, but you have to lean on me, ok?" he compromised. My shoulders slumped.

"Anything is better than the wheelchair." I said reluctantly. He put his arm around my shoulders and we walked out.


	23. Birthdays (Jason POV)

**Hi! I am so sorry for the long wait. I know that it was over a week. I've just been really busy. By the way, Dianna has a mixture between a Scottish and British accent. So imagine everything she said last chapter and this chapter with that accent. Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. (besides my OCs)**

Jade is really really sick. And delusional. We went into the elevator where she groaned again. "It's not fair Jase. I survive being repeatedly stabbed, electrocuted, and poisoned, but some stupid disease takes me down." she grumped.

I looked at her sympathetically. She doesn't really get sick, since she has a very strong immune system because of her parents. So she hates it with a passion anytime it does happen. "Don't worry Red. Just a few more days." I told her.

"I'm DYING. Jase I'm dying. It's only been one morning and I'm literally dying." she moaned as we walked into the living room.

She looked really . . . sick. Her face was pale and her nose and cheeks were bright red. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was a mess. She was wearing the thickest sweater she owned in the middle of summer. To be honest, she looked terrible.

"You aren't dying Red. C'mon, you should sit down." I told her, bringing her over to the couch. She is so stubborn. She moved away from me and walked shakily over to the other side where there were empty spots. I rolled my eyes and followed her.

"Jase . . . make it stop . . ." she groaned as she clutched her head. I was immediately alert.

"What's wrong?" I asked her concerned. She had shut her eyes tightly and was trying to focus as multiple objects started floating around and NAt was trying to control them.

"I can hear- everything. Everyone's thoughts from all over the city." she muttered. My eyes widened. How on earth is she keeping it together?

"Why don't we turn on the power inhibitor for a little bit?" Uncle Bruce suggested frantically. I nodded as Red bit her lip.

He turned it on and Jade looked at me, relief clear in her eyes. She was taking deep breaths and slumped against me. "I never want to feel that again." she murmured.

"Are you ok now?" I asked her. She nodded. I have no idea what she's feeling because the inhibitor affects me too. Now all of us are powerless.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's strange though, not hearing your thoughts." she said quietly. I looked at her and her eyes started to close.

"Just go to sleep here." I told her. She nodded and curled up into a ball, falling asleep with her head on my lap.

"Is she doing ok?" Naomi asked me concerned. I looked up. "I mean, she looks pretty bad-" she was cut off by Jade grunting.

"Don't insult me while I'm sleeping." she mumbled. I laughed lightly. "Stop moving." I looked at her.

"She's fine Naomi." I said smiling. Jade grunted in annoyance and I grinned.

"STOP TALKING." she grumbled.

"She'll be fine. I need to inject her with something though. It's the only way for her to get better. It won't work if we give it to her by mouth." Aunt SImmons said gently.

Red got up reluctantly. "I think I'll stay sick." she said quietly. Everyone looked at her curiously. She got up and hastily -and dizzily- walked out of the room. I walked after her quickly.

Once we were out of the room she grunted in pain and she fell down. I caught her quickly and helped her up.

"Red. Please. Don't try to walk so much. What if you fall and hurt yourself?" I said. What if I'm not there? What if nobody is there and she falls?

"Ok. But she isn't going to stick a needle in me." she replied. I looked at her sadly. Needles, dentist chairs, and knife racks still trigger things. She can handle weaponry knives, but not kitchen knives. Apparently that's what they used on her.

"Red, I know this is going to be hard for you, and I'm never going to force you to do something you don't want to do, but you need to take this medicine. You need to get better." I told her gently.

"Jase, you don't understand. Th-they injected me with stuff so much. Sensory enhancing drugs, sedatives, some formula to strengthen and intensify my powers, more super soldier serum . . . I can't-" she whispered.

My heart broke a little inside to see her like this. Her emotions were going out of control, fear, sadness, anxiety.

"It's ok. Whenever you're ready." I said. She relaxed a little bit, and I know that she hates needles with a burning passion. Even the sight of one freaks her out on the inside. I can tell.

"Thanks Jase." she said quietly, looking down.

"Do you want to go back now?" I asked her. She nodded and we went back to the room.

"I'll find another way." Dianna said. Red smiled appreciatively at her.

"Thanks Di. You can turn off the inhibitor now." She said. We sat back down and it was silent for a little bit.

Tanner started talking to me and we talked for a few minutes before I glanced at Red to realize that she had fallen asleep. For real this time.

"Hey Tanner! Can you come over here? I have to show you something." Alana called.

He got up and left, and everyone else had left already. That left me and Red alone. Except she was sleeping.

I sat there alone in my thoughts. I was thinking about everything. They don't know where this sickness came from. What if it's like last time? The last time she got sick, she ended up becoming telekinetic. But this is worse, so I'm left wondering if she might be getting a new power.

I honestly hope not. It's too much for anyone to deal with of she got a fourth power. She was at the facility for a while by herself, what if she got shot and didn't tell us? Or what if something else happened?

I'm going to drive myself insane thinking about this. I looked at her. Her head was resting on my thigh and she was curled up. She was also shivering slightly, so I grabbed the blanket from next to me and put it on her.

I sighed and glanced at her sleeping form. She seemed so peaceful. I hope she doesn't get a new power. That would really . . . Suck.

Suddenly something strange happened. The window shattered and I heard Aunt Skye scream.

Red woke up and looked at me, a slightly confused expression on her face. She glanced at the window and looked back at me, realization dawning on her.

"It's a high frequency vibrator. I don't know how but somebody managed to get their hands on one and Aunt Skye is the only one that can hear it and she's probably in a lot of pain." She explained, trying to get up but swaying slightly.

"It's ok. Sit down. I'll go." I said, she groaned before plopping down on the couch.

"Stupid overprotective boyfriend." She muttered. I laughed and left the room. When I walked into the kitchen Aunt Skye was sitting down with Uncle Lincoln next to her with his arms around her. She looked really shaken up.

"Are you ok?" I asked my aunt. She is actually my biological Aunt. Although we look absolutely nothing alike besides our eyes.

"Yeah Jason. I'll be fine. But we are all going on a mission. Dianna knows what to do if Jade needs medical. Jade can tell you if any danger approaches, and between all of you there won't be a problem. Your mother and Nat should stay here but they are stubborn. I guess it's a family trait because they want me to stay here too. Whatever. Pregnancy and nosebleeds won't keep us out of the field." She told me with a straight face. I stifled a laugh at my sisters grouchy face as Eddie tried to stop her from going.

"Eddie, give it up." I told him. He ran a hand over his face and looked pleadingly at my dad, who quickly raised his hands in surrender.

"Skye was right. Stubbornness runs in her blood. Don't question it." He said, grinning amusedly.

I walked back into the room to find Red not there. I heard a muffled groan from the hallway and I walked over quickly.

Red was laying down on the floor staring at he ceiling. I helped her up and gave her a look. "Why did you try to walk?" I asked her, starting to wonder of stubbornness is really just a girl thing in general.

"I don't like relying on people. I don't like dependency. It's usually ok if it's you, but this is ridiculous! I can hardly walk without you. UGHH!" She said in frustration before coughing again.

"Just a little longer. Then you'll be fine and you can walk again. Don't do that again. Where were you going?" I asked her.

She gave me a look. "I need to use the bathroom." She said. Ok. Makes sense now. Never mind. "I just need help getting there. I can handle the rest." She said as I thought about getting her Naomi or Alana to help her.

I helped her over there and left to go tell the others that our parents were leaving. After I told them the news I went back to get Red. She was sitting outside of the bathroom on the floor staring at the ceiling. She had fixed her hair and done her makeup so she didn't look pale and ghostly anymore.

"Thanks Jase. Thanks." she said dryly, glaring at me. I looked back at her. Of course she hears my thought.

"Whatever Red. C'mon. You have to eat something. Dianna said so. I'm not arguing with her. Sarah made soup." I told her.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll probably throw it up but whatever." she said reluctantly, getting up but failing. I reached my hand out to her and she glared at me before taking it.

We walked back into the common room where there was soup on the table and everyone else was sitting and waiting to start a video.

I grinned seeing which video it was and we sat down.

 _Jade woke up to see all of her female friends standing above her grinning at her. It was her 16th birthday._

" _Ugh. What do you want?" She asked them groggily. Naomi grinned wildly and pulled her up out of the bed._

" _It's your birthday! Get up! We are going to do something special for you and Jason." she said excitedly._

 _Jade groaned. "No. I want to sleep." she said, laying down again._

" _No. We set up a date for you two. Get up." Alana said sternly, dragging her out of the bed._

" _I live with him. I don't need a date as an excuse to hang out with him." She muttered, getting up._

" _I don't care. Get up. You are going somewhere casual. We got you clothes and shoes and you are going to let Sarah do your makeup. I'm not saying it again. Get up." Alana said threateningly._

" _You can't do anything to me." Jade said indignantly, getting up anyway._

 _Naomi grabbed an outfit out of the closet and Sarah got out the makeup. Jades eyes widened and she started shaking her head rapidly._

" _Not wearing that." She said adamantly. The outfit was a low neck tight black shirt with a light wash denim jacket and black skinny jeans with plenty of rips in were black and silver high heeled boots._

" _Why not? Give me 5 reasons." Alana countered heatedly._

" _The shirt is too tight. The neck is too low. Pants have too many rips. Jacket is sleeveless. Heels are too tight." She stated flatly._

" _Why don't you ever show your arms and legs anymore? You used to all the time. What's the problem?" Alana asked incredulously._

" _I have my reasons. Don't push your luck. I'll wear the outfit if you get a long sleeve jacket and better jeans." She said shortly, tensing up._

" _Ok ok. Calm down." Dianna said quickly, noticing the two glaring at each other._

 _Jade smirked and threw the jacket and jeans into her closet, grabbing a pair of dark gray skinny jeans and a tight leather jacket._

" _I'll wear the shirt. Even if the neck is too low. And it's too tight. I'll wear my own boots. If I need to fight I'm screwed." She said stubbornly._

" _Fine. Go change." Alana said, thrusting the rest of the outfit into her hands and steering her over to the bathroom._

 _Jade came out and glared at Alana intensely. Alana flinched slightly._

" _You look great Jade. Now let Darah do your makeup." She said._

 _Sarah put on her makeup heavily but not too heavily. It looked nice, much more than Jade would normally wear though._

 _Jade groaned and put on the boots reluctantly._

 _(JASON POV)_

 _Jason woke up to his friends searching through his closet. He bolted upright and glared at them._

" _Is there a reason you guys are looking through my clothes?" He asked irritably._

" _Yes. We have to find something nice for you to wear." Elliot said. Jason groaned._

" _Why?" He asked tiredly, glancing at the clock._

" _You and Jade are going on a date. I had JARVIS send down some of Tanners clothes for you." Johnny said._

" _Put these on." Robert said, thrusting some clothes in his hands. Jason looked down. In his hands were a pair of skinny jeans and a tight gray shirt. He looked at them skeptically._

" _Isn't this shirt a bit small?" He asked, dreading the answer._

" _Nope. It's to show off your muscles. Elliot said, smirking._

 _Jason looked at them. "I'm not wearing this. Especially not those shoes!" He exclaimed upon seeing the pair of bright red converses._

" _Well then what are you going to wear?" Robert asked, rolling his eyes._

 _Jason rolled his eyes and went into his closet, putting on the jeans and a plain t-shirt that was tight but not too tight and his varsity jacket._

" _Jason. No. You have to wear the tighter shirt. The girls are making Jade wear equally as scandalous things." Elliot said stubbornly._

" _Fine. But I'm not wearing red shoes." He said indignantly._

" _Fine." Elliot said. Jason quickly changed his shirt in front of everyone._

" _Happy now?" He asked. Tanner grinned and nodded._

" _Very. Now hurry up. We are going now. The girls will meet us there. Elliot is driving us." Johnny said._

 _They stopped in front of an old building here the girls were already pulled up. They shoved Jason and Jade out of the cars an drove away quickly._

 _They looked at each other and went bright red. "Not how I wanted to spend my 16th birthday." Jade and Jason said in unison._

" _Same." They said at the same time. They grinned._

" _Do you want coffee?" Jade asked, stuffing her hand so her pockets. It was a chilly May Day._

" _Sure." He replied. They went to the nearest Starbucks and walked inside, ordered their coffee, and sat down. They were both texting feat threats to their friends._

 _Jade started smiling amusedly. "We look like such white girls." She said._

" _Yeah we do, don't we? But anyway, how are we going to get back at them?" He asked her, grinning madly._

" _Oh I have some ideas. I happen to know that Alana and Tanner are coming to pick us up at 5:00. Apparently they made us dinner reservations. So let's show up. And make them very uncomfortable." She said evilly._

" _Sounds good to me. And can we please get new clothes? This shirt is cutting off my circulation." He complained._

" _Yes please. This shirt is way too revealing." She grumbled. He smirked._

" _I can see that Red." He said, wiggling his eyebrows._

" _You perv! Shut up!" She exclaimed, slapping his arm repeatedly. He grinned and laughed, causing her to glare at him._

" _Sorry sorry! I was kidding! Red!" He said, laughing. She kept glaring at him. "Fine. Fine. We can stop by the mall. How much money do you have on you? I have 50." he said._

" _I've got 50 also. I think we just need to change our shirts. So we'll have plenty of money left over. Then we need to figure out just how uncomfortable we need to make our so called friends." she said mischievously._

" _Ok. I say we make them extremely uncomfortable. Not too much, but enough to make them not mess with us again. We won't take it too far, but we have to make it look like we did." he said, grinning._

" _I like the way you think." she said approvingly._

" _Well Red, it would kind of suck for you if you didn't, considering that you have to hear it 24/7." he replied. She glanced at him and got up._

" _You're right. But back on topic. We have to do something more. I think the Garner siblings and their partners in crime need some pranking. Maybe the genius couple too? Oh and why not just add Katniss and the exploding girl too?" she said, smirking._

" _I like it. However, we need to plan these things out carefully." he said, dropping his voice to a whisper._

" _We are going to get Sarah and Johnny to help set up their own prank." Jade said, grinning wildly._

" _Tell me on the way. We only have so much time to get our supplies." Jason replied. They walked to the car, completely forgetting about their clothes._

 _They had gone for lunch and played some laser tag, and it was 4:50. They were walking around the park. Knowing that Alana and Tanner were walking up soon, Jade quickly turned and kissed Jason. He responded, deepening it, and Tanner coughed loudly._

" _Not here guys. There are little kids here." he said. Alana rolled her eyes and went up to Jade, grabbing her arm._

 _Jade released her arm and shooed Alana away with her hand. The other couple had no choice but to look at the ground awkwardly._

 _Jade and Jason kept going at it, for a long long time until they separated and smirked at each other._

 _They glanced at Tanner and Alana, who were both bright red. "We can go now." Jade said._

" _So what did you guys do today?" Tanner asked after a long silence._

 _Jade and Jason looked at each other there and forced their faces to go bright red. "Oh- um nothing much." Jason said._

" _Did you- you know what? I not going to ask." Alana said._

" _Lana! Why would you ask that? Wait did you guys?" Tanner asked._

" _I have no idea what you are talking about." Jade said, blushing._

" _OMG you did! Ok ok. We are calling a girls meeting right away! Does your mom know? Of course she doesn't know! Oh wait. Oh god. Your parents are going to kill us." Alana ranted._

" _I didn't think that you two had it in you. Now it's only Naomi and Robert that have not." Tanner stated._

" _Wait what?" Jason asked, pretending to be confused._

" _Did you really think that Robert has it in him? I don't think so." Alana chimed in._

" _Hold up! We-" Jade started before being cut off by alaba ._

" _Oh you guys think that they have?" Alana asked excitedly._

 _Maybe sometime soon, but Naomi said that they hadn't yet. And she'd tell me if they had. I'm her twin." Tanner said._

" _Guys!" Jade yelled. "We have no idea what you guys are talking about! We didn't do a thing like that. At all. We are 16. Barely. Not to mention that you guys have all done it?! What!?" She exclaimed exasperatedly._

" _You guys . . . Didn't do it today?" Alana asked sheepishly._

" _No. No we did not. And why don't we address the topic that you ALL HAVE DONE IT!" Jason said loudly._

" _Oh um. Our parents don't know. Don't tell them." Tanner said._

" _Tanner. Our parents are spies! Of course they know." Jade said, rolling her eyes._

" _You didn't know!" He pointed out. "And you can read minds!" Tanner glanced at her through the mirror._

" _I knew. I just don't like to think about it." Jade replied, shuddering._

" _Oh ok then. I think it's best if nobody finds out about this." Alana said._

 _Jade and Jason smirked. "Sorry Alana. They already did." Jason said while Jade held up her phone._

" _What?!" Alana and Tanner screamed in shock._

"So that's the end. Maybe we should eat something now. Oh and Naomi? Can you make sure the safety alarms are on?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. Um- you might want to take the soup away from Jade before she spills it everywhere." Naomi said

I glanced at Red, who had fallen asleep on my shoulder. She had the bowl of soup in her lap and it was tilted at a dangerous angle. I gingerly picked up the bowl of soup that was still completely full and put it on the table.

"She has to eat it when she wakes up. Understood Jason?" Dianna said. I looked at her.

"I don't know if you have noticed, but Red doesn't listen to me." I said.

"Ok. I'll do it." She said stubbornly. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jade. She looked slightly better and her breathing wasn't as labored.

"Di? Are you sure that there is no way for her to get better besides the injection?" I asked.

"Well. There is one way. But because of her increased metabolism and her increased liver function I don't know if it's possible. We would have to give her a series of different fluid intakes. It would be a rigorous amount and it may harm her instead of heal her. There also is the slimmest chance that as will heal on her own, but he would have had to already acquire this disease which is theoretically impossible. But perhaps if we increased her enzyme function then she could create antibodies on her own. Hmm. Robert? What do you think?" He responded.

"We'd have to run some tests, maybe take some blood samples. It's a long shot." He said. I tuned them out. Jade will get better. She has to.

"Jason!" Naomi called. I snapped my head up. "We need you to draw blood from her. You are probably the best person to do it. Does she have any cuts that have opened recently? We can use blood from those as long as the blood hasn't oxidized."she said. I thought for a moment.

"Yeah. There is one on her back. I'm not doing it while she's sleeping though." I said. They glanced at each other.

"Jason. It may be the only way." Tanner said. I glared at them.

"I said I'm not doing it while she's asleep. It's not up for negotiation." I said firmly.

They looked at each other and glanced back at me. They walked down to the lab and I sighed. I hope my mom and sister are ok. They both shouldn't be there but I know better than to try and persuade them. Juliana came in the room. She glanced a her older sister.

"Is she going to be ok?" She asked nervously. I looked at her.

"She'll be fine. She has 4 certified geniuses working on something for her." I said, trying to convince myself as well as her.

"It's a little ironic. I'm not supposed to worry about my big sister." She said.

I smiled a little. "I worry about Nat all the time. I'm worrying about her right now actually." I said.

"But she always is the one that worries about me. She is so overprotective too." She said sighing.

"Yeah, but sometimes they need people to worry about them too." I told her.

She snorted. "Yeah, that's your job." She said. I laughed.

"Yeah, and Jack will always worry about you, but in the life that we live, it's better safe than sorry." I said.

She thought about this for a few moments before tilting her head. "Thanks Jason." She said, getting up and leaving.

"That was good advice." Jade said, her eyes shut, smiling.

"You were awake? How long?" I asked.

She opened her eyes. "Only a few minutes. I woke up when she walked in." She said.

"Oh. Well, you know what I'm going to ask next right?" I said. She nodded and looked at me/

"It's fine. As long as there are no needles." She said shortly.

"Robert said he'll show me how to take a sample and then I'll do it." I replied.

"Ok. I actually feel a lot better right now. Let's see if I can walk." He said, smiling a little.

She got up and took a few steps before she stumbled slightly and sat back down. "Nope. Not happening. Never mind." She said.

I grinned and kissed her. "At least you aren't all crabby and irritable anymore." I teased.

She looked at me. "Please. You are way worse when you get sick. You act a like a pathetic 5 year old." She said quietly, leaning her forehead on mine.

"Haha. Very funny." I said dryly. She grinned and kissed me.

We were sitting there for a little while in silence, just looking at each other.

"Am I interrupting something?" Robert asked awkwardly. We laughed and looked at him. "Ok good. Jason, I'm going to show you how to take the blood sample." he said.

He showed me how to do it and I nodded. "Ok, got it." I said. He nodded at me and left the room, leaving the supplies in the room.

Red took off her shirt and turned her back to me. "Hopefully this works." she said quietly. I took the sample and she tossed her shirt back on.

"I'm going to give this to Dianna. Hopefully they can get something out of this. I mean it's curable. They just need to find an alternative method that works with your metabolism." I said.

She looked at me with a blank expression. "What?" she asked. I laughed quietly. "I have headaches don't talk science." she said.


	24. Singing (Multi POV)

**Hi Guys! So, I'm going on a road trip, so that means 8 hours to write! From this chapter forward it's going to be new material. Everything up to this point has already been written, I was just typing and then changing them. Now I'm writing them from scratch. So I'll still be updating 1-3 times a week depending on my schedule. Also, after this chapter, I can either continue this story without the videos, or I can write the 2 other stories that happened in the same universe. I will eventually write the two other stories, so let me know either in the reviews or PM which you'd prefer. Love you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my OCs. End of story.**

I was walking downstairs to the lab. I may not live in a big fancy tower with a bunch of superheroes, but I am a skilled scientist. I knocked on the wall before entering.

"Hello." I said. Naomi glanced up at me.

"Hey Rosa. I can't figure this out. Something is wrong with this. Nothing in the database matches this. It's a foreign disease, or maybe the better term is-"

"Alien." I said, cutting her off. "Let me have a look." I said.

"Aha. Pull up the Asgardian Database Thor uploaded for us." I ordered. Dianna quickly did it and they looked at the average Asgardian citizen DNA.

"Well, she has been infected with an Asgardian illness, which could only have been acquired through exposure to something of that nature. So that means that technically we would need access to the original source." I said.

They all looked at me shocked. "What? I know science." I said.

Robert glanced at me, "I know who to call." He grabbed his phone. "Hey Dr. Foster, it's Robert. We need your help. I'm going to put you on speaker phone."

"Ok Robert, what do you need?" She responded.

"We need to talk to Thor." I butted in. We need to hurry.

"Actually, he's right here." She said. We heard some rustling from the other end and Thor's voice came over the phone. "For what do you require my assistance, son of Bruce?" He asked.

We explained the situation to him and he listened quietly. "Well, it seems as though your friend was ailed by some magic that is not Asgardian. It is extremely similar, but not from Asgard. It looks like something that is different. Perhaps the friend of your parents, Wanda, could help you." He said. We grinned. Aunt Wanda is the best. I've met her once and she is pretty cool.

"Thank you." Naomi said. She hung up and we looked at each other, sighing. This is going to be a lot more difficult than we thought.

(JADE POV)

I sighed and leaned back. I'm exhausted. I haven't even done anything all day. I groaned and Jason looked at me with his eyebrows raised, indicating at the fresh soup bowl in front of me.

"I'm sleepy. And hungry. But I have no appetite and I've slept too much today. Does that make any sense? I'm just rambling at this point." I said, hardly hearing myself. He stifled a laugh.

"It makes sense. But you do have to eat something. Otherwise I'm going to force feed you." He told me. I glared at him.

"You wouldn't. Correction, you couldn't." I said. He smirked.

"Try me." He dared me. I frowned at him.

"But Jase! I'm not hungry." I lied. He gave me a look. "I'm serious Jase."

"You said that you were a few minutes ago Red. Don't lie to me." He rolled his eyes at me.

"What's the point? I'm going to throw it up anyway." I told him grumpily.

"Robert said you have to eat to keep up your energy otherwise you will pass out." He informed me.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I'm not eating that." I said. He smirked.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." He said. I laughed at that.

"As if you could make me." I said, positive that I was right.

Suddenly he grabbed the soup bowl and quickly positioned us so that he was hovering half on top and half in front of me, pinning me down with his legs next to mine. I didn't even see it coming. I tried squirming my way out, but to no avail.

I raised my eyebrows at him and he smirked, lifting up a spoonful of soup. I shut my mouth tightly and shook my head.

He sighed overdramatically and I wrinkled my nose. "You're breathing on my-" I was cut off by him putting the spoon in my mouth, smirking. I grumbled and swallowed reluctantly.

"See? This wasn't so hard." He said, grinning smugly.

"I hate you." I grumbled, glaring at him.

"No you don't." He countered leaning down and kissing me lightly. We heard a small cough. Suddenly I realized what an awkward position we were in. Very awkward. He snapped his head up and looked behind him.

"It was just Rosa, and she left." He informed me. I grimaced.

"You have to eat more now. Can I move or do I have to force you to eat?" He said, rolling his eyes.

"Nope. I'm not eating if I have a choice." I told him stubbornly.

"Fine then, we'll do it your way." He said, equally as persistent.

This time I didn't reply. Suddenly he caught me off guard. "Red, Dianna is pregnant." He said.

"What?! Elliot! I'm going to ki-" Jase cut me off again, putting another spoonful in my mouth.

After I swallowed I looked at him. "That was just plain mean." I said, frowning at him.

He was fighting a smile. "Sorry. I told you that you would eat." He said. I hit his arm lightly.

"No. It's decided. I don't like you at all." I said, glaring at him. "Get off of me." I said.

His lips twitched slightly. "Nope. You have to eat at least half of the bowl." He said. I groaned.

"I may break up with you over this." I said, putting on my poker face.

"I can feel your emotions remember? So I know for a fact that you won't. You love me." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Maybe you're right." I said grudgingly. He grinned and kissed me. We were making out for a few minutes before we got a knock on the wall.

"Excuse me. But I don't know how mom and dad would feel about you two doing that." We heard Nat say. We blushed and he moved over.

"It's not what it looks like." I said. Nat just raised her eyebrows at me.

"Sure Jade. That's why my brother was just practically on top of you. And you were making out. And you are both blushing." She pointed out.

"Ok. It looks bad. But I swear. I was attempting to force feed her and then we started kissing and yeah. It wasn't going anywhere." Jase said.

"Mmhmm. Ok then. I won't tell mom and dad. But that doesn't mean that Aunt Skye won't." She said smirking.

Aunt Skye peeked her head through the entryway and grinned cheekily. I groaned.

"Why are you here?" I asked, exasperated. I was kind of in the middle of kissing your little brother. Jeez.

"They sent me back because it's my first pregnancy. They sent Aunt Skye back because apparently it's more dangerous for her to be there. Of course my mom got to stay. I mean she's pregnant too! And she's old! Don't tell her I said that." Nat said, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe I will. If you don't let me delete that picture, then I will for sure tell her." I said. Jase looked at me and smiled.

I looked at him confused. Why was he smiling? I listened to his thoughts and rolled my eyes. Of course I sound delusional. I _am_ delusional. I'm sick and tired and feel like I'm going to . . . Vomit. Great.

It didn't get on anyone, fortunately, but it did smell terrible. The window still wasn't fixed from earlier so It'll air out in a few minutes.

I got up and very dizzily headed to the bathroom with Jason helping me. So irritating. I can't even walk without help. Being sick officially sucks.

"Are you ok?" He asked me after I had washed up.

"Yeah, I'm good. I want to feel better. Now. I'm so sick of this." I complained. Jason hugged me.

"Just a little longer. All of the science people are working on it." he told me.

I groaned, the sound getting muffled by his shirt. My eyelids were drooping and it was taking all of my self control not to fall asleep right there.

Of course I did. I was having dreams, relatively good dreams. Very strange though, they involved Aunt Wanda. I don't know where she would come from or why she would come, but she was helping our friends in the lab. Then she had shown me a vision.

Vision was there as well, with his strange voice and weird skin. Don't get me wrong, he's nice and all, but he's always creeped me out a little.

(JASON POV)

Wow. I didn't realize just how sick Red was until just now. She literally just fell asleep standing up. She never falls asleep anywhere but on her bed, or mine, but even that is sometimes a little difficult for her.

When she was at the facility, they wouldn't let her sleep unless she was forcefully sedated. If any of the guards noticed her dozing off they would come in and wake her up with electric rods. I cringed just thinking about it. I had only seen a part of the footage, but it was absolutely terrible.

So now even at her own home she's edgy about falling asleep in general. After two years it still hasn't changed. We all live with it. Her aversion to needles is something that we got early on. But her aversion to sleeping was sometime later. She had been extremely dizzy, so she had laid down. She had fallen asleep on accident and when she woke up, she panicked, flinching at the slightest move of anyone in the room, as though they were about to attack her.

I sighed and picked her up, taking her to the living room. The common room was still smelly even though JARVIS had cleaned it up.

I was feeling extremely tired myself, trying to convince Red to do anything is exhausting, force feeding her? Forget it. I laid down next to her and closed my eyes.

(ROSA'S POV)

I walked into the living room after finding the common room smelling dreadfully like vomit, to find Jason and Jade curled up on the couch. I smiled slightly.

Then I grimaced, remembering the- ah . . . Compromising position I found them in earlier. This was much more innocent. They had both wrapped their arms around the other, and their legs were tangled up.

Everyone else came in, including Natalie and Skye, to watch another video.

"Let them sleep, we can start it without them. It's nothing important." Naomi said, shrugging.

We nodded and they started it.

 _Jade and Jason had been forced to do the school Christmas Talent Show together. Somebody signed them up against their will. And sent in a video audition of them, that was totally fake._

 _That somebody happened to be Naomi and Dianna, who both had gotten pranked very heavily._

 _Jade was getting ready. She had changed into a black leather jacket with a gray shirt and black skinny jeans. Sarah had added in a black rose in her hair, saying that a red rose would blend in too much and is extremely cliche. She had on tall black boots._

 _Elsewhere, Jason had put on a similar leather jacket, with a black shirt and gray jeans. He had on black shoes. Elliot was trying to convince him to put on the red shoes, but Jason firmly disagreed._

 _They met backstage. "Jase- I'm not a good singer, what am I doing singing in front of all these people?" Jade asked._

" _You are a great singer, way better than me. I'm going to fail." Jason responded._

" _We can fail together." Jade said, smirking lightly._

" _Now! The moment you've all been waiting for! The school's OTP! They are truly the dynamic duo! Jade Rogers and Jason Smith!" We heard the emcee announce from the front of the stage. We both grimaced at his word choice._

 _Everyone was cheering loudly. We took our positions and waited for the music to start._

 _(Underline: Jade, Bold: Jason, Both: Both)_

 _I've got a fire for a heart_

 _ **I'm not scared of the dark**_

 _ **You've never seen it look so easy**_

 _ **I've got a river for a soul**_

 _And baby you're a boat_

 _ **Baby you're my only reason**_

 _If I didn't have you there would be nothing left_

 _ **A shell of a man who can never best**_

 _If I didn't have you I'd never see the sun_

 _ **you taught me how to be someone**_

 _They were singing "Drag Me Down" by One Direction. A very old song, but one that described their relationship perfectly. As they were singing, they were slowly moving closer to each other on the stage through dance moves._

 _When they reached the final chorus, hey were finally right next to each other._

 _ **Nobody can drag me down!**_

 _Jason had spun Jade around and they were in their ending position. It was like a typical dance ending; Jason had his hand on her back and she had one leg on the ground and one leg up, leaning back._

 _Everyone was cheering enthusiastically and suddenly they all started chanting "kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" their friends and family in the audience were smiling evilly._

 _Jade pointed up and Jason looked at the price of Mistletoe miraculously positioned perfectly on top of them. They rolled their eyes._

 _Then Jason leaned down and kissed her. The whole school went wild. Then Jason and Jade turned and glared at Natalie, who had a smirk plastered on her face._

 _Jason was blushing bright red. "Doofus." Jade said, smiling._

" _Yours truly." He replied, kissing her again. Everyone cheered again and they realized that the whole school heard their exchange._

 _They went back backstage and everyone was still chanting their names. They were not bright red._

" _Totally mortifying." Jade said._

I smiled and looked at the sleeping couple. They were still curled up together, and they looked cold. I grabbed a blanket and put it on them. They looked so young and innocent, although we all know otherwise.

(Jade POV)

I woke up to find myself cuddled up next to Jason with a blanket on top of us. Everyone else was talking quietly in the room, about something seemingly serious.

Suddenly Aunt Wanda walked in the room. "Hello." She said in her accent.

I looked at her and then back at my friends, none of whom had noticed that I was awake.

Jason woke up and glanced at me confused. I shook my head slightly and sent him a telepathic message. 'Just stay quiet and listen.' I told him. He nodded discreetly and we both closed our eyes.

"Hi. Thanks for coming. They are asleep and we didn't have a chance to tell them yet." Dianna said.

"Ok. Her sleeping state is the best for me to look into her head." Wanda told her.

"Go ahead." Naomi said quietly. I resisted the urge to blow up at them. Underneath the blanket Jason squeezed my hand lightly.

Suddenly I felt a sudden probing in my mind, I could also feel my brain connecting to hers, all of her memories flowing into my brain. My eyes snapped open and I drew in a sharp breath.

"She is a mind-reader?" Wanda asked in surprise. "You did not mention that."

"Yeah. I'm a telepath. Not by choice." I said as Dianna opened her mouth. She shut it and looked at me.

"You were awake?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Jason who had gotten up next to me.

"Yes Di. I was. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd rather not have somebody search my brain." I said, getting up and walking out quickly but dizzily. I really don't appreciate this. At all.

I walked fast, temporarily ignoring the dizziness that plagued me. After I had gotten far enough away I collapsed against a wall, breathing heavily. I clutched my head tightly and groaned slightly. Something is really wrong.

"Red? Are you okay?" I heard Jason's voice from in front of me. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I- something is wrong. With my head. I don't know what. I'm remembering things, but they aren't my memories." I said.

He helped me up and we walked over to the nearest room and we sat down.

"What happened back there?" He asked me quietly.

"There are things she doesn't need to see." I said softly. There are some things that nobody needs to see.

"Red. It's okay. Right now we need to figure out what's wrong with your head." He told me.

I frowned. "I don't know who's memories they are. They aren't my memories or yours. I think- I think that they are Wanda's memories." I said, seeing one person repeatedly.

He was a tall man with white hair that could run incredibly fast. He seemed like a very important person to her. His name was Pietro and I'm guessing he was her brother that died.

"You are correct. That was my twin brother Pietro. He could run very very fast." Wanda said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

I looked into her thoughts. Great, she already saw my memories. A few particularly gruesome ones were swirling through her head on repeat. I blocked her out of my head.

She tilted her head at me. "Things you don't want me to see? I don't want you to see anything either yet you already seem to know everything from just a second. I too got my powers from an experiment." She told me. I glared at her.

"What is wrong with me? Why won't I get better?" I demanded. I am not in the mood for this.

"It is a side affect of your abilities. You will not get better unless you let down all of your guards. Let everyone's thoughts flood over you. It's mental, not physical. It happened to me once, and someone else with similar powers told me how to fix it." She told me. I glanced at Jason, wondering if I should listen to her.

He nodded. "Red, you have to." He told me quietly. I nodded.

I figure I'll just do it in front of everyone just in case. So we went over to the living room where everyone else was at.

I smiled at Jason grimly. Then I let down all of my barriers and all of these thoughts flooded my brain. It was like an unbearable piercing in my skull.

(JASON POV)

Jade was seriously going through with this. She winced and shut her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth and squeezing my hand tightly. I didn't say anything.

Suddenly she started screaming loudly, her hands gripping mine tighter. My hand was starting to lose circulation but o could barely tell. Her eyes were squeezed together tightly and she looked like she could barely breath.

She looked like she had lost all conscious thought, considering that I had been calling her name and she couldn't hear it. She was squeezing my hand so tightly that it was drawing blood. I couldn't really feel it at all. I was panicking slightly, trying to get her to acknowledge my presence, or anything really.

She just kept on screaming, her voice hoarse, the sound being forced out of her lungs.

But just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. She slumped forward, unconscious. I caught her before she fell to the ground and leaned her back on the couch. I glared at Wanda.

"She will be fine when she wakes up. Clearly her powers are much stronger than mine, because she was hearing the whole city, not just the people in the room." She said quietly.

I blinked and she was gone. Jade was sitting there, barely breathing, and her nose was bleeding. I looked down and noticed my bleeding hand, but it didn't really matter.

(LATER JADE POV)

When I woke up I was on the couch and Jason had fallen asleep next to me. I was feeling totally better, but I was extremely exhausted. I noticed blood on Jase's hand. I examined it to find 4 nail shaped puncture wounds. Fairly shallow, but I knew that they were mine. I winced a little.

I bandaged his hand and then went to go clean myself up. I changed into fresh clothes and washed the dried blood from my face.

I went back to the room and curled up next to Jase, going to sleep.

Later, when I woke up for the second time, Jason was awake and staring at a fixed point on the wall, deep in thought.

"Is everything ok?" I asked him. When he didn't respond I waved my hand in front of his face. "Jase?"

"What? Oh, you're awake." He said, snapping out of his daze.

"Is everything all right?" I asked him again, a little worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Are you?" He replied, looking at me.

"I'm good. I feel a lot better, I'm just really exhausted." I told him quietly.

He looked at me curiously. "You aren't really okay, are you?" He asked.

I looked down. "I'm just a little disoriented. It's like no matter what I did I had to go through so much pain just to get better. At first they thought it was just a rare illness but then they thought it was something asgardian because something wasn't matching up. Then they realize that it was neither. But something doesn't add up. Why would I need to physically hurt myself to get rid of that sickness, it doesn't make any sense." I said, frustrated.

"You're right. It doesn't make sense. But for now all we can do is trust Wanda." He said.

"I guess so. I'm really sleepy, even though I've been sleeping all day." I said, yawning a little.

"Yeah, me too. Trying to make sure you don't hurt yourself is tiring. You are extremely stubborn." He said.

"I take that as a compliment." I retorted, grinning.

"See? Stubborn. You always have to be right." He teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "That's because I am always right." I pointed out.

"My point exactly!" He exclaimed exasperatedly. I smiled and kissed him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty stubborn." I said smiling. He kissed me again.

"I love you Red." He told me, smiling slightly.

"I love you too, even if you are an insufferable doofus." I said. We kissed again.

"I'm so tired. How about we just go to sleep right here?" Jase asked.

I looked at him and shrugged. "Sounds good to me. I probably couldn't walk anyway." I said, yawning again.

"Yeah. Did you try walking already?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yup. I can walk without your help. Thank you very much." I said.

"Are you sure you aren't just saying that?" He challenged,

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I am not lying to you! See, I changed and everything!" I told him.

He glanced at my shirt. "If you say so." He agreed reluctantly.

"See? I'm always right." I said pointedly. He smirked.

"Nope. I can give you examples. There was that one time when-" he started, before I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"No need for that." I said. He moved my hand away and smirked.

"So are you admitting that you were wrong at some point?" He asked. I glared at him.

"I am doing no such thing." I said defiantly. He looked at me pointedly.

"Well it sounded like an admission to me." He said, still smirking.

"Don't push your luck." I said irritably. He grinned and kissed me on the cheek.

"I was kidding. Don't be so serious." He teased. I looked at him.

"That's not going to work you know. You can't trick me. I can read your mind." I told him, snorting.

"Aw. Well that's ok, I'll figure something else out tomorrow." He said.

I rolled my eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "Whatever Jase." I said.

"Okay, I'll get back to you on that one." He told me cheekily. I groaned and hit him lightly on the arm.

"Goodnight." I said. "You can stay up all night thinking about it if you want, just don't move around. And try to think quietly." I yawned again.

"Isn't thinking already silent He replied. I laid down next to him and fell asleep quickly.


	25. Stranger Familiarity (Multi POV)

**Hi Guys! 25th chapter! This one is going to have a lot of drama. AND A MAJOR PLOT TWIST! Many POVs but mostly from Matthew! So yeah, that's all I have to say. Love you guys! Please review and follow!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my OCs.**

I woke up and walked over to Rosa's room. She is probably awake by now. She always does wake up around 4 am, which is totally irritating in our house. But here I have no idea.

I knocked but didn't get an answer, so I knocked again. Still no answer. I opened the door and walked in to find her at her desk, asleep, her head resting on top of a bunch of papers.

"Rosa? Rosa wake up." I said quietly, shaking her a little.

"Huh? What? Oh Matthew. It's you. Sorry I kind of fell asleep while I was working." She said groggily.

I snorted. "Yeah, I can see that. But you shouldn't have been working that late at night. How long were you up for?" I asked her.

"Um, 3-ish?" She said sheepishly. I looked at her.

"Rosa." She groaned and put her head on the table.

"I know I know. I need to sleep and it isn't healthy to not sleep. I got it the first 100 times you told me." She muttered, her voice muffled by the desk.

"Well clearly you didn't get it. C'mon, there's this amazing thing, it's called a bed. It's right over there and is a lot more comfortable than a desk." I told her informatively.

She looked at me irritated. "Fine, fine. I'll sleep. On the bed. Happy now?" She asked.

I smiled. "Yup." I said, popping the "p". She glared at me and went to the bed, getting under the covers.

"Now go away." She said, her eyes already closing. I laughed a little and left, shutting the door behind me.

I walked downstairs where everyone else was eating breakfast. "Hey Matthew." Tanner greeted.

"Hey Tanner." I replied. I sat down at the table and got myself some cereal. "Rosa fell asleep working again." I said nonchalantly.

"Naomi does that a lot. It gets a little irritating." he said tiredly. I smiled at that. "I mean seriously, can she fall asleep on the bed for once? I mean how hard is that?" he exclaimed.

I grinned. "I know right! I don't think they know what that is!" I agreed.

Jason piped up. "Yesterday Red fell asleep on top of me at least five times. It was really funny actually." he said.

"Naomi and I usually fall asleep in the lab together." Robert added. We all looked at him and he shrugged.

"I had to physically remove Dianna from the lab before she fell asleep there the other day." Elliot said.

"Alana had been punching for so long that she ended up punching in her sleep. I had a bruise from that one." Tanner said, grinning.

"Yeah, Juliana falls asleep when she's drawing. She just kind of doses off in the middle of a sketch and then when I wake her up she freaks out. Something about perspective and angles and blah." Jack said laughing.

"Yeah bro, Sarah sometimes watches me shoot my bow for the heck of it, but she usually ends up falling asleep." Johnny said.

"Are you that boring?" Jack asked his older brother. Johnny stuck his tongue out at him. "Very mature Johnny. Very mature."

We all laughed at that. "When did this turn into a ranting session?" I asked rhetorically. Elliot looked at me smiling wildly.

"Di said that guys don't rant. She is wrong! Yes! I might just go and wake her up, just because." he said triumphantly. We rolled our eyes at him.

"Hey Elliot? A word of advice? Your girlfriend is always right." Jason said, giving him a pointed look.

"Well Jason, I don't know. She is wrong about this one." Elliot contradicted. Jason rolled his eyes.

"See, you and I know that. But we can keep it to ourselves. Actually I can't really do that either, because Red can read my mind. So you know, you have it easy." He replied.

"That really sucks." I chimed in. Jason looked at me and laughed, and I looked at him confused.

"Nah, it really doesn't. I never have to say anything out loud if I don't want to. And if I ever lose my voice, it wouldn't really matter." he pointed out.

We all laughed. "So Matthew, do you have a girlfriend in england?" Jason asked me. I looked down.

"I used to, until a week before coming here." I said quietly. They all looked at me a little concerned.

"What happened?" Tanner asked.

"Well, she was driving with her older brother and a truck hit them from the side. Her brother is paralyzed from the waist down and she- she was in a coma for a month. But when she woke up, she didn't remember anyone, not her parents, or me. She had serious brain damage. Then one day, she- she passed away in her sleep." I said, choking up a little.

"Oh no. Matthew, that's terrible." Tanner sympathized. "We- Naomi and I, lost somebody important to us too. We had a little sister, Amanda. She was born too early and she died when she was 9 months old. She had just said her first word and-" He stopped talking. We all looked at him sympathetically. The others had also known Amanda, and they missed her too.

"Apparently I had an older brother. I never knew him, but he died of leukemia when he was 7. I was born later that same year. It's hard you know? Because sometimes my parents start remembering him, and I can't imagine what it's like, to have him die so young." Elliot said.

"Yeah, we almost lost our dad to a mental disease. He didn't remember any of us, not even Mom. But they found a cure in time and brought him back, thankfully." Johnny said. "Jack is probably too young to remember it."

"In a way, I lost Red when she came back. She wasn't herself for the longest time, and it's hard to see someone that you love be like that. She was scared to go to sleep, something as simple as that. She would flinch whenever somebody touched her. When- when I found her, she didn't believe that it was me. She was pointing a gun at my head. I could feel it. All of her fear, and sometimes it was too much." Jason said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I really hurt a lot of people the first time I transformed into the hulk. I had no idea how to control it. I almost hurt Naomi, but somebody shot me with a tranq gun in time. I have no idea what triggered it, it just kind of happened. I know that a lot of people ended up in the hospital." Robert said.

"I wonder where the girls are. They probably aren't still sleeping." I said after a long period of silence. The others nodded in agreement.

We got up and went to find them, they are probably talking somewhere obscure. I don't know, girls have this amazing ability to hide in the most secluded places without even trying.

We found them in the TV room, munching on some popcorn and watching Netflix. We rolled our eyes in sync and I waved my hand in Rosa's face. She shooed me away, not taking her eyes off of the screen.

"Really guys? NCIS?" Robert asked, standing behind Naomi. "Hello?" he asked when he didn't get a response.

"Hush Robert. We are trying to watch." Naomi said in a hushed voice. He rolled his eyes and I motioned for them to come outside.

"We have to get them away from there." I said. Tanner grinned mischievously and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Later. Maybe we can get JARVIS to turn off the TV?" I asked. Jason grimaced and shook his head.

"Nope. Red just told me, and I quote: "Don't even think about it." funny how that is so literal." he said, snorting.

"You know what? Forget the TV. Get them out of there." I said, grinning. Suddenly I got a voice in my head.

 _Matthew Hunter. Don't you dare, or I was punch that grin right off of your face._

I immediately stopped grinning. Jason smirked. "She threatened you didn't she?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. She did. But you know what? Whatever." I said, throwing caution to the wind. I walked into the room and turned off the TV. _response._

Naomi didn't look away. "Hush. This is the good part." She hissed. Robert backed away.

I went over and turned off the TV. "Matthew!" Came the chorus of whines and growls and angry screams.

My sister glared at me. "Go away and turn the TV back on." she said.

"Sorry Rosalinda, can't do that." I said, using her full name.

"Ugh! Don't call me that. I mean what kind of name is Rosalinda? It sounds like some kind of grandma name!" She exclaimed, irritated.

"It is Grandma's name." I said back, a little bit amused.

"Guys guys! Break it up." Jade intervened quickly before this escalated.

"Sorry. My brother is being irritating." She said, addressing Jade. "And never, ever call me Rosalinda. Ever." She told me, glaring.

"It means beautiful rose, you know that right?" Dianna told her.

"Well I'm good with just rose thank you." She retorted.

"Okay okay. And we had to stop watching eventually and I having my doubts about whether we would have done it on our own. And we have to change our of our PJs. Or not." Jade said.

Suddenly I noticed a taxi pulling up outside. I walked over to the window and looked out of it.

Then, walking out of the taxi, was a girl who I haven't seen in almost a month.

I briskly walked downstairs. I'm probably hallucinating. There is no way that it could really be her. When I walked down there, Jason followed me.

I told JARVIS to open the doors. A teenage girl walked in, with long brown hair and gray eyes. I took a step back.

"Hi Matthew." She said quietly. That's when I blacked out.

(JASON POV)

I looked at this girl. She looked a little familiar, but I don't know why. She had immediately came over to Matthew and started panicking slightly when he didn't respond.

"Who exactly are you again?" I asked sharply.

"Bridget Ronson." She said quickly. I blinked. No way. She's leaving here right now.

"Did you say Bridget Ronson?" Jade asked angrily from the elevator just as I opened my mouth.

"Yes. Can somebody please get him medical attention? I'm pretty sure he needs it." She said. Suddenly she glanced up and seeing our expressions raised her eyebrows. "Did I do something?" She asked sharply.

"No. Someone named Mark Ronson did." Jase said icily. Bridget's eyes widened.

"That's my dad. I never knew him. He left us before I was born. My brother says he was a drug addict." She said.

"Yeah. We know. He's a terrible person. So how do you know Matthew?" I asked.

"He's my boyfriend. I should be asking how he knows you." She said as though it was obvious.

"He said that you were dead." I contradicted her, although a small part of me definitely believed it.

"I wasn't. I had flatlined for a long period of time. He left before they got the news back to him." She said.

Jade looked at her and glanced at me. "She's telling the truth." She said.

I nodded. "Fine. I'll take him down to the med center. They'll help him there." I said crisply.

(MATTHEW POV)

I woke up on a hospital bed wit Rosa hovering over me worriedly, and I sat up. I looked at Rosa and raised my eyebrows questioningly. "Is Bridget- is she really . . . ?" I asked, my voice slightly hoarse.

"Yeah. She's really here." Rosa replied sullenly. I don't know why, but she looked really conflicted.

"Rosa? Is something wrong?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"The man who tortured Jade- he's Bridget's dad." She said quietly. My eyes widened. I had thought it was just coincidence, it is a fairly common name. But now that I think about it, they do resemble each other slightly.

"How is Jade taking it? Did she tell Bridget yet?" I asked worriedly. I know what Jade is capable of. If she got the wrong idea about Bridget then she could wind up seriously hurt or dead. Again.

"Jade doesn't blame her Matthew. Of course she's a little cold around her, but that's to be expected. A complete stranger showing up in her home saying that she came back from the dead and just so happens to be the daughter of the man that tortured her for a month, there is going to be some tension. And she didn't tell her yet. I don't know if they will. Jade is interrogating her at the moment, so if you would like to save that poor girl's soul, then perhaps you should go now." she told me.

I grimaced and got up, slightly disoriented. I walked downstairs and went into the viewing room, I don't want to be the one to get in Jade's way at the moment.

Jade was glaring intensely at Bridget, who was glaring back. Little did she know that Jade was reading her mind. I sighed and walked in there, but before I did, Jason stopped me and looked me in the eye.

"Be careful. Red isn't exactly in the friendliest mood at the moment. She won't hurt you or anything, but just watch yourself okay?" he advised me. I nodded.

"Matthew thank god. Can you tell this girl to leave? She said she needed to find out if I was telling the truth but clearly she just wanted to glare at me because she hasn't said a word." Bridget said, looking at me.

I looked at her and felt it all hit me like a truck. Bridget is here. She's really here. In the same room as me. Not dead. "Hello?" she said, getting up and waving a hand in my face.

Suddenly I crushed her in a hug and she yelped slightly, not really expecting it. I let her go and just looked at her, analyzing every feature.

"I leave you two alone." Jade said, smiling a little.

"You didn't even figure out if I'm telling the truth or not." Bridget said persistently. I rolled my eyes. It's definitely her.

"Actually I did. And I found out pretty much your whole life story as well." Jade said with a straight face.

"How? You didn't say a word." Bridget countered smugly. I shook my head at her.

"I'm a telepath." Jade said icily, shutting the door loudly behind her. Bridget looked at me curiously.

"What's her deal?" she asked me incredulously.

"Well- your dad kind of gave her those powers forcefully. And tortured her for a month straight trying to get her to reveal all the secrets she had on her friends and family." I said, cringing slightly.

She looked at me in disbelief. "She's making that all up." Bridget said defiantly. I shook my head.

"She didn't. But you know what? I'm just glad that you're alive." I said sincerely. She smiled.

(JADE POV)

I don't really have anything against this Bridget girl. She just reminds me of _him_. And she flew all the way here? Why would she do that? Does she even have the money for that? I'm probably being unreasonable. I bumped into Jason on my way to the kitchen.

"Oh. Hey." I said, a little distracted.

"Is everything okay? You are extremely nervous at the moment. And angry." He told me.

I turned to him, glaring. "I know. They kind of are my emotions." I snapped. He looked at me a little shocked.

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little- uneasy. I don't really like the idea of a complete stranger coming in our home without our parents here." I said, looking away.

"It's fine."

He looked at me. "Is that all?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I'm good." I said shrugging. He gave me a look and raised his eyebrows. I shrugged again. "I'm fine Jase. I promise."

"Okay Red. Whatever you say." He said, giving me a curious look.

(MATTHEW POV)

"So how did you know where to come?" I asked Bridget curiously. She laughed and gave me a look.

"Mom said that you guys had gone to stay with Tony Stark. I googled it and it turns out he doesn't live in a house, he lives in a giant tower. And this location is pretty much common knowledge." She said.

"Oh. Right." I said slightly embarrassed. She laughed. "So. I've seen some pretty strange stuff since coming here. I thought I lived dangerously."

"Wait a minute. You were serious about all that stuff with Jade? I thought you guys were playing a joke on me." she said confused.

I looked at her seriously. "It's not a joke. All of the kids and adults here have gone through their worst nightmares multiple times. Don't ever say something like that in front of her. She already doesn't trust you. She can seriously hurt you." I told her. I know that Jade probably wouldn't, but I'm not taking any chances.

"Please. I'm a black belt." she told me smugly. I snorted and she looked at me slightly offended.

"Yeah. And she's a telekinetic, telepathic super soldier. That happens to be undefeated except by Jason. Don't test her. I did. I ended up bruised. And it only took her a second to beat me." I warned her.

"Whatever Matthew. You can give up the act now. I'm not falling for it." she said. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"It's not a joke! Just believe me already." I exclaimed, slightly irritated. Jade and Jason walked in the room together and Jade looked at Bridget icily.

"Don't believe him? You were born on December 3rd at 6:00 pm. You were born prematurely and almost died when you were three months old. When you were six you fell off your bike and broke your arm in three different places. You got a pink cast. You have been to 7 different schools in your lifetime and you only liked your high school, where you met Matthew. You guys started dating two years ago. You took a 5-hour long plane ride here. I know every detail about your life, whether you believe it or not." She said.

Bridget stared at her, jaw dropped. "How could you even know that? Matthew doesn't even know that much about me!" she said.

"Okay then. At least you believe me know. And by the way? I don't trust you. Not for a second. I can read your mind, but you are still a complete stranger. My friends have already run several scans on you and I have given you a full brain scan. You have lived a pretty easy life compared to some of us. Yet you still seem to think that you have had a dreadful life. You have already thought some incredibly hurtful things, rude things, about my friends. So don't even think for a minute that I won't protect the people I care about from outside threats like you." Jade hissed before walking out. Jason looked at me grimacing before going to follow her.

Bridget was furious. "Who does she think she is? That she can talk to me like she has had a worse life than me?! She knows nothing about me! She didn't grow up without a dad! She even knew my dad!" She said, getting up.

I got up and faced her. "Yeah. She knew your dad. And got stabbed in the gut repeatedly by him. Bridge- she is not someone you want on your bad side. She will not hesitate to kill you if she thinks that you are here to hurt her friends. She's killed more people than she can count. It's not right for her to belittle your problems, but she definitely is justified in doing so. She doesn't even trust her parents sometimes. The only person in the world she really trusts is Jason. I haven't known her long, but she hated me at first. I saw her scars in person. They are terrible. She just doesn't want anyone else that she cares about to get hurt." I told her.

Bridget glared at me. "Why are you so defensive when it comes to her?! She's not even your friend! I'm your girlfriend! You haven't seen me in a month. When you figure out the reason, then come talk to me." She said, about to walk out.

I grabbed her arm and kissed her. "Bridget. I'm not saying that she's right. I'm just telling you, for your own safety, don't get on her bad side." I told her.

She looked at me. "Sorry Matthew, I think it's a little late for that. She hates me and I have no clue why. I'm more than a little confused. None of the others have said a word to me. Not even Rosa. I mean, I know she never liked me, but I didn't think that she would be so hostile."

"I don't know what's wrong with Rosa. She's just a little shocked I guess. She thought you were dead. I thought you were dead. We all thought that we'd never ever see you again. Everyone else- well they trust Jade's instincts. Right now though, she isn't seeing you so muc has your dad." I said.

"But I'm not him. I've never even met him in my life. I don't know what he looks like or even what color eyes he has!" she protested.

"Gray. He had gray eyes. He looked exactly like you really, just older and male." I said shrugging.

Her eyes widened. "Had? As in past tense? He's not . . . dead, is he?" she asked nervously. I looked at her grimly.

"Yeah. She kind of killed him. She was on a mission and he happened to be there and she killed him with her mind." I told her.

"Oh." she said quietly. "So this Jade girl is a murderer? You've been living with a murderer? I never met my dad. And now I never will because she killed him." She said angrily.

I looked at her in shock. "Bridget! He tortured her. He was a terrible person. You wouldn't want to know him. And Jade isn't a murderer. All those people she's killed? Most of them were to get out of the place where they were keeping her in Australia. She doesn't like killing." I told her.

"Matthew. I don't believe her. Why would my dad torture her? It doesn't make sense. I don't believe it for a second. I should just go back to England. You and Rosa should come too. It isn't good, to be in a house filled with murderers." She said stubbornly, walking out. I sighed and put my face in my hands.

"Hey. She doesn't believe you huh?" Tanner said, sitting next to me. I looked at him with a sigh.

"Yeah. I have no idea why not. I've never lied to her before." I said. Tanner was about to say something when we heard a scream of pain come from the kitchen. We both immediately got up and ran over there to find Bridget holding her wrist in pain.

"What happened?" I asked frantically while Tanner examined his wrist. The others had gathered as well.

"Where's Red?" Jason asked equally as frantic.

"She can take care of herself. Bridget is hurt at the moment." I told him irritatedly.

"Oh okay. So let's just prioritize your zombie girlfriend that none of us even know." He sniped back.

"Well what do you want to do? Prioritize the girl who just hurts people for no reason?" I asked, practically spitting.

Suddenly Jason's eyes darkened and I could feel the anger radiating off of him. He clenched his fists. "How dare you." He said, his voice a low growl. I've never seen Jason this mad before, and it's a little scary. But I'm not telling him that.

"How dare I? It's Jade that just broke her wrist. It's Jade that gave me this bruise. It's Jade that punched that hole in the wall. Not Bridget. So yeah, I dare." I snarked back. Jason took a step towards me and I involuntarily took a step back.

"She has suffered through more than you ever have or ever will. So you have no right to say those things at all. Her coming here just screwed everything up. She was finally getting better, until she showed up. So don't dare. You'll get hurt. Badly. I was just starting to like you too. I thought maybe we could be friends. But I get it now. You are just another person that thinks that they have it so terrible. I've seen others who are mere shells of who they used to be after going through half of what she did. They aren't even themselves anymore." He said to me in a low threatening voice.

"She isn't herself either. I watched the videos from before and after. She used to be a good person. Now she's just a cold-blooded murd-" He punched me in the jaw.

"Jason!" Natalie exclaimed, shocked. Everyone else was watching, scared of what's going to happen next.

Suddenly I felt this indescribable feeling of pain and anger inside my head, pounding. I let out a strangled noise of pain. "Never, EVER, say another word about Red again, or it won't just be your jaw next time." he threatened, leaving.

The feeling went away and I practically collapsed. "What were you thinking?! Saying those things about Jade in front of Jason?! Do you have a death wish? You are officially insane." Johnny said, looking at me in panic.

"What happened? Why did you fall?" Rosa asked worriedly. Everyone looked at her darkly.

"That's what happens when Jason gets angry. When he loses control. Although I have the strangest feeling that this wasn't unintentional." Natalie said.

Juliana came up to me, and she looked mad. She's 3 years younger than me. She can't scare me.

Suddenly she delivered a strong punch to my ribs and my eyes widened in surprise. By instinct my fist shot out but she caught it twisted. I winced. I have a broken rib?! How? She's so skinny. There's no muscle there at all.

"I'm a super soldier. Don't underestimate me." She said coolly, glaring at me intensely. Natalie gave her a stern look and she rolled her eyes, walking away with Jack.

"Wow. Dude you messed up. Juliana has never, ever, punched somebody out of anger before. She doesn't even get angry as far as we know, and we live with her." Robert told me incredulously.

Bridget stared at me. "So this is why you told me not to get on Jade's bad side." she said, grimacing.

I gave her a look. "Yeah Bridget. At least you get it now. What even happened between you and Jade?" I asked.

She glared at a random point on the wall. "I had asked her why she was wearing long-sleeves when it's like 90 degrees outside. She said that I know why. I told her to prove it. That I don't even believe that she has those scars. She said that she wouldn't do it and that I should mind my own business. Then I tried to push up her sleeve when she wasn't looking but she grabbed my wrist and twisted it, hard." she told me.

"You seriously tried to surprise Jade?" Naomi asked. "You _can't._ She can _read your mind._ And you tried to lift up her sleeve? It's something called personal space." she said disgustedly, walking out of the room.

"Okay, I'm just going to look at your injuries. But I must say: How INCREDIBLY stupid of you!" she exclaimed.

"All right guys. We get it. We screwed up." I said, giving them looks.

Bridget snorted. "Speak for yourself. I don't know why you guys are getting so mad at us. We only ever spoke the truth. It's Jade and Jason that screwed up." she said.

Alana spoke up, getting extremely angry. "Oh really? They screwed up? First you come into our home uninvited. Then it turns out you're her worst enemy's daughter. Then you try to see her scars?! Yeah it's her fault. Definitely. I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to waltz in our home and then blame your stupidity on us." she said before stalking out. Everyone else followed suit until it was me, Rosa, Bridget, and Dianna left in the room.

"Matthew . . . why? As soon as mum and dad come back we are going to have to go back to England. That's the last place I want to be at the moment and you know it. Don't you ever think about anyone but yourself?" she said disappointedly, shaking her head before walking out.


	26. Chocolate Kisses (Multi POV)

**Hello everyone! I decided to continue this story but I will be starting a spinoff after this. Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: . . . . . . . . . .**

I can't believe Jason punched Matthew and used his powers on him. I know he was angry but I didn't think he would get that angry. And Juliana? Juliana has never punched someone outside of a sparring match before. I'm honestly shocked but I can say that I don't blame them at all.

I walked downstairs where our parents were coming in. Everyone else was already down there except for Jade and Jason. They had left the building a while ago. Aunt Skye and I tried to track them down but they don't want to be found.

"Oh my god! Matthew what happened to you? And Bridget is alive? What happened?" Bobbi asked.

"I got punched. Twice." He said flatly, ignoring the glares everyone else was sending him. Bobbi glared at everyone else.

"Skye? I want the whole story. Now." she said commandingly. Skye crossed her arms and shot me a look.

"Well, Bridget here isn't dead, just a total douche. She turned up here earlier. After a little bit of finding out what happened to Jade she didn't believe it. She tried to push up Jade's sleeve and Jade retaliated, grabbing her wrist and twisting. Then when Matthew and Jason came to the scene they were both defending their respective girlfriends, as to be expected. Matthew went out of line and called Jade a murderer. Jason proceeded to punch him in the jaw and use his powers on Matthew. Then, Juliana came and gave him a broken rib. That's the story. If you ask me, they deserved it." She said stiffly, walking out.

"Juliana! Why did you punch him? Good job, but you didn't have to break his rib." Natasha said exasperatedly.

"Mom, he deserved it. He called her a _murderer._ He said that she hurts people for no reason. This girl just shows up out of nowhere in _our_ home and decides to invade my sister's personal space. Not happening." Juliana said, practically spitting, glaring ferociously at Matthew. I've never seen her this angry before, except for that one time when Jason was under mind control.

"Jason used his powers on Matthew?" My mom asked me incredulously. I nodded, grimacing.

"Yeah mom. He did." I confirmed. She groaned and looked at Matthew, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Where are Jade and Jason?" Steve asked suddenly. "Are they in the tower? Of course they aren't. They would leave. And we probably won't find them until they are ready to come home but we are going to try. Bobbi, Hunter, maybe you should figure out why this girl here decided that it would be a brilliant idea to try and snoop around." He said, going into leader mode.

"No Steve. This was not entirely their fault. Jade and Jason physically hurt them. That's not right." Bobbi intervened, looking upset.

"Sorry Bobbi, but she had no right to come here, much less try to look at Jade's scars. You don't even know how sensitive she is about those. So please, don't pretend to." Steve said, not budging at all.

I went up to Eddie and looked at him. "Maybe I should have stayed on the bus with you guys. It would have been a lot less stressful there I'm willing to bet."

"Sorry Nat, but somebody needed to babysit. Otherwise Juliana might have done more than break just one rib." He said, smirking.

I punched his arm lightly. "You could have babysat." I told him. "You are perfectly capable of it. They didn't need 15 adults to beat that guy."

"Nope. I would have no idea what to do. You have that whole condescending glare thing that you do." He told me.

I gave him a look. "Whatever Eddie. We have to find my Jason and Jade. Soon. Who knows what they'll do on their own? They are both extremely angry at the moment and irrational. I don't know if it's safe for them or anyone else." I told him worriedly.

"Nat. They'll be fine, they can handle themselves. Jason can't hurt Jade even if he tried, so they would probably find somewhere secluded to stay until they calm down. Don't worry so much." he told me.

I sighed. "You're probably right." I agreed reluctantly. He kissed me.

"They'll be fine Nat. Don't worry." he reassured. I nodded and we walked off to help the others look.

(JASON POV)

We were flying, to where I have no idea. Jade doesn't know either. We are just going far, far away from there. We had stolen a quinjet and Jade had disabled the tracker system. We won't be found unless we want to be. I can't believe Matthew said those things about her, and I feel a little bit bad that I used my powers on him, but for the most part he deserved it. It's so irritating, the fact that this random girl comes in and basically takes any stability we had away from us.

"Jase." Jade said, putting her hand on mine. She looked at me. "Calm down. We aren't there anymore." she said. Suddenly I realized that I was radiating waves of anger and frustration.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." I said. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows. "I'm serious Red. I'm fine." I told her.

"Okay Jase. I'm a little bit worried about Juliana. She's more angry than she's ever been. Apparently she broke one of his ribs. That's my little sister." She said.

I looked at her. "Everyone is extremely upset at Matthew and Bridget, except for Bobbi and Hunter." I said.

She glanced at me worriedly. "Yeah, but when everyone else is angry, Juliana is usually the only calm one. I don't know, maybe we should go back home." She said quietly.

I looked at her. "I don't know either, but I do know one thing, the tower stopped being our home the minute that we stopped feeling safe there." I said definitively.

She nodded and landed the plane. "I have no idea where we are, but here we are." she said as we got off the plane.

It looked really familiar for some reason. Suddenly she froze. I followed her gaze to a small shack on the side of a road. Suddenly memories flooded me.

"C'mon Red. Let's go somewhere else." I said after she didn't move or saying anything else.

"No. No, I have to- I have to do this." she said shakily. I nodded and grabbed her hand, squeezing lightly.

She pushed open the door slightly and we looked inside. On the floor in the middle of the room was a patch covered in dried blood. There was a rusted gun next to it and suddenly flashbacks hit me.

I remember her pointing a gun at my head, not wavering even after she saw me. I remember her lying huddled on the floor, a pool of blood around her.

I snapped back to reality and looked at her. She was frozen in place, staring at the rusted gun on the floor.

"Red? Are you okay?" I asked her. She snapped out of it and blinked, then glanced at me.

"Yeah. I- I'm good. I don't know why I landed here. I didn't even recognize the place at first." She said quietly.

We walked out and got back on the plane. "Hey Red? I just realized something. Tomorrow is our birthday." I said, laughing at the irony of the situation.

"Right. We're turning 17. Yay. Honestly at this point birthdays are just a nuisance." She said, snorting.

I frowned and looked at her. "C'mon Red! Don't be like that. This year we can go wherever we want! Literally. No surprises like last year." I told her, trying to lift her spirits.

She looked at me thoughtfully. "I guess it would be fun to go anywhere we wanted to. In the whole world. But where would we go?"

"I don't know. But the possibilities are endless. We could literally travel the entire world!" I said, getting legitimately excited.

"One problem Jase. Money." she told me. I frowned and slumped in my seat.

"Right. Minor problem there. Wait a minute! We have our SHIELD salary because technically we are agents and get money. So that means we just need to figure out the combination to our safe box and voila! That shouldn't be a problem either." I said.

"Okay Jase. We can go travel the world." She said exasperatedly. I smiled at her enthusiastically and kissed her on the cheek. "Doofus." She murmured affectionately.

I grinned. "Hey! I don't know why you aren't as excited as me! I mean how many teenagers get to travel the world by themselves?"

"Calm down Jase. You are going to overload the plane with all of that excited energy." she told me, ignoring my question.

I looked around to see some things sparking and I took a deep breath. "Okay. Sorry. We can't exactly go places without the plane." I said.

She shot me a look. "Exactly." she said matter of factly. She put the plane on autopilot and pulled out one the bunks, getting in. "I'm going to sleep. Can you wake me up when the moniter beeps?" she asked me.

I nodded. "Where are we going exactly?" I asked her. She smirked.

"It's a surprise." She told me. I groaned and she smiled, closing her eyes.

(NAOMI POV)

Oh. My. God. Bridget is driving me insane. Not only is she a total douche, she thinks she's smart too. Ugh. She is so self centered and arrogant and even worse than my dad. ANd that's really saying something. I glanced over at Robert who was across from me working on something else in the lab.

"Hey Robert? Are you worried about Jade and Jason?" I asked him. He grinned and spun around his monitor.

"I was. But I found them. I had installed a backup tracker in every quinjet that nobody knew about just in case this happened." He said triumphantly.

I beamed at him. "See? This is why I love you. Should we tell the others? Or maybe we should contact them first." I suggested.

He nodded and typed some code into the computer. Suddenly a video connection to the plane showed up. Jason snapped his head up and glared at us.

"Really guys? Can you not?" he said irritatedly. I glared at him intensely.

"Jason what are you doing? Why are you guys in Europe? Why did you guys leave home in the first place? And where is Jade?" I asked rapid fire.

"Red is sleeping. Don't tell anyone else where we are at. I won't remove the tracker but I can't ensure that Red will agree with me. It's just in case something bad happens. Anyone else finds out and we'll know. We'll remove it and then you guys will have no contact with us." He said icily.

"Hey man. We didn't do anything. Why are you being so hostile?" Robert asked him questioningly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really not in the mood for this. We aren't coming back until Matthew and Bridget are gone." he told us.

I rolled my eyes. "Look Jason. I know they messed up. But making them leave?" I asked him.

"They did more than mess up." He said coldly, his eyes darkening. I held my hands up in surrender.

"Okay. Okay. Just calm down. What are you guys going to do now?" Robert asked him. He looked at us and shrugged.

"We are going to as many different countries as possible before we decide that we want to come home." he said.

"Okay then . . ." I said, raising my eyebrows at him. He shrugged again and turned off the video feed.

I looked at Robert. "Well that was successful." I muttered sarcastically. He looked at me seriously.

"Well, we know where they are. We know what their plan is. And we know what their conditions are for coming home. So yeah, it was pretty successful if you ask me." he said.

I looked at him. "I'm trying to be negative here." I told him.

He laughed and gave me the same look back. "And I'm trying to be positive. It's healthier. C'mon. We should eat something." He said.

(Natasha POV)

My family is falling apart. Jade is missing, Juliana refuses to come out of her room until Matthew and Bridget are gone, and Steve is frantically searching for Jade and Jason like his life depends on it. Which in a sense it does.

But they don't want to be found. And if I know a single thing about my daughter it's that she always gets her way of she can help it. So Steve won't find them.

I walked downstairs where Steve was watching Skye and Tony try to hack the plane.

"Steve. As much as you want to find them, you won't. Not until they want to be found." I told him gently.

He looked at me. "Nat, we need to find them now. Who knows what could happen to them on their own. The only thing we know is that they aren't in the USA at all. In fact they aren't in North America. So they are alone somewhere in the middle of nowhere." He stressed out.

"Don't worry. Jade and Jason can take care of themselves. They're practically adults. They turn 17 tomorrow. I doubt that they will come back while Bridget and Matthew are still here." I told him. He nodded.

"Speaking of, can I talk to you in private?" He asked. I nodded and followed him out.

"Something isn't right about Bridget. Most people are terrified of Jade and wouldn't even dare to try something like that. I she had any sense of humanity she wouldn't have tried that. Her story about her almost death Ian adding up either. Why would they all think that she was dead for a week before she miraculously woke up? Matthew seems like he'd stand up for her no matter what, which explains his behavior." He whispered to me.

I thought about this before looking at him. "Jade would know. We can ask X if she can tell us what happened. If anything we can call Wanda." I said.

"Right. Let's go ask her." He said. We walked over to her together.

(Jade POV)

I'm not happy. At all. I didn't see it at first but Bridget- she's not Matthew's girlfriend. Okay. That needs some clarification. The real Bridget died. This Bridget is a crazy look a like. Maybe a nanomask. She had a certain part of her brain on lockdown. As if she knew that I was a telepath.

But then who is she really? I have to send a message to my parents somehow.

Jason looked at me curiously. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

I told him about Bridget and he tensed up, looking worried.

We sat in silence for a bit before the plane started beeping. "We're here. Wherever here is." He said sarcastically.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Still not telling you." I told him.

He rolled his eyes and we got off the plane. I led him on until we reached a giant opening. I put my hands over his eyes and led him inside.

He huffed. "Is this really necessary?" He asked me. I laughed.

"Yes Jase. It's necessary. If it wasn't I wouldn't bother." I told him.

He groaned. "Okay. Almost there." I moved my hands away from his eyes and he squealed. He literally squealed in excitement before clamping his hand over his mouth and flushing in embarrassment.

I doubled over laughing. I knew his reaction would be great, but this great? I haven't heard him squeal since we were 5. You see, Jase has this obsession with chocolate. Chocolate of any kind. So I decided to bring him to the world's largest chocolate factory. When we were younger there was never any chocolate anywhere in the tower because Elliot was allergic, so when we were exposed to it, Jason got a bit carried away and ate 10 chocolate bars in 5 minutes. I'm pretty sure that's a record somewhere. Since Nat got pregnant all of the chocolate is finished within a few minutes so he has been going through chocolate withdrawal.

"Don't laugh at me! It's CHOCOLATE. Of course I squealed! I haven't eaten any in like 3 months." He said, emphasizing the three months.

"Sorry. Sorry. Your voice hasn't gone that high since puberty so I was a little surprised you were capable of it." I teased him. He flushed again, remembering that tragic time in his past. His voice would literally crack 5 times per sentence.

"If you hadn't just brought me here I would be really mad right now." He said, glaring at me.

I gave him a look. "Sure you would Jase. I highly doubt it. C'mon. We can get some chocolate now." I told him.

He grinned excitedly and we walked inside the giant building where there were tourists everywhere. "Hey Jase, watch this." I whispered to him. I used my telekinesis to grab two chocolate bars and pay for them. In the crowd nobody noticed and we skipped the line.

"I love your powers. This is amazing." He said, unwrapping his chocolate bar. He looked like a little kid unwrapping his christmas present.

We kept walking and got some more chocolate of all different shape, sizes, flavors, and intensities. I had eaten a few truffles and half of a bar but Jase had gone through at least 15 bars and 25 truffles.

"Slow down. You'll throw up." I told him, looking at him seriously. He shook his head.

"No I won't. This is the best chocolate ever." He said with his mouth full. I wrinkled my nose.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." I reproached him. "And wipe your mouth, you have chocolate . . . everywhere." I passed him a napkin. He swallowed and looked at me mischievously.

He kissed me on the cheek. Then he did it again, and again. "Jase! Stop it! You're getting chocolate all over me! Stop!" I protested. He laughed and continued to kiss me.

"Here, I think you need this." He told me seriously, passing the napkin back to me. I stuck my tongue out at him and wiped my face.

"I don't like you." I grumbled, trying to get all of the chocolate off of my face. He grinned and shook his head.

"Nope. You love me." he said. I laughed lightly and shook my head at his antics. We walked over to get some extra chocolate and then we went back to the plane.

(MATTHEW POV)

Something is off here. Bridget isn't acting like herself. Sure, she used to have a bit of an attitude, but she knew when to stop. This Bridget doesn't. She used to rant to me about how if she ever met her father, she would put a bullet through his skull, not how much she wanted to meet him. I saw her dead body. They had scheduled a funeral and everything. I had to miss it though.

I know one way to find out what's wrong with her. I'll call her mom. Her mom would know. I dialed the number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hi Ms. Martin, do you have a minute?" I asked when she picked up.

"Hello Matthew. Of course I have a minute. What's the occasion? I thought you were in New York?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm in New York, but I just want to ask you if Bridget was feeling alright when she left England?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? Is this some kind of sick joke? I know you couldn't come to the funeral, but you of all people should know not to say that." she replied, her voice quavering.

"But Ms. Martin, Bridget is here. Something really strange is happening here. That isn't the real Bridget then. You see, Bridget had showed up at the tower saying that she had just been in another coma and that she had woken up, but she has been acting extremely strangely and I thought I'd call and ask if it was something medical but maybe it just isn't her at all. I'm sorry to bother you." I said.

"No no it's fine. You are staying with the spies correct? That's good then. Stay safe Matthew. Please, let me know when you figure out what's going on." SHe said.

"Of course. Have a nice day." I said.

"You too." she said. I hung up and stared at my phone for a few minutes. Jade was right. Oh god I've messed up.

(SARAH POV)

"Hey mom?" I called. She looked up at me from the computer.

"Hey Sarah. What's up?" She asked me. I sat down in the open chair next to her.

"I think I know how to find Jason and Jade." I said. She immediately perked up at the mention of my cousin. "The tracker on the plane was disabled right? Well the NSA has surveillance all over the world. Hiding a grade A quinjet, a plane that big, shouldn't be that hard. You've hacked the NSA before." I said.

She thought about this for a minute. "Sarah you're a genius! Okay, can you go call DC down here? I need something from him." She said.

I walked upstairs. "Hey Uncle Phil? Mom needs you for something downstairs." I told him. He nodded and went downstairs. I saw something on his desk, a picture of something bright red amidst all the monochrome files.

I looked around me and looked at the file, then gasped. It was a picture of Jade. It was an entire file on her. There was everything on her entire life, listed there. Including her powers. On top, there was a large "IMP" with a giant red circle around it. I know what that means. It's a SHEILD acronym that means Identified Missing Person. It's usually used for criminals and other people that are evil and indexed. I read more before slamming the file back on the desk and storming downstairs.

"So, when were you planning on telling everyone that you had a SHEILD IMP out for Jade? She isn't a criminal!" I said loudly. All the adults were already in the room having a meeting but I had just barged in to deliver this news.

They all had guilty looks plastered on their face. Suddenly I noticed that Natasha, Steve, Clint, Laura, and Nat weren't here.

"You all knew about this?! Really? She isn't a bad guy! At all." I said angrily, practically spitting at them.

"Yes, but she is a danger to all of the citizens around her if she loses control." Coulson said calmly.

"She isn't stupid or rash as you all seem to believe. She never, ever, wants to hurt anybody. You realize I'm about this close to just throwing an energy ball at you? Or maybe just spontaneously combusting the entire room. And what would Steve and Natasha think if they knew about this?" I yelled at them, my eyes starting to glow a little.

"Sarah, calm down. Right now. We don't need an explosion right now." Agent X told me.

I looked at her angrily. "Sorry, _Agent X,_ but I don't really need you and your jealousy either. Everyone wonders why you hate Jade so much? I've figured it out. You are JEALOUS." I told her, sparks starting to fly off of me.

"Sarah, please get your powers under control! You could short circuit the whole building! I know you're upset. I didn't agree with it either but their vote outweighed mine." My mom told me calmly.

I glared at her. "I will not calm down. You know what? I know just what to do." I said, before using all of my pent up energy to grab the file and return within a single second.

I held it in my hands and it caught on fire, burning to a crisp. My dad looked at me strangely. "Sarah, what do you think that will accomplish?" he asked me.

I glared at him. "Well, that was one step." I touched an outlet and the whole building lost power. I grabbed my mom's laptop and started it up, typing as fast as I could (Inhumanly fast) to delete any files contained on Jade and redacting the IMP order. I turned the power back on and everyone stared at me. "That was the next step. Now you have nothing. So don't even try anything new." I spat at them.

"Sarah, I know that Jade is your friend, and Jason is your cousin, but you can't let emotions cloud your judgement." My dad told me.

Sparks literally flew off of me and towards him but I didn't worry about it. He can control electricity. "I'm not. Don't even go there. I will do worse, and I am capable of it. I could blow up this entire building if I wanted to." I told him angrily.

"Young lady, did you just shoot electricity at me?" He asked me irritatedly. I glared at him.

"Yes dad, I did. Glad you caught on. You can control electricity, it won't affect you." I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Sarah!" My mom said sharply, getting up, "That's enough." She said. I could feel the earth shaking slightly underneath me.

I glared at her. "I've got powers too you know. Benefit of having not one but two inhuman parents." I said, snorting. The air became charged. Everyone else glanced frantically at Coulson as my mom and I glared at each other. The air had a tinge to it and the ground was rumbling.

Suddenly we both stopped in shock as a voice came into our heads. _You both are being ridiculous. Calm down._ It was Jade's voice in our minds.

"Oh my god." We both said in unison. "Jade just- what just- did she just?" We stuttered in turn.

"What did Jade do?" Eddie asked impatiently. I looked at my surrogate older brother. Technically he's like a surrogate uncle to me, since Coulson was like a father to my mom, but at the same time since Natalie is my cousin that means that she's marrying her uncle. Technically.

"She just sent me a mind message." I said in awe. Everyone looked at me bewildered. We knew that she could talk to Jason telepathically, but we thought that it was because of their strong connection.

"Can she even do that?" Eddie asked skeptically. Suddenly a video call was incoming. I opened it up to find Jade glaring at us. We took a step back and my mom immediately got to work tracing it.

"Don't bother. I can hack into a computer's mainframe with my mind through JARVIS. I could totally destroy every computer in the building if I wanted to. But I don't. Not yet. Call everyone else down there." She said crisply.

Everyone else came in and she continued talking. "Stop looking for me. You will never find me and as long as you continue to search and we both want to stay away, we will." she told us, glaring at Bridget.

"Please Jade. Just come home. What if you get hurt or-" Natasha said. Jade looked at her mom and smiled.

"I appreciate the concern mom. I really do. ANd I love you guys, you and dad and Juliana, but that isn't my home." She said quietly.

"Where is Jason?" Agent Smith asked her after a moment of silence. Jade smirked and moved out of view.

"He's sleeping. I don't know if he'd appreciate me showing you his state right now." She said, laughing lightly.

"I want to talk to him." Agent X said, gritting her teeth. Jade's expression hardened and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she said. She walked away and we waited for ten minutes before she returned with a very sleepy looking Jason walking behind her.

"I want to sleep." He murmured, about to fall over. Jade smirked and put her arm around his waist.

"I told you that you would get sick." she said amusedly. Jason grunted in response and leaned his head on hers.

"Don't care. Too yummy." he grumbled almost incoherently. I snorted.

"Let me guess, chocolate?" I said. Jason snapped his head up and looked at the screen, bewildered.

"Red! Why are they here?!" he exclaimed, his face going bright red.

Jade looked at him. "I did tell you."

"You said that my mom was there. You didn't mention anyone else!" He protested, clearly wide awake.

"Yeah . . . so why don't you talk to your mother." She replied, speaking "your mother" with absolute distaste.

Agent X glared at her irritatedly. "Jason, what are you even doing? Just come home. You know that it isn't safe out there." She said.

Jason's eyes hardened. "I'm not coming back. Not until they are gone." He said, gesturing at Matthew and Bridget. Matthew winced and Bridget glared.

"Jason! Be polite." Agent Smith chastised, but it was too late. They had already cut the connection.

I rolled my eyes. "As if he would listen. Sometimes I wonder if you guys even know them at all." I told them irritatedly, walking out.


	27. Time Twist (Multi POV)

**Hi everyone! So I might rewrite the first chapter. Looking back on it the writing is mediocre at best and the style of the writing has clearly changed since I first started writing this. It is my first story so I'm still figuring out my writing style. Also, I will not be including Wanda's children because I believe that she would end up with Vision, however Vision is a robot so they can't have kids. So maybe later I might include some adopted children. So that's it! Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't even know why this is necessary but you know what . . .**

(JADE POV)

Jason is sick. I told him not to eat so fast, but noooooo. He doesn't listen does he? So he's been laying there for a good hour because I won't let him get up until his stomach feels better.

"Red can I get up now?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. You will not puke on my plane floor again." I said sternly. He groaned then looked at me curiously.

"It's your plane huh? I thought that it was Uncle Tony's but I guess not." he said, teasing me.

"It's my plane." I confirmed. "And as the surrogate owner of this plane I have the right to make you sit there as long as I want to." I told him.

He threw his head back and flopped back on the bunk. "Are you going to make me stay here forever?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and sat next to him.

"Maybe if you listened to me you wouldn't have to sit there." I told him, smiling. He got up looked at me.

"But it's CHOCOLATE. You can't honestly expect me to just not eat fast. It is my life. It is the only thing that keeps me alive and breathing!" He exaggerated.

"Hey!" I said, feigning offense, "What about me?" I asked him with a hurt expression. He laughed and smiled.

"Yeah, you're there too." he said nonchalantly. I pretended to glare at him and he kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"I'm kidding."

"I know." I replied, kissing him on the lips.

We sat there in silence for a little while before suddenly I felt really dizzy. By instinct, my hand shot up to my head and Jase looked at me concerned.

"Red? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

I smiled reassuringly. "Yeah. I'm fine. It was just a bit of dizziness. It was probably nothing." I said. brushing it off.

I decided to tune into the thoughts of my friends again. Everyone was worrying about us and I was tempted to console them somehow but no. I'm not going to do that. I'm not going back until everything is the way it was, despite the nagging voice in the back of my mind telling me that nothing will ever be as it used to be.

Bridget being here suddenly messed up what was started to be a peaceful time, but I should know better than anyone that peace never lasts. Something always messes it up. Always. Sometimes I think that even Jason will just disappear from my life all together too. That the only constant in my life could just go away in the blink of an eye. Hope is an illusion.

All of our parents believe in teamwork, hope, happiness, but not me. I learned way too young that life just isn't peaceful. Sometimes I just sit and cherish any moments of serenity I am gifted with.

In the past 3 years I've come to redefine peace. Peace isn't quiet, or solitude in one's own mind. Peace is the feeling of safety, of belonging. Peace is the feeling of true happiness, of comfort. For me, Jase is peace. As nonsensical as it sounds it makes a lot of sense in it's own twisted way.

Some people see peace as a place, or an object. Perhaps a memory or an idea. For some it is a fantasy, a utopia where life is happy. But more than that it's an emotion. Emotions are difficult for me. I know how to turn them on and off to the point where I don't know whether they are real or not. Hope isn't an emotion. Hope is a figmented idea of imagination, an intangible concept that has no basis, no premise. It is just a human weakness. Some people, like my dad, believe that hope is a strength, a source of light in the darkness. And although he is over a century old, I envy his naivety.

Because the time that I spent in that terrible place made me feel hope, that any time the door opened and I saw Jason's face, it would actually be him. Every single time, and then it was in it's own way a form of torture because I would build it up only to have it ripped from under me, yet my mind again found a way to instill hope once again, until I lost it completely.

I lost all of my hope and I realized that having something, holding onto something, and then losing it hurts a lot more than never holding on at all. So I lost hope, and for a month after I got out of that place, any time I would see Jason, I wouldn't believe it was him, if only for a second.

Hope was my weakness, my downfall. Because out of all the torture I was put through by others that month, the worst was the torture I inflicted upon myself.

I sighed and got up, looking at Jason. "Okay. You can get up now." I told him. He grinned and stood up. "But don't-" Before I could finish he did a cartwheel.

"-upset your stomach." I said dryly. He shrugged apologetically and kissed me. I looked up at him with my eyebrows raised.

"Not that I'm complaining but was there a reason for that?" I asked him.

"Nope. I just felt like it." He replied nonchalantly. I gave him a look and he kissed me again.

This time I deepened it and we were kissing for a little while before I pulled away and looked at him. "Was that just because you felt like it too?" I asked him breathlessly.

"No. That was because I love you." he said, smiling. I smiled back and kissed him.

(ROSA POV)

I haven't been talking to Matthew since yesterday despite all of his efforts. He knows that I'm not going back to England. We came here to get away from there. To get away from _him._

So why on earth did he think that it was a good idea to side with Bridget? And my parents are all worried and concerned about him. I snorted just thinking about it. He deserved every bruise he's gotten from these people. I understand him being rude when we first arrived. He was in shock still about Bridget. But now there is absolutely no reason for him to say those things about Jade.

I'm not jealous of the attention he's receiving from our parents, but I do wish they'd remember the entire reason we came here in the first place.

My ex is insane. I broke up with him simply because it wasn't working out and he's literally been stalking me ever since. One time I caught him outside of my window watching me sleep. After that I told my parents and we took off right away.

There is no way that I'm going back there. I'm scared of him. He always looks at me, and it isn't a longing look. That I could deal with. It's almost . . . Hunger. I shuddered.

Matthew walked in and I stared impassively at him as though I was looking right through him.

He groaned. "Rosa." He said pleadingly. I didn't acknowledge him.

"Hello? Rosa I'm trying to talk to you." He said. I remained nonchalant. "C'mon Rosa, I know you don't want to go back there but could it really be all that bad? He can't do anything to you." He told me.

I bit the inside of my cheek and I'm pretty sure that my face was flushed in rage. "Do you know why we broke up? He tried to force me. And I said no. I'm not ready for that at all. So yes. It could really be that bad, and yes, he could hurt me." I told my brother, glaring at him viciously. "He was watching me sleep! Matthew do you have any idea how much I hate him for associating fear with sleep? And how do you think I feel about you now that we probably are going to have to go back there and only god knows what he'll try to do." I told Matthew angrily before storming out.

"Rosa! Rosa wait." Matthew said, grabbing my arm. I yanked my arm back and glared at him.

"I'm waiting. What do you want?"

"I had no idea I swear. I'll try and talk them out of it, we don't have to leave." He said. I snorted.

"Yes you do. I can stay here by myself but you and Bridget need to leave or else Jade and Jason aren't coming back." I told him irritatedly.

"Well I don't really care about them."

"You really should! This is their home! They shouldn't feel like they had to leave in order to feel safe and comfortable. Why are you so selfish? It's all your fault! Now Jade and Jason are gone and I'm going to have to go back and everyone is angry at everyone else and it's all your fault!" I yelled, tears burning at the back of my eyes before I turned and walked away.

I slammed the door shut and sat down on the floor, putting my face in my hands. I don't want to go back there. I don't want to see him. I don't want to do anything. I want to stay here with my new friends and I want Jade and Jason to come back.

(JOHNNY POV)

Sarah is in a crappy mood. I don't know what happened but she's already accidentally singed off a lot of my arm hair. Her power is to control energy of all forms. So you know, things are a little bit heated right now.

She won't tell me the problem either. So really I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. I looked at her pacing in front of me. She's still fuming. "Sarah? Can you please calm down? I'm going to lose my eyelashes next." I told her.

She didn't even smile. But she did take a deep breath and I could feel the air in the room go back to normal.

"I'm so irritated." She said, flopping on the couch next to me. "Why are they all against Jade? Why? None of this is her fault. None of it. So why do they insist on placing the blame on her?"

"Well, if I was in their position, I would be afraid of her. Well, let me rephrase that. I would be afraid of the power that she has. She has already risen to be the best agent in SHIELD and she's only 17. I would be threatened by that. Because if she ever was turned against us, she could beat all of us. And to be honest, we have no ideas what they did to modify her genetics and they have nothing to compare it to and she isn't opening up." I said logically.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean that they should put out an IMP for her!" SHe exclaimed frustratedly before widening her eyes and looked at me.

"It's okay. We felt the tremors and heard yelling so we watched the security footage. And yeah, Steve and Natasha know." I said, smiling slightly.

"Oh." She said, breathing out a sigh of relief. "I didn't want to be the one that told Juliana." She said shuddering.

I nodded in understanding. "I know. But Juliana didn't even watch it with us, Jack told her. She hasn't left her room since Jade and Jason left." I told her.

She looked at me in shock. "Really? Has she been alone this whole time?" she asked me concerned.

"No. Aunt Tasha, Uncle Steve, and Jack have been staying with her, trying to get her out of there. Of course Jade would be able to do it in a second but she is kind of the problem." I said.

She snorted. "Right." I leaned back on the edge of the couch and stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

(JULIANA POV)

"No mom. For the last time, I'm not coming out." I said exasperatedly. Everyone is trying to get me out and I told them it's not happening. The minute I see Matthew or Bridget I'm liable to knock them out. I don't like hurting people and I don't like being angry so it's not happening.

I haven't lost control over my emotions in a few years, not since Jade got back. Nobody knows besides Jack, but I used to have anxiety attacks at night, late when everybody else was sleeping. And I really don't want them to come back. I absolutely despise being negative and angry. People say I'm like a younger, female version of my dad. I look like him, I act like him, I talk like him. As long as I'm not negative I'm okay. But now I'm feeling terrible, mixtures of anger and guilt and sadness and loss and anxiety . . .

"Juliana? Juliana?" Jack called my name, shaking me a little. I looked at him startled. He gave me a serious look. "You were zoning out again. Your breathing was picking up." He told me warily.

I nodded and sighed, leaning onto his shoulder. He put his arm around me. "I just want her to come home." I said quietly.

"She will. I promise." he told me. I took a few deep breaths and pulled away. We have literally the same eyes. They are both the same shade of dark blue. I stared at his eyes for a few minutes before leaning in and kissing him.

"Ahem. Ana-" he said quietly, pulling away. I glanced over by the door to see my parents standing there looked at us.

"Really guys? Must you? Go away." I said, groaning. They gave me a stern look.

"You didn't tell us he was here too." My dad said, frowning. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jack.

"He isn't serious is he?" I asked incredulously. He laughed and nodded grimly.

"I think he is." I groaned again and leaned back against him. He stifled a laugh. "Ana . . . your parents are still standing right there you know." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, unfortunately. You know, didn't adults always tell us that if we ignore a problem they just go away? Right, I'm implementing that method."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but your method isn't working that well. Actually it's working in reverse." he said sarcastically.

"Juliana, stop ignoring us. At least come downstairs and eat something." My dad said irritably.

"I'll punch him. I don't want to punch him. And you know what, depending on her facial expression I might just dislocate Bridget's shoulder." I said sharply.

My parents clearly didn't believe me, raising their eyebrows and giving me a strange look. I raised my eyebrows back at them. "Do I look like I'm joking?" I asked seriously.

Their expressions changed from disbelief to shock. "Yeah I know. But I'm not exactly in the mood right now to look at them so whatever. I also have absolutely zero self-control at the moment and I don't care." I said. They looked at each other and left the room.

I sighed and looked up at Jack who had been staring off into space. He looked at me and grinned. "So where were we? Oh right." he said, kissing me.

(JASON POV)

I yawned a little and looked at Jade who had opened up a computer and was quickly deleting any files about her and I existing in the world. She looked at me and sighed.

"We should probably go get clothes tomorrow." She said, yawning as well. I nodded and sat down next to her.

"Where do you want to go? We can get clothes from anywhere in the world." I said, just imagining the options. I am not one for shopping, but as much as it shocked us all, Jade is.

"Let's go to England! They have the best shops ever! And I also want to pay a personal visit to somebody." she said, her eyes darkening at the last part.

"Sounds good to me. Guy clothes are the same everywhere in my opinion." I said, shrugging.

She snorted and looked at me. "No they are not. I am going to make sure that you see that tomorrow."

"Whatever Red. They are the same. I would be fine with jeans and t-shirts." I said. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Your sense of style is officially nonexistent." She said.

"I have a sense of style, I just really don't feel the need to exercise it all the time." I argued.

"No. You are being rudimentary and crude. Clothing choices state your personality." She told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Not really. I mean, your facial expression says more than the color shirt you're wearing!" I said.

She shook her head at me disappointedly. "Honestly Jase. I thought you were smarter than this. Colors are associated with psychological meanings to every person subconsciously. Like blue is calm and green is peaceful and black is dark and mysterious." She told me.

"Yes, but at the same time I don't really care what other people think of me and I know for adapt that you don't either." I said.

She opened her mouth then closed it. I smiled smugly. "Can't argue with that huh?" She punched my arm lightly.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings." She said grumpily. I laughed.

"You're just being stubborn. You don't want to admit that you're wrong." I told her.

"I'm not wrong." She muttered. I laughed and kissed her.

"I'm still not wrong." She said after we pulled away. I shook my head.

"I can't change your mind can I?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Maybe. You'll have to convince me." She said stubbornly.

I smiled. "Okay." I said. I leaned in and kissed her and she put her arms around my neck. I laced my arms around her waist. We were making out for a few minutes before we heard a cough.

"Ahem. Could you guys not." Robert said irritably from the video comm.

"Oh, um did you need something?" I asked, blushing bright red. Jade glanced at me.

"Yeah. Juliana isn't coming out of her room. She also threatened to physically hurt Matthew and Bridget. Also, must you guys make out constantly?" He replied.

Naomi grinned. "I'm glad we interrupted them. Who knows what they would have done if they hadn't been stopped? You know, alone on a plane with nobody to see them." She teased.

Jade and I went even redder and glared at Naomi. "What do you want is to do about Juliana?" Jade asked.

"I don't know. Can you talk to her or something?" Robert asked us.

Red snorted. "She's a stubborn as me. Which means that she isn't coming out until she wants to, and if she says that she's going to punch somebody, she will punch somebody. Back off." She said.

"Okay okay. Nobody is threatening your sister. We just want her to eat. And you know, your parents aren't too enthusiastic about her staying locked in her room with Jack either." Naomi said.

"Okay. So let her eat in her room. And for your information? Jack knows that he better not try anything and to be honest he isn't that kind of guy. At all." She said exasperatedly.

"Okay bye." I said quickly, shutting off the comm. I grinned and looked Red.

"What?" She asked me, raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing. You admitted that you were stubborn. You admitted then, that I was right." I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "No I didn't." She said. I smirked and put my arm around her.

"It's okay to be wrong you know." I told her teasingly. She moved my arm and glared at me a little.

"I'm not wrong. I'm never wrong." She said irritably. I grinned.

"Remember that time when-" she cut me off abruptly, kissing me.

"Just shut up and kiss me." She said, kissing me again.

(AGENT X POV)

I don't hate Jade. She just reminds me too much of myself before everything went south. Strong willed, stubborn, powerful, territorial, and overprotective. And then I put up my shell and it still hasn't gone down. Jason saw that. Sarah saw it. And most of all Jade saw it. And I don't want her to hurt Jason like I hurt James.

I didn't trust James when I should have and I know that at some point she will do the same thing. I know that she can beat me in a lot of things, but I'm almost 50, I know what I'm talking about.

Jade could beat all of us. Every last one of us single handedly. And it isn't right for one person to hold that much power. I can only access the memories of people and objects, not their entire minds. I mean, objects don't have memories, but everything that's happened to it.

I sighed and got up, I know for a fact that they are safe. I can see their memories so I know what they have done. I see them kissing, them going to the chocolate factory, I searched through Jason's memories until suddenly I couldn't reach them anymore. I got a voice in my head.

 _Stop trying to stalk us._ Came Jade's voice in my head. I shook my head in irritation, muttering under my breath. Skye looked at me. "Did you say something?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "It was nothing. Skye, do you ever think that I am too hard on Jade?" I asked her curiously.

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Saph, you know that we all think that right? On a daily basis? Because we do. She never did anything to you yet you seem so intent on being rude to her."

"She didn't do anything yet." I said coldly. Skye looked at me and shook her head irritatedly.

"Look sis. I know you're pregnant, but she didn't do anything. And she probably never will." She told me.

"Don't call me that. And have you forgotten all of the people she's hurt?" I asked sharply. Skye glared at me.

"Have you forgotten all of the people _you've_ hurt? We've all hurt people in our lifetimes, some people are just forced to do it sooner." she told me before walking out.

(BRIDGET POV)

My plan is working perfectly. They don't suspect a thing at all, except maybe Jade, but I blocked my mind from her. I looked in the mirror at my regular face. I haven't looked at it in a while. I have curly red hair and green eyes, not brown and gray. Although this Bridget girl was rather pretty. People say I'm an exact copy of my mom, but I don't think so. I have no intentions to hurt anybody. It's all part of a plan. Somebody is controlling my actions here, and I don't know who. So none of this, being so rash, was part of my plan. I just needed a way to get in so that I could reveal myself. There is an attack coming to Avengers Tower, and I plan to stop it. The only way to do that is to get my parents out of this tower, and I did. So now, Jade and Jason can stay away from here and the attackers will not get ahold of them.

My parents don't know that me and my brothers are here, but we came anyway. We are only a quarter inhuman, but apparently inhumans have stronger genes than regular humans because I got the best of both worlds. Not only do we have super soldier serum coursing through our veins, but all three of us have different powers. My brothers and I are triplets. My power is super speed, and I can run at the speed of light. My brother, Steven, has the power of invisibility, and my other brother, Josh, has the power of controlling water.

I heard someone coming down the hall and I left the nanosuit off. It's time to reveal myself and my brothers.

"Hello Matthew." I said. His eyes widened.

"Jade? What are you doing here? I thought you had left? Are you planning on punching me? Because Juliana already did that." he said warily.

I facepalmed. "My name is Scarlet. Not Jade." I said to him. "I know that I look like her, but seriously people!" I said.

He looked at me curiously. "You're the Bridget imposter aren't you?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry to do that to you, but she really is dead. I came here to stop something from happening." I told him, turning on and off my nanosuit.

He groaned. "I don't know whether or not to believe you. We have to call Jade and Jason." he said. I sped out of the room and dragged him with me. He looked at me in shcok when we got in front of everyone else.

"What are you?" he asked in shock. I smirked.

"¼ inhuman, ¾ human. Super speed plus super soldier speed equals the speed of ight apparently." I said. Everyone stared at me in shock.

"Wait a minute. That isn't possible. Only Jade and I have the super soldier serum in us." Steve said.

"Hi grandpa." I said smiling. He glared at me.

"I know I'm old, but I'm not that old." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"No. You are my biological grandfather. Steven, you can come out now, oh and Josh, you can too." I said.

Josh and Steven appeared at my sides. "Okay . . . creepy. Why do you look exactly like Jade, and why does he look exactly like Jason and why does he look like a combina-" Johnny said before cutting off. "No way." he said, figuring it out.

"Wait a minute. That's impossible. They have never- it's impossible." Agent X said. I smiled warmly at her.

"Yup. You don't change." I said grinning. "Well anyway, Robert, do you want to call my parents?" I asked.

He looked at me skeptically. "We need proof. Agent X can't access your memories because technically they haven't happened yet if you are telling the truth. Tell us something about Jade that only you and us would know." he said.

"She had us when she was 19. Actually that hasn't happened yet. So um, her hair used to be past her thighs until she was 14, when she cut it." I said.

Steven looked at me. "I'm going to call mom right now. Okay?" he said, before disappearing and walking away.

He materialized next to me a few minutes later with a laptop and a video connection. "Hi Scarlet, Steven, Josh. Apparently I'm your mom but you know, no biggie." she said sarcastically.

(JASON POV)

Hold up. What? How are these teenagers Jade's children? And I'm assuming mine too, because one of the boys looks exactly like me. Okay, that's weird.

"Wait a minute. So I'm your dad?" I asked. "And you knew?" I asked Red. She nodded. "Okay, because I am really confused. Why were you disguised as Bridget and why are you guys even here and how old are you guys?" I asked quickly.

"I had to save Uncle Eddie. He died during an attack that happened today. They were coming for you two but by getting you two angry enough to leave, I stopped the attack. I'm sorry that I had to be so rude, I swear I'm not really like that." she said in explanation.

I'm dizzy. Out of all the strange experiences in my life, this tops the list by far. "Okay . . . I'm just a little um- disoriented? Because this girl who showed up and basically destroyed my life turns out to be my daughter from the future?" I said questioningly.

Alana decided to speak up. "Oh my god this is so cool. Okay okay, so did I have any kids or no? And with who? I mean I'm hoping it's this guy but really who knows?" She asked excitedly. Tanner rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you did, Maria Stark. So you can assume who was the dad. And then there is Marisa Banner, Daniel Garner, Brianna Barton, and her cousin Thomas Barton. Thomas' parents are Aunt Sarah and Uncle Johnny and Brianna is just a baby, her parents are Aunt Ana and Uncle Jack." she explained. I was just about ready to faint.

Jade rolled her eyes at me. "Okay first of all, can I just address that I was pregnant at 19?" she asked.

I blushed. "Hey. Don't look at me. It hasn't happened yet!" I defended.

"Actually you were pregnant at 18 but whatever." Josh said boredly, playing with some water in his hands.

"Don't interrupt!" Jade and I said in unison while our "children" started laughing hysterically.

"You guys don't change one bit! Do you guys feel the need to constantly kiss now too? Or is that a future thing?" Josh said.

"No, they do that now too." Nat said dryly. They started laughing again and we all rolled our eyes.

"We're coming home. Don't destroy anything! Oh and by the way Scarlet? You're very pretty." Jade said grinning.


	28. Problems (Multi POV)

**Hi Guys! I'm excited for this chapter! This is going to be a lot of fluff, but the whole time traveling thing complicates a lot for the characters. So there's that. Enjoy! :)**

 **DIsclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. NOTHING!**

(JADE POV)

Oh my god. I have _children._ I know I'm putting on this very put together image on the outside, but that's just for Jase. He's very shaken up by this, so I'll be strong for him. I can freak out about the strangeness of this situation later.

Scarlet is literally an exact replica of me. Except I'm better looking. And I'm a little taller. I was piloting the plane home. "Hey Red? You realize that your parents are going to kill me when we get home because of something that I didn't even do yet, right?" He was freaking out.

"Don't worry Jase. I'll protect you." I said, putting my hand on his. "Besides! We get to meet our kids before they are even born! How cool is that?" I said.

"I don't know. What if this messes up something? You know, all those TV shows where there is an alternate reality caused by someone going back in time? What if we never ever meet them in the future?" he asked frantically.

"Relax Jase. It'll be fine. It's all going to be all right." I told him reassuringly. He took a deep breath.

"I'm freaking out over nothing aren't I?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yes you are." I said simply, grinning. He kissed me on the cheek. Then again, then on my neck, then on my forehead, then back to my cheek.

"Stop it!" He grinned and continued. "I'm trying to fly a plane here!" I protested. He kept on pecking me until he reached my ticklish spot right underneath my ear.

I turned on the autopilot and turned around. "That's it!" I said, getting up. Seeing my expression he got up and ran. I jumped on top of a table and used an overhead pipe to swing up into the ceiling grid. I crawled through it until we got on top of the carpet where I tackled him. He yelped and we both fell down.

Before he could do anything I pinned him down, sitting on top of him. I started to tickle him on his neck and he started laughing hysterically, throwing his head back.

Suddenly though, he had wrapped his arms around my waist and was sitting up, facing me, and crashed his lips into mine. I put my hands on his shoulders and deepened it. My arms moved from his shoulders to around his neck as he even further deepened the kiss. The plane had landed a few minutes ago and we were still sitting here kissing each other like there is no tomorrow.

"Ewwwwwww Mom! Dad! Must you? We leave you alone for 5 minutes and this happens! Jeez!" We heard Josh say from behind us.

We separated and looked at the three triplets, blushing furiously. We stared at them for a few minutes before Scarlet spoke up.

"You can get off of him now, mom." she said amusedly. I blushed even redder before moving over and getting up.

"All right. Now that you two are done being gross we can go inside." Josh said, grinning wildly.

"You two are so immature." Steven said, sighing.

"You're too serious! Lighten up!" Scarlet retorted.

"At least I don't make fun of my parents who happen to be younger than us at the moment." Steven responded mildly.

"I'm not the one constantly reading some science book!" Josh said.

"It's better than running around making a fool of yourself." Steven said.

"Yeah Josh!" Scarlet chimed in.

"Oh like you're any better! You are so oblivious it's funny!" Josh spat.

"What are you even talking about?" Scarlet yelled.

"Oh like you don't know!" Josh yelled back.

"Daniel is in love with you and you can't even see it!" Steven said, not raising his voice as much as the other two.

I watched this exchange in fascination. "Daniel what?" Scarlet asked quietly, looking shocked.

"Daniel loves you! Jeez, it's so obvious! How did you not know! And you're so flirtatious with other guys so he's so flirtatious with other girls and you guys don't even see it!" Josh said.

"And you love him back." Steven told her before going invisible.

"I do not! Steven! Where are you?" Scarlet asked, speeding around the room. I glared at Josh.

"Scarlet! Josh! Steven! That is enough!" I yelled loudly. They all stopped and looked at me. "I might be younger than you technically but I am also still your mother. So cut it out!" I snapped.

They all nodded sheepishly. "Sorry mom." they said quietly. We all walked into the tower and I made them sit on separate couches.

"So this is what Jade looks like in mom mode." Nat said teasingly, smirking. I turned on her and glared. Her smile faded and she sat down.

"So. Daniel is Dianna and Elliot's kid, correct?" I asked. They nodded. "I approve." I said nodding, before sitting down. Jason sat down next to me.

"Wait so how old is everyone?" Nat asked.

"Okay, so there is Riley Coulson, who is 19, Nina Smith, who is also 19 and is my aunt. Then there is Me, Scarlet, Josh, and Daniel who are 17, and then Maria, Marisa, and Thomas are 15. Brianna is 8. Couples wise, I have a girlfriend who you guys won't know, Scarlet and Daniel love each other, Josh has a girlfriend, Maria has a boyfriend, Marisa and Thomas are together, and Brianna is too little for that." Steven said. I looked at him. He looks just like Jase but the yare so different.

So from what I can tell, Josh is the troublemaker, the really funny one, Scarlet is the witty, stubborn one, and Steven is the shy, smart one. Steven likes to hide in his invisibility a lot from what I can see. As odd as it is, I feel responsible for these kids, even though they are older than me and I just met them today. And right now, seeing Steven being so withdrawn and closed off is making me feel uncomfortable and concerned. I put my hand on his shoulder and he practically jumped.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked him. He materialized and nodded. We walked out of the room and I looked at him concerned.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him quietly. He looked at me.

"I don't know mom. I didn't want to come here in the first place. I don't do well with people in general. I feel really awkward and out of place. Also- something happened at home and I just don't know what to do about it." He said.

I tilted my head slightly. "Tell me about it." I said quietly.

"Well, you- future you- know what we're doing, and you tried to stop us. But we disappeared before you could say anything to us and now I have no idea what to do because the machine that we got here in has broken and there is no way for us to go back home. Scarlet and Josh are counting on me to fix this and I just don't know how. At all. Josh had gotten too excited and flipped the wrong switch, and now I have to be responsible for fixing it because apparently I'm the smartest." he said.

I feel so bad for him. He is basically allowing himself to be a pushover and his siblings probably don't even realize it. Not to mention the fact that he has almost no self esteem. He is smart. I can hear things in his mind that I have no idea how to decipher. "Hey, Steven. You are smart. You know that right? I can read your mind, and right now I'm hearing a lot of stuff that I can't even begin to comprehend. Not to mention the fact that you don't have to do it alone. There are at least 7 certified geniuses in this building, and all of them can help you. And the rest of us will do what we can." I told him.

"Okay. Thanks mom." He said to me, still looking uneasy. I smiled at him and we walked back in the room.

"So. What did you two do on your own?" My mom asked me. Jase and I smirked at her and glanced at each other.

"Oh, nothing much. We just, um ate some food, slept, you know, the usual. And it's still our birthday." I said.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay, now tell me what you guys really did." She said skeptically.

"What ever do you mean, mother?" I asked her, batting my eyelashes innocently. She rolled her eyes.

"You were gone for two whole days. You must have done something." She told me insistently. I grinned.

"Well, we did a lot of somethings." I said mysteriously. My mom looked at me warily.

"What kind of somethings?" she asked, giving Jason and I odd looks. I stifled a laugh and looked at Jason.

"Oh you know. The usual stuff." he said vaguely. I couldn't stifle the small chuckle that released out of my mouth.

"Don't tell me you-" Naomi said grinning cheekily before I cut her off.

"No. No we didn't." I interrupted her, both of our cheeks red. Our kids- wow that sounds strange- were laughing hysterically.

"They got close though!" Josh said, grinning mischievously. Suddenly he yelped. "Steven! Don't hit me! Mom is going to get sooooo mad! She told you we can't use our powers to hurt each other." He complained.

"I didn't use my invisibility to hit you. That was my hand." Steven said with a straight face. "Also, mom is right there."

"No that's not mom. That's a younger, cooler, mom." Josh argued. Jason rolled his eyes and glanced at them.

"Hey! I might be a younger, cooler version of your mother, but that doesn't mean that you guys can fight like 5 year olds! Josh, don't be immature and Steven, don't hit. You guys are 17. Act like it." I snapped.

They shut up and looked away sheepishly. My mom smirked. "Wow. So anyway, Josh, what did you mean when you said that they got close?" She asked curiously.

I glared at him warningly. "If you do that my future self will remember and ground you for a month." I threatened.

"Well, I'm your mother, so I can revoke his grounding if he tells me." My mom argued, looking at Josh.

He grinned. "Sorry mom." He said before projecting a picture from what looked like a phone onto the wall. It was in the plane earlier today.

My dad groaned and everyone else laughed. I glared at Josh. "You took a picture! Delete it now!" I said.

"Whatever you say." he said, grinning. The picture disappeared only for all of the water from the fish tank to lift and suspend, forming a scene on the wall.

"Dude. That is so cool. What can the rest of you do?" Elliot asked in awe. Scarlet grinned and got up.

"I can do this." She said, running out of the room so fast that it blew all of my hair out of my face and she came back carrying a subway map in less than a second. Our jaws dropped.

"You all know what I can do, but I can also do this. Josh?" he said, waving his hand at his brother. Josh shot a blast of water at him and it literally bounced away from him a good foot away from his body. "Scarlet?" He asked her. She nodded and raced at him. We drew in a breath but then released it when she bounced straight back away from him. She would have gone straight through the window if she hadn't stopped herself and stood straight up.

"Oh, and I can also do this." Josh said, grinning. He held out his hand at Elliot and suddenly he lifted up off of the ground.

"THIS IS AMAZING. Now put me down." Elliot said excitedly. We all rolled our eyes at him as he landed on his feet.

(JULIANA POV)

I'm sitting in my room alone with Jack. After my niece and nephews got here I went upstairs. So we have a kid named Brianna in the future? Woah.

"Are you concerned at all?" I asked Jack, who was reading a book in the chair across from my bed. He looked up.

"Not really. I mean yeah, we have a kid. But that doesn't happen for another 11 years." he said sensibly.

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you have to be so logical? Can't you be normal and panicky every once in awhile? You make me feel like I'm being unreasonable." I told him.

He smirked. "You kind of are freaking out over nothing. I mean, it's not our kid that's here. It's Jade's _triplets._ " he said.

I glared at him. "Whatever Mr. Logic." I muttered. He laughed and closed his book, coming over to sit next to me.

"It's okay to freak out. I mean you apparently have a niece and 2 nephews that are 3 years older than you." He said rationally.

"Not helping." I grumped. He nudged my shoulder lightly.

"Lighten up Ana." He joked. "We can go downstairs and help them." He offered.

I scowled. "No. I don't want to be happy." I said irritably.

He gasped in pretend shock. "Who are you and what have you done with Juliana?" He asked.

I barely held back a grin. "No. I will not smile." I said defiantly.

"Whatever you say Ana." He said, about to get up before he turned around and tickled me.

"Jack! Stop it! Stop!" I shouted, laughing. He grinned and continued.

"Nope. You're smiling." He pointed out. I tried to reply but was too breathless to do so.

(ALANA POV)

I was walking down the hall when I heard a loud thump. I went to the source and was shocked to see 5 kids. I instinctively whipped up my gun. One of the girls stepped forward and examined me. She looked like me, bronze skin, brown hair, except she had green eyes instead of pale blue ones.

"Mom?" She asked. My jaw dropped. "It's okay! I'm a friend of Scarlet's." She said insistently when I didn't lower the gun. She

"Okay . . . Officially the strangest day of my life. I'm going to guess the rest of you." I said.

I looked at one of them that looked strikingly like my brother, tanned skin and dark brown hair, except with slightly lighter skin and sea green eyes like Dianna. I would say that he's hot if he wasn't my nephew. That sounds really weird. "You are Daniel Garner. My nephew." I said. He grinned and nodded. "God you even smile like Elliot." I muttered.

I moved on to a girl with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that resembled Aunt Betty incredibly. "You are Marissa Banner, right?" I asked her. She nodded.

Next was a boy with green eyes and dark brown hair, he had Johnny's eyes . "You are definitely Thomas Barton." I said. He looked at me with a anti land nodded.

"And you must be Brianna Barton." I said finally to a small girl with blond hair and dark blue eyes. She smiled brightly.

"Yup. Can I see my mom and dad now? What do they look like? Do I look like my mom? Or my dad? Or both? I don't really care! I'm sure they're more fun than my actual parents. My actual parents don't let me do anything with Thomas! It's not fair. And where is Scarlet? I'm sure Da-" she ramble before Daniel clamped his hand over her mouth, blushing furiously.

He gave her a look and moved away his hand. I smirked. "Scarlet already knows." I told him before featuring for them to follow me.

Daniel was still blushing and Scarlet took one glance at them before jumping at him and hugging him. "I missed you so much!" She said before realizing what she said. "I mean you guys." She said.

"Oh we know what you meant." Thomas said, wiggling his eyebrows. Both teenagers blushed and glanced at each other awkwardly.

We all laughed. "Don't worry. Before Elliot and Dianna got together they were so awkward. They both clearly likes each other but refused to admit it until we basically forced them to kiss. Took a while. And don't even get me started on Jade and Jason. Those two started young. 6 I believe? But they had multiple kisses before officially getting together." I told them. The lovers in question blushed extremely red and I smirked.

"You don't change at all." Daniel muttered. "Still the same embarrassing aunt."

I smiled brightly. "That's my job!" I said. Maria rolled her eyes.

"Really mom? Can you not? Just leave the two lovebirds alone. They'll figure it out." She said, giving the two pointed looks. Tanner grinned at me.

"She is planning something!" He whispered to me. I nodded. Now that I look at it its the same look that he gets whenever he is doing something irritating.

"Go for the gold Maria." I whispered to her. She grinned wickedly and smirked at me.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing." She told me. I grinned and nodded. Subtly she winked at Brianna who started talking rapid fire.

"So! Are Danny and Scarlet going to kiss now? Or no? Because I think that now is the perfect time. I think it's a good idea! It would be like a Disney princess story!" She yapped excitedly.

Daniel raised his eyebrows at the 8 year old. "Danny?" He questioned, looking at his cousin Maria skeptically.

"I agree with her!" Maria said, ignoring her older cousin. Daniel rolled his eyes at her.

"I second that!" Jade chimed in, smirking at her daughter who just face palmed.

"Mom!" Scarlet complained. Jade smiled knowingly.

"Scarlet, Daniel, don't make this awkward. You both want to kiss each other." Jade said to them.

They both got even redder. "Just do it already! You've both kissed plenty of people before because you both resort to flirting in order to ignore your feelings for one another. Just go for it!" Josh yelled at them, slapping them with some water.

Daniel and Scarlet made eye contact before quickly averting their gazes. Suddenly they both left the room together.

"I didn't mean to really go for it!" Josh shouted after them. Steven hit him on the back of the head.

"Shut up." He told Josh.

(DANIEL POV)

Oh my god. Scarlet's mom is a freaking telepath and can probably hear all of the inappropriate thoughts running through my head. Stupid powers. Remind me why I have no powers?

But I am a certified genius. So right now I know that Maria set up Brianna. The only person that ever calls me Danny is my younger cousin.

So I was looking at Scarlet and was losing my mind. She is so . . . Perfect. That's the only word I can think of. She looks like her mom except she has a more carefree attitude. And she always has this windswept look, considering that in her free time she runs around without anyone else noticing.

She was looking back at me and she tilted her head. "Well this is awkward." She muttered.

I scoffed. "You think?" I muttered in return. I was flustered. I don't get flustered around girls unless it's her. She makes my insides twist up in nervousness and happiness, like butterflies that just never stop.

"Parents are irritating. Why are you guys even here?" She asked.

"We had to tell you some stuff . It's important. Your mom had one of her visions again. She said that you were in danger as long as you stay there and to warn you that the attack will come." I told her.

She grimaced. "Of course. But that's not all is it?" She asked. Perceptive.

"Uh no. That's all." I lied. Hopefully she can't tell. She pursed her lips and gave me a look that clearly says that she doesn't believe me.

"Whatever. We should go back now. I can't believe Maria thought that would work." She scoffed.

"Right. Using Brianna was low." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"And what on earth was my mom rambling on about?" She asked rhetorically.

I grimaced. "I don't know. She is a telepath." I pointed out. She glared at the wall.

"Why is she always right? It's not fair." She complained, blowing a stray curl out of her face.

I smiled. "Because she can read minds." I said logically. She glared at me, then smiled.

"I missed you." She said. She was in this world for 3 days, but she lost 4 whole days when she came back here so she was away from us for an entire week.

"I missed you too." I said. I really did. Everything was so quiet without her . . . and her brothers.

We stared at each other for a few moments in silence, getting lost in each other's eyes. "Screw it." I muttered under my breath.

I finally kissed her. Surprised as she was, she responded almost immediately. What was a small and insignificant kiss turned into something longer and more passionate. I had put my hands on her hips and she had hers on my face and it was perfection summed up in a minute.

After we broke apart we looked at each other. Suddenly everyone flooded into the room. "It's time for dinner!" Marissa said excitedly.

"Did my plan work? Of course it did. I planned it perfectly." Maria said confidently. We ignored her.

"Oh it worked." Jade said, smirking. Scarlet groaned and rolled her eyes. "What? Did you not want everyone to know?" Jade asked innocently.

"So Thomas, do you have powers?" Skye asked curiously. Thomas smirked.

"Yeah Grandma, I do." He replied, making a miniature tornado in his hand. Skye glared at him.

"Don't call me that. I'm still getting used to being called mom." She told him. Everyone laughed at that. Skye tends to act younger than she is, even though she's in her mid-40s.

"Okay Grandma." he replied nonchalantly, swinging up into the ceiling. He grabbed something and came back down carrying a bin of candy.

"Hey! That's mine!" Jade said loudly, snatching it away from the boy, who looked at her bewildered.

"No . . . it's mine." Thomas said confusedly. He watched as Jade moved it back into its hiding place with her brain.

"Not here it isn't. I have a high metabolism. I need it. You don't." She snapped. Thomas smirked and brought it back down using a gust of wind. Jade glared at him, quickly swiping it out of the air and pinning Thomas down to the ground, using her telekinesis to keep the bin aloft. He sent another gust of wind to unbalance it but he couldn't do anything.

She put the bin in Steven's hands. "Hide that for me, would you?" She asked, glaring down at her apparent Nephew. Well not yet, but later he would be. Because it would be through marriage. So complicated.

She let him up and he glared back. "Man. I thought you would be worse here, not better." he muttered.

"Don't test me." She told him, ignoring his cocky statement. Scarlet threw her head back and groaned.

"Mom. Stop. Please. Before I die of embarrassment." She said irritably, glaring at her mother. I looked at her.

"We've both already died of embarrassment today." I pointed out. She rolled her eyes.

"I know right. Let's just eat." She said tiredly. She sped around and had the food on the table in a few seconds.

"Okay. Food's ready. I made sandwiches and stuff." she said. "Josh? Can you do the water?" She asked. He nodded and filled up a bunch of glasses.

"Ice?" he asked. We nodded and he waved his hand, crystallizing some of the water into ice cubes.

After we had finished eating everyone had gotten up and left except for me and Scarlet. "So? Should we talk about that kiss? Or no?" She asked after a few seconds.

"I don't know. What is there to say?" I replied quietly. She blew a curl out of her face and got up, looking at me pointedly.

"Well, we could make everyone out there really uncomfortable and make this, whatever this is, public, or we can keep it private for a little bit. My mom might be really irritating but if we don't want anyone to find out she won't tell." she said.

"Why is this so difficult?" I asked myself out loud. She rolled her eyes.

"Because Daniel, we've both dated a lot of people, but we never really cared about them that much. And it's never been- real. This is difficult for me too." She said.

I nodded. "How long?" I asked. She understood and tilted her head, thinking.

"Since I was 13." she said.

"12." I told her. She smiled a little.

"We've been friends since birth practically, and for the first 5 years of my life you were kind of my only friend because Josh was a jerk and Steven didn't talk to me at all. So really this shouldn't be awkward." She said.

I nodded. "It doesn't have to be." I said, considering. We stared at each other for a few seconds, each of us waiting for the other to make a move.

(SCARLET POV)

I searched his sea green eyes tentatively. At this point I have no idea what to do or how this is supposed to work. I've had a secret crush on him since we were kids and apparently he has too. And now, now we are both confused and nervous and a little bit afraid. Because what if this messes something up? So many what-if's running through my head.

I internally rolled my eyes at myself. What am I doing? This is Daniel. The guy who I've known since birth. Suddenly, as if our minds were in sync, we both leaned in at the same time, neither of us taking the lead.

One of his hands was on my cheek and the other was on my back, pulling me closer to him, if that was even possible. My arms encircled his waist and we stood there kissing for a long time before we heard a loud crash downstairs. We separated and looked at each other breathlessly.

We walked downstairs and saw our friends standing in front of a modified version of the time machine, and it took me a moment to realize that everyone was there except for my parents. Oh no.

"What happened? It was stable!" Aunt Naomi shouted, shocked that it got messed up. "Daniel, Marisa, Maria? Do you know what could have happened? You guys have more experience with this than us." SHe said. The three of them quickly went and started fiddling with the mechanics.

"What happened?" I asked, shocked. Josh looked shocked and Steven had gone invisible and was at the moment trying to figure out how to fix it, flipping through a blueprint of some sort.

'Well, Jade was standing nearest to the machine when everything went wrong and she got sucked in, Jason jumped in after her." Aunt Nat said.

Aunt Ana was really upset. "She just got back and now she's gone again. Great! You might not be Bridget and you might have had a so called 'plan', but right now this is your fault." she spat at me before leaving. Everyone looked at me sympathetically and Uncle Jack sighed.

"She didn't mean that." he said before walking after her. I looked down. Maybe I shouldn't have come here. Maybe this was a bad decision.

"Hey. Scarlet, this isn't your fault." Steven told me quietly. "It's mine." he said. I turned to him in shock.

"What? How on earth is this your fault?" I asked him incredulously. He materialized in front of me and he shrugged.

"I could've made a force field to stop her but I didn't. I didn't do it because future mom told me that your plan won't work. She told me that we need to stop the attackers before the mom and dad here can come home. It's safer for them in the future. But being there with their future selves could mess something up in the future." He said quietly.

Grandpa Steve looked at Steven shocked. "Can Jade tell the future or something?" He asked.

"Oh um yeah. She didn't tell you guys? She said that she had her first vision when she was 16. Well anyway it's an extension of her telepathy. She gets visions every once in awhile." Joah said, fiddling with a few drops of water in his hands. It's a habit of his when he's nervous.

(JADE POV)

We ended up in the middle of Stark Tower common room, with a few changes, where everyone was staring at us.

"Hey Jason? Isn't that you and Jade? Except younger?" A young woman with Dark brown hair and blue eyes asked quietly.

"Uh yeah Nina, I think it is." An older version of Jase responded. I looked next to him to see an older version of myself.

"I know what you're thinking." The older version of me said. I'm going to call her Jade 2. "You think that you are going to get out of here as soon as possible, but you aren't. For your own safety, you have to stay here until the attacks are over. Otherwise more people than just you and Jason 2 will die." She said.

"First of all. I'm you, so I know what you're thinking as well. Second of all, he is Jason number 2, not my Jason, because chronologically we came first, got it? Third of all, I'm not letting more people get hurt because of me." I sniped back, glaring at her.

"Nina? Would you mind?" She asked her sister-in-law. I rolled my eyes and telekinetically moved the metal tranq dart from behind my neck.

"Um hello? I can read your mind smart one. Or did you forget?" I asked snarkily. She glowered at me and I returned the look.

"Okay . . . let's all just calm down." Jason 2 said quickly, stepping between us. "I told you this wouldn't end well." He muttered under his breath.

"C'mon Jase, let's go." I muttered. He looked at me curiously as we walked out of the hall. "What?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Nothing. But we're in the future, so there is going to be some changes around here."

"I know. I know. I just want to go home and stay home. Everyone should go back where they belong." I said with a resigned sigh.

"It's going to be okay. I promise. We don't have to stay here long. We can probably figure out a way to get out of here." He reassured. I leaned onto him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Why us? Why is it always us?" I asked quietly. He put his arm around me comfortingly. "Is it too much to ask for one uninterrupted peaceful day at home?"

He kissed my head lightly. "It'll be okay Red. It's all going to be fine." I turned my head and kissed him on the lips.

"I know. At least we're together. It could be worse." I said, trying to look on the bright side. He smirked.

"Right. That's the spirit." he said. I laughed lightly. We walked into a guest room and sat down.

"I love you." I told him smiling a little.

He smiled slightly. "I love you too." He said. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back passionately, trying to get rid of the nagging feeling in the back of my head and the images swirling around my head.


	29. Complications (Multi POV)

**Hi guys! Last chapter was the longest chapter yet! Exciting stuff! So anyway, here you are going to see the future Jade and the present Jade clashing a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE. (Besides the OC's) ;)**

(STEVEN POV)

I like staying invisible. I can see everything but nobody can see me. I can react in the safety of my practical nonexistence without anyone knowing. It's my way of staying away from everyone.

I've always been different from my siblings, who were both bold and outgoing, both on various sports teams, Scarlet excelling at track and Josh at swimming. I play basketball, but I'm not really a social person. I look exactly like my dad, which I saw just now before he disappeared. I have muscle, but I don't like to flaunt it. I like to stay hidden away, not really noticed.

So right now, with everyone staring at the point where I had been a few moments, wanting answers, is nerve wracking. My parents have never been geniuses like some of their friends were, but I am still a child genius, with an IQ level that's higher than any of my friends. So they are looking to me for solutions, but I don't have any. I don't know why everyone else came. Nobody knew where I was except for my sister. Scarlet looked straight at me and glared darkly.

Suddenly I felt this burst of anger and appeared suddenly, going straight up to my sister and looking into her eyes. "Why me? Why do I always have to have the answers? And why, when I do happen to have them, do you never even appreciate it? Because I'm so done. So done being treated like this! Just because I don't want to talk to people, and I don't want to be paid attention to, doesn't mean that I'm any less human than you!" I yelled loudly. SHe took a step back, shocked. I'm a good three inches taller than her, and I'm not scrawny and frail like I come across in description.

I turned and stormed out of the room, using my powers to slam the door shut behind me. I turned into a guest room and sat down, going invisible. I want to go home. I want to be with my parents and Sofia. I want to be back home where I know what is what and how things work.

(JASON POV)

We were sitting alone in the room, but something is wrong with Red. She's really, distracted. By what I have no idea. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that there are two of us here.

"Hey Red?" I asked. When she didn't respond I looked to my side to find her asleep with her head resting on my shoulder. I put her down on the bed and left the room. I walked down the halls and into the kitchen.

I climbed up onto the ceiling grid where there were long bars crossed over one another a good 5 feet below the actual ceiling. I went into the actual ceiling and grabbed a box that I had stored there when I was 13. I sat down on the ceiling bars and searched through the box.

It was box of pictures, real, literal photos that I could look at. I smiled as I saw all of us grinning on top of a giant leaf pile. Jade had fallen on top of me and we were both blushing furiously while smiling at the camera. We were 11 at the time.

Suddenly I heard a voice from below me. "I see you found my secret box." my future self said. He swing up and sat next to me.

"I didn't know if they would still be here." I said, sifting through some more photos. He smirked.

"Red calls me an old man for keeping those. But she's older than me-" I finished his sentence with him.

"By 29 and a half minutes." I smiled. We sat there in silence for a long time before he spoke up.

"They are going to clash. A lot." He said. I understood what he meant.

"I know. Red doesn't like surprises." I said, sighing.

He nodded. "There's that. And my Red has been freaking out since the triplets left. I've been freaking out too, but I had my panic attack and put it to the side. I've learned that mothers are physically incapable of putting it to the side." He said.

"How are we supposed to go home?" I asked. He widened his eyes and shook his head, fear practically radiating off of him.

"If you go back you'll die, and then the kids won't be born and we won't be here and it'll change everything drastically. You can't. No matter how much you want to." He told me.

"But if we stay here there is still a chance of messing things up, and they could die, in our time. Which means that their bodies would stay there and then what happens? And honestly they've sort of grown on me. I don't want them to die." I pointed out.

"They won't die. They know what they're doing." He told me. I nodded, still not convinced. He grabbed the box from me and started sifting through the pictures.

"This one's my favorite." He told me, showing me one of them. It was a very old one from when Jade and I were 3, and we were finger painting. Red had red paint everywhere and I had blue. Our clothes were totally covered in paint. I smiled.

"Yeah. This one's mine." I said, pulling out another one. It was from the airport when we were 12, when we had our first actual kiss. Red was on my back and smiling at the camera, and I was smiling at her.

I smiled, picking out another one. We were 13, and we were eating ice cream. We both it all over our faces and Jade was kissing me on the cheek.

Another one was when we were 10, and we had been waiting for our parents to come out of a meeting. We had fallen asleep together, cuddling on the couch outside of it. This was at the point when we were the same height.

I looked at the next one. We were 8 and Jade had tackled me to the ground, holding up a ball triumphantly over me, while the girls were cheering and the rest of the guys were sulking.

Then there was a picture with us when we were 5, sitting under a tree, asleep next to each other.

I picked out another one and almost laughed at it. This was something that happened in the future, because there was me and Red, with 3 toddlers climbing on top of us. Steven was sitting on Jade's lap holding a book upside down and trying to read it, while Josh was was on top of my head, about to fall over, and Scarlet was balancing on top of our shoulders, with one leg on my right shoulder and the other on Red's left shoulder.

The next one was a family picture with my parents, Red's parents, and the triplets all with us. The kids were around 8. I grinned widely at the next picture.

It was a picture of me and Red when it was our 33rd birthday and the kids were 14. They had smeared cake frosting all over our faces and Red and I were kissing. On the side, Daniel was kissing Scarlet's cheek and Scarlet was blushing intensely. Steven was kissing another girls cheek and Josh had his arm around another girl making bunny ears behind her.

"Who are they?" I asked about the two girls. He looked at them.

"That's Sofia, she's Steven's girlfriend and pretty much the only one besides Red and I that he isn't shy around. The other one is Josh's girlfriend, Rebecca, and she's the only person that constantly tolerates his sense of humor. Mostly because she shares it. And they are the reason that I had pink hair for 4 months." He said, smiling at the memory.

I grimaced. "I don't think I'd look good with pink hair." I said, smiling a little.

"Yeah, but Red told me that it suits me." He scoffed. I laughed, noticing how his hair was slightly more reddish than mine.  
"This was recent wasn't it? Maybe last week it went away?" I asked. He nodded, scowling. I laughed and put away the box, swinging back down to the ground.

I walked back into the guest room to find Red tossing and turning around on the bed. I gently shook her awake. "Red? Red?" I called her name quietly.

She shot up quickly, her breathing quickened. I sat down next to her. "Nightmares?" I asked her quietly. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine." she said. I raised my eyebrows at her. She looked at me. "Really, I'm fine." she reassured.

"I need to go home now. I have this feeling that something is going to go really wrong and I have these images in my head-" she took another deep breath.

"It's okay. We'll figure it out." I told her. She looked at me.

"Okay." She agreed quietly. I kissed her lightly and we went to sleep.

(TANNER POV)

I looked at Maria, examining her features. We named her after my grandma, my dad's mom, but she really looks a lot like Alana. She has the same skin tone and the same natural hair color, except Alana's hair is dyed purple with blue and pink streaks running through it. She has my eyes though.

Personally, I love Alana's eyes. They look like ice, incredibly light blue that clashes with her skin tone in a good way. She has 6 piercings on one ear, and 5 on the other, along with a nose piercing. Speaking of her, she walked in the room and sat next to me.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked me curiously. I tilted my head.

"Your eyes." I told her. Once she realized I wasn't joking she gave me an odd look and shook her head.

"My eyes? What about them?" She asked me, perplexed.

"Well, how pretty they are and how nice they look with your skin and all that stuff." I told her nonchalantly.

If her skin was lighter I swear she'd be bright red by now. "Stop it. They aren't that pretty." She told me.

She has this crazy notion that she isn't pretty for some reason, something about how her eyes don't look good at all on her and blah. "Actually they are. You're very pretty, you just don't see it." I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "That's because there's nothing to see Tanner." she objected. I gave her an irritated look.

"There is plenty to see and you are oblivious. Don't argue with me on this one. I'm right." I told her stubbornly,

She sighed and leaned on my shoulder, looking at our new found daughter. "I'm way too young for this. I'm not supposed to have a daughter that's like a year and a half younger than us. That's just plain weird. And Jade and Jason need to come back. They just got home!" she complained.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe there is a reason for all of this." I said optimistically. She gave me a look.

"Steven has been gone for a while now. Maybe we should go find him." she suggested. I nodded and was about to get up before Josh came over to us.

"Don't. He very rarely blows up, ever, but when he does it takes a long time for him to calm down. Usually Sofia can do something, but she isn't here right now." he told us warningly.

"Who is Sofia?" I asked him. He looked confused for a second before realizing.

"Right. We haven't been born yet here. Okay, Sofia is his girlfriend, and they met in preschool. Sofia is an orphan and she lives with us in the tower, adopted by you two. And basically she and Steven have been inseparable for a long time and she along with our parents is the only one that can really affect his mood at all really. I don't know, Steven has always been really closed off from everyone else. I don't know why. We used to be really close when we were little but something went wrong somewhere." He explained.

I nodded. "So that's why you were so confused that we didn't know who our adopted daughter is." I said. He nodded, looking down.

"Is something wrong?" Alana asked him. He looked up at us, his gaze flickering between his sister and us before shaking his head.

"No. Nothing is wrong." He said, getting up and hastily walking away.

"Something is wrong." We both said in unison, looking at each other. Jason and Jade would know what to do in this situation. They always do.

(JADE POV)

We had woken up a while ago and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Looking at the complicated mechanisms to open the cabinets I rolled my eyes.

"JARVIS? How do we open the cabinets?" I asked. What responded was not JARVIS.

"Hello, Mrs. Smith. Hello, Mr. Smith. Your vitals are off. My scan is showing that you are 17 years of age, but my database says that you are 36. You may want to look into that for your own safety." An extremely human voice said from the ceiling.

I almost laughed at the ridiculousness of all of it. "They couldn't even keep JARVIS the same? Jeez." I muttered. The cabinets had all opened slightly, so that was good. Looking inside I saw 4 boxes of Honey Bunches of Oats with Almonds lined up neatly and I grinned.

"At least my taste in cereal hasn't changed at all." I said. Jase was grinning widely at his own stash as well. "Let me guess? Cinnamon Toast Crunch?" I asked. He nodded.

I took down one of the boxes and grabbed a gallon of milk from the fridge looking thing. Now another dilemma. How to open the cereal box. My mom walked in the kitchen.

"Hey mom? Would you mind helping me with this?" I asked her. She looks exactly the same as in our time.

"Of course. Here." She said, opening the boxes for us. I smiled. And poured half of the box out into a giant bowl and filled it with milk.

"Thanks mom." I said. She went on to get her own breakfast.

"Mrs. Rogers. Your daughter and son-in-law are showing very significant signs of anti-aging. I recommend that you have a doctor look at it." JARVIS said from above, his voice creeping me out.

"I forget, we're married here." Jase told me, an odd expression on his face. I mirrored it.

"I'm too young to be married." I complained. Suddenly Jade 2 walked in the room. She looked up at the ceiling in irritation.

"JARVIS, I told you, please, I kept my maiden name, I didn't change it. I am still Ms. Rogers. Thank you very much. They don't need another Agent Smith at SHIELD. They already have 4." She told the AI.

I laughed. "Just hack into his programming. You know, with your brain. I've done it plenty of times." I told her.

"Yes, so have I, remember, I've done everything you've done? But Tanner upgraded it. I can't hack it anymore." She said irritably.

"I was trying to be civil but I guess the feeling wasn't mutual. I know you miss your kids but they're fine. And they're 17. They can take care of themselves." I told her irritably. Why is she so against me. I am her! This is so confusing.

I hacked into JARVIS's programming no problem. "Mrs. Smith has been changed to Ms. Rogers." The AI said.

I smirked at me future self who had narrowed her eyes at me. "You're welcome." I told her snarkily. She glared at me harshly. Now I understand why people back away from my death glare.

"Why are you so rude to me? I am you. Just a past version of you. So please, stop being immature. You might be 36 but you're acting 5." I told her tiredly.

She looked at in consideration. "You have no idea what has happened to me in these past 5 years. Don't pretend to. I have dealt with everything you have and more, so don't even start with me." She said,

"That's true, but I also know that we think alike. So I know that right now you're afraid. Afraid of being betrayed. We don't trust people in general. I can read your mind and I know that you want to trust me, but you are afraid to. I'm afraid of a lot of things, but when it comes to the people I care about my fears are the least of my problems. I don't really know what on earth could have happened to you to change that, but that doesn't matter either. So trust me. Because this is my future too." I told her before walking out.

I bumped into a girl who didn't look familiar at all. "Oh sorry Ms. Rogers. Is Steven back yet?" She said. Okay that's stranger. Why wouldn't she call me Aunt Jade like the other kids did?

"I'm actually from the past so I have no idea who you are. And no Steven isn't back yet." I told her.

She looked at me. "Oh. I'm Sofia. Stevens girlfriend. I live here and Alana bad Tanner adopted me a while ago." She said.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you Sofia." I said. She smiled brightly.

"Same here, although I kind of already know you if that makes any sense." She said.

I laughed. "I guess it does make some sense." I said. Suddenly something occurred to me. "Do you know why Steven is so closed off from everyone else?" I asked her.

She stopped smiling and pulled me into a room.

"Okay. Here's how it works here. Steven in general doesn't like to talk to people besides me and his parents. So I suppose that means you. He used to be really close with Scarlet and Josh too but then something happened. He doesn't talk about it. Ever. I've tried, future you tried, his dad tried. Nobody succeeded. And now he's extremely closed off and I have my suspicions." She told me.

I tilted my head. "Tell me." I said. She pursed her lips and nodded.

"When we were in sixth grade, there was one kid who was just a plain old jerk to everyone. But here was the problem, Steven was always better than him. At pretty much everything. He was stronger, faster, smarter, a better singer and dancer too. I mean Steven topped him in everything without even trying. So this kid decided to take him down a notch or two. We had just gotten out of school and I thought that Steven was behind me. But when I turned around he was gone and I am pretty sure I saw a flash of purple hair but I wasn't sure. By the way, this guy had purple hair. So I waited for him and when he didn't come I searched around the school a little before I found him on the ground in the back. He had a black eye, a broken leg, a broken arm, and several bloody cuts on him. I helped him home but he refused to say what happened to him. There is one problem though. The other guy had to have some leverage over him because he could've beaten him easily. Very easily. Steven had been a little shy before that but after that he closed off from everyone." She told me.

I shook my head, thinking. "The future me knows. I'm a telepath. If she wanted to find out she would've. Also, I'm guessing she can hear their thoughts just as clearly and constantly as I hear Jase's. So she's not telling is something." I told the girl. She nodded.

"This is so weird. My boyfriend's mom is the same age as me." She said.

"Well yeah, when you put it that way it is really weird. What's also really weird is that I have babies in 2 years." I told her. She blanched.

"That's not that far away. What if you guys get stuck here. That would mean that the triplets wouldn't be born yet and I would still be at the orphanage and . . . Long story short you need to go back now before stuff gets messed up." She rambled. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. As much as I like you, I have no intentions of staying here any longer than I have to. Especially not 2 years." I told her. She sighed in relief.

"Good. Because I really don't want to go back to the orphanage." She mumbled the last part. I looked at her with sympathy and she got up, walking out the door. I walked out afterwards and bumped into Jase.

"Oh. Hey Jase." I said. "Were you listening? Of course you were." I said.

He smiled. "I think your mom side is coming out just a little too early." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"The triplets listened to you automatically and I heard what you said to Steven and I heard you talking to Sofia." He said.

I smiled. "I guess so. But that's not a good thing. We need to go home." I said.

He looked at me. "I know, but we have no way of knowing what threat we are facing." He said. I thought for a second.

"Nina and Riley." I told him. He looked confused. "Well, they're your sister and niece. They probably like you." I said.

He nodded. "Maybe later. I don't think they're even awake yet." he said. I nodded.

He gestures towards the kitchen. "Do you want to meet future me? He's pretty nice." He said. I smiled.

"Of course, you turn out nice while I turn out to be a jerk." I said. He laughed and kissed me lightly.

"You don't turn out to be a jerk. You turn out to be extremely concerned when your kids go missing. Which isn't necessarily a bad thing." he told me.

I smiled. "I guess." I said quietly. I kissed him again. When we pulled away, I looked at him.

"It could be worse." I said.

(ROBERT POV)

Something is up with Scarlet and Josh. Something they aren't telling us. If Jade was here we'd know, but of course she isn't. But there is someone else who might be able to get some insight for us: Steven. He could basically go invisible and listen in on them.

"Hey Naomi?" I said quietly. "I think we need to talk. To everyone but the new kids." I told her. She nodded and signaled everyone using a signal that the kids wouldn't know. Everyone nodded and left the room.

We sat down in the meeting chairs and locked the doors. It was surprisingly Alana that spoke up first. "Josh and Scarlet aren't telling us something. I have no idea what, but they are hiding something." She said.

I nodded. "We noticed that too. If only Jade were here." I said, rubbing my hand over face. I could feel the rage monster inside of me eager to get out and find the "pretty red-hair girl." It's better than what it calls Naomi. We won't even go into that.

"No sense in wishing she were here right now. No time either. We need a solution. Between all of us we can easily overpower them. If need be we could essentially corner them until they budge." Agent X offered.

"No. They're Jade's kids. Trust me, they're going to be stubborn." Aunt Tasha said. Nat nodded on the side.

"She's right. We have to resort to trickery instead of plain out force. They can't see it coming." she added.

"Okay, well then we have somewhat of a plan I guess. Now we have to work out the details." I muttered.

"What happened to being optimistic?" Naomi asked me, nudging my shoulder. I cracked a smile.

"Right. You're the pessimistic one." I said. She nodded.

"Glad we're on the same page. So we need a plan guys, or else we're all doomed to whatever terrible fate awaits us." She said theatrically.

Uncle Tony looked up. "Hey guys? They probably have a modified version of JARVIS in the future, which means that they are probably riding on the uselessness of this 'old fashioned' AI. So that means-"

"We can look at the video feeds!" Aunt Pepper finished enthusiastically. We all gathered round and were about to start watching when we heard something from the door. We all snapped our attention to it to see frost building around the door hinges. Within a second the door hinges snapped off and Scarlet raced into the room, bringing her brother with her.

"You didn't think that could stop us did you?" She asked us sarcastically.

At this point I'm doing everything I possibly can to keep the hulk from coming out. It doesn't like surprises. Especially not like this one. Naomi took one glance at me and her eyes widened.

"No no no no. Not now. It's okay. Just take deep breaths. Stay with me." She said. My eyes were starting to flicker green and Scarlet could see it, her eyes flashing with a little fear before going back to normal.

"Don't worry. We aren't bad or anything. We just can't have you guys risking your lives because then we won't be born. We already messed up this timeline, and it was supposed to work. But here's the thing, it didn't. So now we have to fix this and we can't have you guys getting in the way." She said.

I grit my teeth. "You need to get out of here now. Right now." I told everyone, trying to control my breathing.

"Stay with me Robert. Stay with me. Just take deep breaths." I looked at her seriously. "I'm not leaving." She said sharply, ignoring my pleading looks at her. Everyone else had cleared the room.

"Naomi GO." I half yelled. She glared at me.

"I'm not going anywhere. Just relax, take deep breaths." She told me. I took a few deep breaths. I know the hulk won't hurt her.

Slowly my eyes faded back to their normal brown color. I looked at her. "Thanks. But don't ever do that again." I told her.

She grinned. "Nope." I rolled my eyes and kissed her. "The answer is still no." She told me.

(JACK POV)

I was shooting my bow downstairs, needing some peace for once. Between Scarlet and Josh revealing that there is an attack coming to the tower and Robert almost hulking out, I need some quiet. I glanced over to my side where Juliana was sketching something. This is kind of our place, where we go to have quiet. It's nice. Or at least it was.

"So! Dad! You look a lot different! You know, when you're older, you get a bigger bow, and you are also wayyyyyyy better than you are now, although you are still pretty good. Mom won't let you teach me yet! She won't even let Uncle Johnny teach me either! Or even Grandpa Clint! Grandma Tasha told Grandpa Clint that if he teaches me then he'll regret it. Whatever that means. Wait a minute! Mom? Can dad teach me now? Please, pretty please! I won't hurt myself I promise!" She ranted.

Juliana didn't even look up from her drawing, muttering something about the angle of the building. "Mom? Can I take that as a yes?" She asked insistently.

"Ana? Your daughter is trying to talk to you." I told her amusedly. She blinked at me before going back to her work.

"Mhmm. That's nice Brianna." She murmured, muttering something incoherent.

"Mom! Pay attention to me! Jeez!" Brianna complained. I sighed and put my bow down, walking over to Juliana.

"Please just say something to her so she'll stop screaming in my ear. Please?" I said. She looked at me imploringly.

"I'm in the zone Jack." She said. Then she sighed and looked at the hyper 8 year old. "Brianna, you can't learn how to shoot a bow. You're 8. You could get hurt. Now please let me work." She said.

Brianna pouted and sat down next to her mother, peering over at her drawing. "The shadow is off. If the light source is there, and the angle of the building is like this, then the shadow would be there." The little girl said.

Juliana looked at her shocked. "You're right. Thanks. Where did you learn this stuff?" She asked.

Brianna smiled smugly. "You taught me." She said, before getting up and skipping out of the room excitedly.

I looked at Juliana shocked. "What just happened?" I asked her. She looked back at me and shook her head.

"I have no idea." She replied.


	30. Solutions (Multi POV)

**Hello! It's me! (Sidenote: That is my favorite song. EVER) So anyway, this chapter is a lot shorter than the previous chapters, but it's important. Next chapter is the long awaited attack on Avengers Tower. I need to move along the plot a little faster. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

(MATTHEW POV)

Okay. First of all, can I just say that I do not like these kids. At all. Scarlet pretended to be my dead girlfriend and now I have to accept that she's- she's dead. And they almost made Robert hulk out. I mean seriously.

I sighed and got up, deciding not to be a sulking mope as Rosa calls me. I went to the kitchen and saw my sister there talking to my mom. They hadn't noticed me, so I quietly backtracked and decided to eavesdrop.

"I'm worried about Matthew, mum. He hasn't come out of his room since Scarlet revealed herself and it's not healthy." Rosa said.

"I know Rosa. But he needs time. He isn't going to get over this fast. He didn't get over it the first time either, just kind of pushed it to the side. Trust me, I know what it feels like to mourn. You don't want to accept the cold hard facts, but then something happens that makes it hit you like a truck." My mom said quietly.

Rosa sighed. "I wonder when Jade is going to realize that her daughter knew full well not to try and look at her scars, yet did anyway." she said quietly.

"I just hope she and Jason come back soon. My job requires me to read people, and from what I can tell, future Jade is not going to be receptive to this current Jade. At all." My mom said. I cringed.

"Matthew? You can come out now." mom said. I facepalmed. Of course she knew I was there. She's a spy.

"Hi mum." I said quietly. She looked at me.

"Eat something. You look like you're dying." She told me. I laughed and grabbed some toast.

(JADE POV)

I'm bored. There is nothing to do here! At all. I looked outside of the window to see the same old New York streets, except with flying cars and all this other stuff everywhere. I glanced at Jase, who had grabbed a book and was reading.

"I'm so bored." I told him. He looked up at me and shut the book.

"Me too. I've been trying to read the first paragraph for at least an hour now. It's Steven's and has too many big words." he said.

I laughed. "Right. Note to self: Never read Steven's books. Also, can I just say that for a place with freaking flying cars, this place is dull." I said.

"I know! I mean, we could try and figure out the machine but-" he started.

"too complicated." We finished together, smirking. I sighed and got up, stretching.

"Let's go do something. Maybe we can pester our sons' girlfriends." I said.

He smirked and we walked out only to walk into a silent common room with everyone staring at the older me.

She glanced at us and continued with what she was going to say before we walked in. "I'm pregnant again." She said. I felt dizzy from all the thoughts suddenly crashing on me and I know that my older self felt it too.

"Stop thinking so loudly!" I said irritably. "Jeez. She said she's pregnant. What's the deal? She already has three kids. And they turned out alright. So chill!" I complained.

Everyone looked at me in shock. "Um Jade? We can't control the volume of our thoughts." Riley said confusedly. Apparently she's my future niece through marriage.

"It's subconscious." I explained. She nodded, still looking a bit confused.

"Okay. So scratch that. I have 4 children in the future." I muttered to myself. The future me looked at me irritatedly.

"What? What did I do this time? You will find any reason to hate me! Jeez! You do realize that you are hating yourself right now? Because it certainly doesn't seem like it! Do you think I want to be here? Because I don't! I want to go home. So grow up." I snapped at her, irritated.

She glared at me. "Maybe I am hating myself! But the reality is that I want you gone but you _can't leave._ You have to stay here otherwise you'll die and what good will that do anyone? And if anyone has to grow up it's you. You still hold on to the the days before things went wrong like a lifeline. Stop. I did and life got a lot better for me, but you are still so naive. And you have the nerve to tell me to grow up!" She retorted angrily.

I got up in her face. "Things got a lot better huh? Well all I see is a jerk. Someone who doesn't know compassion anymore. I'm surprised your kids like you at all! To me you're just selfish and rude. So yeah, I have the nerve to tell you to grow up." I hissed.

She glared at me furiously. "I'm the jerk? Oh you're funny. Says the girl who threatens a innocent girl named Bridget who just happens to give you a bad feeling. You broke her wrist! So really? Think about who you're talking to. I know everything that's ever happened to you." She hissed back.

Everyone was watching us glare intensely at each other. We look exactly the same except her hair is longer and she looks slightly older. "You need a reality check. I know everything that's ever happened to you, and we can both agree on what was the worst year of our lives. That didn't change. So please, just shut up." I told her harshly.

She glared at me. "I really hate you." She hissed.

"The feeling is mutual. Trust me." I snapped.

"I don't. Nor will I ever." She replied angrily.

"Again. We have a mutual understanding here. So just stop talking." I muttered.

She and I had a glaring contest for a long time until both Jason's came up and interrupted us, both of us snapping our heads simultaneously to glare at them.

"Red!" they both said in unison. I would've laughed. If we weren't here. With her. Jase looked at me and my eyes softened slightly.

I looked at the other Jade and narrowed my eyes. "To be continued." we hissed at each other.

We stalked off in separate directions. I could hear everyone's thoughts. Tanner and Naomi were both thinking about how "epic" this was. Elliot was thinking of nothing even remotely related to this. Dianna and Robert were thinking about some complicated formulas that made my head hurt. Alana and Sarah were both thinking about the chances of this actually happening. Juliana was worrying over Brianna. Jack and Johnny were both thinking about the new targets installed downstairs. I rolled my eyes.

Jase looked at me with his arms folded over his chest. "What?" I asked him, plopping down on the bed.

He sighed and leaned against the dresser. "Arguing against her is a waste of time. She thinks exactly like you and you both can read each other's minds and you are the EXACT same person. I think it's a massive waste of energy and it's useless. Why would you try to argue against yourself. And it's probably hard for her because I don't know if you remember but you and Scarlet look exactly the same at this point. So as weird as it is, she looks at you and sees her daughter." he told me.

I looked at Jason curiously. "When did you get so smart?" I asked him. He smirked and sat down next to me.

"Are you implying that I wasn't smart before this?" he asked, pouting at me. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"No not at all. I was just saying that you usually don't display your smartness. That's all." I teased him.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Sure Red. Sure. We all know what you really meant." he replied, pretending to be irritated.

"Whatever Jase." I said, rolling my eyes back at him. He smirked and kissed me lightly. After he pulled away I looked at him. "I have to take a shower but I have no idea how to use this, and I'm not asking somebody for help."

He smirked. "Red, why don't you just look into somebody's mind? Shouldn't be too hard." He said.

I facepalmed. "Duh. And I'll just take some of Scarlet's clothes. I'll find her room somewhere." I said.

"See, I'm smart." He told me, sticking his tongue out at me.

I stuck my tongue out back at him. "Sure Jase. Whatever." I told him. He smiled and I kissed him again.

(JOSH POV)

I'm done with this place. Scarlet says it's safer to just make sure that they don't fight, but to be honest, our grandparents have saved the world twice already. So I think they are more equipped to handle this situation. Sure, Eddie died before, but now it isn't a surprise. They know it's coming. I sighed and got up.

There is nothing to do here. All of the electronics are outdated-obviously-and they don't have any good food. I walked into the kitchen to see if I could find anything good to eat when suddenly I saw someone very unfamiliar in front of me. They turned around and I gaped at the asgardian standing in front of me.

"Hello. I am Thor, king of Asgard." his voice boomed. He towered above me and I blinked twice, making sure that I wasn't hallucinating.

"Oh my god. You're Rebecca's grandpa?!" I exclaimed. I mean, I knew that her grandpa was Thor, but we don't really tell people that.

"Technically he's not a god." Steven muttered from next to me, having materialized a few minutes ago.

"Who is Rebecca? I do not have a granddaughter that I am aware of." He said loudly. I facepalmed, realizing that of course he wouldn't know. He pulled out a phone (remind me why the freaking king of asgard has a phone again?) and dialed a number.

"Artemis? Do you have a daughter that I should be aware of? You are only 16!" He asked in a slightly quieter tone. The person on the line shouted something across the line.

"I understand. Goodbye." He said, closing the phone.

"No no no. Thor, I'm from the future. So Rebecca isn't born yet. At all." I said quickly, trying to undo this whole mess.

Steven shook his head beside me. "I will have to converse with my colleagues first. And son of James, you look a lot younger." He commented to Steven.

"No no. I'm his brother. We're a set of triplets. Our sister is in the other room. I'm James's grandson." He explained. Thor looked perplexed.

"Let's just introduce you to the new people." I said, leading him into the common room where everyone was gathered.

"Thor!" came the chorus of welcomes from the parents. He greeted them all and sat down.

"So, let's introduce you to everyone that you don't know." I said. He nodded and everyone introduced themselves.

"Is there any particular reason you've come here?" Grandpa Steve asked him. Thor nodded.

"There has been an upset in the realms. Midgard is in grave danger and the attacks will start here." He said grimly.

My friends and I paled. We knew what those attacks meant. Our parents and grandparents stopped them, but at the cost of Riley's dad.

"They are after Jade and Jason. They really only want Jade because of her abilities, however they also need Jason for leverage. And they figure he could be useful as well. So while it is good that they are in the future, you cannot succeed without them." he elaborated.

My siblings and I looked down, Scarlet looking guilty, Steven concentrating on a way to fix this, and I am hopeless. My mom told me that hope will kill you, because just when you think that things are looking up, they topple down lower than where you started. I'm starting to think she's right.

I don't know if we can win this battle without them. But at the same time, now there is us, the newer generation, with four powered people, a she-hulk, and two master assassins. I think maybe we have a chance.

"So basically you're saying that either we bring them back here and risk them getting captured or we leave them there and not stand a chance." Grandma Tasha said, her face expressionless.

"Yes. However, if you choose to leave them there, I may know somebody else that can be of service." He said loudly.

I looked at Scarlet. This is not how we wanted this to happen. Everyone was supposed to be safe. Aunt Ana was right. This is our fault. Scarlet got up and walked out of the room and all of our friends followed her.

"Okay. Somehow we have to set this thing straight. So that our parent's don't die before we're born. Honestly, we should've just left Riley's dad for dead. We shouldn't have tried to change things, but at this point I think all we can do is leave them in the future, and stop everything here." Daniel said, taking charge.

"Right. But we still have to figure out how to get them back here and us back home. It isn't going to be easy. Not to mention that we have to destroy what's left of the time machine in case these attackers find it. If they get their hands on it they could still get our parents, present and future." Steven said.

"Okay, but then we'll have to start all over, which could take months. The longer that they're in the future, the higher chance we have of messing something up severely." Maria added in.

"We've already messed things up royally. So right now we have to do the best option, even if it's risky. None of the options are good ones, but right now we have to prioritize." Marisa said.

"Guys. We've messed things up, but I think Thor is forgetting that we're here now too. We've got four inhumans, a she-hulk, Irongirl, and a master assassin. I think that we are a formidable force to be dealing with here." Scarlet added.

"Another thing too, with the time machine, there are vaults downstairs that my dad showed me. Nobody knows about them except for him and I, and now you guys. So even if one of us get's captured, no matter the generation, nobody will know about its location except for me." I said hesitantly.

"Okay. Okay. That solves one of our problems." Steven muttered, tracing something along the table with his hand, deep in thought. Suddenly he snapped his head up and went invisible, grabbing mine and Scarlet's arms and dragging us with him.

"Wait Steven where-" We heard Marisa call out before we couldn't hear her anymore.

(JASON POV)

"Okay. Okay. Riley, are you absolutely positive that you don't know how to get the time machine working again?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"Sorry Uncle Jason. I can't tell you. I told you that. And is it okay if I just call you Jason? IT's kind of strange calling someone that's younger than you 'uncle'." She said.

"Whatever, I don't really care what you call me." I muttered, walking out. Why are these people so good at following rules? Jeez, I would've thought that Riley got at least some of Nat's rebellious spirit.

"Didn't work, did it?" Red asked me from outside. I rolled my eyes.

"Why does she care about rules? This generation is a bunch of irritating goodie-two shoes." I said.

"She doesn't want us to die, Jase. Honestly I kind of agree with her reasoning, but I still need to get home." she said, smiling.

"Wait a minute. Nobody ever said that the machine wasn't working, just that they didn't have a way to get back here from the present, which means that we just have to find it!" I said.

Red looked at me. "Jase you're a genius!" She exclaimed. I smirked. and she shoved me lightly.

"Don't look so smug about it." she muttered, clearly regretting her word choice. I laughed and had a stroke of inspiration.

"There's one place. I'm sure you know about it, but I don't think you've ever been there. That's where they'd hide the machine." I said. She looked at me skeptically.

"The vault?" She asked me. I nodded and we walked through a random door, crawled into the vents, and made our way downstairs.

Once we got there we opened it and saw the machine sitting there, fully powered on. We looked at each other. "Now?" I asked her. She nodded, and took a step closer to it and suddenly we got sucked in.

(NINA POV)

I don't know why, but Jason and Jade want to go home. Doesn't make sense to me. I started shaping and reshaping the metal pen in my hands. I can control and shape metal, by the way.

I wonder what they're doing. I walked into the hallway and heard a loud sound come from downstairs. I quickly hit the alarms and ran downstairs to find them gone with a small note next to the machine.

I picked it up and read it. I stifled a laugh at Jade's part, considering that my sister-in law was standing right behind me.

She read it and rolled her eyes. Jason took the note and read it aloud.

"Its says: Thanks for those of you who were nice to us, but yeah, you guys might want to work on that whole rule breaking thing. You guys are too good at following orders. Anyway, bye. -Jason, and there's a part from Jade too. It says: Dear older me, please stop being a jerk. Love, Jade." He said, also stifling a laugh.

Jade hit his arm lightly. "Jase, you're supposed to be on my side." she said. Everyone laughed.

"Sorry Red." He replied, laughing as well.


	31. Loss (Multi POV)

**It's me again! So this chapter is the attack! MAJOR PLOT TWIST AHEAD! Okay, now that it's out there, let me elaborate: I'm moving along the plot a lot faster in this chapter to make up for the slowness of the past few chapters. And it's ANGSTY. So enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs.**

(ELLIOT POV)

We were running to the front door, hearing loud noises coming from there. I glanced at Dianna who had a gun in her hands and Alana who had her knives and guns loaded at her sides, looking much more confident than Di. I looked in front of me and saw Daniel glaring ahead intensely with his guns fully loaded and in front of him.

Scarlet raced back to us. "Guys. It's the attackers. And we have a problem. M-" She was cut off by a loud blast, revealing an army of people in front of us.

We all glowered and starting shooting. It was everyone for themselves at this point. I saw Steven go invisible then reappear behind a soldier, taking them out from behind. I saw Scarlet race people into cells faster than the eye could see, and saw Josh flooding them all with giant waves of water. I saw a glimpse of Alana fighting three on one, and she was handling it. But suddenly one of them got in her blind spot and stabbed her in the side, but not before I intercepted it, knocking the knife out of the person's hands.

I noticed blood on her side, but there was no time to make sure she was alright, because the other two soldiers charged us. Four more joined in, leaving us overpowered, about to be severely hurt when suddenly all of their guns turned around and shot them in the face. They fell to reveal Nat behind them.

I saw Uncle Bruce, Robert, and Marisa all hulked out together, fighting multiple soldiers at once. Tanner and Naomi had on their modified Ironman suits and were fighting together with their dad. Suddenly my mom appeared at my side, kicking down a soldier behind me.

"Elliot, I know you're scared, but don't just stand there. You'll die." she said quickly before charging at somebody else.

I shook myself out of my daze and charged another soldier quickly, trying to take down as many as possible.

(ALANA POV)

I glanced down at my side to see my shirt bloodstained, but there was no time to worry about that. I had to keep fighting. I shot two more soldiers in the back, then another two, then another two. Suddenly one of their masks lifted up to reveal an alien face, purple with golden spikes out of it's head. Startled, I slashed at it, and it fell down.

I glanced over my shoulder for a second to make sure that Juliana was okay, because if anything happened to her, Jade would kill us. I saw her shooting over and over again, hitting her target each time, until the gun was knocked out of her hands. I quickly ran over to her side to help her, but before I reached her, I saw a flash of red curl knock out all of them. I assumed it was Natasha and moved on.

I looked over to the side to see Brianna and Jack being cornered, Jack standing over her and shooting down the soldiers in front of him. I went over to help when suddenly all of the soldiers cringed and moaned in pain, falling down. I saw some blond hair and assumed that it was Agent Smith. I fought off several soldiers before noticing a large crowd of them in the middle of the area. I headed towards there quickly and shot as many as I could down and when I managed to get inside of the large circle I saw Jade and Jason standing back to back, fighting off at least 100 soldiers together.

(TANNER POV)

I saw Alana fight her way into the middle of the giant circle and all of the soldiers were gathering around that area, and so I flew over head and was shocked to see her fighting beside Jade and Jason. Apparently they're back.

I shot some down from on top, before Naomi joined me and we were shooting down soldiers from left and right.

Suddenly I heard a loud cry and I felt this dizzying pain in my head. I watched everyone go unconscious below me before I did too.

(JADE POV)

Jason is gone. I don't know where he is at all mostly because he doesn't know. He was kidnapped. I don't know what just happened, but everyone was knocked out. I think my powers went crazy or something. I woke up Scarlet with my mind and looked at her seriously.

"Mom? What are you doing here? Where's dad?" She asked me worriedly, seeing the blood on me.

"Scarlet, I need you to clear out all of the soldiers into holding cells and confiscate their weapons. Your dad was kidnapped and I need to find him." I told her. She paled and nodded.

I woke up everyone but the soldiers and told them the bad news.

"Jade, you can't go after him alone." Juliana told me. I looked at her. She was bleeding from a massive gash on her stomach and looked extremely pale. Nat was having trouble breathing and Eddie was next to her. Brianna looked scarred for life.

"I won't. Not this time. But I have to go now. So whoever is coming with me needs to come now. I think just bring a few people, and nobody from the future. You guys need to go home before something gets messed up. You guys could just disappear from existence if one of us dies." I said, forming a plan in my mind.

"I'm coming." My mom said. I nodded at her.

"I'm coming too." Sarah said. I nodded at her as well.

"As am I." Johnny said, looking at Sarah.

"Us too." Said Juliana and Jack.

"I'm coming along." Uncle Clint added.

"So am I." Aunt Skye said. I nodded at all of them.

"Okay. 8 of us is more than enough. Get your gear and meet me in the plane. We leave now." I said, walking away.

I grabbed everything I needed and got into the plane. We were taking the bus, so I went into one of the bunks and focused on Jase's thoughts.

'Jase? Do you know where you are?' I thought to him.

'No. I'm blindfolded. We've been flying for about 25 minutes though, and we were going north I believe. It's also extremely cold.' he thought back.

'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine. I don't know where they're taking me but I'll be fine. Don't worry about me.'

'Jase. I'm not going to stop worrying about you until you're back here safely. There are 8 of us coming for you. I promise we'll find you.'

'I know you will. Just be careful.'

'Do whatever you can, if you see a way out, take it.'

'I will. I don't have a death wish.'

'Well, I don't know about that. I could've done something. You didn't have to jump in front of me.'

'What could you have done? You would've been here instead of me. It's better this way. At least this way we can communicate and you can figure out where I'm at. They put inhibitors on me so I can't even do anything.'

'We're coming Jase. We're coming.' I thought to him before my mom walked in. She sat down next to me.

"How are you holding up?" she asked me. I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked her back. She gave me a look.

"You know what I mean." She said. I looked away.

"I'm fine mom." I told her quietly. She rolled her eyes.

"You're clearly not." She replied. I didn't respond. "Jade, we'll find him." she told me. I looked at her.

"I know that. But who knows how long it'll take us? Who knows what they'll do to him? Who even knows who 'they' are? I don't want him to become like me. I don't want him to be angry all the time. I just want everything to go back to the way it was before he got his powers." I said.

"Jade. No matter what happens, he'll still be the same person. He'll change. But it's still him. When I was pregnant with you, all the guys went on a mission, leaving us pregnant women at home. Your dad was held captive, but I was almost due, so I couldn't do anything. Even if I was allowed to, I could hardly move. So I had to stay there, knowing that he was out there somewhere, probably being tortured, and there was nothing I could do about it. And then you started to come out early. And here I was thinking, of course this kid couldn't wait. It's my kid. And your dad wasn't there. He was still missing. But you know what? Everything worked out i in the end. Steve came back, albeit bloody and hurt, just as you were born. Everything will work out Jade." she told me, before walking out.

I groaned and fell back on the bed. There is nothing I can do at this point. It's late at night and I'm covered in fresh wounds. I sighed and shut the door to the bunk, locking it.

I pulled out the first aid kit and pulled off my shirt, looking at my shoulder that was bleeding from a knife cut. Just another to add to the collection. I dressed it and felt some blood on my back. I groaned again.

How am I supposed to do this? Usually Jase helps me but- well. I don't really trust anyone else that much. Actually, there is one person that I can trust. I threw a clean shirt on and walked down the hall.

I stopped at Juliana's bunk and knocked. She opened the door and when she saw me, tackled me in a hug. I looked down at her amused.

"Sorry, earlier just didn't seem like the appropriate time." she said after she pulled away. I smiled.

"Well, I kind of need your help." I said nervously.

"With what?" she asked me. I whispered it in her ear and she nodded. We went into her bunk and she closed the door.

She helped me with my back and when she was done I threw my shirt back over my head and looked at her. "Thanks Ana. I didn't really want to ask anybody else." I said.

She nodded. "No problem. So- what am I like in the future?" she asked me. I looked at her.

"Your entire life revolves around Brianna. You were freaking out because she was gone. Well there's that, and you were pretty weirded out because I was younger than you." I told her.

She smiled. "I like Brianna. At first I thought that she was a brat. But she grows on you." she said thoughtfully. I laughed.

We were sitting on her bunk leaning back against the wall. She put her head on my shoulder. "I missed you. Stop disappearing." she murmured. I smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere." I told her, hoping that it was true. After a few minutes of comfortable silence I spoke up. "So, I heard you broke one of Matthew's ribs."

"Yeah. I was mad." she said. I laughed.

"I know. You aren't really one for violence." I told her. "Speaking of which, how is your stomach?"

"Oh it's fine." she said, lying. I gave her a look.

"Don't lie to me. Here, let me see." I said. She lifted up her shirt a little to reveal a long slash running from one side to the other side, not taken care of.

I raised my eyebrows at her. She shrugged. I cleaned up her stomach and sat back, looking at her.

"Any particular reason you didn't tell me the truth, and you didn't clean it up?" I asked her. She looked away.

"I don't know. I just- I kind of want to forget about it." she said quietly. I looked at her empathetically. I know exactly what she feels like.

"Ana, one thing I've learned is that every scar has a lesson behind it. And even though you want to forget, you can't. You just have to learn from them. Trust me, I know what it feels like to want to forget your scars, but they're there. And no matter what happens, they're a part of you now." I told her quietly. She didn't believe me, so I sighed a little and pulled my sleeve down my arm a little, exposing my shoulder.

"This one? For turning my back on the enemy. Then this one was for not being fast enough. This one was for stopping to catch my breath. Over here, this one was for being too loud." I counted off to her.

She widened her eyes. "How do you remember every one? Why do you choose to remember every one?" she asked me.

"I don't choose to. I just can't forget them. But now, I know never to turn my back on the enemy, I know to keep running until you're in a safe zone, and I know how to keep quiet. They are like permanent reminders of your mistakes and their consequences. And how to be better." I told her.

"I miss this. I miss how it used to be." she said after a moment of silence, leaning her head back on my shoulder.

"I know Ana. I do too. But it can't be how it was, no matter how much we wish for it." I said quietly.

"I still hope." she said quietly. I didn't say anything, despite what was echoing in my head. Hope is an illusion, and I don't want her to get hurt. But maybe, just this once, hope is a good thing. Maybe it's what's keeping her going, the idea that it'll be okay someday. Slowly I fell asleep, my head resting on top of my little sister's.

(JASON POV)

I'm freaking out. I'm blindfolded, have no idea where I'm going, and have no idea what they plan to do to me once we get there. I could tell that we were landing.

"Where are we?" I demanded. They hadn't gagged me, surprisingly enough.

"Now why would I tell you that?" a man replied. From what I could tell there were three people in the helicopter, one on each side of me and one piloting.

"I'm blindfolded and cuffed, what harm could it do?" I snapped.

"Shut up. We know all about your mom. She could probably access your memories in a split second." another voice said gruffly. Scratch that, 4 people in here. And that's all that the helicopter can fit. But another thing, they don't know about Red's telepathy.

"Just tell me. Even if you don't, my mom doesn't access memories, just entire scenes, so she could tell anyway." I spat at them.

"Why do you want to know then? And don't think that you can make demands. As you so kindly pointed out, you're defenseless at the moment." he replied snarkily.

"We'll see about that." I said calmly. I'm not defenseless at the moment. He doesn't know anything about Jade's telepathy. Which means that I have the upper hand here.

"Gag him." The pilot said irritatedly. The man next to me did as he was told and I didn't make a sound. I just hoped that they were coming soon.

I suddenly heard them whispering. "Why is it so cold up here? I mean, I know it's alaska, but it's summer." One of them said in a hushed tone.

"We're on the highest peak in Alaska, of course it's going to be cold you idiot." the pilot replied even quieter.

I know where we are now. Making progress. Suddenly I was yanked out into the cold roughly, being pushed ahead of everyone else. Why they need me here, I have no idea. But I intend to find out.

'Okay, highest peak in Alaska. We're coming Jase.' I heard Red's voice in my head. I could've sighed in relief if it wasn't physically impossible at the moment.

The wind stopped so I assume we're indoors. They're all wearing boots so based on the noises we're on a basic concrete floor. We're in a hallway, maybe 5 feet across. I know how to draw signs without my vision. They shoved me into a cell and took off the blindfold and gag, then locked it. I glared murderously at them.

"Somebody will be back for you." One of them said quietly. I memorized the details of their faces. Red could use it to identify them.

"Why am I here?" I asked them.

"Stop asking questions."

"No."

"Sedate him." he ordered, and before I knew what was happening, I blacked out.

(LATER)

When I woke up, I was in a different room, with dingy lighting and blood stains on the floor. The walls were blank and covered in blood splatters, and in the corner there was a pile of bones. I shuddered. I was bolted to a chair, with my legs tied to the legs of the chair and my arms cuffed down to the armrests.

I looked around the room trying to find a way out when somebody unfamiliar walked in the room. They had a sadistic grin on their face and I was extremely creeped out by it, but my face was expressionless.

After Red was kidnapped, out parents made sure that we all knew what to do in case that happened to any of us. And we all dreaded it, but now I've been more thankful for anything in my life.

"So. You want to know why you're here? We want all the information you have on a certain girl." he said, grinning madly. I knew exactly who he was talking about, but I didn't let it show.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, keeping my voice emotionless. He smirked.

"Oh yes you do. I want all the information you have on Jade Elizabeth Rogers. Every last bit of it. And if you don't comply? There will be consequences." he said, getting in my face.

I wanted to gag at the smell of his breath alone, but I didn't. "I don't know what you want to know." I said.

"Don't lie to me. What is she to you hmm? Best friend, girlfriend, love of you life? I know you know everything there is to know. And I want all of it." he hissed.

"You're delusional if you think that I'll tell you anything I know." I snorted, rolling my eyes. Suddenly he punched me, right in the stomach. I finched, but nothing more.

He smirked. "You keep telling yourself that. Your resolve won't last long." then he walked out, locking the door behind him.

'I'm going to kill him.' I heard Red, seething in my brain. I could've laughed if I wasn't bleeding profusely.

'Jase, we're going to get you out of there. Also, he doesn't know about my telepathy, which is good. We know where you are and we're headed there right now.' She thought to me.

'Red. Don't come in yourself. They really want you, so you have to stay in the plane and let everyone else get me.' I thought to her.

'No Jase, I'm not going to risk it. My mom and Juliana are going in too, and if they fail, well I can't lose all three of you. I'm not going to risk losing you guys at all.' she said.

Now I get it. She's guilty. She feels like it's her fault that I'm here. 'Red please. What good will it do anyone if we're both here?'

'Maybe you're right. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to just sit here and do nothing.'

'You could stay on comms, you know exactly where everyone should go and how to get there. You'll be more helpful there.'

'Fine. I don't like it, but fine. But if you end up stuck there I'm never listening to your reasoning ever again.'

'I'll be fine.'

'Okay. Remember, don't give up anything. No emotions.' she advised me.

'I know. Don't worry so much.'

I could imagine her rolling her eyes at me right now. 'Jase, you were kidnapped by a bunch of psychos. Of course I'm worrying about you.'

At that moment someone walked back in the room. "Have you decided yet? Are we going to do this the easy way or not?" The man asked me.

"I think you know the answer to that." I said.

"Okay then, we'll do it your way." He said, pulling something out from behind his back. I looked at them and immediately saw them as electric rods. They'll shock me badly. I braced myself for the impact and grit my teeth as it hit me on my stomach, right where I was punched earlier.

He pulled it away and looked at me, smirking. "Ready to tell me yet?" he asked. I glared at him.

He shrugged and raised the voltage hitting me with them again.

(NATASHA POV)

I was walking down the hall when I heard somebody hyperventilating from Juliana's bunk. I unlocked it and walked in quickly to see Jade asleep next to her sister, tears streaming down her face and breathing quickly and heavily.

I shook her awake. "Jade. Jade. Wake up. You're okay." I told her as her eyes snapped open, looking at me frantically.

"Highest peak in Alaska. Top of the mountain. Electric rods. We have to- we have to hurry." she said quickly.

I nodded and walked out, putting in the location in auto pilot with her and Juliana hot on my heels.

"What's happening right now?" I asked her quickly. She took a deep breath.

"They want information on me. They are electrocuting him and they broke two of his ribs already. He told me- he told me not to go in after him. He said to send you guys. He told me that they want me, so you guys are going in without me." she said shakily. Her eyes were wild and frantic.

"Jade, I need you to take deep breaths. Jason will be fine. We'll get him out of there. You need to calm down now." Skye told her. The look in her eyes changed from afraid to murderous.

"I'm going to make them regret their entire existence." she said darkly, about to walk out. I am confused at what to do right now. I know she won't open up to me. The only person she ever allowed herself to rely on is Jason and he's not here at the moment. And of course, the fact that they are torturing him for information on her doesn't help the situation.

"Jade. Don't do anything you'll regret later. You have to stay here. Otherwise who knows what they'll do to you?" Juliana said quietly.

Jade stilled, her muscles tensing up. "I don't really care what they do to me." she said quietly, walking out. Before I could follow her, Sarah stormed out of the room.

"Jade! Have you lost all sense of self-preservation? If you don't care, think about who does! How do you think Jason will feel if you sacrifice yourself for him, when he specifically warned you not to? He'll be guilty and sad and broken. Do you want that? I didn't think so! I know that this is hard for you, but you need to think clearly or else we won't get him back, understood?" she said to Jade harshly.

Jade turned around and glared at Sarah before her eyes softened a little. "Thanks. I needed that." she said, leaving again.

I was shocked. I thought that Jade would snap at her, but I guess not. "Be more careful, I was concerned for your life." Clint said.

Sarah looked at us exasperated. "She doesn't want to be coddled. DO you guys even know them at all?" she asked us before walking out.

I looked at Juliana who was sitting next to Jack and Johnny. She just rolled her eyes at me. "Really mom? You didn't know this either? This is why she gets so upset, because she just wants to be normal. But you guys don't even give her that. You guys treat her like she's broken. She's not." she said tiredly.

"You all knew this and didn't bother to mention this to us." Skye stated in disbelief. Johnny snorted.

"We assumed you knew. I mean it's kind of obvious." he said.

"Right. Honestly even I knew that, and we hate each other." Jack said jokingly, to which Juliana slapped him lightly on the arm.

"She doesn't hate you. She's just overprotective." she said.

"That's an understatement." Jack muttered. Juliana laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it really is." she agreed.

I sighed and walked out. This is too much mushy gushy stuff for me. I walked over to Jade's room where I was going to talk to her, maybe apologize, when I heard her whimpering inside. I unlocked the door using the override code and walked in to find her huddled up asleep, murmuring and whimpering, tears streaming down her face.

"Jade. Jade, c'mon baby wake up." I said, shaking her lightly. She snapped her head up and backed away instinctively before realizing that it's just me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded mutely, looking away from me. I sighed and sat next to her, and she flinched ever so slightly before relaxing.

I hate seeing her like this. It makes me want to go find every person that ever hurt her and kill them, although she took care of most of them. She still didn't say anything.

"Jade?" I asked. She still didn't reply at all "Does this happen every night?" I asked her quietly.

She still didn't look at me, but she nodded a little. I sighed and she leaned her head on my shoulder. "It's not your fault." she said quietly.

I didn't respond. She can read my mind. She knows my response to that. "Mom? I need to tell you something." she said. "I've been having visions. Like I can see the future. I saw Aunt wanda coming to the tower when I was sick before it happened. I also saw- never mind." she said quietly, clearly changing her mind.

"Sometimes talking helps. I know you prefer talking to Jason, but right now you need to talk to someone." I told her.

She nodded. "I saw a girl who looked like me except her eyes were dark brown. She was yelling at me. Telling me that I was a monster. At first I thought it was Scarlet but then when we were in the future, my future self said that she was pregnant again and it's her. But that timeline happened without us getting sent to the future, and what if something changes. But this is confusing, because if the timeline is different then how come I still got that vision and she did too?" she said, looking down.

"I honestly don't know. But, at the same time, if that part of the future didn't change, then that means that Jason will make it out of this. Think on the bright side." I told her. She sighed.

"I guess you're right." she agreed quietly, although she still looked uneasy about it. I sighed this time and we sat there in silence for a little bit before she got up and walked out of the room. I watched her leave and I waked out a little bit after her.

I walked into the kitchen area to find Clint drinking a glass of water.

"Hey Nat. Something wrong?" He asked me.

I sighed and looked at him. Besides Steve, he's my best friend. "It's Jade. I don't know how to help her or what to do at all." I admitted.

"It's okay to not know how to handle this. She's your daughter. I wouldn't know what to do either. To be honest with you, Jason was smart to make her stay here. She would never listen to us and she could break down at any given moment. Jason has been her only support system for almost 3 years, and let's be real, she doesn't want him to be like her. She doesn't want him to go through what she did. And another thing, she knows what's happening to him right now. Sometimes ignorance is bliss." He said.

I was shocked that he could read her so well. I didn't know half of that. "I don't know Clint. I worry about her mental state sometimes. Apparently she tried to kill herself once already? How did I not know?"

"Sometimes you don't know. Sometimes the only thing you can do is wait for them to tell you." He said. I nodded and walked out, heading to my bunk to sleep.

(AGENT SMITH POV)

Jason has been kidnapped. Now I understand what Steve had been feeling. I looked over at Sapphire, who was practically losing her mind. She had been kidnapped at a young age too. And not knowing kills her. She was pacing around in front of me and I grabbed her arm a little.

"Blue, you need to stop. I know you're trying to find him, but you need to trust that they'll find him." I told her. She looked at me.

"I don't though. I don't trust that they'll find him." She said frustratedly.

"But Jade can read his mind and communicate with him that way. Here, we'll call them and see what progress they've made, okay?" I said.

She pursed her lips and nodded reluctantly. I sighed internally and we walked downstairs, calling everyone around.

"We know where he is. We're on our way there now. He told me not to go in because they want me, so everyone else is going in and I'll be in comms. They are currently torturing him and he's passed out twice, has 2 broken ribs, a sprained shoulder, and has several cuts." Jade said coldly, not bothering to greet us. Her eyes were emotionless and icy, but something about her seemed different. I could practically feel Sapphire seething next to me.

I squeezed her hand lightly and she took a deep breath. "Why aren't you going on? You have no problem disobeying orders in other situations." She accused.

Jade just looked back, still expressionless. "I know. You're right. I'm being a coward." She said, her face not giving anything away. We all stared at her in shock.

Did she just say that? If there is anything I know about Jade, it's that she doesn't just accept accusations. She fights back.

"He needs you now. You have to go in there. How many times has he been there for you? And now you're just going to turn your back on him?" Sapphire said quietly, also stunned.

"I already told you. I'm a terrible person. I'm basically betraying him by doing this." She said quietly. Sapphire stared at her for a few seconds, trying to get a read on her. Her eyes were dull and not at all as bright as the usually are. She looked . . . Done. That's the only way to describe it.

"Jade-" Steve started before she cut for the video. Was it just me or was there a tear? I don't know.

Natalie looked absolutely agonized at that. "Mom why? Do you not see how this is affecting her? She looks absolutely broken. Think about the nightmares. Think about it!She didn't even fight you yet you kept going on! Just shut up. Get over whatever grudge you hold against her. She loves Jason just as much, or maybe even more than you do." She said harshly.

I looked at her sternly. "Natalie. Don't use that tone of voice with your mother." I chastised her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm an adult now dad. I'm pregnant! I'm old enough to make my decisions without you guys being my moral coaches, got it?" She said.

"I don't care how old you get, you're still our daughter and we still raised you." I told her.

"Right. Okay. So you guys can just do whatever you want and not have any consequences because you raised me. Just because you raised me doesn't make you perfect. It doesn't make you have a heart either." She snapped before walking out.

"I don't think she meant that." Coulson said.

"No dad, I'm pretty sure she did." Eddie said before going to follow her.

I looked at Sapphire to see her jaw clenched, total sign that she's about to blow. She can't really control herself when she gets like this, and it's all I can do to stop her. The flashbacks have been getting worse every day, but nobody else knows this.

I sighed and ran a hand through my graying hair. Sapphire and Skye got the good anti aging genes, so they both still look like they're in their mid twenties.

(JASON POV)

My voice was hoarse and my left arm was currently dysfunctional. I turned my head slightly before wincing from the bruises there. I really hope they get here soon.

I tried moving my fingers a little and I cringed. My shoulder felt it was on fire and my entire body was sore. I closed my eyes and let the nightmares take me.


	32. Recovery (Multi POV)

**Hello Everyone! Is anyone here a Percabeth fan? Because I am. I'm thinking to write a oneshot. So let me know if you guys would like to see that! The last chapter was 5,626 words! Longest yet! A lot happened though. I kind of want to elongate the misery but it's killing me to write this so I don't know. Also, in two chapters I'm going to fast forward to a few months in the future. If you play Like I'm Gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainor while you read it, it really adds to the story. :) Anyway, here is the chapter! Enjoy! :)**

(JADE POV)

We're here in Alaska and I'm seeing everyone off of the plane. I felt terrible for staying but here but I have no choice. So I did, and I quickly got on the comms, giving them directions on where to go.

"Okay, enter the building quickly. Guards on your left." I said.

"Right, 7 guards posted."

"Straight ahead, 3rd left, 3 guards posted."

"Turn left. He should be there." I said quickly. They entered the room and Sarah drew in a sharp breath. I winced, knowing what he looks like at the moment.

"How is he?" I asked quietly. My mom responded quickly.

"He's seriously hurt but other than that he should be fine. Nothing fatal." She said. I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"Okay, now exit. Two people bring him out and the rest of you bring in some people into custody." I told them.

"Alright, I'll see you then. Skye and Johnny are bringing him back. Be ready for them." My mom said.

"Okay. Be safe." I said. The loading dock opened suddenly and I quickly aimed my gun at the people entering. When I saw who it was I didn't relax.

"Jade it's us." Johnny said, holding his available hand up. I lowered the gun and rushed over to them. Aunt Skye closed the loading dock and I was tempted to just tackle Jase in a hug, but I knew that I would only hurt him more.

I supported him into the biolab, where Dianna had set up something for him before we left. It would basically keep him from injuring himself more before he got back and they could look at him. I sat down next to him. He looked bad. He was only there for a day.

He opened his eyes, wincing, as even that action hurt because of his black eye. "Hey." he said, his voice hoarse and weak.

"Hey." I said quietly, smiling slightly. I really wasn't in the mood to smile. "How are you holding up?" I asked him.

"I'm fine. How are you doing?" he asked. I glared at him a little.

"Don't you dare make this about me. I'll live. And you clearly aren't fine." I told him. He attempted to shrug, failing miserably.

"Why'd you ask?" he said, smiling a little. I was really irritated at this point. He's practically dying yet he's cracking jokes about it.

"Because Jase, I wasn't just talking about your physical injuries." I told him quietly. He sighed slightly and looked at me.

"I don't know." he said quietly. I can't stand seeing him like this. I quickly and gently took off one of the inhibitors away from the side of his head. Then the other. He winced slightly each time I touched him, however lightly, and it was killing me.

"I have to be on the comms. I'll be right back. I'm going to grab a headset." I said. He nodded ever so slightly and I went to get them.

"Where are the rest of you guys?" I asked.

"Heading back to the plane now. Open the loading dock." My mom said. I went to go open it and went back to Jase. No way am I leaving him alone for longer than a few minutes. Not now.

They came in, dragging some of the men with them, and fury blazed in my eyes. I marched up to one of them and punched them in the jaw, hard, and blood started oozing out.

"What was that for?" he asked incredulously. Juliana snorted.

"Just be glad she didn't do worse." she muttered. I glared at all of them and inflicted mental pain on them and my mom came up next to me.

"Jade, calm down."

"I'm good." I said, withdrawing my powers and going to sit beside Jase. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and I raised my eyebrows at him. "What?" I asked.

"I expected you to do worse." was all he said. I know it hurt him to even talk.

"Me too. But I'm not leaving your side for more than 5 minutes." I said.

"You don't have to." he said. "It isn't your fault Red."

"Yes it is, but that's beside the point. I'm staying with you and you can't say anything to change my mind." I said. He smiled wryly.

I sat thinking about how things would be when we got back. Once everyone found out what they were torturing him for, his parents are probably going to blow up at me. And he doesn't have super fast healing like me, it'll be months before he can even walk again. I sighed a little and grabbed a med kit from the side. The least I can do right now is stop his leg from bleeding out.

He winced as I cleaned it but I did it anyway. It's better for him if I do it right now. I helped him take care of that then I moved on to his hand. He had several broken fingers and I flinched at the damage they did in only a single day.

I looked at him and sighed a little. He smiled reassuringly. "I'm sorry." I said.

"What for?" he asked me confusedly.

"This is all my fault. If it wasn't for me they wouldn't have kidnapped you and none of this would've happened." I said guiltily. He looked at me.

"It's not your fault. Did you do this to me?" he asked me.

"No but-" I said.

"Then it wasn't your fault." he told me definitely.

"Okay." I said quietly. He looked at me incredulously.

"Did you just agree with me? Peacefully? Without rolling your eyes?" he teased me. I just looked at him

"Yeah Jase, I did." I said quietly. He gave me a concerned look.

"What happened to you?" he asked me. I didn't answer. "Red? It really wasn't your fault okay? I just want you to actually believe that, and don't just agree for the sake of agreeing." he told me.

After a moment of silence I spoke up. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him quietly. He shook his head a little, and I nodded. "I'm here whenever you're ready." I told him. I knew why he didn't want to talk about it. He doesn't want anyone else to know, like what happened when I told him.

(JASON POV)

I'm in a lot of pain. And I really wish they had brought along somebody who could look at my injuries because not being able to walk is killing me. Also, I'm seriously thirsty. Red smirked next to me and got up, bringing back a glass of water.

"Do you just sit here and listen to my thoughts?" I asked her amusedly. She nodded and I instinctively reached out my hand to take the glass from her before pain shot up into my shoulder. Right.

She looked at me concerned. "Are you okay? Did you hurt your arm any more than it was already?" she asked me.

"No no I'm fine. Except for the fact that I can't even drink water." I complained a little. She smiled.

"I'll give it to you. You won't die of dehydration." she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Really? But-"

"No buts. You basically force fed me when I was sick. So I'll just return the favor." she said, smirking.

I groaned. "Fine. Let's just get this over with." I said. She helped me drink the glass of water carefully.

"See? That wasn't so hard." she told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Not for you at least." I muttered. She smirked a little. Everyone walked in the room and I could practically feel their pity. I hate being pitied.

I looked at them. "How are you doing?" Aunt Skye asked.

"I'm fine." I said shortly. They all looked confused at what they did.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked confusedly. I glanced at Jade for help.

"Nothing. He's fine. Just needs some time, okay?" she said for me. I looked at her gratefully and they all left except for Juliana, who whispered something in Jade's ear before walking out after the others.

"What was that about?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"We're landing in a few minutes. Uncle Clint wants to make you sit in a wheelchair and she wanted me to convince you but honestly if you don't want to I won't force you." she told me. I looked at her.

"You know my answer to that." I said. She laughed and was about to lean her head on my shoulder before clearly thinking better of it.

"I figured. I'll help you walk inside, but you are going straight to the med lab so that the geniuses can take a look and fix you." she said.

I stifled a laugh. "Okay okay. I won't object to that." I said. She nodded.

"Good. Because I really don't care if you do object." she said. We landed and she helped me up carefully.

We walked into the building, with her supporting me, and went straight to the med lab. My parents and sister walked downstairs and their eyes widened when they saw me. I smiled a little at them and Jade helped me lay down on one of the hospital beds.

"Jason? This is going to hurt. A lot. We can sedate you if you want." Uncle Bruce told me after assessing my injuries.

"I'm fine. I'll just deal with it." I said. Red sat down on a chair right next to the bed. He mom told her to move, but she refused.

"I'm not leaving mom. I'm staying right here." she said firmly. Her mother shook her head and left.

"Please Jade, you'll only get in the way." Aunt Simmons said, trying to usher her out of the room.

Red rolled her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. We've established this already." she said. I smiled, there's the Red I know.

"Fine fine. Just leave her." Dianna said, trying not to waste time. They popped my shoulder back into place and I grit my teeth. If it was even possible, it hurt more getting it fixed than getting it broken.

Next the put a cast on my broken leg and my arm and fingers, then they took a look at my neck and put some salve on it. I really wanted to get all of this stuff off of me, but I'll have to live. They patched up my wrists and then they put some weird smelling paste on my stomach where it had scarred and burnt. After that they wrapped some bandaging around my ribs.

"Alright, we're done. You're either going to need a wheelchair, someone to support you, or a special cast for your leg in order to walk for the first few weeks. No excessive fatty foods, a lot of dairy, the usual. Take it easy. Don't walk around unless you have to." Aunt Betty said.

I nodded after each statement and Jade looked at me. "Are you really going to do all that?" she asked me after they left.

I shrugged as best as I was able to. "Depends. Just so you know, I get lots of chocolate now." I told her, smirking. "My parents will immediately object, so I'm counting on you here."

"Okay Jase. I had actually gotten you a ton of chocolate from the factory before we left." she told me.

I grinned and was about to kiss her, before I remembered my neck. God. This is going to be the death of me. We can't even kiss until I'm better. What on earth am I supposed to even do now? I'm going to die of boredom. And if we're honest, we spend at least an hour or two every day kissing, so I'm not being unreasonable here.

And how will I sleep? Am I just supposed to sleep stiffly, like a board? Because I feel like moving will hurt a lot if I do it subconsciously. Ugh this is going to kill me. Jade looked at me and smirked.

"Jase, we spend a lot more than 1-2 hours kissing a day." she told me. Suddenly my family walked in and looked at me.

"How are you doing?" Nat asked me. I shrugged one shoulder.

"I'm fine." I told her. She raised her eyebrows at me and decided not to question me after Jade gave her a look.

"Jason? What did they want?" my mom asked me warily. Red and I tensed and she noticed. "Jason?" she asked again.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said quietly, hoping she'd take the hint and drop it. Nope, of course not. This is my mom we're talking about here.

Her eyes turned dark sapphire blue as she looked into my memories. I mentally cursed. She muttered something under her breath and turned to look at Jade.

"They tortured him for information on you?" she growled in a low voice. I winced and Jade didn't react. Just sat there and took it. "So basically, because my son is too loyal to you, he got seriously hurt." she said, her voice rising. "This is all your fault."

Jade just looked her straight in the eye. "I know it's my fault okay. It's my fault that he got kidnapped. It's my fault that he got hurt. But what isn't my fault is the fact that he loves me. What isn't my fault is the fact that he actually cares about me. What would you have him do? Relay everything he knows about me to them to avoid getting hurt? What do you think they would've done then? Let him go free? No. They wouldn't have. So yeah, I know it's all my fault." she said quietly. She didn't look mad, just sort of defeated. And inside, it was as if she was just empty except for a small rage directed at herself.

"Jade, the pity card won't work." my mom said. I was seething. Why does she do this? I rolled my eyes.

"Don't talk to our mom like that." Scarlet said from outside. The triplets walked in the room.

"Please leave. We're trying to have a conversation here. And it's family only. Besides her. She's too stubborn." my mom said.

"We are family. He's our dad, or did you forget?" Scarlet said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Not here he isn't." my mom replied, getting up.

"Yes he is. And she's our mom. You can't make us leave grandma. I know you're stubborn, but don't talk nonsense." Josh said irritatedly, going to sit down next to Jade.

The other two followed. "So, have you guys figured out how to get home yet?" Jade asked quickly.

"Yeah, we did. We're going to leave as soon as possible, but we wanted to say goodbye." Steven said quietly.

"Oh. Well, we'll see you eventually I guess." Red said. Steven looked at us warily.

"Actually, you might not. We changed the past coming here in way more ways than we planned on. You got pregnant about a year and a half after now. His leg still won't be healed by then. Which means that you guys can't . . . You know. So that means that either we won't be born or we'll be born later." He said.

"Wait, his leg won't be healed in one and a half years? I thought it would take less time than that." Jade said.

"Yeah, unless you guys inject him with super soldier serum that you could take from your bloodstream. Then he would heal in a few months. But then you would have to draw blood and I don't really know how comfortable you are with needles at this point but in the future you won't approach one." Steven said.

I glanced at Red only to see a certain look on her face, one that I know very well. "Red, you can't seriously be thinking of doing that." I said.

She looked at me. "I can get over my fears. I'll just do it. No problem. It'll only last a second." She said, shrugging.

"Red, you don't have to do this for me." I told her quietly.

"I know. But I'm doing it because I love you, okay? Because I want you to get better faster." She replied.

"I love you too." I told her. She smiled at me and we couldn't do anything else really.

My mom looked extremely conflicted and my dad looked happy, while Nat was staring at a wall, expressionless.

"Well we should leave, you know, before we screw anything else up." Scarlet said quietly. We nodded, Jade gave them all hugs and they hugged my parents, I gave them a smile because that's all I could do without destroying my arm.

"Bye. Oh and Scarlet? If your new sibling has brown eyes and red hair, your mom might be a little shaken. Just so you know." Jade said. My three family members looked at her confused while I just smiled.

"C'mon, you should eat something." Jade told me. I sighed and let her help me up. She gestured at my shirt that was folded up on the side and I just shook my head. Too much work and pain.

We walked into the kitchen where she didn't even let me eat my cinnamon toast crunches nor did she let me have toaster waffles. UGHH.

"I'm doing this for your health. I'm sorry but think of it as payback." She told me, smirking.

"But Red, that was only two days, this is going to be at least a few weeks." I told her.

"Too bad. Now stop talking and drink the milk." She told me. I stuck my tongue out at her.

I used my newly healed arm (I can't move the other one) to drink it. Red looked at me with an odd expression.

"What?" I asked her curiously. She shook her head at me.

"Nothing. You just have a little something here." She said smirking. Then she kissed me lightly.

That was just plain cheesy. I thought. Red looked at me.

"Says mr. Jason Swiss himself." She retorted. I laughed, even though it hurt like crazy.

"Okay, I'll admit, that was Gouda." I replied, grinning. She grinned back.

"Stop it. You'll hurt yourself from laughing too hard." She told me.

I frowned. "I can't even laugh? What can I do?" I asked her.

She smirked. "Sorry Jase. I didn't make these rules. You'll be fine in a few months though." she said.

I looked at her. "Are you really going to go through with that? You don't have to." I told her quietly. I don't want her to do that for me.

"It's that or wait a whole year and a half to properly kiss you again." she joked. I gave her a look.

"I'm not joking Red." I told her. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well neither am I. I'm doing it Jase, whether you like it or not." she said tiredly. I looked at her. I can't believe her. She refuses to use a needle for her own health, yet she's willing to do it for mine? I mean, honestly I would do the same thing but I don't want her to do it just for me.

Aunt Bobbi and Uncle Fitz walked in the room. She was showing him some problem with her batons and I froze, having difficulty breathing, Red noticed this and quickly got up, grabbing the batons away from Aunt Bobbi and taking them out of the room, despite it electrocuting her.

"Jade! What was that? Where are my batons? How did you handle the voltage?" Aunt Bobbi asked when she came back in the room, without the batons.

"Your batons are in Rosa's room. And I've handled electrocution before." she said shortly. Aunt Bobbi glanced at me and horror filled her face before she his it quickly.

"Okay. Okay. Fitz, why don't we go look at those somewhere else?" she suggested. She and Uncle Fitz left the room and Red came and sat next to me, grabbing my good hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly. I nodded slightly, as much as I could, although the pain in my neck had subsided a little.

"I-I'm fine Red." I replied a little shakily. I took a deep breath, but that hurt my sore broken ribs. God this is so irritating.

"Okay. If you want to talk, I'm here." she told me quietly. I smiled appreciatively at her. I know that she understands. Which is pretty great if you ask me.

(LATER DIANNA POV)

Oh my god. I feel absolutely terrible for Jason at the moment. It's so sad. He's practically crippled and some of his wounds . . . I sighed. Elliot looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. I laughed nervously.

"No. No, nothing's wrong." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Di, you are a terrible liar." he told me. I sighed again and looked at him. "I know that look. Please use english, okay?"

"Okay okay. I don't know. It's scary how much damage they did in a single day. He's not going to be fully healed for a long time, maybe up to a year and a half, and I don't think there's a way to speed up the process at all." I said.

He wrapped an arm around me. "Di, he'll be fine. Those two are strong. They always get through it." he said reassuringly.

"I know, but that's what makes me more afraid than anything, that maybe they won't get through it this time." I said. "C'mon, I have to show you something." He followed me into a room and I shut the door. "Just watch it." I told him, playing a video from earlier, when Agent X confronted Jade.

His eyes widened when he saw Jade's reaction. We know her well enough to know that she would never, ever, admit that she was in the fault for something that she didn't do. She doesn't sit back and take the accusations, she throws them back.

But I don't know anymore. "Jade has already changed. That just kind of broke her a little I guess. But what I don't understand is why this? After everything she's been through, this destroys her?" I said quietly.

"Well, I might be wrong, but Jason has always been her rock. The only one she ever let herself rely on. So maybe, maybe this is more hard for her than she lets on, the fact that Jason was subjected to the same thing that she was." he theorized.

I looked at him shocked and he shrugged. "My dad's a therapist. I'm not totally clueless." he said. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I think you're right." I told him, still smiling.

"I'm going to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." he said.

"Good night." I said. I headed down to the lab to work on solutions.

(JADE POV)

This is going to be interesting. No way am I leaving Jase alone, so maybe I'll sleep on the couch in his room in case he needs me. Because we can't exactly stay in the same bed together.

I helped him up and he winded slightly as we walked into the elevator. I looked at him concerned. "You doing okay?" I asked him.

He nodded, wincing again. I don't believe him but that's alright. If he wants to be stubborn I won't bother him too much. It's also probably irritating that he want really walk properly without me supporting him.

We went into his room and I helped him lie down on the bed. I was about to walk around to grab some blankets so I could sleep on the couch.

"Red? Please don't leave." He said quietly.

"Don't worry Jase, I told you, I'm not leaving you alone for more than five minutes at a time, especially not at night. I'll be right over there." I told him.

He nodded slightly and I smiled, getting in the couch and closing my eyes, hoping that no nightmares came tonight. Jason can't be there for me at the moment. I have to tough it up and deal with it, at least for a little while. He needs me right now, so I'll be there.

(LATER)

I snapped up to the sound of Jason's cries and I quickly walked over to him and woke him up, using noises instead of shaking him. He woke up and stared at me fearfully go a second before recognition came back into his eyes.

"It's okay. It's alright. You're here now, with me and your parents, and your sister and Eddie, and unborn Riley and Nina." I said.

He took a few deep breaths. "I'm okay. I'm fine now." He said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself.

I really wanted to just hug him right now and not let go, but I would hurt him. So I settled for grabbing his hand.

"They kept on showing me images of you. Of you getting tortured, and they wouldn't stop. I don't know where they got pictures from but they had them and they wouldn't stop showing me them. And then they would tell me that if I didn't tell them what they needed to know then they would find you and do it all over again." He whispered, a haunted look in his eyes.

I winced. People just love using us against each other, don't they? He was totally oblivious and continued.

"I need to tell you something important." He said a little more loudly.

"I'm right here listening." I told him. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"They told me that they would find us both again. I don't know how they would, unless they come back here. But they- they said they're coming." He whispered, looking absolutely terrified.

"Jase, we're at home now. We're safe and okay and I'm not letting you out of my sight again." I told him, squeezing his hand lightly.

He nodded, obviously still shaken up. I just sat next to him and held his hand for a while before he fell back asleep.

(EVEN LATER)

I woke up next to Jason, leaning my back on the headboard. "Shoot." I muttered, getting up.

No more nightmares that whole night though, that's good. I looked at the clock. It was close to eleven.

I leaned my head back on the headboard and looked at Jason. He was lying in an awkward position so he wouldn't be putting pressure on any of his wounds. I sighed. His leg was basically demolished, and his fingers were crippled. At least he still has his hand.

I'm going to let them stick a needle in me so that he can get better sooner. It's final and nobody can change my mind. I looked into his dreams only to find good dreams, happy dreams. I smiled. At least he won't be constantly plagued. I know from personal experience that physical contact helps.

The thing that bothers me is how they got footage of me. Yet they didn't know about my telepathy. It just doesn't add up. And we know they aren't human or asgardian so what are they? And why do they want me?

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair again. I left quickly to go change and came right back. Right now he has one functioning limb, and even that one is going to be sore and stiff for a while.

He woke up and looked at me. "Hey Red." he said.

"Hey. You doing alright?" I asked him. He smiled and attempted to sit up, to which I shook my head at his stubbornness and helped him up.

"I hate not being able to move. This sucks." he grumbled. I smirked.

"Don't worry Jase. I'll help you." I told him. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"I don't want your help." He muttered. I pretended to look offended, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well then. I'll just leave you here then!" I said snootily, about to walk out, he laughed lightly.

"C'mon Red. I was kidding." he said. I laughed and came back over next to him. "And you were so bluffing. You would never leave me here to do it on my own. You care too much. Honestly you're worse than my mom." he said.

"Really? You want to call my bluff?" I said indignantly. "Fine. I guess you're right. But don't get a big head about it! It's because you're injured." I told him reluctantly.

"Okay okay. Just because you probably won't be bluffing next time." he joked. I laughed and gave him a look.

"You want to go eat something?" I asked him. He nodded and attempted to get up and I quickly stopped him.

"Stop it. You're so irritating. Just let me help you Jase! Jeez. Or else I'll bring in the wheelchair!" I threatened.

He blanched and shook his head. "That's what I thought." I said, helping him up. He sighed and let me support him.

"I should get crutches." he said. I nodded.

"That's probably a good idea. You're heavy." I teased. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Please. You've carried a quinjet before. And don't you dare say that I'm heavier than that." he told me, rolling his eyes.

"Fine fine. Jeez. No need to be all logical." I muttered. He laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him.

We sat down at the table and I grabbed him some cheerios. He's not allowed to have his cinnamon toast crunch. "Red! Please?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No Jase. You can have cheerios. Nothing else. I'm not compromising on this. Got it?" I told him. He groaned.

"Fine." he grumbled reluctantly. I gave him his food and sat next to him. So far so good. I just hope that the flashbacks don't start soon.

Suddenly his mom walked in the room and I internally groaned. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Jason. please put on a shirt." was all she said, grabbing an apple and walking out again. I looked at him and we laughed.


	33. Regrets (Multi POV)

**Hi People! So this chapter is going to be another very angsty one. However the next chapter is going to be fluffy and light and happy! I'm going to wrap this up soon, moving on to the prequels that I have planned out! So I'll let you know what those are about. And once I do those, I may just write a sequel. Who knows? I can't believe it's been almost 4 months since I started writing this and it's longer than most novels! Wow! Okey Dokey, here's the chapter! Enjoy! :)**

(JASON POV)

We had walked back in my room where I was going to attempt to put on a shirt. Fun. I wonder how I'm supposed to take showers. God this just complicates so many things.

I tried pulling it over my head but I couldn't lift my half-good shoulder up high enough. So then Red decided to lend a hand. She helped me and then we sat down.

"You enjoyed watching me struggle way too much." I told her. She smirked.

"Maybe. Or maybe it was something else." she said, still smirking, holding in a laugh. I went bright red.

"Red!" I exclaimed. She laughed.

"C'mon Jase! Lighten up!" she told me. "Anyway, we need to go tell the science peeps that I have a solution and blah, okay?" she said.

Okay. Weird. She's excited? Literally excited. Since I got back she's been devoid of any deep emotions, and now she's excited? Nervous, and EXCITED?

I would've thought she'd be anxious or scared or something but no. Girls are confusing, you know that?

"Watch your thoughts! Guys are the confusing ones." she told me.

I looked at her. "How so? Girls have their mood swings and their drama and their incapability to take a joke."

"First of all, if you wish to keep your tongue, stop talking. Second of all, guys don't even say what they feel unless they somehow find the courage in their cowardly selves to say something. Jeez! It took you forever! I mean, I didn't know you liked me back until a year after you knew of my feelings! Not to mention the fact that you one minute look hot and the next minute you're snoring. Like what? We are not the confusing ones." she ranted.

"You think I'm hot?" I asked her, smirking. She groaned and threw her head back.

"Of course you focus on that. Did you listen to anything I just said except for that?" she asked me, rolling her eyes.

"You didn't answer my question." I told her.

"You didn't answer mine." she replied.

"I asked first."

She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. "Yes." she muttered almost inaudibly.

I grinned. "I didn't quite hear you." I teased her. She glared at me.

"Don't push your luck." she told me. I laughed and she glared at me even harder. "I'm just going to leave you here and you can wear that same shirt for the next couple of months and I won't help you." she threatened.

I grinned. "You wouldn't." I said confidently.

"Try me." she said stubbornly.

"No thanks." I said hastily. She was giving me 'the look'. That's never good. That means I'm pushing it, by a lot, and that she wasn't bluffing.

"That's what I thought." she said, nodding. I laughed and then attempted to stand up when she had her back turned.

I managed to do it successfully before my leg gave way and I fell back onto the bed. She glared at me.

"That's what happens when you don't listen to me." she told me. Her eyes softened. "Please Jase, please don't do that again. What if there isn't a bed or a couch or something behind you next time?" she said, sounding concerned.

"I know. It's dangerous. I get it. I just can't- I don't like not being able to do anything. I hate feeling helpless." I said frustratedly.

"I understand that. Believe me I do. I know what it's like to not have control over anything happening around you. And it's terrible. But what's even worse is being able to do something, but doing the wrong thing. Just let yourself heal. It'll take time, but you'll get there." she told me.

I sighed and nodded. After a few minutes of silence I spoke up. "How? How did you move past it? The nightmares I mean." I asked quietly.

She looked at me. "I didn't. Not yet." she said.

"But how do you know that you ever will?" I asked, feeling utterly defeated. She grabbed my good hand.

"Because Jase, I happen to know someone who told me that it'll get all get better. This guy also told me that I'll make it through this. He told me that I'll be okay, that I'm safe here. That's how I know." she said quietly, echoing my own words.

I looked at her. "But you're . . . you. You're strong and high spirited. I'm not like that Red." I said quietly.

"Yeah, you are. It takes a lot, to deal with my problems on a daily basis on top of your own. It takes a lot of perseverance and patience. You're strong enough to take my load and your own. You're way stronger than I am Jase. And high spirited? I came back and didn't act normal for months. You started cracking jokes right away. You've got a lot of guts in there Jase." she told me.

"I don't feel like it at the moment." I whispered quietly. She looked at me seriously.

"That's okay. Because I know it, it's just a matter of when you do too." she reassured. I let the tears fall, and she just pulled me in for a hug, regardless of my bad arm and my back and all the other things wrong with me at the moment.

And while it hurt, it also did a whole lot of good too. It's like a giant weight has just been lifted off of my shoulders. I know, cliche, but you know what? I don't really care. We sat there together for a long time before Nat walked in and Jade pulled away.

My sister took one look at us and understood the situation but didn't say anything about it. "Everyone is going to eat lunch now. They need to talk to you too. Don't worry though, I told them not to push. You don't have to talk until you're ready to. Some of us do learn from our mistakes." she said, glancing at Jade, who smiled.

We walked downstairs into the kitchen and sat down. It was philly cheesesteaks. These are my favorites! Besides shawarma of course.

And fortunately nobody tried to stop me from eating it, because if they did I would be liable to punch them. Unless it was Red. I wouldn't punch her. Or her sister. Or her parents. Or Nat. Or . . . I'm getting side tracked.

I ate and Red mostly looked at everyone suspiciously, not even bothering with her food. "So? You wanted to talk to us about something? You are all purposely blocking your thoughts from me, but I want you know to know that it never works. Just for your information. So you can stop tiring yourselves out now." she said irritatedly.

"You're bluffing." my mom said. Red glared at her.

"Do I look like I'm bluffing? Go for it, block your thoughts and think about anything, anything at all." she challenged.

My mom nodded and took the challenge. Jade narrowed her eyes. "How dare you. Don't you dare ever suggest that I had any part in that. Because I would never, ever hurt him even if my life depended on it." she hissed, glaring at my mom murderously.

"Why else would you block your memories from me? Hmm? You're hiding something." the older woman challenged.

Red rolled her eyes. "I do it because there are things that you don't need to see. Things you don't want to see. I've been through way too much for you to just pretend that you understand. I know everything that's ever happened to you. So go for it, learn my secrets, and then I'll spill all of yours." She threatened, looking deadly serious.

My mom's eyes turned a dark shade of Sapphire blue as she tried to pick Jade's brain. Jade just glared back before speaking again. "Fine. See my secrets. Share them with the entire freaking world. I don't care. Because I will share yours, and we'll see where that gets you. You are such a hypocrite. You say that I shouldn't keep secrets yet your own son doesn't even know your name."

My mom's eyes widened as she went through all of Jade's memories. "Why didn't you tell anyone? Why would you hide that?" my mom asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"I did tell someone. I told him. Do you get it now? Or are you still going to fight against me? Are you still going to be hostile towards me? Are you still going to ruin the only good thing I have in my life?" she was yelling by the end of it, tears threatening to spill, before she pushed out her chair so hard that it fell to the ground, storming away.

I wanted to follow her but I couldn't. I can't. My mom looked shocked and a little scarred. I looked at everyone but her.

"You guys wanted to talk to us? What about?" I asked, pretending nothing happened.

"Jason? Can I talk to you?" my mom asked me. I ignored her.

"Jason! At least respond to me!" My mom protested. I ignored her again.

"Did you guys hear something?" I asked, looking around the table.

The adults rolled their eyes while the kids were glancing between the two of us nervously.

"Well, we wanted to talk to you both about the estimated time span of your healing." Uncle Bruce said.

"Okay. How long?" I asked. Suddenly Red appeared in the doorway.

"About 3 months." She said, taking a tube of what looked like blood out of her pocket and setting it on the table.

"My blood. Take the super soldier serum out of it, inject it into him, and then it'll speed up the process to 3-4 months. We have the same blood type, so it won't mess anything up." She said.

Everyone looked at her. "How did you get the blood?" Naomi asked her.

"I took a blood sample. With a syringe. I may have read your minds to figure out how to do it." She said nonchalantly.

Everyone looked shocked. I gave her a look. She shouldn't have done it when she was alone. What if something happened to her? What if she had a panic attack or something? How did she even stand touching it?

"I'm fine Jase, okay? Don't worry about me so much." She said, smiling a little. Everyone looked between us confused.

"Are you sure you did it right?" My mom asked shortly. Jade ignored her.

"Wow. Okay. This is really helpful. Hey didn't I think of that? No offense Jade, but how did you think of it?" Dianna asked. I just noticed how tired she looked.

"I didn't. Steven did." She said quietly. When everyone looked at her skeptically she shrugged. "What? He's smart."

Everyone looked shocked that she actually did that. I was a little shocked but honestly I knew she would do something like that. Also, I just realized that she wasn't kidding when she said she wasn't going to leave me alone for more than 5 minutes at a time. Tanner, Naomi, Robert, and Dianna all got up to go to the lab, taking the blood sample with them.

"Jason. We need to talk." My mom said insistently, giving me a warning look.

I ignored her as per usual and looked at Red, who looked back at me curiously.

"Jason Triplett Smith. Stop ignoring me." My mom said, getting upset. I looked at her finally.

"Why do you hate her so much?" I asked her finally. Not addressing her request for privacy.

"I don't-" she started before I cut her off.

"Yes you do. Cut the crap mom." I told her. She looked at me.

"I'm doing what's best for you. I'm trying to protect you." she said quietly.

"You don't know what's best for me. This is my life. Not yours." I snapped back. I'm sick of this. Of course I love my parents, but there are some things that I've been wanting to say for a long time.

"I never said anything contrary to that. Everything I do, I do because I care about you. Because I care about you more than she does. Do you even see it? How she uses you? How she leans on you constantly? Even now?" my mom said shortly, glaring at Jade.

"If that's what you consider 'using', then I 'use' her just as much if not more than she does." I said.

"No Jason. You're just blinded." she said.

"Stop it. I don't know what your problem is, but you can't ever convince me that she's the bad guy here. You will never be able to. So stop trying." I told her loudly.

"You want to know what my problem is? That girl hasn't been through anything compared to what I have. Nothing at all. Yet somehow, she manages to dramatize everything. Everything is suddenly about her. When was the last time you spent some quality time with your sister? Or your cousin? When was the last time you hadn't been by her side for longer than 10 minutes? Tell me! You physically hurt someone for her. You ran away from home with her. You are too young to even understand what love is, this isn't love. This is blind devotion." my mother told me, her voice rising. Everyone stared at her in shock.

This was the first time that she had ever gone out of control like that in front of me. I narrowed my eyes at her. "You're wrong. What we have is love. True, real love, however cheesy that sounds. She and I have been best friends since we could crawl. You don't know the half of it. All the memories we have together. You DON'T KNOW." I told her.

Now everyone looked at me in shock. I took a deep breath. I have little control over my powers right now and everyone is probably being affected and I need to calm down.

"I'm done." My mom said before stalking out of the room. I glared after her and my dad gave Nat a look before walking out after her.

Red and I left the room. We sat down on the couch in her room because it was closer to the kitchen.

She looked at me. "She's had a difficult life Jase. I don't know. Maybe we're too harsh on her." She said quietly.

"That isn't an excuse to act the way she does." I said insistently.

"Jase, I don't know. She's still your mom. Maybe I'm doing the wrong thing." She said.

"It's not just you. It's me too. Don't put it all on yourself. My mom hates you for no apparent reason. It's not your fault." I told her.

She looked at me. "If you say so." She said quietly. I tried picking at her emotions again to see what's wrong but there was no emotion there.

Her eyes are still a dull green color instead of the sparkling jade color they usually are. I wish she would just tell me what's wrong but she won't. She's stubborn like that. We sat there just staring at each other for a few minutes before someone interrupted us.

"Hello? Jade, Jason, we need you downstairs in the lab now. We figure the sooner we get the serum into your system the better." Robert said from outside the door.

"Okay. We're coming." I called out. Jade helped me up and we went downstairs into the lab.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Red whispered in my ear.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I whispered back. "Don't worry so much." I told her.

"But what if something goes wrong? What if-" she started before I cut her off.

"Red! Relax okay? I'll be fine." I told her. She looked at me warily.

"You better be." Was all she said before she helped me into the machine thing.

Her dad looked at me. "Trust me, you won't feel a thing. Except slightly disoriented because when you get out you'll be bigger than you are now." He said, a slight smile on his face.

I nodded and then they closed the machine.

(JADE POV)

I'm nervous. Extremely nervous. My dad said he'll be fine but will he? What if he isn't?

Tanner started up the machine and I took a deep breath. He'll be okay. I hope.

My dad sat down next to me. "Hey Jade?" He asked me.

"Yes?" I replied warily.

"He'll be okay. I was fine, and they did this to me in the 40s, where the technology was slightly questionable." He reassured me.

"Okay. I can't just not worry though." I said. Suddenly the machine opened and my head snapped up.

He looked fine, slightly disoriented, and still shirtless mind you, but I mean those abs. . . and those biceps . . . Well let's say they're slightly more pronounced than they used to be.

And he's taller. I mean he was already taller than me, but now he's way taller than me. Like a whole 7 inches.

He was looking at himself with an odd expression. "None of my clothes are going to fit me are they?" He grumbled.

I laughed. "Of course that's what you're worried about. We'll just get you more clothes okay? We live with a billionaire. I don't think it's going to be a problem." I told him, smirking.

"Okay Jason. Can you try standing up on your own?" Aunt Simmons asked.

He warily tried before realizing that he could, albeit the weakness in his legs. He tried taking a step forward before he fell forward, using his good arm to brace himself.

"Of course." He muttered. I went and helped him up before realizing that he's heavier than he used to be. Not a problem for me but still. This is going to take some getting used to. But don't get me wrong, it's not a bad thing either.

I shook myself as I realized that I had been staring off into space thinking. He looked down at me. DOWN.

"Are you okay?" He asks me concerned. I scoffed.

"I'm totally okay. Don't worry so much." I mimicked him. He gave me a look.

"Yeah, you don't sound okay." He whispered to me. I pursed my lips then leaned up.

"Not here." Was all I whispered back, and he nodded, clearly still worried.

My dad came up to us and I looked between them. They're like, the same size now. Jeez. That's strange.

My gaze flickered in between them and then I looked over to my mom who had a small smirk on her face.

I raised my eyebrows at her. 'Later' she mouthed to me, walking out of the room.

Tanner came up to us. "Okay, you're all set. You want to know the strangest part of all this? My grandpa did the same procedure to your dad back in the 40s." He said to us. That is weird.

I sighed and looked at Jase. "Any better?" I asked him.

"Yeah actually. I can kind of stand and I can use my fingers." he said. I almost wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of this situation. "Also, my neck is better." he added, grinning and leaned down to kiss me.

I smirked. "Well that's great. But don't strain yourself, got it?" I said. he rolled his eyes.

"Yes ma'am." he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes back at him and kissed him lightly again. No make out sessions until he's all better. Great, 3 more months of this agony.

He started smirking and I realized that I was staring at him. I rolled my eyes and was tempted to punch his arm a little, but refrained, The last thing I want is to hurt him more.

We walked out of the lab and sat down in the common room. He looked at me. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" He asked me. I was hoping he'd forget but of course not.

"It's nothing." I said. He rolled his eyes and gave me a look.

"It's clearly not. Can you please just tell me?" He asked.

I looked at him. "I don't know. I don't think that now is a good time." I said cautiously. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Is there ever a good time? You're different Red. And I just want to know why." He told me quietly.

"I-" I stopped myself. It'll only make him guilty and it really isn't his fault, but he'll take it that way anyway. Knowing him he'll blame it all on himself when really it's my fault.

"Red." he said quietly. Great, he can feel my emotions. Of course. And he knows exactly what I'm feeling right now. Indescribable guilt and anger at myself for not being able to do anything. For not being able to stop them from taking letting him get hurt. For letting them make him like me, broken and shattered.

I clenched my fists and the more I thought, the more angry I got, to the point where I could feel my nails biting into my palms. He put his hands on mine and they relaxed, uncurling in my lap.

I looked at him, my anger wearing off slightly. "It's all my fault. All of it." I said quietly.

"It's not your fault Red. You couldn't have done anything. You can't blame yourself for everything." he told me.

"I could have done something! I should've heard them coming! I should have known. I should be able to look into their thoughts right now but I can't! If we had stayed in the future like my future self said then you wouldn't have been kidnapped! None of this would have happened if I had put my pride aside and listened to what they said! You wouldn't have become like me!" I shouted, trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Red! Calm down. If we had stayed in the future then who knows what would be happened? What's done is done and you can't blame yourself. None of this is your fault. Don't let the guilt and anger consume you. Please." He said over my ragged breaths, holding my hands in his.

"I-" I stopped, taking large, shaky breaths. I leaned against his good shoulder and just let it out.

All of the terrible frustrations and fears that I had been holding in flooded out. Not in the form of tears though, not this time. I just yelled until my voice was hoarse, the sound being muffled by his arm. He just murmured reassurances to me and I was amazed at how he could still manage to do this even now.

I looked up at him and smiled a little and just wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer.

I just had a serious mental breakdown. Okay, okay. Those happen. I sighed and leaned into the embrace, taking comfort in the fact that we're both okay and together.

Yeah, I'm definitely not leaving him alone for more than 5 minutes at a time.

(NATALIE POV)

I walked down the hall and knocked on Jason's door. When he didn't answer i opened the unlocked door only to find nobody there. So I went to Jade's room. He's probably there. I heard her screaming earlier, and when we had watched a little bit of the footage, it was slightly terrifying.

The look of her anger on her face was enough to make anyone run away in fear, but Jason didn't run. Who are we kidding, he would never run. He just let her let it out, the pain in his eyes evident at every wail that pierced the air.

I peeked into the room to find I completely empty. So I asked JARVIS, who told me that they're in the common room.

I walked in the find them next to each other, asleep, with Jason's arm around Jade and Their bodies pressed against each other, seeking security in that position.

I smiled an left the room, making sure to give JARVIS instructions not to wake them. They look peaceful right now. I don't want to disturb them.

I walked into the kitchen to find everyone staring at the video screen. I raised my eyebrows questioningly and stood next to Eddie.

"We're going to see how Jade got that blood sample. Based on the events of earlier we just need to make sure that she isn't having any more serious mental health issues we need to be worried about." Simmons told me. I nodded.

As much as I hate invading her privacy, it's just so that we can make sure that she's okay.

 _Jade walked into the lab, pulled out a kit and opened it, her hands trembling slightly when she saw the needle._

 _She took a deep breath and picked it up, her hands shaking noticeably as she turned it in her hands._

 _She just stuck it in her arm and took the sample before grabbing the tube and walking out, her other fist clenched tightly._

I stared at the screen in shock. Jade just did something that she avidly refused to do in the past, for my brother. I know that she loves him a lot, but that's just crazy. The fact that she would do that.

Hopefully my mom will see reason now and stop bothering them. I don't really understand why she does it.

My mom stood next to me and tapped on my shoulder lightly. I looked at her and she gestured for us to leave the room. So I followed her.

"Natalie, I- I think I was wrong about Jade." She said almost sheepishly. I looked at her.

"Took you long enough." I muttered inaudibly. Out loud I said, "okay. So you have to apologize to them, not me." I told her.

"I know that Natalie, but what I don't know is whether or not they'll forgive me." she said frustratedly.

"Yeah, I have a feeling they will eventually. It'll take time though." I told her.

"I don't know. I still don't particularly like Jade, but now I see that she actually means the best for him." She said.

"About time too." Jason said from behind us. I whirled around to see him using a pair of crutches and Jade was nowhere to be seen.

"How much did you hear?" My mom asked him. He shrugged.

"All of it." He said nonchalantly. I grinned. Only he could sneak up on us with a pie of crutches. That's my little brother.

"Where's Jade?" I asked curiously. He looked at me warily.

"Still sleeping. Do you think I would be here by myself otherwise?" He said. I smiled. Knowing Jade she won't let him out of her sight.

(NATASHA POV)

I walked into the common room to see Jade sleeping on the couch. I sat down next to her and shook her awake.

"Jade? Jade, wake up." I said quietly. She snapped her head up and looked around quickly.

"Where Jase?" Was the first thing she asked.

"He's talking to his mom. He's fine. Relax. I just wanted to talk to you." I told her, holding back an amused grin.

"Oh okay." she said, breathing out a sigh of relief. I think it's cute. "So, what did you want to talk to me about earlier?" she asked me.

I grinned wickedly. Here's the part where I become the embarrassing mother that is going to scar her for the rest of her life. "I think it's time that you and I had the talk." I told her, and bit back a small laugh at the look of horror on her face.

"Um no. That's okay. I think I uh- have to use the bathroom!" she said, trying to get out of the room. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Don't worry. I won't be too awkward, okay?" I told her. She looked at me warily.

"That's what you said the first time you gave me the talk. And how did that turn out? He ended up walking in halfway through!" she protested.

I laughed and then turned serious. "You two have to be safe, okay? No funny business. You see, what's going to end up happening is that you guys will have not done anything for months because of his injuries, that when he's healed you two will just-" she cut me off.

"Mom! Stop it!" she exclaimed, her face almost as red as her hair. I smirked.

"Sorry, public displays of affection and talk about public displays of affection make people extremely uncomfortable, but it always happens." I told her.

She went even redder. "Mom. Stop, really. I'm going to die of embarrassment. And how anticlimactic would that be? Hmm, survived several life threatening situations only to die of embarrassment from the talk?" she said dramatically.

"Please, you won't die. As I was saying-"

"Bye mom!" she said, running out of the room. I grinned and looked at Steve, who had apparently been listening to the conversation, from the room across.

He came and sat next to me. "Do you remember our first kiss?" he asked. I nodded and smirked.

"The one where I forced you to do it so that Rumlow wouldn't see us, then asked you if I was the first girl you'd kissed since the 40s? Yeah, I remember." I said.

"I may have lied to you. That actually was my first kiss since the 40s. I mean, between New York and running Fury's errands, I didn't really have time for romance, despite your efforts." he told me.

"I know. I'm a trained spy remember, of course I knew." I replied. He laughed.

"Of course." he said. We kissed lightly and then heard Juliana yell at us from the doorway.

"Mom! Dad! Stop it!" she exclaimed, shielding her eyes and running out of the room.

We laughed. "Today is a good day for embarrassing our kids, isn't it?" I said, grinning.

"It certainly is." he replied.


	34. Finale (Multi POV)

**Hello! This is going to be the last chapter to this story! However, I'm going to have several other spinoffs. The first thing I'm doing after this is a series of oneshots revolving around the other couples that we didn't see so much of. So enjoy this final chapter! It happens 4 months in the future! :)**

(JADE POV)

"Okay Jason, you're all set." Dianna said. We were sitting in his room and getting the final check up done because he broke his crutches. Literally broke the metal. How he did that, I have no idea, but all I know is that I found him on the floor, unable to stand up, with a pair of crutches literally snapped in half next to him yesterday afternoon. It's pretty late now and I'm just happy that he's finally okay. He started thinking about all the wonderful things he can do now that he's been deprived of for the past couple of months, and I smirked.

"Come on Jase, it wasn't that bad." I told him.

He looked at me incredulously. "Yeah Red, it actually was. I couldn't have my cinnamon toast crunch!" he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Believe me, there were way better things that we were missing out on. Way better than your weird cereal obsession." I said.

"Right, my cereal obsession. What about yours? You eat three times as much as me!" he exclaimed.

"Not anymore! Just wait till you start eating cereal again, you'll finish a whole box too. You're a super soldier now remember?" I told him.

"Right, I have big muscles now. It's one of the benefits of having an enhancing serum in your system." he joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, but it's a good thing my muscles aren't that big, because then I would probably look very strange." I muttered. He laughed.

"Eh, I wouldn't notice." he said, putting his arm around me.

"Really? I think you would." I countered.

"Nope."

"Yup."

"You want to bet?"

"Oh you're on!"

"Guys! How are you two supposed to bet on that? You have no way of proving either of your statements!" Dianna interjected.

We looked at each other and shrugged. "You would totally notice though. I mean, imagine me, same height and everything, with those muscles." I said, shuddering.

"Red, don't exaggerate. You'd live. And honestly, I don't really care what you look like." he said sweetly.

"Aww. That's cute. But I can read your mind." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He stuck his tongue out back at me.

"Right, but I can feel your emotions and I know for a fact that you-" he started, smirking, before I clamped my hand over his mouth, glaring at him.

"If you value your life, I would recommend shutting up." I told him. He moved my hand and laughed.

"As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted, you really believe that, as much as my thoughts contradict it." he said.

I gave him a look. "So, you say you don't care how I look. Does that imply that I don't look good?" I asked him teasingly.

He gave me a look. "I thought you could read my mind." he said. "I personally think you're beautiful, but you already knew that." he said.

I blushed unintentionally and looked at him. "Well I think you're beautiful too." I told him. He blushed and tried to glare at me, but ended up smiling instead. And his smile is contagious.

"Really? Beautiful?" he asked me.

"Yes. Beautiful. It's a compliment Jase." I informed him.

"I don't know how much of a compliment that is." he said, giving me an amused look.

"It's a massive compliment. Trust me. What would you rather have me say? Cute? Adorable?" I teased him.

"Nah. Beautiful is fine." he replied. I laughed.

"That's what I thought. You're such a doofus." I told him.

"Only yours." he replied.

"Ehem, we'll just leave now." Naomi said, smirking.

Everyone flooded out of the room and I grinned,throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him intensely on the spot. When I pulled away he raised his eyebrows at me.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." I whispered. He grinned.

"Actually, I do." he replied, kissing me back. I kissed him harder, raising my hand up to the back of his head and pulling him closer, my other hand on the back of his neck. He wrapped his arm around me tightly, pulling me against him.

We pulled apart and he started trailing kisses down my jaw and neck. I shivered slightly and he looked back at me. Then I kissed him on the lips again, more furiously and passionately than we ever have before. Then I remembered what my mom said all those months ago. Shoot.

(DIANNA POV)

"Guys! Look at this!" Sarah said, pulling something out of the kitchen ceiling. It was a simple green box, about the size of a football.

We all gathered around and looked inside of it, finding a bunch of photos. Real photos on paper. Nobody uses those things anymore. I tried to get a closer look but Elliot was standing in front of me. Why does he have to be so tall?

I jumped on his back and peered over his shoulder. He looked at me and grinned. I kicked him lightly in the thigh with the heel of my shoe and he stopped looking so smug.

We looked at the pictures to find almost 20 photos from their past, and several that appeared to be from their future.

I looked at one where Jason had done a handstand and Jade was leaning her arm on his foot, and the were both smiling at the camera. Elliot picked out another one from the future, where there was the five of them, Jade, Jason, Scarlet, Steven, and Josh, in a family photo. Scarlet and Jade were both wearing white blouses with black blazers and green necklaces, and the boys were all wearing Black suits with white dress shirts and green ties. They looked adorable. The triplets were about 14.

Another showed all of them with the triplets' grandparents, when the kids were around 5. Scarlet was sitting on Uncle Steve's shoulders. Steven was examining Agent X's nose. Josh had poured water on Jade's head from where he sat on top of Agent Smith's shoulders. Jason and Jade were in the center of the photo, Jade soaking wet and Jason grinning next to her.

"Can someone go get Jade and Jason?" Rosa asked, grinning wickedly. Their family had moved here instead of going back to England.

"I'll go." Naomi said. She walked away and we continued looking at the pictures. There was one from the future where Jade and Jason were in the Avengers Tower hospital wing, holding the newborn triplets and smiling at them.

Another one from the past showed Natalie looking down at a 4 year old Jason and Jade, who had made a giant mess of water in the common room, looking exasperated, with Eddie by her side laughing hysterically.

Naomi walked back in the room without Jade and Jason. "Where are the two lovebirds?" Elliot asked.

She smirked. "They're busy." she said. "And it took them long enough. We all thought they'd be first but noooo."

"With what?" Juliana asked, looking confused. The rest of us burst out laughing.

"Yeah, you're definitely Steve's daughter." Uncle Tony said, crying with laughter. I looked at Elliot who had also been laughing.  
I took pity on the poor girl and answered her question. "They are busy doing some adult things, you know-"

"They're doing the frickle frackle!" Naomi said, laughing hysterically. I glared at her and Juliana turned red and looked ready to puke.

"I didn't need to know that." she said. Everyone continued laughing and I just rolled my eyes at their immaturity.

Juliana and Jack were glancing at each other uncomfortably. I almost laughed at that, but I more pity their situation.

"Okay, okay, enough now. Leave the children alone." I protested, feeling sorry for them. Everyone's laughter died down.

"My god, you are all a load of children! So immature!" I exclaimed. Elliot grinned.

"I wouldn't say that we're immature." he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I hit his shoulder because I was still on his back, blushing.

"Elliot! Hush! We're in public!" I whispered in his ear.

"I know I know. Sorry." he said, clearly not remorseful at all.

"C'mon lovebirds, you two should go to bed." Auntie Mel said, smirking, seeing as everyone else had left the room.

"Okay mom." he said grinning, taking me with him.

"Elliot! Let me get down!" I protested as he walked down the hallway.

"Nope." He said, popping the p.

I looked at Auntie Mel pleadingly, and she just gave me a half smirk and shrugged. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Elliot! I swear to god if you don't put me down this instant-"

"Not happening." he interrupted, still grinning widely.

"Elliot Garner, if you enjoy your life at all I would suggest putting me down." I hissed in his ear.

He grinned even wider. "Well thanks for the suggestion, but I'm good." he said. I rolled my eyes and resigned myself to the fact that he's not letting me down anytime soon.

Maybe Sarah is right. Maybe if I get stronger I can get myself out of these situations with my boyfriend who happens to be much stronger than I am.

When we got upstairs he put me down on my bed. "What?" I asked confused. He rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't have slept otherwise." he told me matter of factly. "You would've stayed in that lab all night and ended up falling asleep there."

"But Elliot! It's so interesting!" I complained.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Elliot!"

"No."

"Let me-"

"No."

"You can't keep me here." I muttered.

"Yeah, actually I can." he said, lying down next to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Ugh. Why do you do this to me?" I asked him.

"Because I love you." he said.

"I love you too. No matter how stubborn you are." I told him.

He grinned and kissed me lightly. "Good, I was worried there for a second that you loved your lab more." he teased.

"I'm starting to consider it honestly." I teased him back. He grinned and pulled me closer. I kissed him again.

(NAOMI POV)

I'm still cracking up over the fact that Jason and Jade finally did it. It took them way longer and Juliana's confusion just added to the hilariousness of the situation. Robert looked at me strangely.

"It wasn't that funny Naomi." he said. I looked at him incredulously.

"How was it not that funny?! You have no sense of humor!" I chastised him. He rolled his eyes and continued working on whatever he was working on.

"Dianna has no sense of humor." he corrected. I tilted my head and considered.

"No, she does, it's just selective. She helped me and Alana prank you, Elliot and Tanner. Alana and I got the better end of the deal though. We got to prank our boyfriends and our brother, I mean it doesn't get much better than that!" I said, smiling at the memories.

"That was not a good time in my life. I like to pretend it never happened." he muttered.

"C'mon! Lighten up! And really, why are you still working? It's late!" I told him.

"I've almost figured out the formulation of the serum that gave Jade her telepathy. It's important." he murmured, sifting through some papers again.

"Let me see." I said, my interest piqued. I sat next to him and peered over. "Of course! With that formulation there is one key component missing, something that would have to give her the ability to connect with other people's brain waves." I said, thinking.

"Right, but I've already tested it in the simulation run with all of the possible materials. There isn't anything here that could work." he said.

I thought for a few minutes. "Wait! What if the extra substance isn't from earth? What if it's from another realm? That could explain why it hasn't been developed before, and why we can't figure it out!" I said.

He looked at me. "That's it! You're brilliant!" he said excitedly, kissing me on the cheek.

I grinned. "I know." I said. He rolled his eyes affectionately and continued, expanding the database into Asgardian materials and Kree materials, the only databases we have at the moment.

"It's Kree!" we said at the same time. "That means it's inhuman! So Jade somehow had the gene transplanted in her because that's the only way that the serum would work." I said.

"Exactly, I'm guessing it was probably when she was kidnapped and unconscious. So now that we know that Jade has been subconsciously inhuman this whole time it could explain her telekinesis too. I mean, we thought it was some advanced serum that somehow had been injected, but what if somebody just exposed her to terrigen when she was alone?" he speculated.

"Right, wait, look at the video footage of when Jade got her telekinesis." I said. He did and then I gasped, pointed at a part in the video.

"Right there. Terrigen gas! Natalie and Jason were the only ones to have been in the vicinity with her, and they wouldn't have been affected by it!"

"You're a genius!" We exclaimed at the same time.

(SARAH POV)

We were down in the shooting range. It was late but we didn't care. Johnny was shooting his bow and I was shooting my guns, but no bullets or blanks. My guns are specially formulated to be able to withstand high temperatures, and I create energy balls and blast them through the barrel, giving me precise aim. Also, it prevents my enemies from immediately knowing about my powers, giving me the element of surprise.

I shot the moving targets exactly where I wanted them to and I sighed, stopping. This is boring me. I put the guns in their holsters and shot with my hands, quickly burning up the board targets. I decided to experiment. I tried manipulating their energy from out here and it worked, sending the targets all over the place. Johnny was using his new arrows to blast apart the targets into shreds. I almost felt bad for these poor targets. I pulled out my guns and started firing large blasts through the guns, larger than recommended. They kept getting larger and larger until the gun just exploded in my hand. So I grabbed some other ones, shooting both at a time at the moving targets. I channeled some electricity into them and watched them spark and become heated in my hands.

I started making some energy balls in my hands and fiddling with them, making them different shapes and different forms. I'm so incredibly bored at the moment.

I walked over next to Johnny and watched him shoot the targets with incredible speed.

His blue eyes focused on each target as he quickly shot an arrow every second. His blond hair was messed up, not even half as tamed as it usually is. Well that's kind of my fault. I was getting a little excited earlier, okay, really excited, and I accidentally got my hands near his hair, causing the static to mess it up.

He was about to string another arrow when I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and rested my neck on his shoulder.

He gave me a look. "Sarah, you'll get hurt if you do that." He said, proceeding to nock his arrow.

"Then don't shoot." I said simply, not moving and linking my hands on his stomach.

"Sarah!" He whined. I turned my head a little and kissed his neck.

"Stop complaining. I know you're bored." I said quietly. He sighed and put down his bow, looking at me.

I smirked satisfied and kissed him on his jaw lightly.

He trained his blue eyes on me. "What do you want to do?" He asked me, not looking totally disappointed to be putting down his bow.

"I don't know, maybe just talk to each other a little bit. We haven't actually spent time together in forever." I said.

He shrugged. "We've been busy. But sure, let's go watch a movie." He said.

I smiled at him and kissed him. I was about to pull away when he deepened it, turning around so he was facing me. My hands moved up his back until they were at the nape of his neck, playing with the little blond hairs there.

He had one hand tangled in my hair and another on my hip, pulling me closer.

When we pulled apart for a breath he looked at me."What happened to that movie?" He asked. "I think I like this better." I said, smirking. He smirked back and kissed me again.

(NATALIE POV)

I want chocolate. I've been pregnant for almost 5 months, and I'm getting big. Which is irritating. Eddie came and sat next to me.

"Eddie, I want chocolate." I told him. He looked at me amused.

"Sure." he said, getting up again and looked in the hiding place we had decided upon yesterday because Jason kept stealing it.

"Um Nat, it's gone." he said warily. I just groaned.

"How? How did he know where it was this time?" I complained. Eddie looked at me confused.

"Um Nat? His girlfriend is a telepath." he pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"Stupid telepathy." I muttered. "How am I supposed to eat any chocolate now? Is it _all_ gone? Are you positive?" I asked him.

"I'm positive Nat. I double checked." he told me.

"Well triple check." I said irritably. He smiled and kissed me lightly.

"They aren't there honey. I'm sorry, but I can go see if Jason has any." he offered. I practically beamed at him. Stupid mood swings.

He laughed and went to go check. I looked down at my stomach. "You better turn out good kid, because you're causing me a lot of problems." I muttered. The baby kicked, as though it could understand what I just said. I glared down at my stomach.

"Hey. Don't be offended. It's the truth. And I have high expectations for you Riley." I said. Apparently the other kids coming back from the future hadn't messed this up. The baby is still going to be a girl.

The baby kicked again and I glared furiously. "Jeez. You're moodier than me." I muttered. Eddie came back, his face bright pink.

"Um, those two are occupied at the moment." he said. My jaw dropped. My baby brother finally- "I know right. That was my thought, that they couldn't possibly be doing that, but then again, it turns out they were, and you know I didn't really want to interrupt them." he said, still looking uncomfortable.

I laughed. "C'mon Eddie! They found us in compromising situations all the time." I told him. His face went even redder at that.

At this point I don't even get embarrassed. I've had to buy new clothes, new bras, and have an extremely cold gel placed on my stomach. Pregnancy has taken away any semblance of humility I'd once had.

"Okay. I still want chocolate." I said. He sighed and sat next to me.

"Do I have to?" he whined.

"Yes." I replied.

He nuzzled my neck lightly. "Nat . . ." he murmured. "I'm exhausted. It's late. Can we just go to sleep?" he asked.

I smiled at him and kissed the top of his head. "Okay. I know I'm pretty demanding." I told him.

"Yeah. You are." he said, lifting his head up. I kissed him on the lips.

"It's your fault you know." I told him. He laughed and kissed me again.

(ALANA POV)

Tanner is making me new throwing stars, and I can't wait. I was playing with his shirt sleeve boredly. He asked for his arm back so I went and sat in a chair over behind him.

I was excited and I was tapping my foot excitedly. He looked at me slightly irritated. "Lana! Stop that! I have to concentrate!" he said. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, tapping my fingers on the table. "Alana!" he exclaimed.

I stopped with my fingers and tried to stay still, but I was itching with impatience, and ended up playing with one of my many earrings. I've been told that I'm slightly ADHD.

"Oka-" he started before I jumped up and grabbed them, examining them. I don't really mind him being all snippy when he's working. It's boring but he always makes something amazing by the end of it.

I looked at them and was about to throw one when he started protested. "Lana wait, they aren't-" he stated before I threw it anyway. It spun around and almost hit him in the head.

"-done yet." he muttered, picking it up. I smiled sheepishly and he just rolled his eyes affectionately.

"Sorry." I said quietly. I brushed some purple hair out of my face. "I didn't mean to almost accidentally kill you." I said. smirking.

"Are you sure about that? It seems to happen often." he muttered the last part.

"I'm positive. I like you. You aren't a total hinderance." I told him, smiling.

"Is that all?" he joked, looking at me.

"I mean, you aren't bad looking either." I mused.

"Oh really? That's it?" he asked.

"Yeah, what did you expect me to say? That I love you? Because that's totally-" he cut me off by kissing me.

"-not ridiculous." I said, smirking. He smirked back at me.

"That's what I thought." he replied.

"Oh don't be all snooty." I muttered.

"Well I was right, wasn't I?" he said, grinning.

"Too bad." I told him. He shrugged, knowing better than to argue with me this late at night.

"Want to go prank somebody?" he asked. I grinned.

"I would love to." I said. He grinned and we sat next to each other.

"I say we prank-" he started

"Jade and Jason." we said at the same time, causing mischievous grins to appear on our faces.

"So what do we do? We have no boundaries because Jason is better now." I asked. Planning is more his thing.

"First, we need to bring everyone else into this." he said grinning.

(JULIANA POV)

I leaned against Jack's shoulder. I'm exhausted. And disgusted. And about to fall asleep. My sister's friends are strange. I got up and grabbed my sketch pad, sitting on the other side of the room. I don't want to show Jack this one until it's done. I've been working on it for a long time now but it's special.

Jack looked at me. "What are you drawing?' he asked, getting up.

"Oh nothing." I said, hiding the drawing. He raised his eyebrows curiously.

"It was clearly something. You're a terrible liar." he told me.

"Well too bad. You're not seeing it until I want you too." I replied.

"Ana! Please?" He protested. I got up and out my sketchbook down in the cabinet, forgetting to lock it.

I walked outside the room to use the bathroom.

(JACK POV)

As soon as she left the room I checked to see if the cabinet locked. It wasn't so I pulled out the sketch pad and saw a picture of me, her, and I a little toddler Brianna, along with a little note on the border.

"Ask Jade to show me image again" I smiled. So this was an actual scene that happens in the future.

No wonder she didn't want me to see it. She came back in and I had already his it again.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked me suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." I said.

"It was clearly something. And you're a terrible liar." She mocked me. I laughed.

"Touché. But seriously, it was nothing." I told her. She shrugged, looking exhausted and plopped down on the couch. I sat next to her and she rested her head on my shoulder.

I put my arm around her and she cuddled closer. Her blond hair was everywhere and her eyes had closed.

"Ana?" I asked quietly. She didn't respond, so I assumed she was sleeping.

I started thinking about things in general, more specifically how cute she looked at the moment, and I subconsciously started playing with a piece of her hair.

She looked at me sleepily. "I'm so tired. But I can't sleep." She murmured almost inaudibly.

"Why can't you sleep?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "As if I know." She said quietly, snuggling closer. "I'm cold too." She said.

I smiled slightly. And we sat there in silence for a few minutes. I was watching her as she made an odd expression.

"Why the strange face?" I asked her curiously.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about Jade. That is so gross. UGH. Ew. Are they going to start constantly doing that now? Because remember when they actually made out the first time? They didn't stop for a good week." She ranted.

"Ana. Relax. It's fine. Don't think about it. My brother did it a year ago and I personally try to ignore those things." I muttered the last part.

"You're probably right." She said quietly with a yawn.

"I always am." I replied. She didn't answer and I looked down to see her actually asleep. I smiled lightly.

(JASON POV)

Oh. My. God. I just. With Jade. What. Just. Happened?

So many thoughts and emotions are running through my head right now. Oh god. Our parents are going to kill us.

I ran a hand through my hair tiredly. It was late and we were both sleeping. Or she wa sleeping, I was staring at the ceiling thinking.

I don't regret it, not at all, but at the same time I have absolutely no idea how she feels about the situations. I mean she was fine during but after? I shook myself.

This is Jade we're talking about. She doesn't do regrets. She always tells me that regrets are a waste of time, especially after what happened 4 months ago. She said that regrets are useless and have absolutely no point.

I smiled slightly, thinking about the time when-

"BANG" I heard a loud sound outside the door. I got up tiredly and threw on a shirt, opening the door to have a sticky liquid that smelled like syrup.

I groaned and Red got up, walking over to the door. I shook my head rapidly but she couldn't see so she came next to me and got some dumped on her too.

Suddenly a bunch of people came out of the shadows. All of our friends excluding Juliana and Jack.

Dianna looked like se wanted to be anywhere but here, Naomi, Tanner, and Alana were laughing hysterically. Sarah and Johnny were glancing at each other with amused smiles on their faces, Elliot was grinning madly, and Naomi and Robert were talking to each other in hushed tones about some science stuff.

"Nice prank. I'm going to shower now." I said irritably.

Red glared at them. "I hate you." She muttered before going down the hall to her room to shower and change:

When she got to a certain point a giant puff erupted and coated her in sugar. She looked at everyone irritatedly and I know what's coming for me. I stayed absolutely still, not daring to move, until Naomi smirked and dumped it on my head from the doorway again. I groaned and Red glared at them some more.

"Lighten up guys." Tanner said, still laughing.

"No. You just woke me up from my sleep, dumped syrup and sugar on me, and now I have to go shower and change." She huffed.

"So do I. And we're not cleaning up this mess." I added in, equally as irritated.

Jade stormed down the hallway and right before she entered her room Elliot called out behind her.

"You know, you and Jason could just use the same-" he was cut off by Jade marching up to him and giving him a giant hug, covering him in the sticky syrup and sugar. He wrinkled his nose.

"Oh ewwwwww. C'mon Jade! I was just playing around!" He complained, to which Dianna slapped him lightly on the arm.

"So was I Elliot. So was I." she replied, walking back to her room. I slammed the door shut in mine and was thankful that nobody could see my blush from underneath all the stuff on my face.

I cleaned up and walked back outside, stepping over the mess that was still there. At this point I couldn't go back to sleep. It was close to 5 AM so really there was no point. I was walking tiredly, my eyelids drooping.

At some point I had stopped, almost falling asleep right there, standing upright. Jade came up next to me and decided to join me, apparently as exhausted as I was. We were practically sleep walking at this point.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. We were just standing there sleeping until somebody decided to wake us up.

A bucket of cold ice water was dumped on our heads and we snapped our heads up towards the source and saw Naomi sitting on top casually swinging a now empty bucket.

"Oh sorry did I wake you two lovebirds?" she asked innocently. Red rolled her eyes at her.

Everyone else came through the doorway and we rolled our eyes amusedly. They really thought this out didn't they?

"Yes Jason we did." Alana replied, holding in a laugh. Then I realized that I was thinking out loud.

"Doofus." Jade said quietly.

I grinned. "I know." I said, and then I kissed her. All of our friends cheered and I wanted them to go away but whatever.

Life is good right now. I have my best friends with me and even though they harass me nonstop, they're still my best friends. However irritating they get. And I have my family and I'm about to have a little sister and a niece. Wow.

And most importantly I have Jade with me. And I know that no matter what happens, we'll get through it. Together.

And that was the Romance of Jadason.

 **AN: I know I know, cheesy ending. In a few days I will be starting the spinoff series, so please check that out! Thank you to everyone who stayed with this story and to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me! I love you guys! :)**


End file.
